Prince Of Hogwarts: Year One
by BookPrincess32
Summary: Harry Potter was taken from the Dursleys' doorstep as a baby by someone who could also handle children with accidental magic like wizarding families, but in a much different way. Raised and educated by people some call royalty and some call assassins, Harry takes to the world differently and is equipped with other ways and means to fight and knowledge of getting what he wants.
1. Prologue: Before Hogwarts

**BP: Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter story, where I want to write a different route for Harry, where he never went with the Dursleys and was raised by Pakura from the PAL series, which is technically from the Pokémon World. However, for the sake of the story, she would have more mastery of magic instead. Her husband, Nevryn Zhao, is an OC as well, but he doesn't belong to me, but rather to N. Aepic Fael. **

**I have read the Harry Potter books and was inspired to write my own fanfiction, but never had the chance to do so. Hence, I might stray a little from the Harry Potter universe due to the supernatural nature of the characters in question and I feel this is where the story would have gone if Harry was smarter, and raised by Pakura and her husband, for those who have read my PAL Series and know how much her abilities and authority extends to. **

**Warning: Pokémon references. I didn't put crossover mainly because it's heavily focused on Harry's world, and I already have plenty of Pokémon stories. **

Privet Drive was a quiet, ordinary street where perfectly normal people lived. And since they were perfectly normal people with perfectly mundane lives and perfectly uneventful homes, they were of course asleep as it was late at night. No activity was happening this late at night, except for two people walking the street who certainly were not people would perceive as normal.

One was a man who was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

The other was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" Professor McGonagall asked the man.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." The man replied.

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at the house with the number four on it. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got a son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets like a spoilt brat. Harry Potter come and live here…are you crazy?"

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore replied firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall incredulously, "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! They are the worst kind of Muggles anyone has ever met, Albus!"

"Now, Minerva, don't be upset. Harry will be safe with them…" Dumbledore said. "He's famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

"Yes, but he won't be safe! They are monsters! They will never take care of him; they will never see him as their own child!" McGonagall protested.

"Minerva, you will wake him up." Dumbledore said, patting the sleeping baby. "He will be with the Dursleys as they are family. There was no will after all." He lied smoothly. In truth, there was, but Dumbledore felt he knew what was best for Harry.

The school's Transfiguration teacher looked at him for a while with her jaws clenched tightly, but nodded shortly after a long silence. "Fine, but if anything happens, it's your fault."

The headmaster happily went and put down the small child on the doorstep and leaving a letter he had written on Harry's chest.

"You'll be fine here." he said quietly to the child. "I can't wait until you get to Hogwarts." Then he turned to McGonagall. "We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." With that, he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. The witch did the same, following the old man.

Unknown to them however, another person was wandering the streets at night, as she couldn't sleep deciding to take a stroll down the streets of Privet Drive. She wasn't afraid of no muggers or rapists; after all, she was confident enough to take them on with her training. She was an exquisite young woman with long jet-black hair and amethyst eyes and a curvaceous figure.

When she spotted those two talking, she turned invisible and eavesdropped on their conversation, and narrowed her eyes at the malicious feelings she sensed from the old man. It seemed like he had a long-term plan for the baby he held in his arms. When they "teleported" away with wooden pointy sticks that she was almost sure was a wand, the girl immediately went to the front of the house, and looked down at the baby.

The baby opened his emerald green eyes at the strange woman, and gurgled happily, reaching its arms out to her.

'Hmm…I've always wanted a son.' The woman thought. 'And this child would be abused if I let him stay with those…normal people. I would not let that old man ruin this innocent child's life! How can that man just dump that child on a doorstep like a delivery boy does a newspaper when he never even met those idiots?'

With that thought, she picked up the child, deciding she was glad she went on vacation to this country, after all. She teleported back to her home, which was quite far from here.

As the woman walked towards the house her late fiancé had built in the PAL Region, she wondered if her husband would take it well that she had taken this child, as both of them hadn't wanted another child, not after the first one that caused so much disaster it's comical in a bizarre way. It would be great to see the chaos back in wherever that old man was, and knowing they won't be able to track this child down. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Her husband was reading the newspaper when she came back. He was an extremely handsome man with combed down black hair that still stuck out in some places and grey eyes, and had a scar on his left cheek. To indicate his high-class status, he was currently wearing a black suit with a red tie. The man started when he saw his wife. After all, she was not due to be back for another few days.

"Pakura?" The man said. "What's with the baby?"

"There's something I need to tell you, Nevryn." Pakura replied, voice hushed. "It's a long story. You may wish to sit down."

Pakura looked at her husband and said, "Technically, I've kidnapped this child, and I want to raise him."

"What?" Nevryn exclaimed. "Why didn't you just leave him with whoever he was supposed to be with?"

"That is the problem. Apparently, this boy's name is Harry Potter and this guy named Albus Dumbledore wanted the boy raised by, the worst example of humans I've ever seen, almost as bad as Pokémon Poachers! I heard he didn't even bother to see for himself how the people were like and just dropped him on their doorstep with a letter!" She shoved the letter into Nevryn's hands. "I don't want him to suffer like I did because of my biological family and I can't just leave him behind like this since I knew I could prevent this."

"Sounds like that man hasn't got an ounce of common sense if he thinks this boy would be accepted into that home, based on what the woman said about them." Nevryn mused, reading the letter.

"That's why as soon as they'd left, I took him and I was hoping we would give him a home here, with all of us." Pakura explained.

"I thought you said you aren't ready for another kid after that one." Nevryn was amused. "Might I mention that you have other jobs on top of your titles?"

"He's an exception, but I do hope you'll consider raising him together." She looked at her husband nervously with pleading eyes. "He can't be worse than the first one."

Nevryn blinked at her, before kissing her. "Of course we'll keep the child. After all, between both of us, I'm sure we can do it."

"I'm sure our League members would love to help too." Pakura grinned.

"I'm sure." Nevryn sighed. "If what you said was true, then that means we've got to go to Caldia City and see if they have any books on wizarding culture."

"I can't wait to see if we can blood-adopt him." Pakura nodded, eyes shining at the word books.

"I'm sure there are potions for that." Nevryn replied, shaking his head at the look in her eyes. "Come on, let's go. We got supplies to pick up."

"Oh yeah, supplies…" Pakura murmured.

With that, the couple went hand-in-hand, with Pakura carrying the baby in one arm.

* * *

"Mama? Mama!" The two-year-old banged on Pakura's face in the middle of the night a year later. Pakura groaned and blinked her eyes at Harrison Zhao whom she decided to rename, as Harry Potter was not a very good name in her opinion. At least he got to keep his first name technically as Harry can be short form of his name.

"What is it, baby boy?" Pakura asked sleepily, as her husband blinked himself awake.

"Strange thing happen." Harry replied. He was surprisingly fluent for his age, due to the fact that he had listened to them talk, and presumably learnt on his own.

"Ok, what's this strange thing?" Pakura asked, deciding the indulge in the child.

As if to answer, Harry waved his arms, and a toy floated to him, and he caught it.

Pakura sat up suddenly, startling Harry. Harry looked tearful, as he thought Pakura was angry, and he hated making his mama angry, since she took care of him with love, as did his father and the other Elites he called his uncle and aunts.

"You've got magic…" Pakura whispered. "That means…"

Nevryn groaned at the look on Pakura's face. "You're going to enrol him in Salem Academy, aren't you?" Salam Academy was a school in Caldia City dedicated to teaching those born with magical power, usually young children to harness and control it, primarily in combat situations. Nevryn knew how intense that academy's curriculum was, as they had turned out some of the world's greatest sorceress.

"Of course, Nev. Magic has to be controlled from young." Pakura replied. "Could you believe Hogwarts doesn't even teach them how to use magic WITHOUT a wand? It's like they have to be dependent on it. This school would ensure Harry has other options before he goes to that so-called school and teach him how to forge his own wand."

"You have a point." Nevryn sighed, and turned to his son. "So? What do you think?"

"Me go! Me go!" Harry babbled happily. Anything to please his new parents after all.

Strange things started to happen from the next day onwards, making Pakura confirm that Harry couldn't control his powers, solidifying her case to send him to that school.

Once, Jude, the socialite of Pakura's group, had accidentally dyed his hair white from a paint Harry had spilled on him, and everyone had laughed themselves silly at him when he still had white streaks on his black hair, making him look older than he really was. Harry had pouted, upset when Jude reassured him that he'll live with white hair and that it was an accident, even giving him cookies to reassure him.

Next morning, however, Jude had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before the paint was spilled on him. Harry was next to him, clapping his hands happily. This made Jude almost sure that Harry was the one who wished the paint off him, and somehow it worked.

Another time, Randolph, the unlucky idiot from Nevryn's side, was finding himself unable to fit into a pair of pants. However, the harder he pulled up, the easier it seemed to become, until the pair of pants were too loose for him so it certainly wouldn't fit Randolph for another reason. Randolph saw Harry pouting with sadness, and he reassured him that he had tried to help, even if it failed in the end. Harry got ice cream in the end, which he enjoyed. However, Randolph got a streak of bad luck where his pants dropped in public, and he was arrested for public indecency as he did not wear underwear.

"Fine, I see your point." Nevryn conceded. "We'll register Harry to this school this afternoon. By the way, has Phillip finished scouting the so-called Wizarding World that he is from?"

"He was done a long time ago." Pakura smirked, slapping the report down on Nevryn's desk.

Nevryn sighed and looked through the thick file. He blinked at the report's information and grinned. "Looks like some adjustments would need to be made."

* * *

Something that was pointed out about Harry years later was his astoundingly high grades. Harry had improved so much under the tutelage of the school that he was now scoring in the Top 1% in the whole of the PAL Region and the top 3% of the whole regional scoring system, a scoring system that included all the other regions.

A nine-year-old Harry sighed, calming himself down. The teacher had put the class under the graduating test, and he himself noted he was the youngest examinee.

The teachers had recommended him for the exam, as they saw him as a prodigy, acing the classes easily thanks to his love for learning and the desire to make his parents proud of him.

There were four parts to the exam: an obstacle course that assess their physical condition, written exams on various subjects on the branches of magic, a test for magical weapon proficiency, and this stimulated combat situation.

Although many before him failed the last part, he was sure he could do it, as he faced off some Giant Armor that the teacher had summoned, dodging the blade that it brought down. He then activated a Weapon ÄRM named Aeros Staff, something he had forged himself during Magic Weaponry class.

He darted forward, getting a hit on his enemy, and backflipped at the next swing. The Giant Armor swung again, but Harry dashed away and landed several wind-based vertical wheeled blasts at the Giant Armor, knocking it back.

Harry leapt up, using his magic to enhance his jump for an uppercut, though it arched its sword around, which Harry blocked with his rapier, sending him to the ground. Harry sidestepped the sword coming down on him, and jumped aside when it swung the sword back up.

Harry concentrated magic on his feet, allowing him to propel forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at him with its sword, Harry disappeared and reappeared all around it thanks to teleportation via his magic, leaping through the air and landing a blow with each pass.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aimed at Harry's feet. While Harry leapt over it, he realized the Giant Armor was swinging at his head. Despite forming a magical shield, it knocked him down on the ground. Harry got back up, holding out his staff, pouring magic over the staff. The Giant Armor ran up and dropped its sword on him, but it met his staff and was deflected up.

Harry used his staff to gyrate the air into a serpentine form to charge at the Giant Armor, blowing it backwards. While doing so, Harry shot ice magic with his staff, freezing the Giant Armor in place. It swung again, but Harry leapt on the giant sword, and ran down it, slashing at it, effectively disarming it of its sword. The Giant Armor hammered its fist down, but Harry blocked it with his arm. Harry blinked, wondering why he didn't fell the damage.

Harry blasted it with a powerful gale, sending it flying, allowing Harry to trap it with blue bindings summoned from his staff. He then leapt into the air, descending on the Giant Armor, slashing the Giant Armor in half as he landed on his feet. The Giant Armor disintegrated in pieces at the final attack.

"Well done, Harry!" The teacher clapped, along with the class. "You truly are your parents' son after all."

Harry smiled, and thanked the teacher. He should have known there would be some expectations considering who his adoptive parents were, especially his mother, who was the Princess of a powerful regional principality, essentially making her more powerful than any royal family member or government. Furthermore, since she had won the right to be the heir to the throne of Genesis years ago, it means once she became Queen, he'd be the next Crown Prince to that region as her only son.

He hoped that his parents would be proud of him to be able to control his magic like this and use it for combat purposes.

When Harry went home, however, something really weird happened. He got home from school, and his mother was there (she's usually at work all day during the week, going to places to fulfil her duties and do her day jobs). She had this funny look on her face, and then she went, "I have to talk to you."

"What is it, mum?" Harry had asked.

"Ok, since it's still two years before they give that darned letter, let me tell you, Harry. It's a long story. I suppose the story begins with a person named Voldemort. For some reason, the wizards that you supposedly are born among don't like to say his name. Don't know why." Pakura said, as she sat down and poured tea, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"Ok…what does that got to do with me?" Harry asked, taking a frosted cookie from the plate.

"I'm getting there. About twenty years ago, Voldemort started looking for followers. He got them too. Some of them joined because they were fearful of him, some joined because they wanted a bit of his power, because apparently, he was getting himself power. Those were the dark days, where no one knew who to trust, and no one dared get friendly with strange wizards or witches and terrible things happened. He started taking over, and those who stood up to him were killed by him." Pakura said, sipping her tea.

"What a horrible man." Harry shuddered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Anyway, the nonsense was that the only safe places left was Hogwarts, because this old man named Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort was afraid of." Pakura rolled her eyes. "Apparently he didn't dare take over the school he runs. As for your biological parents…"

"What about them?" Harry didn't remember them as they were dead when he was a baby, according to Pakura.

"They were a good witch and wizard, as far as people knew. They were Head Boy and Head Girl in their Hogwarts days, that same school that old man ran." Her lips curled at the mention of the old man. "Whatever it was, on Halloween eight years ago, he turned up in the village you were living in- Godric's Hollow, where you were just a year old. He came to your house, killed your parents with the Killing Curse, and tried to kill you."

"He what?" Harry was shocked. "Then how did I survive?"

"Sacrificial Protection from your mum." Pakura answered. "You see, when your mother Lily gave her life for you out of deep, pure love, she provided the ultimate protection. It's an old magic. That was how you for that mark on your forehead. Since that Killing Curse didn't work on you, you were famous for it because no one else ever survived it."

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As what Pakura told him came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before. However, he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"What happened to Voldemort, then?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. He disappeared the same night he tried to kill you, which makes you even more famous. That's the biggest mystery. He was getting more powerful and he just went! Like that!" Pakura snapped her fingers. "Some say he died, some say he's still out there, biding his time, most of them thinks he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers, too weak to carry on."

Pakura paused to calm herself down, and said, "Albus Dumbledore…I don't trust him. He wanted to place you with her magic hating sister, Petunia Dursley, who was what they call a Muggle, believing you'd be safe there. They were the worst humans I have ever met, coddling their little boy, while disregarding the others. You won't be safe from them, that's for sure. That's why I took you in, and raised you as my own."

"Thank you, mum." Harry said, patting her hand. "But why tell me now?"

"Because a letter from Hogwarts would be sent to you when you're close to your eleventh birthday, and I don't trust the Headmaster. You shouldn't accept what others from that world tell you when you get to that school; you need to question everything." Pakura answered. "Anyway, they say your name's been down for Hogwarts ever since you were born, so they'll likely come for you."

"But won't they find out I'm not there?" Harry enquired.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I also mind-controlled that batty neighbour of theirs, sent to be a spy for that old man. She's sending reports that you have been fairly mistreated all the time." Pakura sipped her tea, and ate a cookie. "Aura is different from magic, after all. It's too bad it didn't occur to them that there are other ways of achieving your objective."

Harry smirked back, and Pakura went on, "Also, one more thing: there is something special about your scar I am sure our spirit medium could take care of. I sense malice in that forehead of yours, like Voldemort latched a little bit of himself into you. Do you want us to take care of it?"

Harry jumped at the chance. "Of course!" He trusted his mother, no matter what.

* * *

Nevryn looked at the woman in front of him, who was pacing back and forth. She had black hair that reached just past her shoulders that was plaited in two braids at the crown of her head and emerald green eyes. She had a slender figure, making her look frail, but she was much stronger than she looked.

"You look pissed, Akeno." The blood magic wielder commented to the spirit medium.

Akeno glared at him and snapped back, "That was an evil soul, Nevryn! Who knows what would have happened if I didn't remove it with my spiritual powers! I'm sure that old man has done something else to Harry too!" While the scar faded somewhat, it was enough so Harry could conceal the scar with his magic if he so wished to.

"Alright, alright." Nevryn conceded. "Although at this point, Harry has learnt all he could from that school, I figured we should coach him about the society he allegedly belongs to."

"Can I learn more about aura, too?" Harry asked hopefully, as he came in and heard the last part. He knew both his parents could use it, and so could the other Elites.

"I suppose." Nevryn answered. "You have shown incredible progress, which calls for us to put you to a more challenging test, namely learning about your own world and we shall see if you have Aura in the first place. This way we can see just how skilled you truly are."

"I think I do." Harry answered. "Just now, when fighting some Giant Armor, it hit my arm while I was unguarded. But I wasn't hurt. I might have cloaked myself with Aura unconsciously and tanked the attack."

"Very well, then." Nevryn sighed. "We shall see. We will begin in an hour's time. Come straight to the study room once you're done. I won't let up on you, Harry."

"I was hoping you didn't, dad." Harry smiled.

Almost a year later, Harry lashed out in a flurry of kicks and punches, trying to defend his young body from injury during his father's attack. He had just twisted out of the way of Nevryn's flying kick when a fist came out of nowhere to land firmly in his gut, making him stagger.

Harry gathered his strength to charge and swing his sword at Nevryn, only for his father to jump out of the way. Nevryn sent Harry flying back with another kick, disarming him of his only weapon.

Harry continued to try and attack with a kick, but is blocked by Nevryn's arm. Their limbs locked, Nevryn managed to throw him off and kneed him in the gut, making Harry fall to the ground in pain.

Harry tried to catch his breath as he leapt back up to continue to counterattack against his own father. It was no use using magic, as he had learnt the hard way his father would be able to dodge the magic attacks due to his sheer speed.

"Very impressive, Harry." a female voice came suddenly and the two opponents looked at the third person.

"Mum." Harry looked embarrassed.

"How has he been progressing, Nev?" Pakura asked.

"Splendid!" Nevryn replied, grinning. "He's actually progressing during the spars during these few weeks, although he still had a habit of using his magic despite you being immune to magic."

"And his studies?" Pakura raised her brow.

"He works hard." Nevryn nodded. However, it was an understatement. "Everyone had nothing but good things to say about him when he learns under them."

Ever since they decided to teach him about his magical world knowing that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was banking on him being ignorant, he had been devouring the books his parents got him. Since they did not know much about year levels, they simply got all the books that they could get their hands on, not caring how difficult it was to comprehend.

One after another, Harry absorbed them and remembered them all with perfect clarity and he had finished the entire library in their house, all the way up to what people perceive as university level material. He particularly liked reading about Ancient Runes, Divination, Legilimency & Occlumency and all about Wizarding Arts.

It was then that Harry turned his attention to Phillip's works, knowing he was an inventor and had ideas of weapon designs and when Harry came along, magical weapon forging. He also read up on Phillip's works on duelling strategy, magical creature behavioural and migration patterns and training for each of the Elite members. Those were just some of the books that fell to Harry's seemingly insatiable quest for knowledge.

Nevryn noted Harry also spent his free time forging his own wand and magical weapons from lessons back in Salem Academy by melting and combining wand cores and wand woods, using a book on Wandlore as a guide for him or creating spells on his own. In fact, just recently, he made his own wand out of a core that is a mix of a Horned Serpent horn and a Thunderbird tail feather and its wand wood was a mix of Acacia and Pine.

Harry shrugged, knowing this was good enough for him. He didn't see the need to have a wand, considering he can cast spells without one. After all, magic is only limited to the imagination, as he was told during his lessons in Salem Academy.

Everyone who had noticed Harry's ability to absorb and retain knowledge noted that he was just like his mother, loving to learn and try new things.

"If Harry turns out even half as good as either of his parents then look out Dumbledore, look out Hogwarts and more importantly…look out Voldemort!" Jude had said in awe.

Harry had also obediently followed Akeno's knowledge of proper mediation and practised his Aura abilities. It seemed to give him a link to the consciousness of any living creature and read their thoughts to understand them, giving him an empathetic link to them. Once he mastered this, he began learning how he could use it for offensive and defensive purposes, in the case if his magic was not available to use.

He particularly liked using his Aura to 'push' the other person or magical creatures into submission by being soothed or intimidated with his Aura. Once he'd learnt and mastered that aspect, he began the physical training. Again, having someone like his parents to teach him- it was child's play for Harry to adapt and perfect the concepts of Aura.

Harry didn't stop there though- he made it a point to watch fighting matches and action scenes from various media, making it a point to observe their way of fighting and how they used their techniques to fight, knowing his Aura can mimic it and even develop abilities with his Aura.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Harry asked in the present, "I thought you had to work today."

Another smile from Pakura came as she walked out of the training room with her husband and son and said, "I am going to take my little boy somewhere special. A day of fun awaits!"

Harry laughed, knowing what Pakura meant. After all, he knew what all of them did for a living and knew his parents were powerful people and was well-known even among the society he supposedly belonged to; his parents had never kept any secrets from him after all. He didn't even mind that they are willing to kill others, as Salem Academy had taught them that when opponents fight in a duel, all bets were off.

Yes, they were his parents and nothing would ever change that. If he realized there is a way to be blood-adopted into this family, he'd take it without hesitation.

Harry pretended to scowl, "You're going to drag me from training just for this trip?"

Pakura grinned, "If you want, I could take you back and forget about the trip I prepared."

Harry shot his mother an impish look and hit her lightly on the arm, "Do it and I won't let you sleep for a week."

"Oh dear, I taught him too well." Pakura groaned. The one time she had broken a promise to Harry, she ended up somehow floating above a sea full of sharks, and had fallen in the moment she woke up. Fortunately, the sharks liked her due to her charm that affects all living creatures. "So, are you prepared?"

Harry nodded, walking over to the training room to flip open a panel in the wall. The boy selected a set of throwing knives to hide in his jacket, hiding two daggers in his boots, one in each boot. He also had his new custom-made wand with his staff that he kept in the form of a ring.

"We're going to set the town on fire." Pakura declared, as she went out with Harry on his first assassination mission. This is going to be a fun week.

For a moment Harry and Pakura paused at the top of the roof, the very essence of danger. Both of them were tall, with the sunlight illuminating them, making them shrouded with shadows. Both were tall, Harry taller than most his age, and had figures indicating they were trained for combat. From looking at them, no one would suspect Harry was adopted.

"Ready?" Pakura asked Harry. Harry nodded, just as the alarm sounded and the thieves ran out of a bank.

"Go, Harry!" Pakura shouted. Harry jumped off the roof, and Pakura heard yelps as a man flew down fellow, hitting the telephone pole. Another gestured for the third man to handle Harry, and Harry simply kicked him to the nearby store windows. The leader scowled, but Harry smiled back at them before activating his Aeros Staff and striking it into the ground.

"Okay…Get him!" The leader ordered. The remaining men headed out of the shop and ran towards Harry, who spun around on the top of his staff and kicked the first approaching criminal in the face, throwing a knife at him, impaling him in the chest. He got his Aeros Staff and fired his weapon to hit another one with the bottom of his weapon, sending him flying. An explosion occurred, indicating Harry had added an explosive spell into the attack.

He brought the sharp end of the staff down on another attacker, impaling him from behind with the knife he was calling back to him and dodged the next guy's gunfire with his own speed, getting close enough to knock him in the air, following him upwards so he could cut off his head.

The leader held up his arms in surrender, but Pakura leapt from the roof, crushing his head with her foot. The blood splattered all over Pakura, and Harry grinned.

"And that's the finale of our show!" Harry grinned.

"Come on, let's get back. I know they are all waiting for your grand entrance."

* * *

Pakura sighed as she opened her morning newspaper, smiling as she watched Harry and Nevryn enjoy her breakfast. Nevryn was telling some joke about a preacher, and Harry was laughing whole-heartedly. She blinked as she heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"I'll go get the mail." Pakura volunteered, going to the door. Two things lay on the doormat: a large pile of fan letters, no doubt from their own fans and a letter for Harry. Pakura picked it up and stared at it, thinking she knew what this letter meant. In fact, it was addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Pakura saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

'Harry's aura had completely changed when we started training him and all, they must have thought of him as still living with the Dursleys, since I put a constant magical power at that house. Good thing I designated one letter to be redirected to me.' Pakura thought. 'Looks like my spell still holds up. They don't know Harry is here. Although something tells me I might have to go back and make Petunia write the acceptance letter.'

"Something wrong, dear?" Nevryn asked, going up to his wife.

"It's for Harry." Pakura replied, walking into the dining room. "Hey Harry, letter for you."

Harry looked up from his pancakes. It must have been from Hogwarts!

He took the letter and opened it in front of his parents.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"You mean they use owls to deliver mail?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yep." Pakura nodded, and pointed to the second parchment. "Let's see what you need for this school of yours."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand _

_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_Glass or Crystal Phials_

_Telescope Set_

_Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Who needs brooms when you can fly on your own?" Harry muttered.

"Well, they do need it for a sport named Quidditch." Nevryn answered.

"I'm not into Quidditch." Harry smiled. "I wouldn't mind playing once in a while though."

"So, want to get your supplies today?" Pakura asked.

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Ok, put on a glamour. Don't you worry about money, Harry." Pakura smiled. "I went to scout that place personally last week, and your parents left you something, and we actually have a vault there ourselves. First stop for us would be a Wizarding Bank called Gringotts. They are run by-"

"Goblins, I know." Harry said, disguising himself as a brown-haired boy with amethyst eyes just like his mother.

"Then come on, let's go." Pakura smiled, cutting open a portal with her katana. Later, as they walked through the little town to the station, she made sure to hold on to Harry's hand as tight as possible as it was crowded. When they reached the station, there was a train to London in five minutes' time. Pakura, being familiar with foreign culture, had paid for the tickets with the correct currency.

While had been to London before, he still looked around curiously as they passed by book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell anything magical. Pakura said it's because the wizards hidden themselves very well with a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

'It's their best line of defense, hiding in an ordinary street full of ordinary people.' Harry thought.

"This is it," said Pakura, coming to a halt, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Pakura was right. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub, and was so unnoticeable, if Pakura hadn't pointed it out, he wouldn't have noticed it. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

"It's like only we can see it." Harry commented.

"Exactly." Pakura answered. "I can see it because I still have magical power, despite the fact that I am not really that type of witch."

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

"Hello, Tom." Pakura said coolly.

"P-Princess Pakura!" Tom stuttered, reaching for a glass. "Would you like a drink?"

"No Tom, I'm bringing my son to get school supplies." Pakura answered curtly. With that, she led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Pakura was looking at the bricks in the wall above the trash can, finding the brick she wanted. She then tapped the wall three times with her hand. The brick she had touched quivered and a small hole appeared, growing bigger and bigger, until they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Diagon Alley." Harry said, knowing what this place was from the books. As they stepped through the archway, Harry noticed the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

"That's Gringotts, alright." Harry muttered, as they walked up the white stone steps towards the goblin, who was more than a head shorter than Harry. The goblin bowed as they walked inside, and Pakura bowed back as respect. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"You'd have to be mad to try and rob that." Harry said, reading the sign.

"Of course." Pakura laughed, as she bowed back to the pair of goblins that bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter. They were doing various things such as scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

"Good Morning, sir." Pakura said to a free goblin as they walked up to the counter.

"Princess Pakura. A pleasure to see you again." The goblin replied. "How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to question the validity of Albus Dumbledore holding the key to Mr. Harry Potter's vault, Gornuk. I believe I have spoken to you about it last week?" Pakura asked.

"Yes, I believe I did. I told you that you'd have to bring the person in question in order for us to do the inheritance test." Gornuk replied.

"He's here." Pakura replied, nodding towards Harry Potter.

"Alright then, follow me." Gornuk walked through a door and led both of them to an ancient looking room. "If you really are Mr. Potter, you won't be averse to do an inheritance test." Gornuk walked to a tablet that had an empty blank scroll and knife on it.

"What should I do?" Harry asked, as he walked to the table.

"Cut your palm with the knife and let the blood drop on the scroll." Gornuk replied.

Harry smiled, and cut a thin line and let his blood drip onto the scroll. After a puddle was made, Harry magically healed his own palm and words came on the scroll.

Gornuk took one look and said, "Alright, you're definitely Harry Potter. However, your magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore, and he said he would hold on to the key for your vault."

"And if I say he violated his rights?" Pakura said darkly.

"Do you have any proof?" Gornuk asked nervously.

"This is my proof." Pakura slapped it down, and the goblin opened the paper, and widened his eyes at the evidence.

_Final Section of the Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily J. Potter (nee Evans)._

_We the undersigned, (James and Lily Potter) declare this is the final section of our will, forsaking all others written before this date. Should we be found and killed, we have prepared as to who would be taking care of Harry in this section. _

_The following shall be the order of his guardians: _

_Sirius Orion Black: A good friend and godfather to Harry_

_Remus Lupin: A good friend_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom: Good friends_

_Amelia Susan Bones: A good friend and close colleague_

_Any other house that fought on the side of the light_

_In under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to have magical guardianship of Harry, nor is Harry to go to Lily's (my) sister and brother-in-law. We don't feel safe having either of them be his guardians. _

_Signed this day_

_October the 5th 1981_

_James Potter_

_Lily J. Potter (nee Evans)._

_Witnesses:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Counter signed by the Chairman of the Gringotts Bank (London):_

_Ragnok_

"Well?" Pakura asked politely, pointing to the last name under the Witnesses section. "If Albus Dumbledore witnessed and violated the will of Lily and James Potter, then he should be convicted of fraud, would he not? Especially since he had been doing withdrawals from Harry's vault to fund his own organization like you told me last week and whoever gave him access to the vault would also be convicted."

'How did you get that, mum?' Harry asked telepathically.

'Stole it.' Pakura told Harry. 'I got bored and decided to test Hogwarts' defences and nicked it straight from his office. I took the final section only so he wouldn't notice the will being gone. The portraits didn't even see me and the security could use more work.'

'Well, you aren't PAL's best assassin for nothing.' Harry shook his head. Only people like his mother would do something like that when bored.

"What would you like to do about this, Lord Potter?" Gornuk asked, turning to Harry.

Harry and Pakura looked at each other. He knew what he was going to do the moment he looked into her eyes.

"I would like to be blood-adopted by my mother, and combine my assets with hers." Harry replied. "She would take control until I get of age. I shall permanently take the name of Harrison Zhao. Here is a vial of my father and mother's blood, and please transfer all my money to the vault my mum has. Close all access to the vault with the exception of me, my mum and my dad." He handed two vials of blood.

'When did you…' Pakura was shocked he had prepared this.

'From when I cut you during training last week.' Harry shrugged. 'I am quite the opportunist.'

"Very well, Lord Potter." Gornuk bowed to him. "I would prepare the potion at once."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Pakura asked, while the goblin went to prepare the potion. "I mean, you can just be emancipated."

"No, mother. I trust you. Should Dumbledore try and claim back guardianship because of this fact, he wouldn't be able to because I have one. You and my dad." Harry hugged her.

That was why he did not hesitate when he drank the Blood Adoption Potion, changing his appearance dramatically. He was now taller, with his hair being less messy, framing his face. His emerald green eyes were also changed to amethyst to match his mother's and his facial features took after his father's. His scar on his forehead was also gone, which Harry took as a good thing, as he was sure everyone would be looking out for the scar to identify him.

Unknown to them, back at Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance scrawled out Harrison Zhao's name. However, they did not erase the name of Harry Potter.

"Does the House of Potter still exist?" Pakura asked Gornuk.

"As for now, no because the assets are now under the House of Zhao. When he is of age, he can decide whether he wants to restore the House of Potter, with the house's ring as proof of his heritage." The Goblin replied. "If you like, we can take you to your mother's vault to get it, as due to your request, we combined both your assets."

"Sure thing." Harry nodded.

"Very well." Gornuk said, "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Both of them followed another Goblin named Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"May your gold flow, and may your enemies' heads roll." Pakura and Harry said, bowing to Gornuk, who grinned.

Griphook held the door open for them, and they found themselves in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. Both of them climbed in and they were off, hurtling through a maze of twisting passages.

"Woo-hoo! What a ride!" Harry cheered. When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Harry wanted to ride it again, but Pakura smacked him, saying he could do it later.

Griphook placed a hand on the door of the vault, and it melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, potions in jewelled flasks, jewellery, and contracts regarding properties.

"It's not all my assets." Pakura admitted. "Just the ones I bothered to transfer in here. But it's all yours to use."

As Harry piled some of it into a bag, he remembered that the gold ones are Galleons and there are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Pretty easy to remember, considering the currencies of other countries.

"Who the hell is Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Pakura suddenly shouted, a murderous aura surrounding her. She held out a magical binding contract that was a marriage contract between him and a girl named Ginevra Weasley. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was startled and turned to the contract, reading it. He paled at the prospect of being betrothed to a girl he didn't even know.

"P-Princess, please calm down!" Griphook stuttered, frightened by the aura. If Ragnok found out they made one of their best customers who respected them very much even with her position, he'd have his head!

Furthermore, she's even scarier than all the dangerous creatures known to the wizarding world combined when angry, as proven when she defeated all the goblins in warrior combat once when she was provoked. "The contract is void as Albus Dumbledore had been proven to be unqualified to be his guardian, and whatever contracts he signed on behalf with Harry Potter is all void!"

"Are you sure that he didn't use Harry's blood to sign it or whatever?" Pakura's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, please! Even he can't forcefully take the blood to sign it. He's waiting for Harry to consent willingly! Wait, I would get Ragnok to dissolve the contract immediately!" Griphook pleaded, when Pakura's eyes started to glow.

"Do it then, immediately like you said." Pakura said, calming down and shoving the paper at Griphook. "Destroy all contracts that Albus Dumbledore had signed on behalf of my son! Only Nevryn or I can do that! Understand?"

"Yes, Princess!" With that, Griphook had to search the vault for the void contracts to take to Ragnok to destroy.

"Got enough?" Pakura turned to Harry kindly as if she didn't just snap at a goblin, and Harry nodded after taking the House Potter ring, which looked like a school ring emblazoned with the House of Potter's crest, that consisted of a large red and gold shield and two gold swords behind pointing diagonally downwards like a cross. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

"I guess we would just get your robes." Pakura said, pointing to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here; another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She smiled at Pakura, whom she admired, and Pakura bowed back silently.

Pakura sat down and waited while Harry went to the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool and a second witch was pinning up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded, looking at the boy from the side of his eyes.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," explained the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"That's nice. My mum is waiting for me at the front. She preferred we shop together." Harry answered. "She said we could buy some things we can't bring to school yet; it might be of use later."

The boy nodded, seemingly impressed. "Yeah, I know first years can't have their own brooms. Have you got one?"

"No," said Harry. "Didn't see a need for one."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"It's the wizarding sport, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Popular among our culture."

"Yes. My father said it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house." The boy shrugged.

"I see, but I don't play." Harry nodded, not sure what to feel of this boy. "Know what house you'll be in?"

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been." The boy replied.

"Hmm…Slytherin don't get along with Gryffindor, do they?" Harry asked, remembering what the books said.

"Of course not." The boy chuckled. "So, what does your mother do? She's our kind, isn't she?"

"She is a witch, if that's what you mean." Harry replied.

"What about your dad?" The boy pressed on.

"He's technically a wizard." Harry replied. "He's particularly fond of blood magic." Harry wondered if this was pure-blood prejudice. He had heard of pure-bloods believing they shouldn't let the other sort in, that sort being Muggle-borns, where they've never been brought up to know the wizarding ways, and some never even heard of Hogwarts until they got the letter.

'If you ask me, my mum's magical skill probably exceeds most of the wizards with her belief that magic is limitless and constantly trained them.' Harry thought, as Malfoy asked, "Interesting. What's your surname?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear."

Harry turned to the boy and said mysteriously, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." After all, he knew his parents were renowned even among the wizards for their magical capability and unique magical skills. With that, he hopped down from the footstool and waved.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," the boy waved back, as Harry nodded.

Pakura and Harry stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote, and Pakura indulgently bought him one bottle. Harry made a mental note to use it only when he writes to his parents.

"The boy from Madam Malkin's probably thought Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in." Harry observed, as Pakura bought him a set of Dictating Quills that records whatever words a person says.

"Well, you're not from a Muggle family, that's for sure. You're at least a half-blood. That boy you saw, you're right, he's a pure-blood. He probably grew up knowing your birth name if that's the case. But birth right doesn't equal to skill. Look at me and your father. Look at your biological mother." Pakura replied. "But Slytherin, huh…"

"Voldemort was a Slytherin." Harry hummed, as they headed to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Pakura laughed. "Too true, but not all Slytherins are bad people. Get your school books and any other books that catches your fancy, alright?"

"Thanks, mum!" Harry almost grinned ferally.

She almost regretted it when Harry had come back with a whole stack of books that ended up being way taller than him. Pakura checked the top of the book, which said, _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"Well, I suppose it'd be useful for light reading and practice makes perfect." Pakura nodded, as she went to the counter to purchase the books, and shot the shopkeeper a look that said, "Don't ask" when he shot them a funny look for buying so many books.

She even allowed him to buy a solid gold cauldron and the pewter cauldron on his list, and said they'll keep the solid gold cauldron for when he comes back home to practice brewing potions and promised to even go around and collect potions ingredients for him. They also got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope, before visiting the Apothecary.

The Apothecary smelt like a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages and it had barrels of slimy stuff on the floor. Jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Aside from the basic potion ingredients required, Pakura had bought other ingredients as well that included even the most expensive ones like silver unicorn horns and Acromantula venom, figuring she should splurge a little if it might be of use to discover new types of cures for her regional doctors.

"Well, that leaves your so-called wand." Pakura sighed. "You must be careful of that wand you buy."

"I know, I know- they can track underage magic, which is not allowed when you're not in school." Harry sighed.

"I suppose we'd have to get an animal too." Pakura muttered.

'Uh-oh.' Harry thought, knowing what happens when animals spotted his mother due to her charm. "It's ok mum, I'll get an owl myself! You can just wait outside."

"Hey, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Pakura shrugged, as she entered the shop.

Ten minutes later, Harry had to cover his face as they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was now empty of owls. Everyone was shouting at the flock of owls who somehow escaped from their cages, pecking at anyone and everyone as they followed the pair of them in the sky. Pakura was humming happily, oblivious to the chaos she caused as she carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, who was hopping around excitedly at Pakura.

"Should we go for your cover wand now?" Pakura asked happily.

"Please." Harry groaned, looking at the entire flock of owls following after them. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

The owls, upon realizing which shop they were going to, landed on the roof of the shop, making Harry inwardly whimper.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling, which Harry assumed it was full of different wands.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry turned to see an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Harry and Pakura said in unison.

"Princess Pakura. Good to see you again." The man said. "Although, you don't use any of my wands, may I ask the reason of your presence here?"

"I would like to get a wand for my son here, Ollivander." Pakura replied. "Meet Harrison Zhao, my son."

"Ah yes," said Ollivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing your son soon, though I did not expect you to take him here. Well, now, Mr. Zhao. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander had asked.

"I'm ambidextrous." Harry answered.

"Hold out any of your arm." Harry shrugged and held out his left arm. Ollivander e measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Harry noticed the tape measure was doing it all on its own.

Harry thought, 'If I remember correctly, every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, similar to what I have used when I made that wand. No two wands should be the same, and in theory, one would never get such good results with another wizard's wand. It's too bad this rule doesn't apply to Salem Academy, where I was taught to adapt and channel my magic through whatever weapon I am given.'

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Zhao. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it, causing some boxes to fall off onto the floor. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand at that.

"Alright then, not this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried, and more explosions occurred, causing debris to fall. Ollivander snatched it back again.

'What? What's wrong with those wands? I can perform well enough.' Harry thought, irritated.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Ollivander instructed.

'What are you even waiting for?' Harry thought, getting irritated.

"Eh, he has a way of telling if the wands really chooses you or not, or so he said." Pakura was watching the show with mild interest, as the pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair.

"Try this one- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander said.

Harry sighed, but took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He blinked as he raised the wand above his head, where a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework.

'Finally?' Harry thought. Was this how the wand chooses the wizard?

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering to himself as to how curious this was.

"Spit it out already." Harry sighed.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Zhao. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother was the one who killed the Potters, and tried to kill Harry Potter." Ollivander said.

Harry and Pakura looked at each other, and nodded. Harry paid the seven gold Galleons for his wand, and when he left his shop, Pakura turned to Ollivander.

"Sorry, but I can't have you reporting this to Dumbledore." Pakura said, holding the man down with telekinesis, and shooting him in the head with what she called a "Memory Bomb", effectively erasing his memory of the encounter as she had shot him with a bullet containing the memory he already had.

After erasing evidence such as putting all the wands back in the shelves, she walked out of the shop, the owls on the roofs on high alert when she exited.

"Shall we get home?" Pakura asked Harry, who nodded. Pakura opened a portal home at a dark alley, and Harry walked in, Pakura following through it. The owls quickly swopped in after them before the portal closed.

Nevryn groaned at the flock of owls hooting away in their home. "She went into an owl shop, didn't she?"

Harry nodded, as the owls clamoured around Pakura for a pet.

* * *

Hours before his birthday, Harry had a plan. A very daring plan.

He sat in his room with his new books late at night, reading up on spells that wizards supposedly use. Although he didn't really need any of those spells to get the same effects due to PAL's different way in casting magic, he was sure it would blow his cover if he didn't say the words. Besides, it's always a good thing to have more options during a fight.

As he read _Criminal Minds: Covering your Tracks_, however, he realized if Muggles did not have any magic, then there was no way the policemen could prove anything if he committed a crime and framed it on the Muggles. He also knew of his parents helping to cover him by making it look like he was living with the Dursleys.

If Harry wanted to erase himself completely in everyone's eyes, why not make it look like the Dursleys had killed him? That way, he could get them out of the way and Dumbledore would not be a big part of the problem when he gets to Hogwarts.

Although he might show some interest due to who his parents were, it meant he wouldn't be watched so much, and he'd have more free time of his own during school. Besides, the chaos that would ensure would be delicious when they found out it was Dumbledore who had placed him with the Dursleys despite the will stating otherwise.

He frowned, however, as he knew if he was caught by his parents, he'd probably be grounded. But then, he grinned again as he realized it was his birthday and he could ask for whatever he wanted.

"This had better be good." Nevryn yawned as he was in his pajamas.

"Father, I know what I want for my birthday." He said, pointing to the clock that said "12.00a.m"

"And what is it?" Nevryn asked.

Harry whispered the plan to Nevryn and he sighed.

"How would you even know where they are?" Nevryn asked Harry.

"Simple. Just track the letters to where they've gone. It is likely they would try and stop that 'Harry' from going to Hogwarts. After all, they always find their recipient." Harry smirked.

"Why won't you get Paku…" At Harry's look, he answered his own question, "Oh right, the owl fiasco. Alright, let me get my coat, you're executing the plan by yourself, aren't you?"

Harry grinned.

The father-son duo tracked the letters to a gloomy-looking hotel named Railview Hotel on the outskirts of a big city. They broke in by phasing through without alerting the security guard and quietly reading the address of the letter the owls probably dropped, or was magically sent there at the front desk.

"Room 17." Harry whispered. Nevryn nodded, as they walked silently to that room, avoiding the few security cameras. When they entered, they saw one fat boy was snoring away in a twin bed, while another boy, messy black hair, loose clothes and taped spectacles stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill. A couple was also asleep, presumably Harry's uncle and aunt.

At that moment, Harry was glad Pakura stole him from the Dursleys, seeing how fat the boy was and how thin he would have been. It looked like he would have been abused and starved had he stayed with them.

"There he is." Harry whispered. He took a knife, and walked into the room. When the boy started. Harry held him down and smirked, muffling his screams.

"Say goodbye to my life." Harry said, plunging the knife into the boy's chest, effectively killing him. He then got a sleeping Aunt Petunia to hold on to the knife after he wiped the fingerprints with magic, and planting it with her own fingerprints, to make it look like she stabbed him.

For good measure, he manipulated Vernon's sleeping body and pushed the "dead boy" off the windowsill, to make it look like they tried making it look like a suicide instead of a murder.

"Good thing my sister placed a clone in your place for good measure, eh?" Nevryn grinned, as Harry wiped the blood off the knife.

"Yes, yes. Both their roles work together very well." Harry replied, referring to his mother and his honorary aunt.

"Let's just go home. I am sure they are waiting for you." Nevryn smiled.

Somewhere in Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance crossed out Harry Potter's name.

Sure enough, moment Harry got home, Pakura and many others shouted, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Nevryn also pulled a party popper in his face. Harry saw that the room was already decorated with gold and blue streamers with white and blue balloons.

The decorations had gold lanterns with the number "11" on them and the bizarre plants and trees outside his home (which grew things like chocolate eggs and honey pots instead of the usual fruits) was turned into gold in colour.

A pile of presents already awaited him, and Harry grinned, as each of them had taken time off just to celebrate his birthday with him, the people his parents, and to an extent him, perceived as family.

His mother had prepared a delicious feast for his birthday- Chicken and Leek Soup, Bleu Vampire Steak, Seafood Paella, Pastrami Sandwich, with Banana Split as dessert and Fruit Fighters as drinks, although Fruit Fighters was simply a smoothie mixed with strawberry, dragon fruit, pomegranate and kiwi. Everyone was sitting around the table, chatting about anything and everything as they enjoyed the food.

While it was still a simple dinner compared to those parties in Sweet Sixteens on reality TV, this one mattered more in Harry's opinion as they would include him in conversations and talked about the things that he understood. He laughed as everyone who ate the Bleu Vampire Steak turned into bats temporarily, including him. His mother must have added some magic to it to make the party more fun.

"Ok, people, out of the way!" Pakura sang, coming out of the kitchen with what appeared to be a three-tier chocolate cake, with different types of chocolates lining at the bottom of each tier. The top of the tier cake looked like it was dripping chocolate fudge. On the top of the tier was a sugar figurine of a wizard wearing robes and casting spells. At each tier, there were candles on it, with a total of eleven. Two at the top tier, four in the middle tier, and finally, five at the bottom tier. The candles were shaped like wands, so when Pakura lit them up, it looked like the wands were casting a fire spell.

Harry was awed by the birthday cake his mum had made this time. He was sure to enjoy eating it, as everyone sang Happy Birthday to him.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harrison, Happy birthday to you. May good luck be with you…with absolute joy. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang in chorus, as Pakura pretended to conduct.

Harry had to laugh as Nevryn said, "Make a wish, son." Harry closed his eyes, and without thinking for a single second he instantly blew out all the candles in one breath with the help of magic as he already knew what he would wish for. Before he knew it, he was cutting the cake, and Nevryn was handing them out to everyone.

Pakura then cleaned up some cake that was on Harry's face with a napkin before they moved the large cake aside and brought the pile of presents in front of him. "Here you go Harry, it's time to open up presents!"

Harry opened the first present, which was from his dad. It was a necklace with a gold chain and a convex pendant slightly smaller than Harry's palm. The pendant's outer rim was golden and its shape was reminiscent of half of an ellipsoid, and it was divided in four sections by a Latin cross, where the horizontal arm, at whose height the chain is attached, divided the vertical one in two equal segments.

Each of the four sections had a golden four-shaped clover on the corner and protruding from the pendant in correspondence with the top of the cross was a metallic decoration reminiscent of the hilt of a sword whose tip emerged at the bottom of the pendant. Finally, four thinner, symmetrical spikes embellished the outer edge of each section.

"It's a Paladin Necklace. It protects you from all sorts of attacks, especially spells and even detects poisons or potions in your food. Not that you need it, but just in case you're unguarded and someone attacks you, it could really be useful." Nevryn explained.

"Thanks, dad!" Harry hugged his dad in thanks.

His mother had given him the _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk. He widened his eyes as he knew this was a very old copy and the book itself was enchanted by Miranda Goshawk to be capable of projecting its text out of the page for simpler reading, as well as conjuring various objects, and even entire rooms, to provide a safe environment for practising the book's various spells.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Simple. Turn back time, grab one copy, and come back here." Pakura grinned.

Harry laughed, knowing how daring his mother was and what she risked to get him this, hugged her in thanks.

Harry had received other presents from Pakura's League members such as _Jinxes for the Jinxed, _a fancy and expensive-feeling pen that was all blue and gold, and had his name carved into it that also told the user if the person is telling a lie or omitting the truth by glowing a certain colour at the end of the pen that had a small light bulb, a set of Dungbombs, a tablet that he was assured could be used at Hogwarts as it ran on magic, and a lovely carved blue glass flute that was said to be able to entrance anyone when played.

From Nevryn's League members, Harry received a box of 3D Crayons (48 pieces), where anything written or drawn by these crayons will rise from its drawing surface and come to life, a set of owl grooming kit for Hedwig, his snowy-white owl, an enchanted mirror that allowed communication with anyone else who has the mirror, and all the user needed to do was to say the intended recipients name, a book collection of Chocolate Frog Cards, Chocolate Cauldrons, a diary that would allow secret communication, and a Risky Dice, which was a twenty-sided die with one skull face and 19 star faces, where great things happen when a star is rolled, but rolling the skull will be bad enough to cancel out all the previous great events.

Finally, he also received a series of books named _Athena Wright: Adventures of the Cursed Vaults_, which was about a Ravenclaw student who discovered the Cursed Vaults in her school and saved the school by breaking the curses.

"Now put away the presents, it's time to eat more of the cake." Pakura said with a loving smile after he had opened all his presents. Harry nodded as he put away his gifts before taking a piece of the cake that Pakura handed to him and began eating it with joy as he loved the sweet taste of it, as Nevryn had poured tea for them all to go with the birthday cake. For now, all he should do was enjoy the celebrations.

Somewhere in Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat in his chair at his office, sucking on a Lemon Drop. He couldn't wait for the day that Harry Potter arrived in Hogwarts, and silently rejoiced that it was his 11th birthday, which he decided to send Hagrid to give the letter when he knew the Dursleys were trying to hide.

After all, he had the plans already set. The Weasley boy would befriend him and become his best friend, he would be in Gryffindor, and be biased towards Slytherins.

He was sure with the Dursleys as his guardians, Harry would choose to stay in Hogwarts during the holidays, giving him more time to manipulate him to become a piece in his "games". It was a good thing he chose to keep the key to Harry's vault, reasoning that as his magical guardian, he should take care of his "ward's" funds.

Dumbledore reasoned he needed the money from the trust fund to pay some of the Weasleys for their help and using his position as Chief Warlock helped him make sure no one knew about him violating the will was a smart move, as the Potters' will now lay safely in his office, never to be known as most of the witnesses are out of commission.

"Dumbledore!" Minerva slammed open his office door, red-faced with fury. "Hagrid just told me something interesting when he went to collect Harry Potter at the location you said he'd be."

"Is something wrong, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wrong? WRONG? The Dursleys have been arrested for murder! Murder of one Harry Potter!" Minerva shouted.

Dumbledore turned pale. How was he supposed to get the boy now?

"Are you sure of that?" Dumbledore asked, trying to calm himself down with a Lemon Drop.

"Sure? The evidence was all there. The uncle's fingerprints were found on the clothes, and the aunt's fingerprints were found on the knife!" Minerva shouted. "I told you NOT to put him there with those monsters, and look where's that got him! You killed him, you bastard!"

Dumbledore rushed to check the Book of Admittance, and his heart sank. Harry Potter's name was crossed out, indicating he either lost his magic, or died. He paled at the implication, gulping at the furious Transfiguration Professor, who promptly grabbed the Book of Admittance and hit him on the head with it as hard as she could, matching the ferocity of a National Quidditch Beater.

Despite Dumbledore going down to the ground, the Deputy Headmistress did not stop. Instead, she continued to hit the Headmaster over and over on the head, while Dumbledore whimpered as the furious onslaught continued with his colleague screaming and cursing him.

With a movement so fast, she then brandished her wand and transfigured him into a rat with a spell, transformed into her Animagus cat form, and chased the rodent out of the Headmaster's office, with her kitty growls and snarls and the terrified squeaks of Dumblepest heard by all who passed them.

Somewhere, Harry opened his eyes and deactivated his clairvoyance magic. He grinned at the reaction he had caused at Hogwarts. Imagine the reaction of the rest of the world if the news gets out that he was "dead".

'I wonder how Dumbledore is going to cover that up.' He thought, stirring his tea casually with telekinesis.

**BP: Well, it is my first Harry Potter story, so I don't have much to say except it might not be very good, since I looked at the original book to help me with some of the scenes in here. **

**The characters I used actually originated from my Fanfiction Project the PAL Series and characters that would have appeared in The Genesis Factor, which I was writing with N. Aepic Fael. He allowed me permission to use them, which I did as Pakura's husband. ****I'll be putting my characters as dangerous as they are in the PAL Series, if not more so with magical power. **

**I had this idea for a while already when I was working on my PAL Series project, and I was advised to write something outside of Pokémon for a change when I met with writer's block for most of my Pokémon stories because it might give me another perspective once I get back to my Pokémon fics and that I shouldn't specialize in just one fandom. **

**Since I am a big fan of Harry Potter and have read all seven books and watched all seven movies when I was younger, I figured I would start with Harry Potter being my first outside Pokémon story for the past five years. **

**I didn't really like how Harry had the compulsion to save everyone despite his abusive home and all so I came up with this idea where Harry never went to the Dursleys and had grown up with a loving, if eccentric yet influential and powerful family, turning him to be more independent, smarter, and cunning (like a chess player). As for the plan, while it was true Pakura intended to make Petunia write the acceptance letter, she forgot, so Harry was able to take this chance to get the Dursleys out of the way.**

**I also played Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, and that gave me a perspective that not all Slytherins are bad people, since the player character could be in Gryffindor and still be friends with Slytherins like Barnaby Lee or Liz Tuttle. Athena Wright was the player character of mine in Hogwarts Mystery and she is a Ravenclaw and I'll be referencing the Cursed Vaults adventures as well since I feel that whatever adventures the player character did shouldn't be forgotten. **

**If you have any suggestions as to how I can write this story, I'd be happy to hear them. I don't expect this chapter to be very good, but I hope you all could bear with me, since I'll work to improve on it. For those who have read my PAL Series, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Do Favourite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Settling in Hogwarts

**BP: I'm writing this again because I don't have any inspiration for my current Pokémon stories, and I intend this to be a series like Ashura Kurobane, except it'll be Harry going through his Hogwarts years. I'm writing this story as a purpose to take a break from the Pokémon stories for a while, since I have been writing nothing but that for five years, and working on more than one story with a chapter length like this could be tiring at times. **

Harry's last month with his parents before he went to school was fun, to say the least. Pakura had taken it upon herself to reinforce his etiquette lessons, stating that he had to as part of his duties as her heir. This usually meant eating more of her amazing food, as she usually taught him on manners at the table, or watching shows on people trying to act like they are sophisticated only to fail. Pakura usually pointed out what was wrong about each of them, and stated he needed to look natural.

Sometimes, when Harry was reading his new books, his father would serve him a snack to eat along with a drink, sometimes to try and get away from the animals that turned up at their home, no doubt thanks to his mother's charm. Harry shook his heard at articles that stated mass animal breakouts, knowing just who was inadvertently behind it.

On the bright side he was able to learn more about magical creatures in his world and interact with them up close. While he read about the creatures, Harry had to note that his mother would make a great exception to all the facts stated in the book.

For example, the entry of the Wampus Cat was "Somewhat resembling the mundane mountain lion or cougar in size and appearance, the Wampus Cat is native to the Appalachian Mountains. It can walk on its hind legs, outrun arrows, and its yellow eyes are reputed to have the power of both hypnosis and Legilimency. The Wampus cat is fast, strong, and almost impossible to kill."

With the XXXXX classification, Harry suspected they won't make good pets. Yet, when he saw his mother with one, she was actually potty training it in front of his eyes, either oblivious to the danger it can pose or didn't care. In fact, the Wampus Cat seemed to be enjoying being taken care of by his mother, if the purring was any indication.

'Well, facts in the wizarding world would never apply to people like her.' Harry thought, writing down notes in his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Sometimes, Phillip would have projects pertaining to the wizarding world and ask Harry to join him. He had felt that the Wizarding World was backwards in their technology combining with the fact that electrical devices wouldn't work in Hogwarts, which was deterring for those who were Muggle-born or Muggle raised. He had asked Harry to help him with the magical part of his inventions as part of his project.

Harry had loved Phillip's ideas, and had assisted in various tasks, such as experimenting on the runes with magic to find out the appropriate ones to fuel a laptop's battery, replicating a magic field to find out if magical electricity worked even in magic fields, and a way to summon a wand in the hand instantly, as opposed to a wand holster or taking it out of their pocket, which would take time. He had asked Phillip for his plans on the project so he could help him out, and Phillip consented to Harry copying his notes.

Harry had also practiced wandless and nonverbal magic version of the spells, although he usually ended up depending on the methods he had used to cast spells back in Salem. Even if the spell incantations were said out loud, it came out to less effect than if he used pure imagination and intent like he did in Salem, rather than saying the actual spell.

Hence, he gave up on that and decided to practice acting like he was using the words to cast the spell, something only Jude, the actor of Pakura's group was too happy to help him with.

Harry had also made an aura bond with Hedwig, meaning he could communicate with Hedwig through aura, and be alert when anything happened to Hedwig and Hedwig can warn him should she overhear any plans. It was similar to a familiar, but Harry could do it to multiple creatures unlike a wizard who could only have one familiar.

His mother had also helped him work on reading and controlling a person's mind through psychic power, and as there is no magic involved, it could not be traced. She also told him that skilled enough psychics create illusions or make others hallucinate. Subsequently, she also worked on his Psychic Shields, or their own version of Occlumency, and it depended on his willpower and concentration, and skilled users didn't even need to concentrate, as the technique would become passive and would always be there.

This was just in case someone tried to probe his mind, which Pakura suspected Dumbledore would, as he was apparently a skilled Legilimens, the magic version of mind-reading.

Harry had also went shopping by himself, buying two wand holsters, one for his handmade wand, and one for his cover wand. He also bought a large trunk that had compartments in it, and decided to use dimensional magic to expand the things he can put in his trunk.

On the last day of August Pakura had came over to Harry's room, and said, "I want to give you something before you go."

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious as to why his mother would give him a gift.

"It belonged to my late fiancé." Pakura whispered, giving him an outfit that consisted of black pants, a black buttoned up jacket, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. To boot, there was a symbol sewn on the left breast of the jacket, consisting of a dragon's head wearing a crown. It looked like a prep school uniform, if anything.

"Shiki made this outfit when both of us were still a band for himself. I want you to have it, to remind you that you can soar, and nothing can keep you back. Just like him, you can do anything you put your mind to." Pakura explained.

Harry knew who she was talking about, and was touched that she'd give something from her past to him. After all, Nevryn had told him that she regretted his death every day and had talked about how great he was, being a child prodigy that could handle a sword by the age of five and was multitalented.

"Thanks, mum." Harry hugged her, trying to comfort her over her fiancé's death.

Pakura had a tearful smile and nodded. "You have everything?"

Harry waved his cover wand, and books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew into the trunk. The clothes even folded themselves neatly, and the trunk closed with a finality. A lock that only opened with his aura was secured in place. Harry decided that when his stuff got to Hogwarts, he'll cast some defensive mechanisms to make sure no one goes through his stuff.

"Well, you know I'll give you a lift there." Pakura smiled. "Let me see the ticket." When she read it, she said, "Hmm…take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

Harry stared. "Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters. It's probably hidden between Platforms 9 and 10." Pakura waved it off. "Now get ready for bed. I'll bring hot chocolate and a storybook." With that, she petted his head, and left.

Harry woke up at five o'clock the next morning and walked into the kitchen and saw all this pink light coming down through the skylight on his mother, who was wearing one of her best dresses, a navy-blue cocktail dress and had made his favourite, French Toast with maple syrup, among other delicacies. A pot of steaming hot chocolate was also waiting at the table, which Pakura had set with her best China plates and teacups, and even a bunch of fake sunflowers in the middle.

"Morning Harry. Come eat breakfast." Pakura said, as Nevryn came in yawning with the morning paper and wearing a suit. It was clear both were prepared to see him off, which Harry appreciated.

As Harry ate, he noted he would miss his mother's cooking and their company. Well, no matter. He had a lot of things he could do when he isn't in classes that doesn't involve any of his classmates.

After breakfast, he checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage. He then dressed in the clothes that his mother had given him, as he felt that this was a special occasion after all and put on the Paladin Necklace his father gave him on his birthday, and hid both his wands in the holsters he wore on each arm under the long sleeves. It was worth it to see his mother surprised at him wearing it, and saying he looked very handsome in that.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten, where his father dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle…" Nevryn leaned on dividing barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, and only to stumble backwards and Harry and Pakura watched as he vanished.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"—packed with Muggles, of course—"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. The woman seemed to be looking for something, and Pakura gestured for Harry to go. Harry didn't need telling twice- if they knew Harry knows his way, it was likely they'll not suspect him as Harry Potter.

He went through the barrier, and for a second everything was dark. Then, he saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Nevryn was waving at them, and they approached him. "I guess this is goodbye, Harry." He said sadly. They had informed their workplaces they'd be late after all, and due to the time they had designated, they had all but minutes to say their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Pakura looked upset. "You better contact us every week!"

"Every day, mum." Harry promised. "I promise to 'call' and write."

Pakura and Nevryn smiled at each other, and then at him. "Remember, if you feel any danger at all, you just have to call for us. We'll come to you immediately." Nevryn said.

Harry nodded, and took a look at Nevryn comforting Pakura as he boarded the train.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. However, all Harry wanted was to get to an empty compartment, and read some books.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Harry passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then lifted his trunk towards the train door, and managed to tuck it in a corner of the compartment. He grinned, as he locked the train door with magic, preventing anyone from coming in.

Harry then read the first book of _Athena Wright: Adventures of the Cursed Vaults_, enjoying the relative peace and how the Ravenclaw student Athena Wright went through her first year, struggling against the discrimination from her brother's reputation, who was expelled from Hogwarts.

The train filled up quickly but Harry didn't hear anyone knock on his door and they couldn't open it due to the spell he cast. That was just fine by Harry, as he felt this was peaceful. Harry learned a great deal thanks to the book, and what to expect in Hogwarts, and was about to read about Merula Snyde, the Slytherin tormenting the main character, when the door to his compartment was knocked upon.

Harry turned and saw the youngest redheaded boy from the group earlier and he said, "I heard Harry Potter is on the train. Is that you?"

"Nope, not me." Harry answered truthfully. To be frank, the life of Harry Potter seemed long ago, like a distant memory now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have some privacy." With that he shut and locked the compartment door.

Harry turned to Hedwig. "How could they even know about 'Harry Potter' being on the train? I haven't even left the compartment once."

'Well, you are famous, and everyone knows when you're born, so they'll expect to find you.' Hedwig shrugged.

"Dumbledore must have covered up my 'death' somehow." Harry deduced. "Must have used his political positions to do so. I'll deal with that later." While he was reading, the train had carried him out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Hedwig was watching the fields and lanes flick past, hooting at the view.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman was knocking on the door. When Harry opened it, she said, "Anything off the cart, dear?"

Harry wondered what the woman had, and came out to check. She turned out to have Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.

'Hmm…I ate a heavy breakfast so I'm not that hungry.' Harry thought. 'Maybe a few Cauldron Cakes would do for now.' With that, he paid five Knuts for it, before sitting down and taking a bite out of one. He noted he should send one to his mum so she can make them for dessert. She did like trying out new recipes after all.

Hedwig and Harry were chatting about the popular hobby of Hogwarts students exchanging Chocolate Frog Cards. While Harry now had the whole collection for his birthday, he wondered if he should collect some more just for trading, as it sounded like a fun hobby. Maybe he should get another album and mark it as "For Trading Only".

There was another knock on the door of their compartment and Harry sighed, and opened the door after undoing the spells he cast on the door. The round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters looked tearful. He was sure his name was Neville from what his grandmother said.

"Sorry," Neville said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

"No." Harry looked irritated that his reading time was interrupted.

Neville wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." said Harry, rolling his eyes. He'd pity the boy, but he had interrupted his reading time.

"Alright…" said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him, bring him to me, alright?"

"I will." Harry nodded, slamming the compartment door shut, and locking it again.

"Sheesh…he should get a leash on that toad." Harry muttered to Hedwig, who hooted in laughter. He was about to put his wand away and the compartment door was knocked upon again. Resisting the urge to yell, Harry unlocked the door once more, and saw that the toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"I thought I told him that I haven't seen a toad." Harry said in an even voice. "Your memory's like a fish sometimes." He glanced at Neville.

"S-Sorry…" Neville stuttered.

The girl wasn't listening however, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Sure…why not?" Harry said in a sarcastic voice. He waved his wand at the book, thinking to make the book float. Sure enough, the book floated around the compartment, and even sprouted wings, before Harry undid the spell, and it flew back on his lap.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The girl was awed. "That was definitely more complex than the few simple spells I've tried just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry blinked at the girl. It seemed she took grades as everything, judging by how she memorised all the course books. However, it also seemed she was muggle-born, the sort that he had heard did not even know about Hogwarts until they got the letter.

"I'm Harrison Zhao." Harry introduced himself politely.

"Oh! You're the scion of the Zhao family!" Hermione smiled. "Your mother-"

"I came to this school to learn, not to be gawked at for my family status." Harry said coldly, and Hermione wisely decided to change subjects.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it-" Hermione babbled.

"I've got to stop you right there." Harry interrupted. "Don't go to a house just because someone you 'admire' went there."

"But…Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard!" Hermione protested. "He-"

"Hermione Granger, no offense to you, but you seem like the type to just take their word for it, even if it's an outright lie. The first thing you must do when authorities tell you an order is question it." Harry cut her off. "Albus Dumbledore, for all you know, could be hiding some dark secrets of his own, and his image is just a façade. That goes for you too." He shot a look at Neville.

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked, or rather, demanded.

"If you're as smart as you say, Ms. Granger, please, find out on your own." Harry replied. "It won't be wise to blindly follow and admire someone. Now, don't you two have a toad to look for?" With that, he pushed them out, and locked the compartment door again.

'That was…interesting.' Hedwig blinked.

"I could do without all these interruptions." Harry fumed at Hedwig, who nodded in agreement. Now he knew why his mother used to not let anyone into her room. If her husband's group was as bad as she said they were, chances are he'd snap as well.

"They kept trying to do things for me." His mother had told him. "One time, I was driving to a Press Conference in Luonto City, and the next thing I knew, one of them was driving my car and I was in the passenger seat. Said something about me needing to rest and they can cater to my needs."

As he read on how Professor Flitwick taught Athena Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm and how it was of great help to him on his path to become a Duelling Champion, the door on the compartment knocked again.

"This had better be good." Harry muttered, as he took out his wand and unlocked the door again, since it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

This time, it was three boys, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, I saw you on the way back from the bathroom and I thought I'd say hi." The middle boy said. "You're alone?"

"Yes, and I had a lot of interruptions because they seem to want something." Harry said, running a hand through his head, and the boy laughed.

"Sorry. Our introductions back then were cut off, so I thought we'd try again." The boy replied, as Harry looked at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and standing on either side of the boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Your bodyguards?" Harry asked, pointing to the two boys.

"Oh…no, they are friends." The boy said haltingly. "Oh, this is Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle, and my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Sure." Harry looked somewhat amused at them trying to blend in, but failing. "I'm Harrison Zhao, nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy. Don't even start on my parentage."

That made Draco pause, and widened his eyes, knowing where he had heard that surname before. That meant that he had more political power than all of the Ancient Families combined, since their trade empire expanded to even outside the Wizarding World, giving them a lot of political and economic leverage. This was one person he was warned not to cross.

"So, what else do you need?" Harry asked Draco.

"I was thinking that you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort and that I can help you there." Draco answered, holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco almost withdrew his hand, but Harry continued, "But if you and I can be friends, I'd like that."

"Me too…Harrison." Draco said, and both shook hands. "You mind if we stay in here?"

"What about your stuff?" Harry asked.

Draco snapped his fingers towards Vincent and Gregory, and both of them walked down the corridor, presumably to get their stuff.

Harry nodded, and said, "Reminds me of how they were willing to serve my mum…"

Draco wisely did not ask, as Vincent and Gregory came back with all three of their trunks, where they placed them on the floor.

"We better hurry up and put our robes on, Draco." One of the boys said in a low voice. "Some girl was up to the front to ask the conductor, and he told her we're nearly there."

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

"Alright, thanks Vincent. Also, both of you, go somewhere else and change." Draco told them. "The compartment's too small for all four of us." The two bigger boys nodded, took their robes and left for the bathroom. Meanwhile, Harry took down his trunk, packed his book and took out his robes. He took off the jacket of his outfit, and placed it in the trunk before pulling on his long black robes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry and Draco shrugged and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry watched as everyone shivered in the cold night air.

'Is it that cold?' Harry thought, as a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard voice saying: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The voice belonged to a man, no a giant, as he was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. Long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

While others were slipping and stumbling, Harry kept his balance as he knew where to step thanks to his Aura. Everyone followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" The giant man called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

'What kind of accent does this man have?' Harry thought.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Harry knew immediately that was Hogwarts, his school.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Draco, Vincent and Gregory took one boat for themselves.

"How are you not cold?" Draco asked, as he was shivering and trying to warm himself up.

"Used to it, I guess." Harry answered, not elaborating.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then —FORWARD!"

At that command, the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead except Harry, who was pondering on what kind of things he would see in the castle as he stared blankly at the black lake, where he could sense some creatures swimming around. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all ducked down as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be located right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Harry noticed something moving on one of the rocks, and picked it up. It seemed to be a toad by the shape and slimy texture and he looked around for the toadless boy. "Your toad?" He asked coolly, as he approached the boy and held it out to him.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, taking the toad from Harry. "Thanks, Harrison."

"No problem. Try putting it in a tank or something." Harry replied, inwardly noting he lost Draco, as all of them followed the giant man's lamp to clamber up a passageway in the rock and came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle, where they had to walk up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door, where it was opened to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes that Harry had recognized from his clairvoyance magic he had used on Dumbledore.

Harry inwardly wondered if she could be turned against Dumbledore or she was too fearful of him to openly oppose him, and would only privately express her disapproval. Well, he'll find out soon.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall replied, as she pulled open the door to the entrance hall, where stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, which made Harry realize the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall lead the first years across the flagged stone floor into a small, empty chamber off the hall, and Harry realized the rest of the school must have assembled already, wherever they'll lead them. Harry shuffled away from the red-headed boy from earlier who did not seem to know what was personal space, and noted that he had dirt on his nose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

'My family within Hogwarts? Yeah right. These people are like sheep, following whatever rumours they like, and switch sides immediately. No thanks.' Harry thought.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall went on.

'Wonder who'll consider that boy a credit?' Harry thought, turning towards the red-headed boy.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

'Oh please, appearance isn't everything.' Harry thought, rolling his eyes, but smirking at how her eyes lingered on the redhead's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that, she left the chamber, and the first years chattered among themselves.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Neville asked the redheaded boy.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." The redhead replied.

'Please, they won't hurt us just to sort us.' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of course Fred was joking, you idiot.'

Other than that, no one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

"Please just be quiet." Harry whispered to her. "You won't need any of those spells."

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered back.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry was exasperated, just as Draco squeezed his way towards him. "It's probably through a magical artifact or something."

"Where were you? I lost you when we got out of the boat." Draco asked, standing next to him.

"I fell back a little." Harry remembered he retrieved a toad when he got out, which explained why.

"If you had asked, I'd have waited." Draco grumbled, and Harry smiled in mild amusement. He frowned as he heard several people scream.

"What the -?" Someone said, gasping. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, as they were all too frightened to do so. Not Harry, however.

"Well obviously, we're new students and are about to be Sorted." Harry sighed, looking annoyed. The others all looked at him, wondering how he's not even frightened by the ghosts. Even the ghosts looked taken aback by his curt answer.

"Well then, hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar said to the students. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice belonging to McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall, presumably to where they'll be going next.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Harry sighed, and got into a line in front of Draco and behind Hermione, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall they been through earlier and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

While the place was indeed strange and splendid, lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables that had glittering golden plates and goblets where the rest of the students sat with the top of the Hall having another long table where the teachers were sitting, Harry had seen grander in dining rooms in various properties owned by his parents. Everyone else was looking around awestruck, while Harry just wanted this to be over and done with.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years up to the top of the Hall, letting them come to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Around the Great Hall, dotted here and there, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

'There's something special about that hat…' Harry thought. Just as he thought that, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry clapped politely along with the rest of the Hall as the hat finished its song. It thanked them by bowing to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" The redhead boy whispered to someone. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

'How thick can you be to even believe Fred?' Harry thought. 'If what he said was true, you'd get a lot of dead first-years.'

"Oh…you're right." Hermione whispered, and Harry shot her a "I told you so" look.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

'Must have been in alphabetical order.' Harry thought, watching a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumble out of line and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. 'That'll put me in dead last.'

A moment later, the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw as well.

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the redheaded twins catcalling.

'Seems like a rowdy bunch.' Harry thought, looking at the Gryffindors.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!" The table second from the right clapped politely. At least they had some self-control, Harry thought. He noted that sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide, such as "Finnegan, Seamus" having to sit on the stool for one whole minute before being declared a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Good luck." Harry muttered to Hermione, and she smiled at him.

As Hermione put on the Sorting Hat Harry had his fingers crossed.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry clapped for her, smiling as she walked to the table.

"Oh, thank goodness." The redhead boy muttered, earning him a glare from Harry.

Harry had to facepalm when Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, fell over on his way to the stool when he was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

'Hmm…the Hat must have wanted to put him in there.' Harry thought, watching Neville run off still wearing it and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall said.

Draco smirked at Harry, and went forward. Harry noted he got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" and he went to join his friends Vincent and Gregory.

Meanwhile, McGonagall inwardly sighed as called out the names and silently waited for each child to be sorted before moving on to the next one. Dumbledore had ordered her to call out the names as usual, including one of Harry Potter to cover up what happened. However, she knew he won't show, and wondered how he'll get around it.

Harry, who had picked up on her reluctance, wondered if he could take advantage of this. As she got to the one name she dreaded to call out all night, she wondered how Dumbledore would sort this matter out. As "Perks, Sally-Anne" got sorted, she called out, "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall, as soon as she called the name out.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

'So that was his game.' Harry thought, not stepping out. 'He wanted to pretend that Harry Potter is still alive, and was ready to come to Hogwarts. But something happened, and he would promise to investigate this matter, hoping it'd be forgotten.'

As everyone waited with bated breath for the famous Harry Potter to step forward and be sorted, the whispers were becoming increasing loud as no one did.

"Where is he?"

"Do you see him?"

"Shouldn't he be here this year?"

Even the first years still waiting to be sorted, were now looking among themselves asking each other, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Nope." Harry answered smoothly, as one of them asked him.

"Let's continue the sorting." Dumbledore announced nervously. "Rest assured that the teachers would discuss this matter of the missing student, Harry Potter."

'Sure…waiting for everyone to forget about it…what an ingenious plan. Must have been too desperate to cover his involvement.' Harry thought sarcastically, as they moved on to the remaining people left to be sorted, with whispers breaking out as to where Harry Potter could be.

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald." The boy looked pale green and constipated, probably at the realization that he couldn't be best friends with Harry Potter because he's "not there".

'Ah, so that's the boy's name.' Harry thought, smirking. 'Too bad for you, you won't get what you want.'

A second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

And finally…

"Zhao, Harrison."

Harry walked up to the stool, and the last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people looking at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Hello, Harry Potter. I can see how you managed to trick everyone else, including that old coot. Very clever plan, I must say. There's talent, and a nice thirst to improve your skills in a variety of areas just like that girl…"

"Do you mean Athena Wright?" Harry whispered. "The one who broke all the curses in the Cursed Vaults?"

"Yes, you've got a sharp mind there." The voice replied. "You're intelligent enough to not trust the Headmaster; his motives are his own and he cares not for your welfare and objective enough to see people for who they are and not their Houses. You fit all the Houses and it would be unfair to put you in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, right in the middle of their feud."

"Don't put me in the same level as that redheaded dimwit." Harry muttered darkly.

"Of course not, Harry Potter…I mean Harrison Zhao. You're just the leader everyone needs." The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Well then, better be…" Harry could hear the last word being shouted into the hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone clapped for him politely while Draco looked relieved. When Harry stood up, he swore he heard the Sorting Hat tell him be careful whom he trusts, as a boy with brown hair, and matching eyes stood up to shake hands with him when he sat down next to Lisa Turpin. He had a gleaming Prefect's Badge on his robes.

"Robert Hilliard, pleasure to meet you." The prefect said.

Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. He knew Dumbledore was trying to hide his panic as he got to his feet and beamed at the students, with arms opened wide.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, except for Harry, who shook his head.

Harry blinked as the dishes in front of him were now piled with food, such as roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry inwardly compared this to occasions where his mother would cook this much when all the family gathered, and Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat.

'Well, it is delicious in its own way, although my mum definitely cooks better than that.' Harry shrugged, as he ate in silence, while the others chattered about everything and nothing. He was pleased to see the staff table seemed tense, no doubt about the missing Harry Potter and how they wanted to talk about it, but couldn't for fear of student's listening ears.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

Harry conjured up parchment and a quill and wrote _You alright, Draco?_ and made it appear directly in front of the blond boy. The blond boy blinked, and caught Harry's eye, before writing a reply, and gesturing for Harry to take the note.

_It's just unnerving to sit next to our House ghost, the Bloody Baron. -D_

Harry wrote back, _I would sit next to you to comfort you, but…-H_

Draco wrote, _I wonder how he got the blood all over him., _and got Harry to take the parchment back.

Harry was thoughtful and wrote, _Maybe he killed somebody and that was his victim's blood? _

Harry watched as the Bloody Baron read the note he sent to Draco over his shoulder, and looked at him, as if to ask how did he know.

Harry smiled mysteriously back at the Bloody Baron. So that was what really happened. Interesting…

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Harry politely cut his chocolate éclair into pieces before eating it, he heard the Ravenclaw's talk turning to lessons, which was probably typical of Ravenclaws, Harry noted.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult." Hermione said.

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing." Robert replied.

Harry looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet, looking sad about something. Professor McGonagall was whispering angrily to Professor Dumbledore as to his plans, and Professor Dumbledore was trying to wave off her concerns. Fortunately, Harry could hear it due to his years of experience with music with his mother.

A turban-wearing Professor was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin, the latter being same guy Harry felt happiness from when he went missing.

Harry blinked as he felt something evil coming from one of those teachers, but could not discern who, though he suspected the turban wearing one for some reason.

"What is it?" asked Robert, who caught Harry staring.

"Who are those two teachers?" Harry asked Robert.

"The one on the left is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Professor Quirrell's job, which is the one next to him. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

"I see…" He wondered why Professor Snape was happy that he was missing, though his scowling face didn't show it.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent, waiting for his announcement. Or in Harry's perspective, bullshit.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Notably, his eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore went on, making Harry smirk. They were really behind the times if they thought they needed magic for everything.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'And you've just given them a reason to go there.' Harry thought. 'I wonder if I should take a look. Was it a previous Cursed Vault?'

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles were forced, likely because of the Sorting Hat incident.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone, pick your favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school sang:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Harry started singing with all his heart as he stared at the lyrics, like his mother did during performances, and he did not notice everyone transfixed by his singing and becoming silent. When he finished the last lines, he saw everyone staring at him and he said, "What?" He realized he was the only one singing at that point.

"That was beautiful, Mr. Zhao!" A very short wizard that Harry suspected to be Professor Flitwick said. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Practice?" Harry looked at him funny.

"You should consider joining the Frog Choir! You can ask me if you wish to sign up." Professor Flitwick exclaimed, as everyone applauded his singing.

"Ok, time for bed!" Dumbledore announced in the midst of the clapping. "Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed Robert through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry watched as the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice they were led through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries and came to a halt in front of a door with nothing but a bronze knocker after climbing to the top of a spiral staircase.

Robert knocked on the door, and the knocker asked, "Some will use me, while others will not, some have remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm used expertly, I can't be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea. Only gained from patience and time, can you unravel my rhyme? What am I?"

"Knowledge." Robert answered.

"Well answered," said the voice, and the door swung open.

The Ravenclaw Common Room is a wide, circular room with graceful arched windows that punctuate the walls which were hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room is furnished with blue tables, chairs, and a divan. Next to a door that Harry assumed led to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble, and portraits of famous Ravenclaws hang on the walls. There was also a library within the common room located in the niche.

Robert directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep blue, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up, and Harry smiled as he saw Hedwig in her cage, awaiting her treats.

While the other Ravenclaw boys were too tired to talk much and simple pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed, Harry climbed into his own bed and closed the curtains, making sure to cast a spell to make sure no one opens his curtains and used his wand as a light source to continue reading about Athena Wright's adventures…

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office, all four Heads of Houses were glaring at Dumbledore for answers, with the exception of Professor McGonagall, who were looking frustrated at listening to Dumbledore's plans.

"Albus, when were you going to tell us that Harry Potter was already dead?" Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff, glared at the Headmaster.

"Not to mention you kept quiet that he was being abused in his home?" Flitwick snarled. "Why did you cover this up?"

"Now, now, Pomona, Filius, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I can explain this." Albus said calmly, concealing the panic he felt. "Harry needed to stay with his family so that the blood wards would become active so that Voldemort can't touch him. His mother's sacrifice would have made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give him."

"But he wasn't safe when he's with his relatives, was he?" Minerva thundered, finally letting out all her frustration. "I warned you against those Muggles, but you didn't listen. Not only did you used your positions to make sure his death wasn't released to the public, you told me to read his name so no student would suspect! How are you going to fix this, when the students are going to write letters to tell their parents about it?"

"You see, I did it because I figured perhaps Harry was faking his death-" Dumbledore started, but the Professors won't have any of it.

"Faking?" Severus Snape finally spoke up. "Minerva already examined the body herself, and it's very real. If it was a fake, our magic would have picked it up already, but so far, no magical signature like Potter's had turned up." While he was glad the Potter brat wouldn't be here, he hated to find out just why he wasn't here. This wasn't how James'…and Lily's son was supposed to go.

"How are you going to fix this?" Professor Sprout asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spluttered. He had planned to intercept the owls should students send a letter to tell their parents, but knew none of his staff would help him on that, feeling that the Wizarding World had the right to know. If the Wizarding World knew, Dumbledore know he'll lose his public image and his positions are at risk.

The Headmaster was getting desperate as the Prophecy destined Harry Potter to vanquish Voldemort for good and he was hoping to get Harry Potter here so he could mould him into the perfect weapon to vanquish Voldemort.

No matter. He'll just put on the news that Harry didn't attend Hogwarts by writing to the _Daily Prophet_, and spin it so it'll seem Harry had ran away as opposed to being dead and go investigate at Gringotts for the vault's contents he had been dipping into, and check the body at the morgue stated. From there, he would decide whether to bring in Neville Longbottom instead, as he was the other candidate for the Prophecy.

Back at the dorm, Harry was thoughtful while reading the first book and wondered if Athena Wright ever questioned Dumbledore's motives or blindly followed him as the interactions between them made this unclear.

"A Prophecy…" He mumbled, as his eyes became sleepy.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke early and dressed in his school robes, deciding to have an early start before his classes. As he walked down the corridor, he saw a scrawny, dust-colored cat with bulging, lamp like eyes, who looked at him when he stopped.

"Hello there, girl." Harry smiled, and the cat blinked in surprise. He offered her a treat his mum made, and the cat tilted her head and ate the treat off his hand with a suspicious look in her eyes. The cat purred at the delicious taste of the treat.

"You like it?" Harry asked, as the cat nuzzled up to him for more. Harry had to laugh and petted the cat, who purred at his ministrations as he picked her up. It was almost as if the cat never had anyone nice to her before.

"Mrs. Norris! Where are you?" A voice wheezed, and a man with hunched-shoulders and a hunchback walked over to them. He had long hair with a bald spot on the top of his head and he had bulging, pale eyes along with sunken, veined cheeks.

Mrs. Norris meowed as the man stopped in front of Harry. Harry assumed this to be the Hogwarts Caretaker, Argus Filch.

"You! What do you think you're doing to my cat?" Filch shouted.

Mrs. Norris shook her head and nuzzled Harry, signalling she liked the student and meowed at the man.

"Sorry, was she your cat, Mr. Filch? I had no idea." Harry handed the cat back to the man.

"Well, what are you doing here so early?" Filch spluttered.

"Got distracted by this cute kitty on the way to the Great Hall." Harry shrugged. "I better get going before I get lost."

"I'll take you." Filch grumbled. "At least you're nice to my cat and I'll thank you for it. It was the dearest ambition of many to give my Mrs. Norris a good kick."

"Thanks, Mr. Filch." Harry nodded, as Filch led him and told him about how there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.

"You have to be careful where you go, Mr. Zhao." Filch muttered angrily. "Even I get confused sometimes, and I've been here for many years. I've learnt the secret passageways so I can catch students of rule-breaking. Especially those Weasley twins, which stole something from my office…"

"Uh huh." Harry nodded. Now this was new. Maybe he could extract information from Filch.

On their way, Harry noted that there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was quite difficult to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot, but Harry was almost sure there was a pattern to it, and Filch confirmed it when asked.

"Here we are, Mr. Zhao." Filch said, as they reached the double doors to the right of the Entrance Hall. He bit his lip as Harry smiled his thanks and petted Mrs. Norris, who reached out a paw to him, and said, "Have a good first day."

With that, Filch stomped off, muttering something about misbehaving students.

Harry shook his head, and entered the Great Hall, where breakfast had already been laid out. There were quite a handful of people who were early risers like himself, and Harry shrugged as he sat at the Ravenclaw table to eat, having Phillip's idea book propped up by the milk jug.

"Mind if we joined you?" A voice asked. Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows as he saw his dormmates, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Oliver Rivers. It was likely they woke up early, but got lost as well.

"Go ahead." Harry muttered, gesturing at the empty seats around him, and they sat down gratefully.

"So, er…" Anthony started. "Great performance yesterday."

"Uh huh." Harry nodded disinterestedly, closing his book before anyone could get a good look on what he was reading. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

"How did you even get here so early, Harrison?" Oliver asked, as he took some scrambled eggs.

"Filch helped me." Harry waved vaguely.

"Filch? Not the caretaker?" Michael was surprised.

"Yup, the caretaker." Harry nodded.

"How did you get him to help you? He hates everyone!" Terry exclaimed.

"Let's just say I can be persuasive when I want to." Harry smiled slyly, waving at Draco Malfoy, who waved back as he and his friends sat at the Slytherin table.

Just then, the mail arrived, where about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Harry wondered if he should sign up for some subscriptions like the Daily Prophet to keep up on Wizarding News. Perhaps he could get his mum to do so, since she had that many owls after that owl fiasco in Diagon Alley.

However, it turned out he didn't need to ask his mum as multiple owls dropped the _Daily Prophet _and a pile of magazines onto his lap, with some of them coming all the way from America!

"You sure have a lot of subscriptions." Oliver commented, looking at the pile of magazines and newspapers.

'I'm going to guess mum sent extra copies of the print media she received to me.' Harry thought as he sipped his tea and opened the _Daily Prophet, _only to promptly choke on his tea when he saw the article.

_OWLS STEAL FROM BUSINESS OWNERS, _the headline screamed. As he read, apparently the owls came into the shop with an order written by the owner with the money in the pouch, and the owner went to get the stuff, only for the owls to peck away at the shop owner until he put in a satisfactory amount in their eyes. Even then, when the shop owner tried getting the money from the owls, the owls somehow snatched the money back and flew away. Attempts to apprehend those owls were futile, as they somehow knew how to mask their tracks.

'I have a fleeting feeling on who owned those owls…' Harry thought, thinking of his mother. He shook his head at his mother inadvertently causing trouble, though he knew it was no fault of her own. He suspected she probably didn't even ask the owls to do this, and the owls did it of their own volition.

Harry almost laughed at the image of Pakura sitting at home wondering why she had her money back, having much more than she actually asked for and even things she didn't even ask for with the owls hooting innocently. In fact, by the copies she sent him, it was likely people had missing subscriptions or even letters no thanks to her.

Another article caught his eye, which said,

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

_Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. _

_Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm._

'Wonder what's so important about this Vault 713 that they were desperate to rob it.' Harry thought, just as another package dropped on the table, and Harry realized it was an assortment of chocolates. A note from his father told him his mother owl ordered some for him since she knew they were his favourites and she ended up getting much more than she had asked for.

As he ate a Chocolate Frog, he examined the card that came with it, which showed a man's face he knew all too well. After all, underneath the moving picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

Harry turned over his card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

'Probably not a card worth trading.' Harry thought, as he secretly burnt the card, while putting a bubble over him to make sure his dormmates didn't smell the burn.

Meanwhile at the staff table, Dumbledore was panicking as he read the paper. Why didn't the article he had written about Harry Potter's disappearance and promises to investigate not come out? Was something wrong? Did the letter not go through? He knew he had to make a trip to the Daily Prophet's main office in Diagon Alley in order to find out why the article hadn't been published.

Harry had sensed Dumbledore's panic, knowing he most likely tried to spin a story about him refusing to attend Hogwarts and promising the community he would do his best to bring him to Hogwarts or something. For some reason however, he had failed. Harry wondered if whatever owl that Dumbledore sent his letter to was intercepted somehow, or the owl actually sent the letter to Pakura herself. He made a mental note to contact his mother to ask if she received any letter like that when he was free.

As Professor Flitwick gave out the schedules to the Ravenclaws, Harry was pleased to find out he didn't share any classes with Gryffindors at all and their first period was Charms, which was not share by any of the other Houses. He shrugged and packed the magazines and newspaper and chocolates in his bag, and used a featherlight spell to lighten the load.

During Charms, Professor Flitwick took the roll call and got down to business.

"Welcome to your first Charms class. I am Professor Flitwick, your instructor and Head of House. Please pay close attention to the instructions, and take great care in practicing the spells you learn." Professor Flitwick said. "Today we would be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you're searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers or trying to find a scroll under the sofa."

'Isn't that just a torchlight?' Harry thought, as Professor Flitwick said, "Lumos!" The tip of his wand flared up in a white light.

"Now please listen carefully as I guide you through the steps of casting this spell."

Despite the lecture going in one ear and out the other due to having the Dictating Quill to help him with his notes and finding a lecture on a simple spell like this boring, Harry was able to cast the light charm within one try, earning him ten points for Ravenclaw. Hermione managed the same feat a few minutes later after a few tries, though she looked a little miffed that Harry got to it first.

Later, Harry had to avoid Terry as he somehow managed to set a book on fire, prompting him to extinguish it with water from his water bottle. That earned him another five points for quick thinking.

"Careful, Terry. The light is fairly warm, and risk igniting flammable things. If you're not careful, even your wand can catch fire." Harry muttered, mopping up the wet puddles as he did not want to use magic to dry it up, for fear Flitwick might suspect something.

"Mr. Zhao is right." Professor Flitwick nodded. "An accident like that had happened before, and rendered the wand unusable. Please be more careful next time, Mr. Boot. Also, Mr. Zhao, three points to Ravenclaw for that astounding explanation."

After Charms, it was Herbology with the Slytherins, where they were taken to the greenhouses behind the castle to study. This was where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Harry and Draco chatted with each other as they learnt the Lumos Solem Spell, which summoned sunlight, much brighter than the one learnt during Charms. Supposedly, it repelled the Devil's Snare, as Harry managed to do it within one try. Draco told him all about Potions lessons he had earlier with the Gryffindors.

"Longbottom melted his cauldron and he got boils all over himself!" Draco chortled. "And points from Gryffindor was docked. You should've seen Weasley's face when he couldn't answer any of the questions Professor Snape asked him."

'Hmm…Professor Snape seemed biased towards Slytherins…' Harry thought, but he asked, "What questions did he ask?"

"What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood is one of them." Draco helpfully supplied.

'Asphodel, huh…it's a Eurasian plant of the lily family and in the language of flowers it means 'remembered beyond the tomb' or 'my regrets follow you to the grave' while wormwood is a source of bitterness or regret…interesting.' Harry thought. 'Wait…Lily…isn't Lily the name of my mother? Is it a coincidence? What did he know about my biological mother?'

"Thanks Draco, you helped me a lot." Harry smiled. 'You have no idea.'

"No problem. Thought it'll help you get through Potions. He's a strict teacher, but he knows what he's doing." Draco patted his shoulder.

After Herbology, it was time for lunch, and Harry tucked into a plate of shepherd's pie at the Ravenclaw table, as the Gryffindors confirmed the news of Neville being in the Hospital Wing due to a mishap during Potions class, which somehow costed their house points. Harry shook his head at that, as he heard the redheaded twins plotting some kind of mischief.

After lunch, it was time for Potions class with the Hufflepuffs. Harry sat down next to Hermione, as Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion-making," Snape began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, causing Harry to shake his head. Eagerness wouldn't help her when it came to Snape, he had the feeling.

He could also confirm that the 'something evil' he felt from the feast that first night wasn't from Snape, and it was Quirrell.

"Zhao!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air, which Snape ignored.

'And here comes the million-dollar question.' Harry thought, concentrating in Snape's mind, and saw flashes of him crying and cradling a dead body with red hair, and a baby watching. A baby with a lightning bolt scar…

"Zhao, we're waiting." Snape said silkily, still ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered, inwardly noting to confront Snape about this as soon as possible.

"Clearly you have read your book." Snape nodded tersely. "Macmillan! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The Hufflepuff was stumped as he didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry put down Hermione's hand forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"Stop wasting time. He won't call on you." Harry whispered back.

"How-" Hermione started to shrill, but Harry shushed her, and pointed to Snape. He shot her a look that said, "Do you want to lose points?"

"I don't know, sir." Macmillan stammered.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Macmillan? Boot, why don't you try?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Terry answered.

"Well, looks like there's some hope for the Ravenclaws." Snape sneered. "What is the difference, Abbott, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Hannah quietly. "I think Granger does, though, why don't you try her?"

Harry had to facepalm when Hermione raised her hand again to the point she was actually standing when he let her go, and forcefully pulled her down to her seat.

"Goldstein, same question." Snape stated, ignoring Hermione.

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Anthony answered.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snapped at everyone. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Hufflepuff House for your cheek, Abbott."

"Please stop acting like a know-it-all, Hermione." Harry sighed to her, as they wrote the notes.

"But…" Hermione started.

"If you want friends, try socializing with them and doing activities with them other than the library. Get to know them as them and not their grades. You can't act like you're smarter than everyone else when they value blood purity here." Harry whispered. "It'll come back and bite you. You don't want them to use you to do their homework now, do you?"

Hermione bit her lip, as Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Harry followed the instructions and as Snape watched them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, he criticized everyone except Harry, for some reason he chose to leave alone, probably because he couldn't find a flaw in his technique.

Meanwhile, Harry realized how easy potion brewing was when you know the right steps, technique and timing to put the ingredients in the right order. With that in mind, he wondered if he should try writing adjustments in steps for a better result as he felt that the current steps in the book was only one of the ways to achieve the effects the potion contained.

Out of the corner of his eye, he gasped as he watched Susan add porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire as he remembered what Draco told him during Potions class and screamed, "Get to the stools, everyone!"

Everyone gasped, and did so, as Hannah's cauldron melted into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor. Luckily, Susan managed to avoid the same fate as Neville for she had jumped to the station table the moment Harry shouted his warning.

"Idiot!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "Just like that Gryffindor boy earlier! It's lucky Mr. Zhao shouted his warning before it melted. Five points for Ravenclaw." He spat the last sentence out.

"Wow, Harrison, you're a hero!" Terry said in admiration.

"Doubt it. Bones' shoes were still eaten away by that potion." Harry muttered, as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, but you prevented her from getting boils all over herself!" Oliver smiled. "If you hadn't, she'd be in the Hospital Wing like Longbottom."

Supposedly it was the class everyone had really been looking forward to, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

Professor Quirrell used his lesson to tell him a story of his turban, which he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

'What a flat out lie.' Harry thought, sensing the evil thing coming from his turban and smelt something funny from around it, and listening to others joke he might have stuffed garlic inside the turban. 'It's to cover something, more like. Something malicious.'

When he concentrated on the Professor's mind with psychic powers, it was almost as if Quirrell was possessed, and whatever was controlling him had one goal- a stone he called the Philosopher's Stone. The term "Vault 713" also popped up, indicating it contained some kind of stone.

Later, when Harry sat down and ate dinner, he heard Ron Weasley and his gang talking about an article they had come across at Hagrid's hut. Normally, Harry wouldn't have a grudge against Hagrid, but after realizing he was the one who brought him to the Dursleys under Dumbledore's orders and was a blind follower, believing anything Dumbledore says, he started to resent the naïve half-giant.

"Someone tried to break into Gringotts!" Ron had told them. "Hagrid let slip that he already emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen before going to pick up Harry Potter. That must be what the thieves were looking for."

"We've got to find out what was inside Vault 713." Seamus agreed. "He did say something about Nicholas Flamel."

'Hmm…if that's the case, the thief was looking for the Philosopher's Stone, since Nicholas Flamel is the one who made it.' Harry thought, knowing that a Philosopher's Stone was a legendary alchemical substance capable of turning base metals such as mercury into gold or silver. It is also called the elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and for achieving immortality; for many centuries, it was the most sought goal in alchemy.

'So, this thing also exists in this world.' Harry thought, eating his steak and mashed potatoes quietly. 'Interesting…now I wonder if I can apply alchemy to make something like that…'

Wait a minute…he remembered Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card saying he had worked with Nicholas Flamel in alchemy. Could it be that the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts? If so, where could it be?

* * *

Harry and the others spotted a notice pinned up in the Ravenclaw common room that made them all chatter with excitement. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, where everyone from all four Houses would be learning together.

'Flying with a broom? Really?' Harry thought, groaning. 'One thing I never really learnt.' He wondered what flying on a broomstick was like, like those witches in storybooks. He's about to find out.

Draco certainly did talk about flying a lot as well. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, exaggerated stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

"Oh really? A helicopter can hover in one spot, so that's not very impressive. Try a plane next time." Harry had said dryly, shutting him down.

He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told the Gryffindors during breakfast, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.

Ron, the redheaded idiot, would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on his brother Charlie's old broom.

'And I can fly unaided. Big deal.' Harry thought, noting how popular Quidditch was, as everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.

Hermione was nervous about flying as Neville, who had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one.

'Considering how clumsy he is even when grounded, I wouldn't be surprised if anything happened to him during that class.' Harry thought.

As for Hermione, the reason for her nerves was because this was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, and Harry suspected she tried. Just this morning, she bored them all to tears with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

"Enough, Hermione!" Harry had told her. "Theory and practical are two completely different things. It's not going to help much."

"But I'm just trying to get anything I can to help me fly!" Hermione protested.

"I know, but you know what they say, no pain, no gain." Harry shrugged. "Just relax and let your heart guide you on this one." As he said this, the arrival of the mail commenced.

Harry had received a large package from his parents as usual, no doubt by his mother's pilfering owls. The things they'd do to please their owner was astounding, Harry thought, as he opened the package to see an assortment of expensive potions ingredients that would do nicely for his potions kit.

He also received a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, along with the magazines as usual. Harry was about to pay the owls, but they flew off before he could put the money into their pouches, much to his puzzlement.

Meanwhile, a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained at the Gryffindor table. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "Oh, I forgot something…"

'It's too bad it doesn't tell you what you actually forgot.' Harry thought, as Neville tried to remember what he'd forgotten, to no avail. 'His grandmother should have given him a notebook so he can write down things to remember.'

Harry blinked, and thought, 'Maybe I could invent a notebook like this, and if someone forgot something on the list written, the ink that wrote what was forgotten would glow red!' Grinning, he wrote this down on Phillip's notebook.

When he made his way to his first period, Transfiguration, he saw a tabby cat perched on the table in the empty classroom. Harry blinked at the familiar aura, before saying, "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

The tabby cat blinked, as if to ask how he knew it was her.

"The square spectacles markings around your eyes gave it away." Harry smirked as he sat down on the front of the table. He noted that the aura of an animal is different from a human and thought this might help him tell the difference between a real animal and an Animagus like McGonagall.

Later, Anthony and Terry were running through the stone halls to their class, where everyone was already seated, Hermione sitting next to Harry. They rush in, and saw a tabby cat is sitting on a desk.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on Professor McGonagall's face if we were late?" Anthony said to Terry. At that point, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall, leaving everyone except Harry surprised.

"That was…brilliant." Terry gulped.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Boot. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Goldstein and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." Professor McGonagall replied.

"We got lost." Anthony admitted sheepishly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, as they took the two remaining seats at the back.

With all the class in attendance, she went straight down to business.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. At that moment, Harry stopped listening, instead staring blankly and drumming his fingers.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again, impressing the class except Harry, and Professor McGonagall realized she didn't have the entire class' full attention, one of them actually appeared bored. Hence, she cut short her talk to discover the problem the bored student had.

"Is there something you don't understand, Mr. Zhao?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Isn't Transfiguration basically changing one thing into another? Why would you need all those different spell incantations and wand movements for each of them, since you're asking your magic to perform the same function repeatedly. It shouldn't be this complicated." Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mr. Zhao, there are different types and complexities of transfiguration, which is directly influenced by body weight, viciousness, wand power, concentration and a fifth unknown variable. In our lessons today, the spell of turning matches into needles would simply tweak the shape and change the properties of wood to metal." Professor McGonagall answered.

"That's where I have the problem, Professor. I've been taught back in another school that magic is limitless and is only limited to the imagination, power and experience of the caster in question. The limits of the mass of the material is folly, as experienced users can make use of their magic to make up for the missing or extra weight. It also doesn't matter if the object in question is living or non-living." Harry explained, finally expressing his frustrations at the lessons he had so far.

Minerva decided to test Harry's true skill, and she said, "Mr. Zhao, if you can turn this desk into an elephant as tall as this room, not only will I give you an Outstanding for the entire year, you won't need to do homework as well. I would even consider independent study for you or move you to classes with the upperclassmen for your other classes."

She pointed to the desk, and Harry supposed he had no choice. Independent study sounded good after all.

"You asked for it, Professor McGonagall." He pointed his cover wand at the desk and everyone watched in shock as the desk became bigger and bigger and became as tall as the classroom, and started to sprout legs, tail, and a trunk and tusks and turned grey. The body also become rounded, to fit the appearance of an elephant. The elephant blinked and looked around and trumpeted.

'What? He didn't even say any incantations.' Professor McGonagall and the class was awestruck.

"The most important thing is the intent, and as long as your magic does what you want it to, would the incantation actually matter?" Harry shrugged, making the elephant dance around with a spell. "Although that transfiguration certainly took a lot of concentration to do so, I'll admit."

"You may…go, Mr. Zhao. Fifty…no, seventy points to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall nodded, giving him a rare smile. Harry smiled, and left the class to take what they perceived as complicated notes and turning matches into needles. Hermione looked enviously at him as he left, free to do whatever he wanted for the rest of Transfiguration period.

Harry smirked, knowing where he should go. He made his way down the dungeons towards the Potions Classroom, where Professor Snape was marking homework handed in by the third years. He did not even notice Harry until Harry locked the door with a spell, and immobilized him before he could even reach for his wand.

"What do you want, Zhao? Let me go!" Snape struggled against some invisible bond. For some reason, he was unable to say the words to assign detention or take House points.

Harry smirked as he tapped his wand against his open palm repeatedly. "No, you're going to answer my questions, Professor Snape. You can try to fool us all you want, but you can't fool me. Your regret towards Lily Potter's death."

"How did you-" Snape widened his eyes, as Harry intimidated him by pushing his Aura towards Snape, and overwhelming Snape's own magical power.

"Now, I only want answers. Understand?" Harry asked, silently putting Snape under mind control.

"Yes." Professor Snape answered, not knowing he was already under Harry's control.

"Tell me the circumstances behind your relationship with Lily Potter and what led to her death."

* * *

Harry was angry, as he stormed his way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Angry at his Potions Professor. So he was the one that planted the idea in Voldemort's head that he was the Prophecy child! He still told his Dark Lord in spite the fact that he didn't even overhear the whole Prophecy, having been thrown out before he could.

And then he was told to protect her son.

How could he trust Professor Snape when he was the one who started all this that killed his parents? Besides, look how much he hated his biological father. Chances are, if he was still Harry Potter, Snape would have abused him as much as he liked during Potions class, and overlook any sabotages made by others.

The thought just made his blood boil.

However, he remembered his mother telling him that there were more to a story, and not to act irrationally until he can get the whole picture. He nodded resolutely, and decided to interrogate Snape again when he calmed down, to ask about his father and why the resolution to protect the son. He'll investigate more to find out the full picture of the story.

Another thing Harry hated was how news spreads quickly, for on the way he was already accosted by some of the students, even by the older ones.

"Zhao, is it true you've turned a desk into an elephant during class?"

"Could you help us get out of Transfiguration class too? McGonagall's class is a nightmare, and we'd like a way out of it too."

All these remarks were met by Harry's cold stare, which was enough for the students to back down due to how frightening it was. In fact, it was scarier than Snape's glare during Potions class. Even his father had said that he had gotten this glare from his mother, and her expression of cold fury. Many of them swore the temperature around them dropped when Harry's glare fell on them.

"Hey, Harrison!"

"If you're going to talk about the Transfiguration class one more time, I swear I would make an example out of you for the next idiot that asks." Harry whirled around and summoned his cover wand from his holster instantly, having had just about enough.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to walk to lunch with us." Draco held up his hands in surrender. "You know, since Slytherins don't really take part in gossip in general."

"Sure…" Harry said, concealing his anger as he walked with Draco, Vincent and Gregory to lunch. As they sat down, Harry ignored the stares that he was given when he entered with Draco, but none dared approach due to Vincent and Gregory's appearance.

As they ate lunch, they chatted about the Flying class, which they would share later on. At least the Slytherins didn't ask about gossip, probably thinking themselves above it. That was fine by Harry, as he hated it when people asked all sorts of personal questions like they had a right to know.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry and the others hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Some of the others were already there, and so were forty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry frowned down at the school broomsticks as he heard that some of them would vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the side.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked at them. "Everyone, stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. He thought it'd make a good equipment to dust the floors with.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry raised his brow as it jumped into his hand at once, and Hermione gave him a look, since hers had simply rolled over on the ground despite her attempts. Meanwhile, Neville's hadn't moved at all, and the broomstick hit Ron's nose when he tried with an agitated tone, much to his amusement.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry shook his head when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"

'Uh oh…' Harry thought, as Neville, fearful of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet.

'He's going to fall.' Harry thought, as he slipped sideways off the broom, using telekinesis to slow down his fall. He landed gently down on the grass in a heap. Meanwhile, his broomstick continued to rose and eventually drifted lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "No injuries…" Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy. It's all right, we'll take you to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught…now, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, still shaking and crying, went off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Draco was amused.

"Draco." Harry shot him a glare, and he desisted.

"Why do you stand up for him, Harrison?" Draco grumbled, before darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "Hey, it's that thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Weasley quietly.

Harry facepalmed. No wonder the Hat said it'd be unfair to put him in the crossfire of the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud. It's immature and pretty stupid to be getting into petty fights like this all the time.

Draco smirked and said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find…how about up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Weasley yelled, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Weasley!"

Weasley grabbed his broom and flew up, towards Draco. Draco dodged as he lunged forward, and he said, "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted and threw the glass ball at Harry.

Harry blinked at the sudden projectile, and used the end of his broom to whack it away from him on instinct, causing the Remembrall to fly through the second-floor window, shattering the window on the way. Harry swore he heard another shatter slightly further away from the window.

Some very surprised foul words hit his ear, no doubt from that classroom, as Professor Flitwick walked to the window and saw Harry holding the broom like a bat in one hand.

Harry smiled awkwardly as he waved at Professor Flitwick with his free hand, who had a stunned look, and ran out of sight, presumably down to the grounds.

"Opps…" Harry Potter thought, as Flitwick was running toward them as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Never…in all my time at Hogwarts…" Flitwick said, almost speechless with shock.

"To be fair, Professor Flitwick, I didn't actually get on the broom, and that's forbidden." Harry said cheekily.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor…" Padma agreed.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil!" Professor Flitwick snapped.

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Finnigan. Zhao, follow me, now."

Harry shrugged at Hermione and Draco, the latter looking apologetic, as he walked in Professor Flitwick's wake as he strode toward the castle. He knew he wouldn't be expelled, since he didn't actually get onto the broom like Draco or Weasley did.

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor Flitwick didn't say a word to him. He wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry following. Was he going to take him to Dumbledore? He shuddered at that thought, mentally preparing for what he was going to say. Professor Flitwick stopped outside a classroom. He opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, could I borrow Travers for a moment?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Professor McGonagall nodded, as an athletic boy with bronze-coloured hair and grey eyes came out of class, scratching his head in confusion like he just snapped out of a daydream.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor Flitwick, and they marched on up the corridor, Travers looking at Harry curiously.

"In here." Professor Flitwick pointed them into a classroom that was empty. Professor Flitwick slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Zhao, this is Cody Travers. Travers- I've found you a Beater."

Traver's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Traver looked delighted.

"Absolutely," said Professor Flitwick crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen an aim quite like his. Was this your first time, Zhao?"

"No, not really." Harry admitted. "I've done quite a few Muggle sports before I came." He did not mention any of the strength training he had gone through.

"He had enough strength to hit both glass windows, one on each side of my classroom." Professor Flitwick told Travers. "Didn't even look like he needed much effort."

Travers was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once, while Harry looked like his nightmares had come true at once. There goes some of his free time.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Zhao?" he asked excitedly, and Harry nodded.

"Traver's captain of the Ravenclaw team," Professor Flitwick explained.

"He definitely has the build for a Beater. Well built, having considerable physical strength in his arms…we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor…either a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven." Travers nodded approvingly.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend that first-year rule. Merlin knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in our last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor Flitwick shuddered.

"Must I?" Harry asked, and Flitwick turned to him.

"Would you rather be expelled?" Flitwick said in this ominous tone, and Harry sighed, but backed down.

Professor Flitwick said, "Also, I hope to see you audition for the Frog Choir too!" Apparently, his singing made quite an impression on Professor Flitwick.

"What's in it for me?" Harry looked suspicious.

"I can tell you more about Athena Wright." Professor Flitwick offered, knowing Harry had been reading books about her.

* * *

Later, at dinnertime, Harry was stabbing at his potatoes while reading the chapter on the duel between Athena Wright and Merula Snyde after Athena learnt the Disarming Charm. How did it come down to this anyway? It was almost as if he was blackmailed into his position as the new Ravenclaw Beater alongside someone named Duncan Inglebee.

Jason Samuels, the other Beater, started to have constant struggles with the pain in his left arm, caused by an injury inflicted upon him by an upperclassman a few years ago hence the need for a replacement.

Now he had to hold the title of the youngest house player in about a century, and he was annoyed that the training would start next week, meaning less time to experiment on stuff. If only he could find a good place to do his experiments in private… Also, he was sure Flitwick was trying to get him into the Frog Choir, and had a very tempting offer in mind. Information about the student who broke the curses in the Cursed Vaults.

Harry shovelled pie into his mouth, thinking about that offer as he read a book propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice, as his dormmates came and sat down around him. They were about to ask questions regarding his performance during Transfiguration, but a glare from Harry quelled them.

One of them awkwardly decided to change the subject, and asked what happened when Flitwick took him away after Flying lesson. Harry sighed, but closed his book to turn his attention to his dormmates.

"I got detention." Harry lied.

"That's so unfair!" Terry protested, as he took some mashed potatoes.

"I mean, Malfoy and Weasley went on the brooms and they got off scot-free. You didn't." Michael added, scowling.

"Yeah, but they didn't break anything." Harry answered, getting more roast beef, though he smiled at their indignation towards the "unfairness" of the situation.

"Still, you didn't even break the rules, and here you are being punished." Anthony grumbled. "At least we didn't lose points."

Harry nodded his assent and decided making small talk won't hurt and it might build their relationship. "By the way, Anthony, are you related to Porpentina Esther Scamander, the wife of Newt Scamander, by any chance?"

"Oh yes, she's a distant relative." Anthony brightened up. "How did you know that?"

"By the surname. She was born Porpentina Esther Goldstein." Harry shrugged. "I read a few old articles about her when I read about Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh yeah, the culture over there is much different here." Anthony grinned.

"But they have four houses like us." Terry pointed out, as the talk went to the wizarding school in America. "Their Sorting ceremony is different, though."

"Not to mention, it's founded by a No-Maj, so they are also less elitist." Michael nodded.

"No-Maj?" Oliver was puzzled.

"It's the term they use for non-magic people in America, just like the term Muggle that we use." Harry answered.

"You really know your stuff." Terry admired. "You really should join us for study sessions sometime, and tutor us in spells and all."

"I'll consider it." Harry replied, as he finished the last of his dinner, and pushed his plate forward. He wasn't really ready to socialize that much yet, considering they might be after what his family name held or just using his skills to their advantage. However, scanning the boys' minds, they didn't seem to have any ill intentions on their part, unlike the Gryffindor boy Ron.

Speaking of him…

"Look, Weasley and Malfoy are at it again." Oliver whispered.

Harry groaned as Draco was tormenting Weasley yet again. "Well, Weasley, you got away with it this time, but how would you get away with it next time? You won't be so lucky."

"I'd take you on anytime on my own, Malfoy," said Weasley angrily, dribbling food on his robes, much to Harry's disgust. Doesn't he have a single ounce of eating etiquette?

"Sure. Let's do this tonight. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact."

"Seamus would be my second, who's yours?" Weasley sneered.

Draco looked around, before settling on Harry.

"Harrison. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." With that, Draco winked at Harry, and walked off with Vincent and Gregory.

"Excuse me while I deal with that…person." Harry muttered to his dormmates, getting up and going after the trio.

"Draco! What are you thinking?" Harry said, catching up to them. "Why are you even involving me?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'm sure Weasley can't cast a spell to save his own life." Draco laughed. "I need you since well, you seem better at casting spells."

"Thanks for the belief, Draco." Harry said sarcastically. "But since you promised Weasley, you better show up to the duel. A person never backs down from their promise."

"Of course I will, Harrison." Draco smiled. "You're going to have my back, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you come back safely." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Harrison." Draco clapped his shoulder, and walked away with his two friends, who waved awkwardly at him as they walked past him.

"Excuse me." Harry turned to see Hermione.

"What now?" Harry groaned.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-" Hermione started.

'Here we go again.' Harry thought.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Ravenclaw if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And I'm going to keep Draco out of trouble." Harry sighed. "I don't want him to get in trouble because of some stupid spat with some immature prat."

"But he's-" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"If you're going to say he's evil because he's Slytherin, please, enough of just accepting facts you get from books or from what people say. Those are two completely different things, just like theory and practical, please don't get them mixed up. If you'll excuse me, I got homework to do." With that, he turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

As he walked along the seventh-floor corridor, he wished for a private space to continue his experiments and projects without anyone to disturb him, being tired of all those interruptions so far. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a door materialize.

Blinking curiously, he walked towards the door, and opened it.

"This is…" Harry widened his eyes, before grinning. "Perfect."

**BP: (Do read, it's a few notes for the story)**

**Next chapter would be detailing what projects Harry would work on since this chapter is mainly him settling into his new school. I chose Ravenclaw for him mainly because of his desire to learn and try out new things and being creative in his approach as opposed to being reckless like in canon, since he actually thinks before he acts and has a much better memory. **

**I gave him the role of Beater because since he isn't exactly small or frail like he was in canon and is much stronger physically, mentally and magically, he would likely land a role that required balance and physical strength, and beater would do nicely for him. After all, it'll be a nice touch, him being the youngest player like in canon in addition to his other skills. **

**I decided for a nice Filch approach for a change because Harry doesn't underestimate the usefulness of someone and is more cunning in this sense here. He's also more empathetic, likely sensing why Filch was like this, and he was taught to love all animals, as his parents live in a region where Pokémon's lives are valued over human lives, so in wizarding case, they value magical creatures over human lives. **

**Adding to how Harry's mother "collects" animals using her charm and how she could easily tame even the most dangerous creatures with it, Harry could take advantage of this to get what he needed or wanted, since his mother had a special charm that living creatures liked and owls were no exception, and it'll most likely affect postage and subsequently, letters. You might have figured out what happened to the letter Dumbledore had sent in this chapter based on these hints. Only time would tell if Dumbledore would actually figure this out. **

**Harry here is also more cautious when making relationships knowing people would only be friends because of status, wealth or fame, having grown up with lots of expectations because he was the son of two very powerful individuals and even an heir to the Genesis throne, so he is more neutral towards people in general and more sophisticated. **

**That is also why he had formal interactions at best here since he's more wary. He might warm up to some people eventually, though I am not sure as to who he should trust and who liked him for him and nothing else. If you have any suggestions, let me know. **

**As for pairings, I am not sure if Harry should be with a girl or boy, so I'm open to suggestions for now, and you can even suggest rare pairings. Just no canon pairings, because I don't like the fact that Harry ended up with Ginny. **

**Also, I'm considering to move him up by one year during this story. Your opinion?**

**I'll do my best to improve on future chapters due to not being very experienced in writing Harry Potter fanfics, so do favourite, follow and review! **


	3. Harry's Secret Activities

**BP: Still have no inspiration for my Pokémon stories, unfortunately, as much as I'd love to finish them. For some reason, I keep drawing a blank when I try to write another chapter. Perhaps I need a longer break from Pokémon stories, having written nothing but that for five years. **

**Furthermore, I took an emotional blow when mysterypink98 cut ties with me since my first Pokémon story was tainted with her ideas that I didn't like. I could only hope those who have read my Pokémon stories and know where Pakura originates from would understand this. **

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with all of the professors around him. The headmaster was reading through reports from all of them regarding the students' latest progresses in their studies. One of them caught his attention, which was Harrison Zhao.

"Professors, are you sure of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster. I can't help but think Zhao, who have proven to possess skills beyond a normal first year, should be tested further with independent studies or moving him into classes with the upper years." Professor McGonagall said. "In fact, he claimed that transfiguration was the easiest form of magic to master - requiring the spell to perform one function only- and then proceeded to prove his point. He literally turned a desk into a large elephant the size of my classroom."

Dumbledore was thoughtful. "And just how did Mr. Zhao accomplish this feat?"

"I'm not sure, but he didn't even say anything, just pointed his wand and the desk turned into an elephant, which was an impossible feat because of the mass difference. Yet, he still pulled it off." McGonagall said.

"I agree with Minerva. He was holding back in my class. But what gave him away was he could do the spells on the first try. Just how many eleven-year-olds do you know who could accomplish a simple spell on their first try?" Flitwick said. "He even knew the side effects to the lumos spell without me telling him."

"He could have read ahead, just like Miss Granger." Dumbledore was dismissive.

"But to remember even the simplest details?" Snape said incredulously. "He didn't even use his book for the Cure for Boils and not to mention his technique was nothing short of perfect. He even saved Miss Bones from getting into the Hospital Wing all because he saw one thing others couldn't."

"Are you all certain of this? You are all willing to go through with this?" Dumbledore said to the staff, as he read carefully through that was a petition from the teachers to let Harrison be exempt from the lessons of the first-years.

"We certainly are," Professor Sprout answered with a smile. "Ms. Zhao has shown incredible skills, which calls for us to put him to a more challenging test."

"What about History of Magic, then?" Dumbledore asked. "We don't know his skills at it."

"If his skills at other subjects are any indication, I am sure he can cope." McGonagall said firmly.

"Very well then. I shall consider your proposal and get back to you." Dumbledore sighed, as everyone gave him a terse nod and left.

Dumbledore sucked a lemon drop. Harrison Zhao certainly garnered some attention, and not because of who his parents were. If only he was Harry Potter, Dumbledore thought. If he was, he would have been able to mould him into the perfect individual to take out Voldemort and have the credit of mentoring him as the leader of the light. The war would have been as good as won, with skills like Harrison's.

Alas, Harry Potter was already dead and he knew Pakura and Nevryn would never fight for his side, as they had intervened and put an order that he was not to approach their son unless it's for school matters even before Harrison entered Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wondered if he should make Harrison pretend to be Harry Potter, and to come under his tutelage, saying he needed to defeat Voldemort. However, that seemed unlikely as his parents already pre-empted it by making him sign a contract that said he would not approach their son unless it was for school matters even before school started, and warned him that they would know if he violated the terms in the contract.

No matter…the contract didn't say Harrison can't approach him. All Harrison would need is some…persuasion. Perhaps arranging an adventure with the youngest Weasley boy over Christmas would do the trick.

Harry had an inkling feeling Dumbledore was plotting something, but shrugged it off as he stepped into the mysterious room that had various stations catered to his needs around the room.

One station was full of Rune books, another had dummies awaiting him with books relating to spells that could be tried, the third station had a cauldron awaiting him with a shelf full of potions ingredients, similar to that of the Potions classroom and there was even a cooking station with cooking ingredients and books of recipes for him to try out.

He went straight to the Runes station and opened a book called _Magical Runes and its Effects _and read the effects each letter of a Rune had, and what their effects when combined would appear out to be. He knew in order to have the desired effects he wanted, he would have to be careful of the amount of magical power used to carve those Runes. Otherwise, too much of it may lead to side effects such as explosions. Harry was almost sure his experiments would lead to those as he did not expect to get things right the first time.

Taking out the battery pack of a 3DS, he opened Phillip's notebook. The goal, according to Phillip, was to make sure the gaming device worked in Hogwarts as in general, they do not work in a magical environment. Hence, Phillip and Harry had taken inspiration from devices that can run off of the magical atmosphere by getting the high level of magic to work in the device's favour by converting the energy, since energy can neither be created nor destroyed; rather, it can only be transformed or transferred from one form to another. Phillip had told him magic is a form of energy, so all they needed to do is to change the form to energy that would allow the device to work.

'Electrical-based magic would work just fine.' Harry thought, as he conjured up a meter to show the battery percentage of the battery pack. Due to the purposes of the experiments he would conduct, he had purposely emptied it before coming here. Harry read the instructions on _Magical Runes and its Effects _before starting to carve the Runes on the battery pack itself. The first set of Runes, when put together, should absorb the magic from the environment itself in a constant rate.

Harry knew just absorbing the magic wasn't enough to complete the goal, since the battery itself doesn't run on magic, but electricity. Hence, he'd need a second set of Runes that would convert the magic absorbed by the battery pack. With that in mind, he looked up the Runes again and carved the appropriate Runes, putting it below the layer of the first set of Runes with a wave of his hand.

The third step is to set the energy the magic is supposed to convert to with the second set of Runes, and Harry knew in this case, it'd be electricity. He then looked at the Rune book again, before carefully carving out the Runes, and strategically place them underneath, below the second set. Supposedly, when working together, they would constantly absorb and convert the magical energy to electricity.

'Alright, let's try this.' Harry waved his wand, only for the battery pack to explode, forcing him to shield himself. 'Ok, there's clearly something wrong.' He repaired the battery pack and copied the runes he had carved in accordance to the book and wrote how much magic he had used to carve them. He put an X over them to indicate a failure.

'It looks like I'm missing something.' Harry thought, looking at the meter and noting the levels right before it exploded. 'The runes absorbed too much magic and converted it to much more than the pack can handle. I'll probably need to find a way as well so the battery stops absorbing the moment the battery is full.' With that thought, he wrote it down on his notebook.

Harry wondered how Phillip made everything with relative ease, and remembered Phillip had been tinkering with all these devices for years. He suddenly had even more appreciation of Phillip's intelligence, which was sometimes underestimated by his opponents. He can see why his mother chose him to be part of her group.

'Wonder what time is it…?' Harry thought, looking up at the clock, only for it to read half-past eleven. Harry gaped, knowing he must have been so engrossed in this experiment he lost track of time, and it was almost time for the "Midnight Duel" Draco had arranged with Weasley. Harry inwardly cursed as he packed his things in his bag, and left the room. As he left, he swore the door melted and disappeared, but knew it would appear again once he thought of what he needed.

With that in mind, he decided to make his way to the trophy room mentioned. However, on the way there, he heard something at one of the corridors. It was a sort of snuffling, and by the Aura, he knew it was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Oh, hi Harrison! Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Quiet, Neville." Harry hissed. "Also I'm not a Gryffindor so I wouldn't know the password. Look, Neville, I've got to be somewhere, I'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

"What is so scary about him, anyway?" Harry muttered angrily as the clumsy boy followed him.

"If you get me caught, even Madam Pomfrey won't be able to fix you." Harry threatened, as both of them made their way to the second floor. They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows, and sped down a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room, where Draco was already there, smiling and waving at Harry.

"I knew you won't leave me behind." Draco said. "But what's with Longbottom?"

"Ran into him on the way. Don't ask." Harry warned.

Weasley and Finnegan weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Draco whispered in glee.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Draco had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Weasley or Finnegan.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Harry waved for the other two to go, while he'll distract Filch. The other two scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice, nodding at Harry with thanks.

Meanwhile, Harry stayed in the trophy room and concealed his presence so that neither Filch nor Mrs Norris could see him. He took out a gift box from his bag, scribbled a note, and placed it on the floor. Hopefully it'll keep them busy for a while.

Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when Filch entered the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered, "probably hiding…wait a minute, what's this here? A gift? For me?" He had noticed the gift box, and picked it up.

"Maybe someone finally noticed the hard work I've done." Filch said, as he opened the box to see an assortment of chocolates. "Why, I never thought I'd receive chocolates. Wonder who sent it…"

Harry took the opportunity to slip away as Filch read the note. He caught up to the duo just in time to see Neville suddenly let out a frightened noise and break into a run, only to trip, grab Draco around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

"Silencio." Harry said, and the impact of the armor crashing to the ground was silenced. He walked over and whacked Neville on the head. "You idiot, that would have gotten all three of us caught. Do you seriously want me to leave you behind here?"

"N-No, I'm sorry!" Neville squeaked, as Harry led them down the gallery, swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another. They went through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurried along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Draco said, uncertain. Neville was trembling as Harry looked at them calmly. "We've got to get back to our common rooms as quickly as possible."

"Weasley tricked you, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes. "You realize that by now, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Weasley must have tipped him off."

"So much for Gryffindor bravery." Draco grumbled. "Then again, considering this year's Gryffindors…"

"Let's just move on." Harry muttered. How did he even come to this anyway?

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

Draco said, "Shut up, Peeves—please —you'll get us thrown out."

'Peeves as in, Peeves the Poltergeist?' Harry thought. 'This can either work for or against our favour.'

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Neville pleaded.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Draco, taking a swipe at Peeves, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Run." Harry said in a deadpan voice, and all three of them ducked under Peeves and ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door —and it was locked.

"This is it!" Neville moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" He despaired even more as they could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Shut up for once, Neville." Harry muttered, taking out his cover wand and whispering, "Alohomora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" and they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"We'll be fine for now. He thinks this door is locked." Harry sighed. "Draco, next time you want to go out on a night adventure, count me out. Neville, what is it?" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's school robes for the last minute.

This made Harry realize they weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. To be more specific, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"Huh, interesting." Harry said, as the other two trembled with fear at all six eyes staring at them, with thunderous growls emitting from its mouth. If he looked carefully, he knew the dog was guarding something and he had the idea of what it was guarding.

Draco groped for the doorknob, probably thinking between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

Draco and Neville did not even notice Harry didn't move as they ran for their lives, slamming the door shut and he heard them fly back down the corridor, probably towards their common rooms. Unfazed by the dog, Harry opened his mouth to sing a lullaby, a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before he slept as a child, hoping to soothe the creature.

What he did not expect was the dog's growls to slowly cease — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Harry kept singing, creeping towards the trapdoor. He could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

Harry stepped carefully over the dog's legs, bent down and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

Harry looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. Harry shrugged, and jumped down, where cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and — FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft.

Harry looked up and saw the trapdoor was now the size of a postage stamp, and used telekinesis to close it, and light up his surroundings. This made him realize his legs were bound tightly in long creepers without him noticing.

He knew that according to what he read about Devil's Snare, he had two options: Use the Lumos Solem spell or relax. After all, panicking would only kill him faster. Sure enough, when he relaxed, he was sucked through, falling and landing on his feet on the hard ground.

Harry walked down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All he could hear apart from his footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry heard a soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

Reaching the end of the passageway, Harry saw a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above him. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. Harry blinked, and looked closely. They weren't birds, they were keys! Winged keys! On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door, with a keyhole in it.

'So the objective is to get the correct key, and then unlock that door.' Harry thought. 'By the lock on the door, it's a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle.'

Harry had not even through training with the world's most renowned lawyer and assassin for nothing- he gained the knack for spotting things most other people didn't just by a single glance. Sure enough, seconds later, he saw a large silver key that looked like it would fit his description through the whirl of rainbow feathers.

With that thought, he used telekinesis to stop the keys' movements completely and parted all the other keys to get the key he needed. He used his wand to summon a magical thread, tied it around the key and pulled it towards him, catching it in his hand.

Harry walked to the door, the key struggling in his hand and Harry being careful not to damage its wing. He slid it gently into the lock and turned — it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key brushed his cheek as if to thank him for not damaging its wing, and took flight again.

The next chamber was so dark Harry couldn't see anything at all, but sensed a great deal of magic, like it's Transfiguration. But as Harry stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

Harry was standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing him, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

'Yep, I'll have to play my way across the room…by being part of a chess piece by taking the place of one of the pieces.' Harry thought. Phillip had taught him to play Chess once or twice, and told him it was all about strategy and knowing the roles of each chess piece.

"I'm going to be a bishop," said Harry. At those words, a bishop turned its back on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving an empty space for Harry to stand in. 'If I'm not wrong, white always plays first in chess…' Harry thought, peering across the board. Sure enough, a white pawn had moved forward two squares.

'Here goes nothing.' Harry thought, starting to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. 'I cannot afford to lose here.' With that thought, he moved diagonally four squares to the right.

Harry winced as one of his knights was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

'They never tell you about that in Chess.' Harry thought, as he took the bishop using his castle.

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Harry shook his head as he took almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

Harry wondered what his next move should be, and smiled. All he needed to do is to sacrifice the knight to the white queen and he would be free to checkmate the king. "Knight to H3." The Knight moved forward, slid and stopped. The white queen pounced on this, striking and dragging the Knight off.

Harry moved three spaces to the left and said to the King, "Checkmate."

The King's sword fell onto the ground victory and he took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. He had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

'I'm beginning to sense a pattern in these traps…' Harry thought, as he reached another door. 'Sprout's Devil's Snare; Flitwick charming the keys, McGonagall transfiguring the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves only Quirrell and Snape.'

Harry pushed a door open. A disgusting smell filled his nostrils, making him pull his robe over his nose. An extremely large creature that was around fifteen feet tall stood before him, with granite skin, a bulging body, and flat feet.

'A troll?' Harry thought as the troll roared at him. Harry responded by summoning his handmade wand, and dodged the club that smashed on the ground. Harry idly noted that either Jude or his mother would have been able to throw that troll easily.

The troll smashed at him again, but Harry was too fast, sidestepping every single attack. It roared in frustration that Harry was able to dodge all of its attacks. It then decided to throw the club at him, which Harry raised his eyebrows, and raised his wand to send an explosive spell at it, destroying its only weapon and the splinters of the weapon flying around the chamber.

Harry smirked, and got all the splinters together, melting and forging it into a sword. However, he had to hold up a hand to use his Aura to defend a fist from the troll that was attacking him. He then boosted his jump and landed on the troll's arm, running up the arm quickly and getting on his shoulder. He jumped off when the troll tried to shake him off by rampaging around, and raising the newly forged sword high and covering it in aura, he split the troll vertically in half, splattering blood all over him.

Harry dropped the sword, that broke back into splinters, and cleaned himself with a wave of his handmade wand, noting that there really is more than one way to skin a cat…or kill a troll for the matter. Who said wizard magic (as he dubbed the magic used in this wizarding world) is needed?

He pulled open the next door, and saw nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. He immediately knew this must be Snape's riddle. When he stepped over the threshold, a fire immediately sprang up behind him in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.

'Well, let's see if my mum can study those flames.' Harry thought, conjuring up two magical flasks, and collecting some of each of the fire. While neither of the fire burnt him thanks to Aura, he wondered what kind of trap this was, as normal wizards probably can't go through it without being burnt thoroughly.

Harry took the roll of paper lying next to the bottles and read the poem:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

'Well, this is logic, a puzzle. Apparently, a lot of great wizards here haven't got an ounce of it.' Harry rolled his eyes. He was sure people like Phillip or his mother would have solved it within the time he took to read the poem. But he wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing.

From the poem, he could deduce that the second and sixth bottle were nettle wine, and the first and fifth bottle were two of the poison bottles.

'Since the ones at each end are different and the left end is poison, both nettle wines have been found, and it will not help me move onwards, the rightmost bottle would be the one to send me back.' Harry thought. 'This would leave the third and fourth bottle and from the clue that said the dwarf doesn't hold poison, the third bottle would bring me forward and the fourth bottle would be poison. In other words, the order is Poison, Nettle Wine, Potion to Move On, Poison, Poison, Nettle Wine, Potion to Go back.'

Harry calmly picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here goes nothing." Harry shrugged as he drained the little bottle in one gulp. He felt like ice was flooding his body, quite similar to the feeling when Pakura uses her ice powers to cool him down. He walked forward and saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them —for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — before he reached the other side, in what he knew was to be the last chamber.

At the chamber, it contained a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

'What kind of language was that?' Harry thought, having his fair share of foreign languages, but couldn't make a sense out of it. He then slapped his forehead when he realized moments later it's backwards for, "I show not your face but your heart's desire".

Harry moved nearer to the mirror, but see no reflection, and stepped in front of it. He then turned around at what the mirror showed, but there was nothing. No one was behind him. He then turned back to the mirror again.

There he was, reflected in it, smirking and able to control any type of magic or aura abilities, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others, people he recognized as members of either his mother's or his father's group. At either side of his shoulders was his mother and father smiling proudly at him, but they moved aside for a woman and a man.

The woman was very pretty with dark red hair and her eyes were just like his, shape and colour, before he drank the Blood Adoption Potion. She was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time, petting his reflection self on the shoulder.

The man was tall, thin, and black-haired and had put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just like his did before he drank the potion.

Harry knew this had to be his biological parents, and wondered why he didn't see any friends in the mirror. Wasn't the mirror supposed to show what his heart desired? Could it be that he didn't need any of them, and only wanted his loved ones to be close to him, like they were showing in the mirror?

His reflection smirked at him once more. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. Harry widened his eyes, as he realized that was the Philosopher's Stone. As he watched, his reflection winked and put the Stone back in his robes pocket, and the moment he did so, he felt something heavy drop into his real pocket.

'Huh?' Harry thought, taking out the Philosopher's Stone. He took a look at the reflection once more, and steeled himself to look away. The mirror does not grant him his heart's desire after all. He'll have to work for it himself.

'It's likely someone would try to steal the Stone.' Harry thought, as he replicated the Stone, and sealed the fake Stone into the mirror. He then walked back to Snape's chamber and swapped the contents of a Poison with the Potion that would allow one to get through the black flames through a conjured flask. His duty done, he concentrated and teleported away back to his own dorm, landing on his own bed.

He grumbled when he noted that it was almost time for breakfast, and decided to hide the Philosopher's Stone in a hidden compartment in his trunk, concealing its presence to prevent magic from tracking it and locking it in his trunk with the usual defense mechanisms, deciding to send the Stone to his parents later. He then took a long shower and dressed in new robes and grabbing his book bag before going down to breakfast.

He had almost reached the entrance of his common room when a voice spoke from the chair nearest to him, "So, decided not to help Malfoy, Harrison?"

Harry turned to see Hermione Granger wearing a pink nightgown and a frown. By the looks of it, Hermione must have been waiting for Harry to go down to the trophy room and fell asleep on the chair. Harry almost forgot he didn't even make it back to his dorm, having been working on the Runes for that 3DS.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." Harry said dryly.

"I've been waiting for you all night." Hermione replied. "You didn't even come down at all. It's a good thing you didn't go to the Midnight Duel to cover for Malfoy. You could have been expelled for that."

"Nobody asked you to wait." Harry grumbled, too cranky to even correct Hermione's assumptions. With that, he walked out of the entrance and made his way to breakfast. On the way, Filch stopped him and thanked him for his gift, while Mrs. Norris purred and pawed at him for a pet. He also told Harry that he'll make sure that Weasley boy served some detention for lying to him about students being out of bed, and getting Peeves to help him.

"Harrison! I'm so, so sorry for leaving you behind!" Draco apologized when he saw Harrison. "I realized you weren't with me or Longbottom until we separated to go to our common rooms!"

"Nice of you to finally remember me." Harry replied sarcastically. "Well, it doesn't matter."

"Any way I can make it up to you?" Draco asked.

"You want to make it up to me? Stop picking fights with Weasley. I hate being in the crossfire." Harry said, before storming off to the Ravenclaw table.

Neville had also come up to him to apologize, and Harry waved him off like he did Draco. "If you want to make it up to me, try to think for yourself instead of following people blindly."

Harry almost laughed at the expression on Weasley's face as he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Draco was still at Hogwarts the next day, and looked tired and shot guilty glances at Harry, who ignored it. Well, he was glad Draco and Longbottom left him behind for beating the traps and getting the Stone was an excellent adventure.

When the mail came, Malfoy's eagle owl brought him packages of sweets from home, which he opened at the Slytherin table and turned to Harry as if to ask what he had, only to be shut down when Harry non-verbally walked over and showed him an assortment of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, a luxury Golden Phoenix Father Quill, and a few letters in envelopes.

About halfway through his meal after sorting all his magazines and the Daily Prophet, where there was another article on the thieving owls, Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout came up to him.

The Headmaster said, "Mr. Zhao, we need you to come with us up to my office to speak about some things."

Harry weighed his options. He knew he was advised to get his Head of House when Dumbledore needed to speak with him for backup and to ask if it was school matters and record the response. If it was a lie, he was to summon for help immediately using the mirror he was given for his birthday.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"School matters, Mr. Zhao. We promise." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, what did you need me for?" Harry asked, when he followed them to the office. "I rather not be late for my class, and there's just so much to learn." He added a little bit of sarcasm to the last statement, which was caught by the keener observers like McGonagall or Flitwick. After all, all he leant was that there are idiotic people out there who engaged their mouths before their brains.

"It has been observed that you have been doing wonderfully well in all of your classes, Mr. Zhao." Dumbledore replied. "You have actually been doing so well that all of the professors of this school have taken notice of it. In fact, this earned you a great opportunity."

"Really?" the student asked with scepticism in his voice. "What is it?"

"Professor McGonagall has suggested for us to put you in independent study, and had even proposed we move you up with the upperclassmen which would be dependent on your individual skill in each subject. However, in order to test your true skills and prove your worth, we would like you to duel a former duelling champion from our school." Professor Flitwick explained. "The duel would take place in private at the courtyard. We would owl you more details once he has responded to our request."

"I see." Harry nodded. "Well then, I'll await your owl. May I go now?" He looked at Dumbledore ask if to dare him to say something.

Dumbledore was about to ask him where he learnt his magic so that he could possibly open doors for the Wizarding World, for the greater good, but found himself saying, "No Mr. Zhao, you may go."

When Harry left for his first class, Dumbledore wondered what just happened. Meanwhile, Harry walked down the stairs and smirked, knowing now that psychic powers does work on Dumbledore's mind…and he didn't even notice! That just opened a lot more possibilities to take Dumbledore down.

Speaking of taking Dumbledore down, he opened one of the letters that his mother had sent him in his dorm, assuming to be one of the letters his mother wrote to him. Only to grin when he realized his mother just sent him a very damning evidence against Dumbledore.

The letter Dumbledore wrote to the _Daily Prophet_ was in his hands.

No matter. That could wait. For now, he's should get to class, and at night, he's going to send the Philosopher's Stone to his parents, away from Hogwarts.

Later, during dinner, his dormmates were talking about their lessons of the day, only for Harry to push back his plate and say, "That was a good meal." He knew since he lacked time, he had to finish his meals very fast in order to have time for other things.

"Huh? Harrison, you've already finished? The Beef, Lamb & Guinness Stew is really delicious…" Terry said, looking surprised.

"Sorry, just have a lot of things to do." Harry answered. With that, he left the Great Hall, hurrying over to his dorm. He locked his dorm door, summoned Hedwig via Aura. When she came flying through his dorm window, Harry tied a package containing the Stone.

"Send this to my parents, alright?" Harry said. Hedwig nodded, and flew off into the night, taking the Stone far away from Hogwarts.

With that settled, Harry made his way back to the mysterious room at the seventh floor, thinking about what he wanted and the door materializing again. As he opened his notebooks noting the failures he got from various amounts of magical power and to what degree it failed, Harry was able to gauge a range of the magical power supposed to be used when carving the Runes. After all, even an ounce of magical power used could make the difference.

Harry also realized that putting differing magical power in each set of Runes would also make the difference in failure, judging by the impact the explosions made. This made it more complicated, for he would need to find out the exact power he had to put in each set of Runes for the device to work perfectly.

While it's true his experiments still failed to yield the results he had wanted, Harry felt he made progress as he realized the exact amount of power used for the first set of Runes by the finding out just which explosion had the least impact. This means the first Runes are set and all he had to work on was the other two sets.

Encouraged, he started to work on the second set of Runes, only for the clock to ring and he realized it was almost curfew time and packed his supplies before leaving.

As he entered the common room, he saw his dormmates trading Chocolate Frog Cards and asked Harry if he had Ptolemy. Harry non-verbally showed them the Chocolate Frog Card he had acquired from the "For Trading Only" album and they eagerly asked what he'd want for that card, only to fight over it when they realized the others wanted it as well.

Harry simply chuckled at their argument, went back to his dorm to change to his pajamas, locked his curtains before opening the first book on _Athena Wright: Adventures of the Cursed Vaults, _reading all about Athena using a Sleeping Draught on Mrs. Norris to break into a locked room while looking for the Cursed Vault, only to be hexed with the Knockback Jinx by Merula.

When they went in after her, the ice had already stuck Merula to the floor and was spreading all over her. The same ice Athena said she saw in her vision.

'Wonder if Athena Wright was a seer?' Harry thought, falling asleep with the book on his chest.

* * *

The next day, as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry wasn't too interested, for he was reading the _Spellbound _magazine on the Brilliant Quill Prize nominees for this year. It wasn't until the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, then did he realize it was for him.

Another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel and opened the letter first. It said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Cody Travers will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor Flitwick_

'I was hoping they forgot about it…' Harry thought, sighing as his secret was probably out. He grabbed his broomstick and left the hall quickly, but halfway across the entrance hall he found the way upstairs barred by Finnegan and Thomas. Weasley seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Zhao, first years aren't allowed them."

"Oh blimey, what am I going to do? Weasley's gonna run off to his prankster brothers or his stick-in-the-mud Prefect brother." Harry said sarcastically. "Honestly, Weasley, do you think I'm afraid just because you have two goons with you and I am alone? I'm more than enough to take you down." After all, how hard can fighting Weasley be compared to that troll?

Before Weasley could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at his elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Zhao's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Weasley quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "I was the one who asked the special circumstances. I hope the Nimbus Two Thousand is enough for you."

"Believe me, it was more than enough." Harry sighed, glaring at the look of horror on Weasley's face. "Now everyone knows I'm part of the Quidditch team."

Harry headed upstairs, shaking his head. As he reached the top of the marble staircase, he didn't know whether to hex or thank Draco for this.

"I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind him. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. He must have said the last part out loud.

"Technically I didn't break the rules. Draco and Weasley did." Harry corrected her.

"But you broke the windows!" Hermione pointed out.

Harry shook his head, figuring he's wasting time if he argued back, marched past her and went to his dorm to place the broomstick.

He paid attention to his lessons in order to keep his mind off of Quidditch. This was proving quite easy, as it was History of Magic class and it was taught by a ghost. Apparently, Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.

Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and he thanked the fact that he owned Dictating Quills. He spent the rest of the lesson just looking over his experimental notes on that 3DS he was working on, while everyone was in a stupor.

Harry took his time eating dinner, ignoring the chatters of his dormmates talking about how he had a broom and inwardly grumbling that he couldn't work on the 3DS project again. After finishing his dinner, he realized it's almost time, so he went to his dorm to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand alone.

Harry blinked as the broomstick rolled onto his bedspread. While he thought it was pointless for him to own a broom, he cannot deny it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Harry shook his head and left the castle to make his way to the Quidditch field. He'd never really been inside the stadium, where hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

Travers wasn't there yet, so he might as well see what the broom could do, since apparently people over here depend on brooms to fly. He mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. He decided to try stunts, such as getting the broom to fly through a goal post while he leapt over them, somersaulting and landing on the broom and surfing on the broom.

"Hey, Zhao, come down!" Cody Travers had arrived and he was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry lowered his broom with his feet, and hovered slightly above the ground, standing on the broom.

"Very nice." Cody grinned. "You're much more talented than I expected on the broom, especially on your balance. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Travers. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on one Quidditch team. Three of those players are called Chasers."

"The Chasers throw a ball called the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. One goal is ten point, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Very good. This here is the Quaffle." Travers took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. "And I'm one of the Chasers of the Quidditch team, with the other two being Diego Reginald and Antoine Conroy. Both of them are in their sixth years, like I am."

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper. Grant Page is the Keeper for Ravenclaw. He's a third year."

"He's the one who has to fly around our team's hoops and stop the other team from scoring, am I right?" Harry asked.

"That's right. I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Travers said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle, and Harry saw that they seemed to be struggling, like they were straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Take this and stand back." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat, then he bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it and sent it straight towards the poles supporting the goal hoops. From the clang sound it made, Harry must have hit with quite a bit of force.

It shot at Harry again, who caught it with one hand and hugged it to him.

"Nice. I can see why Professor Flitwick chose you as a Beater." Travers grinned as Harry effortlessly wrestled it back to the crate and strapped it down. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — you and Duncan Inglebee, a second year, are ours. You two protect our side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team."

Travers reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This last ball here, is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. Cho Chang, a second year, is our team's Seeker. She has to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win." Travers explained, as the Golden Snitch started flying around.

"Not to mention the fact that no other person other than the Seeker can get the Golden Snitch, which is why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages, am I right?" Harry said.

"That's right. I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep." Travers said off-handedly and blinked when the Golden Snitch landed on Harry's hand, snuggling contentedly. It's like the Snitch was telling him that he had a scent that it liked.

"Er…the Golden Snitch also remember the touch of the first person who handled them, so that is going to be useless." Travers said nervously. "That's why a new Snitch is used for every game."

"I know, even the maker used gloves." Harry sighed. 'I have the feeling the Snitch sensed some of my mother's aura on me, so it decided to settle on me. Isn't this thing non-living?' He decided to send it to his mother later.

"Come on, Harry. Show me what you've got as a Beater." Travers smirked, taking a bat as well. "Let's see who misses the Bludger first."

A few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, batting a Bludger back and forth like a tennis match. When Travers hit a Bludger so high, Harry jumped on his broom and slammed it downward towards Travers, who had to fly out of the way. Travers was delighted at this skill of his. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"It looks like we might have the Quidditch Cup in the bag this year." Travers smiled as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than the Weasley twins, and people say they are like human Bludgers themselves."

After Travers had parted from Harry, who claimed that he forgot something in the Charms classroom, he hurried over to the Owlery and tapped his wand on the letter, effectively changing the words on the letter.

Harry also made sure to reseal it in such a way no one could tell that it had been opened, like he was taught. He then tied a letter to a school owl, telling it to send to the Daily Prophet.

Let chaos begin.

The next day, Dumbledore sat down and began eating his breakfast when the owls flew in carrying parcels and copies of the _Daily Prophet_. For some reason, the owls demanded 5 Galleons instead of the usual amount, and Harry had a feeling as to why, as his owl swooped away before he could give any money.

He smirked as he watched Dumbledore open and promptly choked on his scrambled eggs when he read the headline on the paper.

_THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED: DUMBLEDORE'S INVOLVEMENT IN HIS DEATH_

_It has been revealed that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter did not show up to the Sorting on 1 September in Hogwarts. _

_This fact hasn't been revealed until a letter from Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump to the International Confederation of Wizards and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sent to the Daily Prophet, which publicly admitted that Harry Potter did not turn up to the Sorting because he was already dead, tragically dying 2 days before his 11__th__ birthday. _

_As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Dumbledore had meddled with Harry Potter's guardianship with the help of the authority that his positions held, placing him with an abusive Muggle family that was known to hate magic and placing himself as his magical guardian. In fact, his parents had not even approved of the family in question nor did they approve of Dumbledore being his magical guardian with in their last will that Dumbledore himself have witnessed. _

_Evidence had also revealed that the boy was abused constantly by being placed in the cupboard under the stairs and not given the appropriate nutrition by his guardians. He was also overworked by being made to do chores by the age of four while his cousin would get new toys. _

_The family's son, which is also his cousin, has also routinely bullied him relentlessly in school, causing him to have no friends and was even forced to wear hand-me-downs by his cousins. He was also punished for doing accidental magic in order to keep himself safe from the bullying and the cousin's game of 'Harry-hunting', where his cousin and friends would beat him up if Harry was caught when they were chasing him. _

_Apparently, according to the letter, the family in question had received letters from Hogwarts, but was bent on preventing Harry from going, escaping to various places just to make sure Harry Potter did not get his letter to go to Hogwarts. They had stopped at a motel, where Harry Potter was tragically killed by both his aunt and uncle, finally having had enough of their nephew causing trouble for them. In order to cover up evidence of the murder, they attempted to make it look like a suicide by pushing him off the window to the ground. The aunt and uncle had been arrested for murder of a child and placed in prison for life._

_Who are these people, you may ask? They are none other than Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the latter being the sister to Lily Potter. Their son, Dudley Dursley, was placed in the orphanage for the time being. _

_The question is, if Albus Dumbledore witnessed the will, why did he still place Harry with those Muggles? Why did he name himself the magical guardian of Harry Potter if the will stated he was not to be his magical guardian? Why did he place him with known abusive Muggle relatives that hated magic if the boy's well-being was in his best interests as he claimed? Why did everyone not know about Harry Potter's disappearance before the letter came? _

_Many of these questions have been raised, but it has been suggested that Albus Dumbledore must have somehow intercepted the owl mail of students to prevent the news from leaking. Perhaps Albus Dumbledore is hoping we'd be unaware of this unpleasant truth about Harry Potter's death, but the staff of Hogwarts has a duty to ensure that a tragedy like Harry Potter would never happen again. _

Dumbledore's face paled as he read the main article, no doubt that he was in a lot of trouble as everyone was whispering about the death of Harry Potter, with some glaring at Dumbledore. Hermione was shaking, no doubt questioning authorities' actions in her head.

Meanwhile, Harry had a secret smile. As Dumbledore did actually write the letter and he simply spelled it so more details were written, whoever tried to track the writer would still track it back to Dumbledore. Although the wizarding newspaper had one fact wrong: Contrary to Dumbledore actually intercepting the letters, the letters the students sent probably went to his mother, due to the apparent charm she had on living creatures in general.

'How did this happen? I didn't write any of these in the letter I sent.' Dumbledore thought. He groaned when two missives were sent to him, stating he needed to get to Gringotts and the Ministry within this week, or actions would be taken. He immediately left the Great Hall following a mass of owls carrying red envelopes, who were chasing after him.

Harry swore that in the distance, he heard screaming, but shrugged and continued eating his breakfast, enjoying the chaos that he had wrought. Even Weasley, who ignored everything in favour of the food, was muttering something about not getting his pocket money now and how his sister wouldn't be Mrs. Harry Potter.

'Actually Weasley, you never got the money for a while since I closed that trust vault.' Harry thought, wondering if the Weasley twins or the Prefect Weasley knew about this money thing. He made a mental note to ask them later. 'But at least Dumbledore won't be in his office for a while…'

After breakfast, McGonagall had pulled him aside after Transfiguration class and told him that the champion dueller being ready to duel him in private at the training grounds after curfew. She would be the one mediating the duel and that she would escort him back to the Ravenclaw Towers herself so that he would not be punished if he's caught out of bed.

"Very well. I look forward to it." Harry bowed.

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the upcoming duel with the former Hogwarts duelling champion and wondered what kind of spells he would need to go up against an opponent like that, as he was said to be better than his peers during his Hogwarts years.

Harry scarfed down his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed to write a letter to his parents to tell them that Dumbledore's office was empty for a while due to the article, before proceeding to the secret room on the seventh floor to work on his 3DS project to take his mind off the duel.

Harry set a time on the clock, and started working on the second set of Runes. He was careful not to use too much magical power, lest his opponent could take advantage of this.

'Almost there!' Harry thought, as he realized the explosion was minimal this time. He repaired the 3DS battery again, and the clock rang, signalling it was time for him to go.

When he reached the training grounds, Professor McGonagall was awaiting with a person that had spiky, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was quite burly and tall, and wore three silver rings on his right hand, and a silver bracelet on his left. He was wearing dark green duelling robes.

"Mr. Zhao, meet Barnaby Lee, the best duellist in his year during his Hogwarts days. Mr. Lee, meet Harrison Zhao, a skilled first-year you're here to test."

"How do you do?" Barnaby grinned, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello, Barnaby." Harry nodded.

"I say there is no better way of knowing a person than duelling." Barnaby nodded, as both took their stances. No words were needed. "Are you ready, Harrison?"

Harry nodded politely. At the count of three, Barnaby had fired off a red spell, causing Harry to duck.

'Non-verbal casting!' Harry thought, as Barnaby shot out ropes at Harry, only for Harry to cut it into ribbons. Harry retaliated by conjuring stink pellets and shooting it at Barnaby, who used his wand to conjure up a shield, splattering the shield harmlessly. Only to be surprised as a cutting curse narrowly missed him and he twisted his body to avoid it in time.

While Barnaby was doing so, Harry shouted, "Fumos!" for show, and smoke covered the entire area, preventing Barnaby from seeing him. However, Harry could use his Aura to detect Barnaby's position. If he could trick Barnaby into shielding himself from a harmless attack, the match was his.

Barnaby put up a Shield Charm to block the red sparks Harry sent to him, only to realize they were harmless. However, Harry had already snuck up from behind and pointed the wand at Barnaby, disarming him and confining him in a bubble.

"And it looks like we have a winner." Professor McGonagall smiled, as Harry undid the spell and Barnaby sighed in relief as Harry threw him back his wand.

"Whew, you give one of the best duels alongside my wife." Barnaby said. "I didn't see that coming."

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention congrats on your marriage to Miss Wright, Mr. Lee. I trust she's doing well?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Barnaby blushed.

"Wait, you know Athena Wright?" Harry was astounded.

"Of course. She was in my year at Hogwarts." Barnaby replied, having a hand behind his head. "A lot of boys like her, and I was lucky that she fancied me…also, I feel it's too bad about Harry Potter, we read the article this morning."

"Yes, it was a tragedy." Harry nodded. "I feel Athena Wright and Harry Potter would have gotten along well."

"Yeah…" Barnaby said, before brightening up. "Well, if you want to know more about Thena, we could write letters? Here's our address." He gave him a piece of parchment.

"Sure." Harry nodded, smiling. He felt by the duel, Barnaby was a softie at learnt, and he felt someone like Athena deserved him. "Don't feel you're lucky to have her, Barnaby. She's lucky to have you too."

"Really? But considering I was a Slytherin and my parents were Death Eaters…I wasn't sure…" Barnaby replied sadly.

'Wow, mum's right. Not all Slytherins are bad people.' Harry thought. "Barnaby, you're not defined by what your parents do. It's what you do that matters."

"Thanks, Harrison. You might just gain yourself a new ally." Barnaby grinned, shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, Mr. Zhao, you've proven to be more than capable holding your own against someone beyond seventh year. I shall put you in Independent Study and bring up the case of you taking classes with the upperclassmen. Whether you would or not would be up to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. I shall give you an answer once they reply."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Harry bowed.

Unknown to them, a certain someone snuck into Dumbledore's Office to search around again. Searching the drawers to swap out the sections of Lily and James Potter's will, she saw a fluid-like silky, silvery cloth in one of the drawers.

She wasn't worried about the portraits of the Sorting Hat or the Phoenix in Dumbledore's office, as the portraits only saw an illusion that the office was empty and the Sorting Hat and Phoenix liked her enough to not tell Dumbledore.

'What's so great about this thing?' Pakura thought, only to realize her hand under the cloth was invisible. 'Oh wow. That's a nice artifact. But I don't need it.'

However, as she tried to put it back, the Cloak wrapped around her arm, like it had a mind of its own. She had detected some tracking charms on it, and removed them, thinking it was what made the Cloak function like that, only for it to wrap around her waist when she managed to get it off.

"Hey, get off!" Pakura muttered. She could swear the Cloak tightened, as if to tell her, "No way". Pakura gave up, and before she went, she took a golden music box, thinking it'll make for a good collection. After all, Dumbledore probably stole Harry's money to buy it anyway.

With the section of the wills swapped, a golden trinket stolen as a bonus and a stubborn Invisibility Cloak, she gave the Phoenix a homemade treat as thanks and jumped out the window.

Unknown to her, the Phoenix followed her, deciding to be her pet instead of Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore was in for a surprise if he ever returns to his office.

* * *

On Halloween morning, everyone woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Harry noted that Dumbledore was back in his Headmaster's seat, though he looked like he ate a literal lemon. He wondered what was going on, but got his answer as the owls came delivering the mail and he opened the _Daily Prophet_.

Much to Harry's delight, according to the news, Dumbledore had been thrown out of the International Confederation of Wizards as its Supreme Mugwump and the Wizengamot as its Chief Warlock.

The article went on to tell everyone that those positions were to be taken by Anna Guth and Shura Song respectively, recommended by Princess Pakura herself due to their efficient governance of their region. Harry recognized those names as two of the people in his father's League. His family just keeps rising in power, he mused.

The only bad thing was he was allowed to keep his Headmaster position in a conditional basis. No wonder Dumbledore looked sullen. After all, his reputation brought down to garbage level.

In fact, he had to run away again from the number of Howlers sent to him. Harry swore he heard screaming when he reached his office, which meant either the Howlers were let loose, or Dumbledore discovered some of his stuff were stolen.

While the Dumbledore supporters weren't happy, they cheered up at the fact that Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice, but as Harry was exempt, they ended up with an odd number of people, so one group had to be in threes. Much to Terry's chagrin, he was paired with Hermione Granger. It seemed even the Ravenclaws couldn't stand her know-it-all attitude.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

'There's no f in the Levitation Charm, though.' Harry thought absent-mindedly, as he worked on his 3DS project on the notebook and comparing past failures, ignoring his peers who swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop.

As Harry noted that once he finished this project, he was going to see what kind of spells he could create to replicate the same Runes he had carved, Anthony who was next to him had prodded it with his wand and set fire to it and Harry put it out with a jet of water from his wand.

"Thanks, Harrison!" Anthony said, only to yelp when Harry directed the jet of water at him.

"What was that for?" Anthony spluttered.

"For almost setting my notes on fire." Harry replied. "It took months of effort to have these notes, you know." He tapped his wand to charm his notebook so it'd be impervious to fire.

Terry, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardrium Leviosar!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Harry heard Hermione snap. "Also, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Terry snarled.

'Not again.' Harry groaned. Hermione was just showing off now, wasn't she?

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Needless to say, Terry was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Terry muttered. "It's no wonder no one can stand her." he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly. And she wonders why she hasn't got any friends."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"Terry, she heard you. Go apologize." Harry ordered.

When Terry did not move, he said, "Now." in an icy tone. Terry gulped, but nodded and rushed off after Hermione, Harry going with him just in case. Harry looking around when he heard the distinct sound of someone crying. Harry walked towards her only to stop short when she screamed, "Go Away!"

"I'm sorry, Granger. I shouldn't have said what I said." Terry apologized.

"Forgiven." Hermione muttered, and Harry nodded for him to go on to his next class. Harry, however, stayed and said, "You looked like you need a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't need it!" Hermione snapped.

"Well I still think you do." Harry shrugged.

"Why would you? You were there. You heard what Boot said. No one wants to be friends with the little know-it-all." she told him, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm not taking any sides but, wouldn't it be possible that you were hurting the others in a way?" Harry said.

"How could I have hurt them? I never hexed them or anything." she said indignantly.

"Like I mentioned, you can't act like you're smarter than them. That's what you're doing., correcting your peers at every possible moment, commenting about their mistakes, making it seem that you know everything. I told you it'd bite you somehow. To be honest, if I was being talked to with that tone, I wouldn't like that person either." Harry shrugged.

"Are you going to rub it in my face that you were right all along?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I can advise you that you should let others make their own mistakes and let them learn from their mistakes in their own way. Let them ask questions instead of you answering for them. You can't look down on people even if they learn things slower or have lower grades."

"But...I was only trying to help..."

"Sometimes people won't ask for help because they believe that they can handle things on their own. It's admirable that you want to help but doing it the way you did would make them feel insulted. They probably think that you perceive them as dumb for a Ravenclaw." Harry explained.

Leaving Hermione to her thoughts, Harry left the corridor. He noted that she wasn't seen all afternoon, but a moment later he had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of his mind.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll! In the dungeon! T-Troll in the dungeon!"

As he stopped among the utter silence, he added, "Thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. No one noticed Harry slip away to look for Hermione to warn her as he knew she didn't know about the troll.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hermione emerged from a stall and washed her hands, stopping when she saw something. The troll, standing at twelve feet tall and similar to the one Harry had faced earlier, was standing there, carrying a huge wooden club that was dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Hermione backed up, into the stall just as the troll raised its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screamed, as Harry rushed in.

"Hermione, move!" Harry shouted as the troll smashed the remaining stalls, sending debris flying all over. 'At least it's smaller than the other troll.'

Hermione cried, "Help!"

Harry knew he had to do something, and threw a broken sink, hitting the troll on the head. Hermione escaped from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll saw her and went to smash her. However, Harry was faster and he was in front of Hermione, smashing the club with his hand with the help of his Aura.

The troll took a swing at him but he jumped back. Harry took out the cover wand and transfigured it into a blade and covering it with his aura. He slid underneath the troll, before jumping up and slashing it across the base of its back. The troll let out a roar of anger while preparing to vent its rage on the target in front of it, that being Hermione. Harry wasn't about to let that happen, as he used his blade to slice through the back of its left leg, slicing through it.

The troll's next sound was a shriek of pain as it toppled to the floor, swiping at the targets in front, but Harry had grabbed a screaming Hermione and pulled her out of the way. Harry took a deep breath, banking on this one attack to take the troll down. He then poured all his Aura to make it look like the blade was glowing blue, and stabbed it through the neck, finally killing it.

However, Harry realized something, and jumped back and put up a shield as the blade exploded, and the troll remains splattered all over the bathroom and also took his cover wand with it.

'Hmm…the amount of aura I put in it was too much for the wand to take.' Harry thought, looking at the bloody mess all over the bathroom, ceiling included. 'The problem with that wand is that it cannot withstand the power the aura emitted and could only channel magic. That's why it exploded as a side effect. Now I know why I work better with my homemade wand. I did design it to withstand those types of powers. Well, whatever, the wand isn't much of a loss anyway.'

"Is it...dead?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely." Harry nodded.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the duo look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Flitwick, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

The latter took one look at the splattered remains of the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so why is he acting like that? He was almost sure Quirrell had something to do with that troll.

While the two professors aside from Quirrell were looking around at the devastation wrought in the girls' bathroom, Professor McGonagall only had eyes for the boy. "What have you done, Mr. Zhao?"

"Simple. I just defended myself for the troll attacking." Harry replied, nonchalant.

Professor Flitwick was puzzled so he asked what may be considered a stupid question. "Mr. Zhao, why did you come here? According to Quirrell, the troll was supposedly in the dungeons."

"No offence, Professor Flitwick, but I wouldn't believe Professor Quirrell if he told me Dumbledore has white hair - not without checking first at least. I just had to check if Hermione was accounted for, since I didn't see her at the feast."

"Was it necessary to kill the troll?" Professor Snape asked.

"Well, it's either I kill the troll or it kills us." Harry answered.

"Miss Granger, if you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Ravenclaw tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione nodded and left, as Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Regardless, you have proven your skills once again, Mr. Zhao and we have made the right decision. I must say, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll like you have. You win Ravenclaw thirty points." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Another twenty for saving a fellow student." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

As he walked back to the Ravenclaw Tower alone, he mused that he should either put an illusion over his handmade wand or make another one that looked like his cover wand. After all, he remembered exactly what his cover wand looked like thanks to his memory. No matter, he'll just make a quick mirror call or write a letter to his parents and ask what he should do.

He wasn't too sorry to see the wand go, considering it limited his magical potential. How is depending on a wand a good thing during a fight anyway, since the wizard is basically helpless when the wand was taken away.

He reached the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room and knocked on the door. "I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?"

"A map." Harry answered.

"Well-spoken." The door replied, as it opened. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up.

Harry blinked as he saw Hermione standing alone by the door, waiting for him. "Hi, Harrison." Hermione greeted him.

"Hi." Harry nodded.

"I really want to thank you for what you did." Hermione said quietly. "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

Harry nodded, as they hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became a friend of sorts. After all, there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and saving someone or being saved from a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. The giant Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun, with Slytherin beating Gryffindor on the first weekend in November. Harry had seen the Weasley twins play, and saw that they were not joking about them being human Bludgers. However, the Slytherin Seeker caught the Golden Snitch in time, making Slytherin win the match. Harry shook his head when Weasley threw a tantrum like some child who didn't get a toy he wanted.

On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. If Ravenclaw won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Travers had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. However, it had been leaked that he was going to play anyway, but their mistake was thinking he was playing as Seeker due to his age and what people perceived as Seekers to be light and speedy. What they did not know was while Harry was speedy, he's anything but light. No one on the Quidditch team really bothered to correct them on that.

Hermione thought herself lucky to have Harry as a friend. She didn't know how she'd have made new friends without him, and had even been introduced to other activities with her peers such as trading Chocolate Frog Cards, playing Gobstones or even Exploding Snap.

It also helped that Harry sometimes gave her extra facts to help her go through all her homework despite the fact that he had all the last-minute Quidditch practice Travers was making them do and him often finishing his meals quickly so he could do his own projects that he kept secret and she didn't pry. However, he promised he'll tell her once he had finished with his project.

Harry smiled a little when Hermione lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which turned out to be an interesting read, if you thirst for knowledge like him. However, he preferred spending time in the secret room on the seventh floor and whooped in joy when the day before his match, he finished the 3DS project, having found the exact amount of magical power to use when carving each set of Runes.

He had also worked on carving the fourth set of passive Runes to make sure that the Runes stop absorbing magic and converting it when the battery is full. He looked in admiration as the device turned on and it said, "Nintendo 3DS" on the screen. At last, he can play the Pokémon games he had been a fan of and his family were a part of.

Now, if only he could convert all these Runes into one spell. That meant it was time to create spells to do so. With his handmade wand, he was sure it'd be easier. As he went down to dinner, he overheard Weasley telling Finnegan and Longbottom that Snape was limping when they saw him in the courtyard.

"You know what this means?" Weasley said breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog Hagrid had talked about at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him —he's after whatever it's guarding! He must have let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Neville's eyes were wide. "No— he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Neville, you think all teachers are saints or something," Weasley snapped. "I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

'Nothing.' Harry thought, smirking at how he already got the Stone and sent it home. 'But I doubt it's Snape either, it's more likely Quirrell that is after the Stone. Must have something to do with the evil thing I sensed.'

Harry shook his head at their wild theories. However, something tells him that they would be involved in researching this and it might lead to something interesting, so he would have to keep an eye out for them.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to another good Quidditch match.

"You're eating a lot for someone who's about to walk onto the field." Hermione commented.

"Because I'm not excited." Harry answered dryly, piling ketchup on his sausages.

"It's good though. He needs to keep up his strength." Mandy added. "After all, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

Harry inwardly facepalmed, as he munched on his toast. So they really think he was a Seeker, but at least it's saying something about the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team being able to keep a secret.

After breakfast, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their blue Quidditch robes (Hufflepuff would be playing in yellow).

Travers cleared his throat for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Travers said, looking at Cho Chang, who was the only female player they had. "This is one of the best teams I have assembled for years. We have to go out and do our best, and show that Ravenclaw is more than just books and brains."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." Travers nodded, as everyone walked towards the entrance to the pitch, Harry carrying a bat along with him.

"Scared, Harrison?" Travers asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry groaned.

"It's ok to admit it. I felt the same way before my first game." Travers nodded.

"And what happened?" Harry asked dryly.

"Eh, I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a few days later." Travers grinned, and Harry facepalmed. He looked straight ahead as the doors open, mounted their brooms and zoomed out onto the enormous pitch to enormous cheers.

The commentator, Lee Jordan, is talking from a tower. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' second Quidditch game of the season! Today's game is Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff!"

"Wait, is Harrison carrying a bat?" One of them asked, and other people whispered as sure enough they saw a bat on Harry's hand. Does it mean they misunderstood the position he was going to play? Why didn't Harrison correct them?

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Lee said in the mic. Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field circle the two teams made as they lowered their brooms.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all hovering around her. She kicked the trunk, and the Bludgers zoomed out. The snitch zoomed around each Seeker's head, then hovered near Harry for some reason, then disappeared.

Hooch grabbed the Quaffle, and threw the Quaffle in the air. She then blew her whistle to signal the start of the match.

"And the game begins!" Lee said, as everyone scattered around the field. "Ravenclaw Captain Travers takes possession of the Quaffle. He zooms past all of the Chasers towards his goal." Harry flew after him, seeing a Bludger fly towards his captain, and took aim to hit it towards the Hufflepuff keeper, forcing him to dodge just as Travers threw the Quaffle.

"Ravenclaw scores! 10 points for Ravenclaw!" Lee cheered, as the Hufflepuffs groan. He pressed a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Ravenclaw's name.

Harry flew towards another Bludger that was heading for Reginald, batting it towards the Hufflepuff Seeker, forcing him to change course. Harry spotted the Snitch hovering a few feet above him. For some reason, the Snitch seemed compelled into staying near him.

"Hufflepuff takes possession of the Quaffle. Applebee passes to Alex Summer." Summer dodged the Chasers from Ravenclaw and threw for the Ravenclaw hoops. Grant Page appeared and kicked the ball away. He smirked at Summer, who cussed under his breath as Conroy caught the Quaffle. Travers and Reginald passed the Quaffle back and forth, where Harry whacked an incoming Bludger towards the Hufflepuff chasers to prevent them from interfering. Travers took it, threw the Quaffle and scored.

"Another 10 points to Ravenclaw!" Lee announced.

As Harry prepared to whack another Bludger at Alex Summer, a voice said, "Hey, Zhao!"

Harry turned and saw Brendan Doyle, who was one of the Beaters of the Hufflepuff team and the Captain. "Your mother's really pretty. How much do I pay for a night with her?" Unknown to him, Harry had amplified his voice, making everyone gasp at that. Some of them were angry that he dared talk to the everyone's idol and someone's mother like that.

Madam Hooch was looking angry, and decided that he'd be removed from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as its Captain and Beater.

'Ok that's it. No more playing nice.' Harry thought, whacking a Bludger towards Doyle extremely hard, only for him to intercept it with a bat. However, the impact of the Bludger knocked the bat out of Doyle's hands, forcing Doyle to fly downwards to retrieve his bat.

Another Bludger flew towards Harry and he smirked before hitting the Bludger towards Doyle who was flying downwards. The Bludger knocked him off his broom and he fell and crumped to the ground. In the process, the broom also smashed to smithereens due to the sheer force of the Bludger Harry hit.

"And Beater Zhao takes down Beater Doyle after a horrible exchange!" Jordan announced, as everyone, even the Hufflepuffs, applauded Harry for taking down the Beater.

"Nice job, Harrison!" Travers grinned, as Harry noticed the Golden Snitch hovering five feet above his head, and the Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory was flying towards it.

'Oh no, you don't!' Harry thought, whacking the Bludger to intercept Cedric, and Cedric was forced to dodge it or risk his broom being splintered.

It was as Harry whacked another Bludger towards one of the Hufflepuff chasers, which went spinning dangerously past his head as he ducked, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Ravenclaw goal- posts and realized his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Harry closed his eyes and clung to the broom tightly and looked at the wand signatures on his broom, and spotted two of them. He looked and saw Snape in the middle of the stands, his eyes fixed on him and was muttering nonstop under his breath. Another belonged to Quirrell, and at that moment he knew just who was jinxing the broom.

At that point, the whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Ravenclaw Chasers noticed and flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good — every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still.

Harry signalled for them to continue the match, and Travers asked if he's sure, as Alex Summer was about to score, and succeeded. Harry nodded, knowing what to do, as a Bludger flew towards him.

Harry whacked the Bludger towards one of the other Hufflepuff Chasers who was hovering directly in front of Snape and he flew away in time, but the Bludger flew on towards the middle stand, forcing everyone to duck and Professor Snape knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Sure enough, his broom stopped acting funny allowing him to gain control again as he flew past Cho Chang, and signalled to her the Snitch is hovering near him. Cho Chang grinned and flew upwards, reaching a hand out and catching the Snitch for Ravenclaw.

"She's got the Snitch! Cho Chang receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted, and the Ravenclaw students cheered. "Ravenclaw had won by one hundred and seventy points to ten."

Harry, however, flew down to Madam Hooch and asked her to take action against the captain for sexually harassing his mum. Madam Hooch agreed and pulled the Hufflepuff captain aside, as the rest of the team apologized for their captain.

Unknown to everyone else, the moment Cho let go of the Golden Snitch in the locker room, it flew away out the window, waiting for Harry. When he finally left the locker room after a long shower, it snuck itself into his pocket.

As he walked to the Ravenclaw Tower talking to Hedwig about this 3DS project he had completed, the Weasley twins came around a corner and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Harrison!"

"We were just..." Fred started.

"Looking for you!" George finished.

Harry looked at them warily. "And you found me." He tried to push past them, but they weren't having any of it.

"Come on. We…" George said.

"Won't bite!" Fred added.

"Considering your brother gave me such a great impression, please excuse me if I don't trust you." Harry folded his arms.

"We apologize…" Fred went on

"On the behalf of our…"

"Dense-"

"And idiotic-"

"Prat of a brother!" They finished dramatically.

Harry was still not trusting of those twins. For all he knew, they could have known about the money stolen from him.

He cast a wandless truth spell at them in secret and said, "Ok, then tell me: Do you know anything about the money your mother stole?"

The twins looked at each other and said in unison, "Our mother? Stole money?"

"Well, that explained why we were getting new robes and books, Forge." Fred said to George.

"Indeed, Gred, it must have been stolen money! But who could have done this?" George replied.

"But whoever done it must have taken back their money, since now Ickle Ronnikins had to have Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat!" They gasped.

'Ok, so they're telling the truth.' Harry thought, undoing the spell, causing the twins to shake their heads. 'They remind me of my father's older twin sisters.'

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied. "What do you need me for? Make it quick."

"We were just going to ask you-" Fred enquired.

"How you got to be so good!" George added.

"No one-" Fred continued.

"Has ever-" George's eyes shined in admiration

"Taken down a Beater-" Fred's eyes sparkled

"Quite like you did!" They chorused.

"But we heard something even more interesting." Fred concluded, pointing to Harry's 3DS.

"That's a Muggle device, it is." George nodded.

"And you got it to work?" Fred gasped.

"Oh, this?" Harry said, looking at the device in his hands. "It's just part of a project I was working on. I was working on making devices work in Hogwarts and after a few weeks, I managed to make this work."

"Interesting." The twins grinned. "Please teach us your ways, master!"

Harry found himself liking these two, even if they were related to the youngest Weasley boy. They both oozed the fun personality and charm that was sadly lacking in their younger brother.

"I'm still a work in progress." Harry replied. "But I'll agree to share my ideas only if you agree to my terms."

The twins looked at each other. "Deal!" They replied.

"Good. I'll send you an owl for the details of the contract." Harry nodded at them, and walked away. As he did so, he realized something was moving in his pocket and when he took it out, he groaned as he realized it was the Golden Snitch Cho caught earlier.

'I have a feeling I know what it wants.' Harry thought.

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and Harry had to laugh as the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. If only they knew that they were hitting the 'something evil' that Harry had sensed.

Owls hardly made their way to the castle anymore, and most packages and mail went missing, and the students were forced to buy their newspapers off another vendor who charged extra for casting protection charms on the owls. Harry had a feeling as to who that mysterious vendor was, considering all copies always goes to her.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Great Hall had roaring fires and the Ravenclaw Common Room had lamps that emitted heat, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

Not that Harry was bothered by the cold, having withstood worse with his mother's ice-based abilities. Harry was unfazed as he began planning on the next device he'd use the set of Runes on during Professor Snape's class.

Meanwhile, everyone else was shivering down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"So Harrison," said Draco during lunch "What are you up to for the Christmas holidays?" It was obvious he noticed Professor McGonagall making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry didn't sign up. Fred and George told him that they and their brothers were staying because their parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie, their second oldest brother.

"I'll be travelling around." Harry muttered. "But on Christmas Eve, my mum said something about going to the palace at Genesis Region for dinner with the Royal Family and the Pillars."

"Wow." Draco was somewhat envious as he noted that even with the influence of his family, the Malfoys were never important enough to attend royal-related events.

"Don't be envious, Draco. It's not all it turns out to be." Harry mumbled.

A few days later, Dumbledore came up to Harry in a corridor as he was on his way to the seventh floor after lunch.

He said, "Mr. Zhao, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry glanced at him before saying, "Get straight to the point, Professor Dumbledore."

He started, "I noticed you didn't sign up to stay at the castle. Are you spending Christmas at home?"

"Yeah, everyone does that, don't they? Why would you seek me out to ask me about this?" Harry folded his arms. He shot Dumbledore a look that said, "Don't even try"

Dumbledore pushed on, "What did you have planned if your parents were say, too busy to spend it with you? Just stay in the castle?"

Harry shook his head, "I would have stayed with one of their friends. Even if they wouldn't really have been there, they would have let me use their various properties. Why are you asking? How is this any of your business?"

"I was going to request you to stay in the castle for Christmas break, Mr. Zhao." Dumbledore smiled. "Young Mr. Weasley needed help on his grades and I figured peer tutoring would be best, and who better than you could help him catch up with his homework? It would also help you make a new friend, aside from people such as Mr. Malfoy."

Harry looked at him oddly, "Why? I mean, no offense, but his grades are his responsibility, not mine. Furthermore, I rather not be friends with a jealous prat like him."

"I'm afraid I promised Mr. Weasley this, and insist you stay." The Headmaster said gravely in a grandfatherly tone.

"First of all, Headmaster, I am not stupid. According to Hogwarts Charter, you have no authority over me other than my school affairs. Only my parents have a say of where I go. Secondly, if you want Weasley to improve, ask his prefect of a brother to help him. I'm sure he'll yield better results. Thirdly, you have no right to decide who I talk to because you're not my magical guardian in any way, shape or form."

"I just want the best for my student, Mr. Zhao." Dumbledore replied.

Harry concentrated and glanced at his surface memories. Apparently, he wanted to force an adventure with that three-headed dog with that Weasley boy and test his heroic resolve by getting him to clear the puzzles knowing someone was after the Stone, which Weasley would tell him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, you want what's best for your greater good, you want what's best for your pawns, you want what's best for you own selfish goals!" Harry felt a probe in his head, but he took hold of the probe and shattered it. All of a sudden Dumbledore stiffened, then fall flat on his back, as his wand flew from his hand to Harry's.

Harry then walked over to Dumbledore and prodded him. 'He seems petrified.' Harry thought. So Psychic Shields do work on magical mind-reading and I could even counterattack…nice. I should work on maintaining it during a battle.'

Harry erased Dumbledore's memory of the encounter, before walking away with Dumbledore's wand with a smirk, thinking Dumbledore's wand would make a good trophy for his room.

Later during dinner, Professor McGonagall stated that Professor Dumbledore had been taken to St. Mungo's for a diagnosis on his condition, as not even their school's medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey, could find out what's wrong with Dumbledore.

Harry smirked under his glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

On the day of departure, Harry wheeled his trunk to the carriages, rode it to the train station in Hogsmeade pulled by what looked like a hose creature, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats.

He smiled as he boarded the train and took a compartment with his Ravenclaw housemates, and nodded to Draco who went to sit with his housemates as well.

"Knight to E-5." Anthony said, as a piece moves across the board.

Harry looked down thoughtfully and said, "Queen to E-5." A queen walked over to E-5 and clinked the knight away. Harry inwardly noted that playing the giant chessboard did wonders.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed, as she read _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. _

"That's wizard's chess." Terry shrugged, playing Exploding Snap with Oliver and Michael. Meanwhile, Padma was taking a quiz in the magazine called _Witch Weekly _with Mandy, Sue Li and Lisa Turpin. They laughed and talked about what they were going to do for the break.

They only had another ten minutes until they reached the station so they got their things together, took their robes off and put them away. Everyone looked at the outfit Harry donned, for it was the same outfit that he had worn when he first boarded the train. However, they were looking at the quality of the clothing and the symbol sewn on it.

"Where did you get that outfit? I love it!" Padma's eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, it was handmade." Harry replied, which was half-true.

"Definitely fashionable. Looks great on you." Terry grinned, looking him up and down.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"That's the symbol for the musical band Royal Defense." Sue Li whispered.

"The band that is popular in both the Muggle and Wizarding World?" Hermione gasped, and Sue Li nodded.

"Totally. I'm a fan of their songs. It's too bad they disappeared." Mandy replied. "Their songs just get played every day in the Wizarding Wireless Network, even though it's been years since they stopped performing concerts. No one knew why."

'Probably because the fiancé died.' Harry thought. 'According to dad, how the fiancé died was a big blow to mum.'

Harry shrank his trunk as they pulled into the station and put it in his pocket and his group was one of the first to get off the train, and he eagerly looked around for his parents as he said goodbye to his housemates who found their parents or guardians in the station.

Almost immediately he spotted them standing off to the side, likely having cast an illusion to prevent others from recognizing them and he walked over to them.

"Mum, dad!" Harry ran and hugged both of them.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Pakura hugged Harry tightly. "When I heard you'd be coming back on this day, I just had to take the day off to come fetch you." At her words, a Golden Snitch flew out of Harry's pocket and hovered around Pakura and brushed her cheek like it was giving her a kiss.

Harry facepalmed, as Nevryn said, "Come on. Everyone is waiting for you. They'll be delighted to see you again."

Pakura slashed open a portal and all of them walked through it to get back to their home.

"Is it just me, or do we have more owls than usual?" Harry asked, as he saw that they had built a mansion next to their home, and it was full of animals. He could see the silhouette of owls flocking past the windows, hooting away.

"Not just you. Some owls that are apparently school owls came to deliver the mail and never went back. Funnily enough, a phoenix also followed Pakura home from Hogwarts." Nevryn shrugged. Harry suspected the Phoenix was from Dumbledore's office and made a note to ask about it as they stepped into their home.

"How's our little nephew!" Two voices chorused and he found himself swept up in a double hug by two identical looking ladies that had long black hair and silver eyes.

Being as identical as Fred and George, if not more so, Harry could only tell them apart by their style of clothing. The older twin was an avid writer, had slightly messier hair and according to his father, had powers that is unlimited but depended on him as an anchor.

The potential of that power she possessed was limited to the imagination, but she was still inexperienced in putting those powers to full potential as she had never really used them unless its to her brother's benefit. This woman was Alexis Zhao, whom many called Lexi.

The younger twin was more athletic, had neater hair and usually wore shinobi style clothing and like a true ninja, preferred to make use superior physical skills to get an edge in combat against opponents.

Harry knew she would easily go toe-to-toe with more powerful wizards in that wizarding world, dodging all their spells to get up-close and then getting the upper hand from there, since not many wizards could do what they deem Muggle duelling. She was Ariella Zhao, but many called her Ari for short.

"Hi, Aunt Lexi…Aunt Ari." Harry greeted dryly, feeling uncomfortable as their chests pressed against him as they hugged, him sandwiched in the middle.

"How have you been?" Ari asked him.

"Splendid. Thank you for asking. I'm actually getting to Independent Study with the possibility of moving up at least one year. The project Phillip and I planned have some progress to it." Harry answered.

"That's not what she meant." Lexi scoffed. "I don't recall her asking about your studies, she's asking how you've been. Which means: Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Yes, yes and…yes?" Harry wasn't sure about the last one. Truth be told, it was lonely being at the top sometimes since you can't tell if they're trying to get close to you for you or for your social status, but he made up for it by being productive with his time.

"You literally told Nev that the school food doesn't compare to Paku's." Ari pointed out. "You've got to tell us all about this Hogwarts school. I'm sure you have much more stories to tell besides those calls and letters."

"Oh yeah, he did send over a precious artifact." Pakura nodded. "As requested by Queen Janice, Phillip had been studying Alchemy thoroughly, and he believed this Philosopher's Stone is sadly lacking in the aspect of the achievement of spiritual perfection, as said in multiple alchemy traditions."

"Someone from Caldia City made a Philosopher's Stone already, right?" Harry mused, having heard about it during a History lesson in Salem Academy.

"True, but not all Philosopher's Stones are the same. The purpose of keeping the Stone here is to see how different it is from other Philosopher Stones we have encountered throughout history. Knowledge is power after all." Pakura explained.

"Should we return it to Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. Until we are sure that Quirrell, whom you said is after the Stone, is assured that he won't go after it anymore." Nevryn answered. "Great job on getting your world's Philosopher's Stone, Harry."

"Those puzzles were easy." Harry shrugged. "Any of us would have gone through all of them within minutes."

"But a logic riddle? Seems like not many wizards use their brains." Ari mused.

"Exactly. That would give people like us over an edge over those wizards." Pakura smiled. "After all, Harry already 'defeated' that old coot and stole his wand."

Everyone chortled at that, as Harry tossed Nevryn the stolen wand.

"He could get a new wand anyway." Harry smirked. "I might as well get something out of that encounter, since he had plans for me."

"Well, since you're beyond any first year and even defeated an alumnus in a duel, the old coot's sure to take interest in hopes of recruiting you to his side. But no matter, he wouldn't be making any plans for a while." Ari nodded in approval. "You learnt to create your psychic shields from the best."

"I agree, you still have lots more to work on." Lexi folded her arms. "Besides enjoying your holidays, we'll work on some of your skills. That way, if they approve your classes with upperclassmen, none of them would be with lower years."

"But for now, since Harry's back, I shall go make a special meal." With that, she stood up, and headed towards the kitchen, the Golden Snitch flying after her.

While the Hogwarts meals was satisfactory, Harry felt that his mother's food was the epitome of paradise, with the meal consisting of lobster soup, tuna salad, baked seafood pasta, French fries, chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, and for dessert, homemade Cauldron Cakes in differing flavours.

However, the moment she had taken out the food, some of the members from Nevryn's side showed up at their home, their eyes crazed. Nevryn had once told Harry it's because they were obsessed with their favourite food and somehow knew when Pakura was making them. Nothing, and he means absolutely nothing, can stop them from getting it.

At first, Harry listened rather than talked as he helped himself to the food, listening to an extremely pretty woman with short white hair and maroon eyes talked to someone with short bright pink hair, which is tinged fuchsia, and light azure eyes about the latest fashion trends.

"We have lots to celebrate today." Nevryn said to the table, who lifted up their glasses in a toast. "Especially for Shura and Anna's new positions!"

"To Shura and Anna!" Everyone chorused, and clinked their glasses together.

"I thank Princess Pakura for giving me this opportunity." A disciplined-looking woman with brown-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and cornflower coloured eyes spoke. I'll do my best to fulfil my duties as Supreme Mugwump."

"Same here." A somewhat attractive, bespectacled man with combed down black hair, grey-green eyes and wearing a white lab coat over his casual outfit added. One look at his tag and it was clear he was a doctor. Harry knew he was one half of another pair of twins, but fraternal as his twin was female.

"By the way, Harry, how's the cover wand performing for you?" Anna asked.

"I broke it." Harry answered.

Everyone stopped eating. "You what?" Nevryn blinked.

"The wand couldn't handle my Aura, so it exploded." Harry explained. "I was fighting a troll at that time."

"Well, that's that. I knew it wasn't a good idea for him to use one of those wands. It's only designed to draw magical power to a certain extent, and compress it for a spell. Too much of it would have overloaded it." Shura shrugged.

"Very true. You can just make a new one, Harry." The white-haired woman nodded. "But still, impressive work on taking down two trolls at your age. Seems like our tutelage worked out for the best."

"Except Dumbledore has now taken an unhealthy interest in him even if he doesn't know he was formerly Harry Potter, Lily." Lexi frowned.

"Since when was he a threat to us?" Ari smirked. "If anything, we have the upper hand here, because he has all of us. If Dumbledore wants to get to him, he'll have to go through all of us."

Harry grinned and continued on his baked seafood pasta. While he already knew that, it was reassuring of them to reinforce this. It meant they would always look out for him.

After the meal, Nevryn pulled him out of the house again to go shopping for presents and Harry asked what for, for he had already bought the Christmas presents for everyone.

"Not Christmas presents, Harry. Your mother's birthday." Nevryn replied. "We'll be celebrating it along with the Christmas Eve dinner Queen Janice had planned."

"But her birthday was on the 18th." Harry was puzzled.

"We know, but your mother wanted to wait until you came back to celebrate with her." Nevryn said, making Harry blink.

"She did?" Harry whispered.

Nevryn nodded. "Yeah, she wanted you to be there for a day that's supposed to be the happiest for her. You were one of the best things that happened to her after all."

His mother's gesture left Harry silent throughout the time he browsed shops for the best present.

**BP: (Important note, please read!)**

**Hey guys, so I would like to ask: Would you like Harry to take classes with the upper years? If yes, help me suggest which years he should take each subject with, if possible. **

**For example, if you want him to take DADA with the Fifth years, just say "Fifth Year DADA" I do need some suggestions at the moment as to which year Harry should take his subjects with. If you prefer purely Independent Study like what they are doing for now until they get their results from the Hogwarts Board of Governors, just say so in the reviews as well. **

**While Harry is more wary and his distrustful of people in general, his charisma draws people to him. So, I am not sure on pairings and who Harry should get close to. If you have any suggestions on who his close friends should be and why, I'll consider it.**

**You might be wondering why I broke the cover wand so early. That's because it's the last link to the life he had as Harry Potter in my mind, and breaking it meant he was no longer connected to him in any way, shape or form. He was now fully and truly Harrison Zhao, and nothing could stop him from living up to his parents' legacy. **

**I also apologize if the chapter is bad, I really do. I'm just in a disarray after receiving the news that my aunt in Canada had just passed on. I knew I should have expected it when I visited her in July, and she looked way older than my father although he's only a year younger than her. But it doesn't mean it made it any less painful. **

**But we believed in a miracle that she'd recover despite her illness. But the news that she lost her battle hit hard, knowing that visit was the first and the last time I'd ever see her since I was 12. I might take a break from writing to process and accept this fact. **

**Anyway, do favourite, follow and review. **


	4. Celebrating Christmas

**BP: It has been hard time lately. Been looking for a job, and well, I am wondering what would be best for me. Unfortunately, over here, Early Childhood has loads of job opportunities, but they are tough if you don't have the passion, which I don't. **

**Actually, I have thought of the antagonists of this series, but they won't come out until much later. All I can say it they are way more dangerous than Voldemort, so to Harry, Voldemort won't be the last enemy for Harry.**

**In this chapter, I'll introduce all of Harry's Salem friends because unlike canon, Harry made a lot of friends here, since I figured if Jacob's sibling can have so many friends, then so can Harry. Due to the Salem being closer to a prep school, his friends are in a way, all wealthy. Due to the origins of Harry's parents, some ****Pokémon references would also be made. **

Harry sat on his bed, writing on his journal the night before Christmas. He liked keeping track of special events so he could remember it. True, something called a Pensieve back in his world would have sufficed, but he felt that he did not fancy diving into it to view the memories. He yawned as he took out a pen and started writing away.

_**December 24, 1991**_

_**6.45a.m.**_

_Woke up by Phillip's screaming. He was screaming something about Genesis' military commander Randolph ruining the kitchen. That made me deduce that Randolph's omnipotent shitty luck must be at it again. Morgana knows how much misfortune he gets himself into and how he never learns the fact that he has shitty cooking._

_I'm not talking about being just bad-tasting, I'm talking about how he can create abominations that are literally impossible to do, even on purpose. For example, one time when he started cooking, he somehow made his cooking come to life and attack everyone. You'd think someone was using the Necronomicon as a cookbook. _

_I made a mental note to avoid the kitchen later; the aftermath of the kitchen usually has radiation that could probably cause cancer to a normal person after Randolph finished cooking. Phillip probably woke up the whole house with his screaming and Randolph would probably get some punishment from Anna later. _

_I marked the day Randolph crewed up somehow on the Sorority Girls calendar mum gave me as a joke (I don't really fancy Sorority Girls in general, but here in PAL/Genesis, it's like a trend in their schools. Except I have to admit some of them were really pretty and some of them were my classmates at Salem Academy whom I kept in touch.)_

_**7.45a.m.**_

_Pakura, my blood-adopted mother, knocked on my door. While it was true I do call her mum, it is still pretty difficult to remember because everyone else outside of what I call my parents' group of friends calls her Princess/Crown Princess, depending on which region they were from. But I'm learning. _

"_It's time to get up, Harry." My mum told me. We were going to celebrate my mother's birthday and Christmas Eve at Queen Janice's royal palace in Genesis Region. While it was true that we were supposed to have dinner, Queen Janice insisted on making her come spend the whole day as mother and daughter, as she saw herself as a mother figure for my mum. _

_The ironic thing was, Queen Janice wasn't actually related to her in any way, shape or form. According to history, the King had 18 legitimate children (2 deceased) with 8 wives. My mum is the eighteenth (sixteenth if you don't count the dead heirs) heir by birth order, being the youngest of the bunch. Basically, the only connection they had was the fact that my mum's late biological mum was just one of the eight consorts to the late Genesis King. Queen Janice was queen because she was the first spouse to the King._

_Whatever happened to my mum's biological family is anyone's guess, as even I do not know. But what I do know is that her biological family is apparently a very powerful family, having as much influence and wealth as the Black family. I wonder if I should ask her for more details as my mum did tell me one detail: that that family had an heir. _

_This made me suspect I might have a sibling somewhere and she did promise that she would answer with nothing but the truth if I asked. However, I knew it was a sensitive topic for her, since I can see her façade waver slightly whenever her own biological family was mentioned. _

_I hastily prepared myself when my mum said "We have to leave if we are going to beat the traffic." At that moment, I knew she was intending to drive there. It'll be rude if we just teleported in after all, and my mum was attempting to try and drive there herself. Not that it would work. _

_**8.45a.m.**_

_I was right. It was useless. The moment my mum took the wheel for her own car, my blood-adopted father Nevryn literally pushed her to the passenger seat and took over the wheel, and told my mum that she needs to relax. _

"_This is relaxing." My mum said to him. _

"_Nope, relaxing is sleeping." My father replied. _

_On the way, my mother had told me that unfortunately, the other heirs would also be there for the royal dinner and some of them were very old-fashioned and were used to celebrating Christmas Eve conventionally. She said some of them would probably not treat me nicely due to the fact that they were still bitter on her winning the right to become Crown Princess, and gave me permission to do whatever I liked to them, as long as I was discreet. _

_There is no traffic this early on Christmas Eve. We arrive at the palace three hours early. Queen Janice came to greet us despite still being in curlers, and was overjoyed to see us arrive this early as this means she gets to spend more time with her 'future heir' and the 'future heir's heir' (meaning me), as she put it. _

_On the way to the room Queen Janice claimed to have prepared, an attendant took me to the room full of presents for my mother's birthday. I placed mine among the presents and went back to join my parents and Ilia (Queen Janice's second daughter, overall ninth heir and one of my dad's good friends) to the room prepared. _

_I asked my mother about my suspicions of having an adopted sibling. True enough, unlike Dumbledore, she answered truthfully. _

"_Yes, you do have an older sister." She told me. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. _

"_I'm not sure when to tell you, Harry. She went travelling to control her powers before I adopted you. She said something about needing to do this on her own and promised to come back soon." My mother looked upset. "She was thirteen when I adopted her, but something happened to her and she became an infant and I had to raise her all over again. Then, she left after I managed to raise her to a young woman and…" _

"_I see." I did not need mind-reading to know that her leaving made my mother upset. It must have been hard to talk about it, but this made me appreciate my mother more. I am glad my mother did not evade the question and chose to tell me the truth, even if it pained her. _

_**9.45a.m.-11.45a.m.**_

_We watched an episode drama series called Rumours featuring Jude Harrison, one of my mum's friends who played the main antagonist of the show. He's literally the MVP of the entertainment sector as besides being a famous actor who does his own stunts, he's an international supermodel, variety show host, internet idol and owns his own café/bookstore. I am not even counting his regional duties in this one. _

_Later, when we were watching a beauty pageant, at one point during the broadcast I saw Jude filming the contestants with his camera while commentating in the main camera as the host. _

_I just know that Jude was going to take care of talking about the contestants and how their performance either ruined or boosted their chances of winning, or the injustice of age criteria in beauty pageants in the next episode of PAL Online, a web show series that discusses anything and everything started by my mum's group that was so popular that it actually made it to television (every Friday night at 7, International cable channel 75)._

_**12p.m.**_

_The second princess and daughter of the second concubine, Freesia Shienfeld, arrived with her husband, their two kids and apparently brought mince pies. The kids, who were young adults, were siblings- a boy, Henry, and a woman, Hernia._

_I know right away that we weren't going to get along, because when we were introduced, Hernia looked at me up and down the way snooty, popular girls do others in high schools do and goes, in a very snotty voice, "You are the one who's supposed to be the future Crown Prince?" It was clear she thought I was unsuitable for the role. _

_While I am perfectly aware I am not normal, and go to a backward wizarding school who taught magic and had to be reliant on wands to perform spells. _

_So I said, "While you think you may be better at deportment, at least I don't fake my behaviour like you do your looks. I certainly beat you in most other categories, like general and political knowledge, self-defense skills, and from the looks of it, maturity and dignity." _

_As I said this, I looked at the pony-skin mini-skirt that Hernia was wearing. It wasn't even imitation pony-skin. She probably knew a horse had to die just so she could have that skirt, but she obviously didn't care. It was worth it though, to see her smile drop off and she pulled out the phone and went out to the balcony where the reception is best. She kept looking in at me through the sliding glass doors and laughing as she talked on the phone. _

_Her laugh didn't last for long, though. I snapped my fingers to trip her, and much to my joy, she fell flat on her face, tearing the skirt apart in the process. Queen Janice immediately scolded her for indecency, and she's forced to go to a room and change. _

_Of course, knowing Queen Janice, she probably only had baggy skirts available, that being one of her favourite things to wear. It was worth it seeing Hernia fume at how ridiculous the green baggy skirt that reached to her ankles looked on her. _

_Meanwhile, her brother Henry, who was dressed in baggy jeans and has a pager, in addition to a lot of gold jewelry, started to hit on my mother, even though she was married. She in turn, hit him with the Idiot Gun which her late fiancé made out of scrap metal. I laughed with my dad when the shot hit the part where it hurts the most._

_**1p.m.**_

_My mother turned out to have bought two crates of Quidditch balls for me to practice on the royal gardens. She decided that since we have free time, she might as well train me up on my Beater skills. She even brought my Nimbus 2000 with her in some bag that must have some sort of dimensional magic to it. Why else would a small bag be able to fit all of those things? _

_I should have known that having four Bludgers to defend against was too good to be true. With one wave of her hand, she literally multiplied it to hundreds of them! She pointed out that I would have two bats, which meant I would have no hands to actually hold my broom on in case I feel like I'm falling off my broom. But seriously, around my mother they act like puppies, nuzzling her side. _

_I wondered if she changed the charm that was on all Bludgers to unseat the players, but it seemed unlikely as the Golden Snitches liked her even without her changing any of the charms on it. I could swear when she tried to hit one, it lowered itself like it was about to cry, so that option was out. _

_I was caught off-guard when she shouted, "Get him!" and I swore the Bludgers flew towards me at Mach 20! My Aura took some damage from being hit by some of the Bludgers. Even as I hit some of them back to my mother as directed, they simply veered around her. _

"_You could have given me a warning!" I shouted, batting another relentless Bludger to the target indicated by my mother. _

"_Isn't 'get him' warning enough?" She asked me. _

"_It's too fast!" I replied. _

"_You haven't seen fast yet." Mum raised her eyebrow. I grumbled, as I knew that was actually true. The Flash would have cried tears of shame at his own speed if he saw how fast my mum can really get. _

_Whatever, at the end of this training session, I am sure I'd be able to handle any Bludger they send at me during Quidditch matches. _

_**1.30p.m.**_

_I know, it seemed like hours of training, but my mum cheated by using time magic to slow down time around the royal gardens! So two days was just half an hour in real time! Time magic used by my family could be useful in this way, since I don't age by two days, only fifteen minutes, but yet I manage to stuff two days' worth of training while I'm at it. _

_Although as usual, my mother is relentless since other than one or two five-minute breaks, I had to keep defending myself from the Bludgers while flying around and keeping my balance. I was exhausted physically by the time the training was over. _

_Queen Janice was there to greet us and invited us to sit down for tea. Despite it being afternoon tea, there was only a small plate of tiny sandwiches and a pot of tea. This was because my mother told me we'd have a heavy dinner, so we shouldn't eat too much. _

_As we had our small tea, I talked to Queen Janice, and told her how much I enjoyed living with my adoptive mother, who had taught me a lot of things. I really hope to live up to my parents' legacy and be just like my mum and dad._

_My mum seemed uncomfortable when I said I hoped to be just like her for some reason. Queen Janice, however, looked immensely gratified. It was clear, despite not being Queen Janice's actual kid, she was clearly Queen Janice's favourite heir and it's not surprising, considering my father told me that my mother had helped Genesis out of poverty and reached out to help every citizen even if she wasn't their princess all those years ago. _

_**2.30p.m.**_

_The other heirs started arriving at this time, some of them with children. I decided not to interact with them, considering they are likely bitter about losing the Crown Princess title to their youngest contender. I did not need a repeat of another Henry and Hernia. Can't they be a bit more mature about this? They are all older than I am and some are even adults! _

_Queen Janice wouldn't allow my mother to help clean up after tea and told her she should go and 'have a nice gossip' with Ilia. My mother sighed at this and I knew while she and Princess Ilia did get along somewhat, she did not need to be Ilia's therapist, considering Ilia and her husband were in the middle of a nasty divorce that I sometimes get to read about newspapers such as PAL Times or The Genesis Gazette. _

_Much to my relief, the other people from my father's side also arrived. Phillip used this opportunity to ask me on my feelings on his new idea, where weapons are concealed by looking like an accessory, such as a headband boomerang or gadgets resembling makeup products such as a spray that stuns a person, but looked like a perfume bottle. _

_I told him it was a great idea, considering Hogwarts wouldn't be able to detect it since it's not a magic tool and showed him the 3DS that I managed to make it work. Phillip was impressed I was able to make it in weeks, considering I was new to all these inventing. I accepted his offer of working on a spell to carve those runes sometime after Christmas, so I don't have to do them manually like I did the 3DS. _

_**4p.m-6p.m.**_

_I must have fallen asleep at some point because my father shook me awake. He told me it was time for my prep. I was led to a dressing room, where a team was there and directed me to a hot bath running and told me I had one hour to freshen up. _

_After drying myself and dressing in a robe, the prep team dried and combed my hair down with fringe to the side like Jude wore his hair, and a bit of makeup to highlight my features. I was then dressed in a crisp black shirt with dark blue pants and jacket, with black shoes. _

_I met my mother, who was wearing a baby-blue, floor length Armani sheath dress and matching ballet flats and had her hair done up in a bun and had some hair falling and framing the sides of her face. She held my hand and both of us were escorted by guards to the entrance of the dining hall._

_**6.15p.m.**_

_Arriving at the dining room, we were greeted by the attendants, who announced us to the people gathered in the royal dining hall:_

"_Presenting Genesis Crown Princess and PAL Princess Pakura Zhao and her son, Genesis Prince Harrison Zhao."_

_Merlin forbids she should just say Harry._

_When we reached our places next to the Queen, Queen Janice made a speech about how great a Princess my mother was, and how she was glad that she had won the heir competition all those years ago. _

_I'd laugh if it wasn't for my royal training, because it was all but stated that it was rigged so my mother would win because Queen Janice wanted her to be the Crown Princess, but she had refused. This was because according to Genesis Decree 57, if an heir is found unsuited for the role of Crown Princess/Prince, the other heirs for the throne would have to compete for it. The Queen/King could not just give it to the heir they liked. _

_Genesis Decree 64 stated that an heir could opt out of the competition if they do not wish to participate, but Janice changed it so that all heirs must participate. While my mother is supposedly protected by Decree 60, which was the heirs participating must be Genesis born, unfortunately for her, the Queen had the power to change Decrees as she sees fit. _

_What did Queen Janice do? She changed it that all known heirs to the throne, Genesis or not, must participate. _

_I watched as Queen Janice gave my mother a big hug and wish her a belated happy birthday, which she rolled her eyes to, and gave her this giant black velvet box, and inside was a very sparkly tiara with rubies on it. Until Queen Janice explained that this tiara was specially made for her and the rubies were actually part of Philosopher's Stone that was in Cladia City. _

_She said if anyone deserved something special like that, it was her and placed the tiara on her head to applause from the others. My mother politely thanked her, and gestured that the others could start eating. _

_My mother was right. There were loads of courses as the chefs had prepared a feast for all of us. I was hungry by the time, so I took a little of everything I could reach and started eating. _

_**8.30p.m-10.30p.m. **_

_I made polite conversation with Queen Janice again while we eat. Like me, she was just a normal person until one day she married the Genesis King and became royal. I, of course, became royal after being blood-adopted by my mother. Obviously, I became famous as a baby after vanquishing Voldemort, who killed my biological parents and tried to kill me. _

_Of course, unlike us, my mother truly earned her royal status, as in PAL, the rulers are chosen by the people who base their choices on skills and willingness to put their lives on the line to protect the region and people rather than it simply being hereditary. Despite the heir competition being rigged, I truly think that my mum deserves the title and Queen Janice must have shared the same sentiments. _

_Of course, since the unknown older sister of mine isn't here, I am the sole heir to the Genesis throne…or soon to be, anyway. Although Genesis was a relatively small region compared to the other regions, it was still a big deal to be part of its royal family, considering its political power and wealth thanks to PAL. _

_I wonder if she returns, the title would go to her. My mother seemed to have read my mind, however when she shook her head as answer, and told me in a whisper that she had decided to take the title of the heir the Noble and Most Ancient House of…_

_That's where she paused and said, "My biological family." _

_Just what did they do that made my mum not want to speak of them? _

_**10.30p.m-11.30p.m.**_

_It was time for my mother to open presents given by us. From her husband, she received a Cherry Blossom Bouquet, used to symbolize "a woman of superior beauty" and he had enchanted it so they would never wither. I have to agree on the symbolism, considering my mother looked like she had Beautification Potion in her blood and many people are enamoured by her. _

_From her group, she received a mature game about a former runway model taking zombies as slaves in a post-apocalyptic world from Phillip. Akeno gave her a collectible figure from some magical girls' anime, Jude gave her a Limited-Edition Maiden's Handbag. _

_From her husband's group, she received a chic autumn-colored scarf that was very trendy and a fashionable accent to any outfit from Alexis and Ariella, a book of criminal offenses that contains records of the cruelest, most atrocious murders committed by humans from Shura and Shion, a necklace that had jewels "blessed" by the Devil from Randolph, an beautiful emerald pendant from Lily (the chocolate-crazed supermodel, not my biological mother), a set of beautifying robes from Anna, bunny earmuffs from Sara, a Disney Princess snow globe with moving figurines inside from Ilia, a lovely white hat with a pink ribbon on it from Kira and from Jude's partner Ray, a crafted gold harp. _

_There was also presents from the other heirs, but they were all generic, like totes, wallets, clutches and stuff. One present stood out though, which was a stuffed Puffskein. My mother was thrilled, only I saw the Puffskein yawn while she's not looking. The letter that came with it apparently came from my adopted sister. While she was upset that my adopted sister wouldn't come celebrate with her, she decided to open the last present-mine. _

_She gasped when she opened to see a doll that had the likeliness of herself, crocheted by me. I used part of the Philosopher's Stone I took from school and melted it to make the gown for the doll, complete with white lace at the cuffs and collar. It also had the Dragon Duo/Royal Defense symbol sewn on the left breast of the dress. _

"_It's beautiful! Thank you, Harry!" My mother gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was so glad my mum loved her birthday present. _

_**11.30p.m.**_

_I was so tired on account of having gotten up so early, I yawned in the Queen's face twice. Some of the heirs frowned at me, but it is no use. Even those malevolent stares could not shake me from my extreme drowsiness. Finally, my mum noticed and decided it was time for us to head home. Queen Janice gave us a lot of leftover turkey, which I thanked her for, even though we had plenty of food back home._

_Not that it lasted long, as Randolph ate all of them on the way back home as a snack. When we got home, my mum went to make some vegetarian lasagne for Santa, although I already knew Santa doesn't exist and even if he did, he only liked cookies and milk. Meanwhile, I washed my face, changed into sleepwear, made myself a cup of hot chocolate and went to bed. _

With the last entry made, Harry closed his diary, and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up on Christmas morning, feeling refreshed and happy. He brushed his teeth and tidied up his hair, changing into a pair of black pants and a dark purple shirt with grey sleeves. He then went out towards the living room, only when he opened the door, some presents toppled onto his feet.

"What the?" Harry peeked into the living room. Sure enough, from as far as he could see, it was stacked from top to bottom with presents. He could swear that there wasn't any space at all to even fit a mouse into the living room, that's how cramped the living room was with presents. That was saying something, considering how large their living room was.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" A voice floated to him from the living room.

"Mother? How did you get in there?" Harry was incredulous.

"I vibrated my molecules through the solid presents." Pakura replied. "Try phasing through, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, and felt himself become intangible. He then walked through the piles and piles of presents to the small area next to the tree, where Pakura was sitting on the floor with Nevryn. Much to his delight, his mother was hugging the doll he gave her. There was a fort around them to prevent the presents on top of them from crushing them.

"Will you look at this? We've got much more than usual." Nevryn noted.

"Probably the owls giving the packages to the wrong people." Harry mumbled, as he took a tiny parcel and noted the name and address had been scratched out with talons, probably by the owls themselves.

He opened it to find a tiny black velvet box, which contained a school ring with the Hogwarts crest on it, with differing jewels representing the different house colours making up the Hogwarts crest.

"Cool!" Nevryn grinned. "It's usually worn to remind the wearer of the goal of graduation, but some couples exchange class rings as a symbol of their love."

"Looks nice. I'll keep it." Harry snickered.

Another package felt very light, which Pakura said she thought he should have it. Harry unwrapped it and found the silvery gray cloak that clung to Pakura in it.

"Try it on." Nevryn nudged him.

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Nevryn laughed. "Look down, Harry."

Harry looked down at his body which had vanished.

"I know I can go invisible like that with my aura ability, but I heard in that wizarding world, it's very rare." Pakura stated. "I figured you'd might like it."

"Thanks, mum." Harry grinned, suspecting this was just one of her presents. Sure enough, when he opened another present from his mother, it contained a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizarding photographs, and smiling and waving at him from every page was his biological mother and father.

In each page, there was captions handwritten by Pakura, stating when and where each picture was taken. Memories people remember them by. James' skills with Transfiguration. Lily Potter's laugh. What pranks James could do with just a single spell. There were also other things like a lily flower preserved between the pages. A picture of his birth and a sketch of him being taken away by his mother that fateful night.

At the last page, a handwritten note said: Harry, no matter what, we would always be proud of you. -Lily and James Potter

"I went to interview their old friends and acquired these pictures. I then got Akeno to channel both of them to write the note…I did it because I know I could never replace your biological parent, but…" Pakura was cut off when Harry hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "You'd always be my real mum, mother. And you'd always be my real dad."

"So sweet of you, Harry." Nevryn grinned.

From his father, he got a book called _The Ultimate Revenge: Tricks for Those Wish to Get Even._

"You'd be surprised some don't even require wandwork, so being traced through magical signature would be useless." Nevryn grinned. "Not that you would get caught, considering you do know how to cover your tracks well."

Harry grinned. This would be great for chaos when he needed to cause them for any reason.

"Oh look, I got a panda plushie." Pakura held it out to Harry. "Isn't it cute?"

Harry examined the plushie, only to see it yawn. Harry widened his eyes. This wasn't a plushie; it was a real baby panda!

The panda seemed to know Harry knew, as it gave puppy eyes, begging Harry not to rat it out right then and there.

'Eh, she'll find out.' Harry shrugged, moving on to the next present.

Five parcels from owls later, which contained generic things such as a new wizarding chess set, Harry picked another present that was from Draco, who sent him an enchanted tea set that poured tea by itself and even changed the colour of the tea when poured into the cups with the teapot that came with it.

Hermione had sent him a book called _The Beaters' Bible _by Brutus Scrimgeour, and Harry wondered if he was related to someone called Rufus Scrimgeour, who was the head of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic.

He blinked in surprise when one was from Athena Wright, and opened it to find a necklace made of Phoenix flints that was said to protect one from cold when worn. Harry supposed he would need it when he ran out of Aura to protect him from the cold or something. There was a letter attached to it:

_Dear Harrison Zhao, _

_My name is Athena Wright. Barnaby had told me all about duelling you, and you beat him in first year! I was pleasantly surprised as he was one of the best duellers in our school. Let me tell you a little about myself. I was a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a member of the Ravenclaw house, just like you. Barnaby says hi by the way and thanks you for the up-close picture album of a Wampus Cat. Similarly, I'd also like to thank you for the Cherry Tree Bonsai you sent me. _

_Since I know nothing about you other than what Barnaby told me, I'll tell you more about me, although I generally dislike talking about myself since everyone wanted to know my personal stuff. Did you know the whole school, when they found out I had a crush, everyone was scrambling to find out who it was? Perhaps the books on me covered it, but I'd like you to learn things about me from myself. _

_I'll start with my interests since it is as good of a spot as any. I enjoy reading books, and I aspired to be a Healer, having recently accomplished this dream. I used to play in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as well along with a good friend, Andre Egwu, who is also a Style Wizard. I do like fashion and makeup like most girls, and I went to school with the elder Weasleys. I even got to meet the Weasley twins, and they were just 'ickle little firsties' when I was a sixth year. _

_I also feel Harry Potter and I were similar in the sense that we were affected by the reputation of things we didn't actually do, him for his parents, and I my brother. Everyone knows Harry Potter was famous because of him surviving the Avada Kedavra curse, and I was called cursed because of my brother Jacob's obsession with the Cursed Vaults, leading him to be expelled. _

_I feel that Harry Potter's death was inevitable from what I have heard in the news. It also made me wonder if Dumbledore wasn't who he was making himself out to be, as he was actually very helpful when I was in Hogwarts. Considering his knowledge of Legilimency, now I think of it, him allowing me to use it on him and letting me find out he helped Jacob could be a lie, since maybe he could have used Occlumency and planted a false memory. _

_Sorry for me rambling, but the news just raised a lot of questions for me. I heard you were really nice to Barnaby, and I thank you, as not many were nice to him because of his parents' reputation as Death Eaters. If you wish, I'd like to extend an invitation for a costume ball on December 30__th__. Your mother could accompany you as a chaperone due to your age. Send an answer back with your owl. I'll be waiting._

_Have a Happy Christmas!_

_Athena Wright_

"Wow, you're definitely getting attention, Harry." Pakura nodded. "You can go if you want. I'll come with you. No problem."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. The person he literally admired for her adventures was inviting him to a costume ball. True, it was likely she only invited her friends, but from what he read, he was sure they were a friendly bunch. He decided to write a note replying that he would go and moved on to the next present.

To his astonishment, even his dorm mates sent him presents. Terry Boot had sent a Broomstick Servicing Kit, Michael Corner had given him collection of famous songs by The Weird Sisters, Oliver Rivers had given him a limited-edition shirt featuring a wizarding disk jockey named DJ Martha, and Anthony Goldstein gave him a book of Millennium Prize Problems, which was the subject of Arithmancy.

"Did you send your peers anything?" Pakura asked in amusement, seeing all the presents his peers sent him. Her son sure is popular among his peers, even if he didn't know it.

"I can always just send one of these if I have to. Just use X-Ray spells to find out what it contained." Harry shrugged, pointing to the piles of presents that flooded the entire living room. "They'll be none the wiser."

Fred and George also sent him Christmas presents. Fred had sent him a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Charm Chocs while George sent him a Pumpkin Face Box. He thought it was nice of them considering they only spoke once before.

"Oh no-" Pakura started, but it was too late. Lily had already shoveled through the piles of presents and snatched the chocolates given by Fred, consuming them.

"And the chocolate maniac strikes again." Harry groaned, as Lily made quick work of those chocolates. 'How did she even know? Oh well, I don't fancy chocolates very much anyway.'

Harry inwardly noted that some of her behaviours towards chocolate or chocolate-related stuff could be quite disturbing or even impossible in normal standards, but obviously amusing to Genesis people. In fact, an incident involving Lily's chocolate obsession actually made it to the papers because of the damage she caused.

He then decided to open the presents that were from his parents' group of friends.

From Pakura's side, he received a sewing kit that had a needle and thread that come out in the colour requested and had cloths that would be turned into the material you needed as well from Akeno, steel-toed leather boots that also come out blades from the tip when stomped on from Phillip and a set of silk handkerchiefs from Jude.

From Alexis and Ariella, he received a radio with a retro exterior but state-of-the-art technology inside, Shion and Shura gave him a set of easy-to-move workout clothes that wick away any sweat so that one could work out all day and still be comfortable, Ilia gave a thick, hand-knitted sweater in turquoise with an animated Beater beating a Bludger all over the sweater and had a fur-lined collar, Sara gave him a cute and fashionable brooch that resembled a seven-spotted ladybug, Lily gave him a talking mirror that gives fashion advice, Kira gave him a crate of non-alcoholic wine that tasted more like sour grape juice, Anna gave him a handmade diamond dagger, Ray gave him a grey silk scarf and Randolph gave him a Chromebook laptop.

"Yummy!" Lily was simply tearing open presents and consuming the chocolates in them now, much to his amusement. Meanwhile, Pakura was admiring a gold bangle patterned with flames that she opened from another parcel and Nevryn was flying the new drone he had received.

Harry smiled when he also received presents from his classmates back in Salem or children from his parents' side, including a Canada Goose Coat, a Rolex watch, Sony 1000XM3 Noise Cancelling Headphones, a handmade faux fur blanket, and many other expensive gifts.

He knew they usually go over-the-to with their gift giving due to their status in general and it was not to curry favour, but rather they genuinely liked one another. He admitted he had missed his Salem Academy friends, whom went on separate ways once they have graduated.

As if on cue, Nevryn had told him, "I've invited all your Salam Academy friends for Christmas dinner tonight. They were only too delighted to see you again."

Harry grinned at that, as they spent most of the morning and half the afternoon opening/using X-Ray vision at the presents, with Lily "helping" by eating the presents containing chocolates. Why chocolates seemed to be the preferable goody to be sent, Harry doesn't know.

"Oh, mum, can I have this?" Harry held up the book called _How to be Popular_, which was one of the presents the owls brought to his mother, as they began sorting out the presents they intended to donate to the orphanage or give to his Hogwarts peers to be polite, as he didn't actually gave them anything for Christmas, figuring they weren't close enough. The moment he saw that book, he knew it'd be perfect for Hermione.

"Of course, Harry. Though I can't imagine what you'd want with that book." Pakura replied.

"Let's just say one of my peers wanted to be more well-liked, and this could help." Harry answered, as he took the wrapped presents he wanted to send to his peers and rewrapped the book for Hermione and gave one present to each of the waiting owls after writing the names of the recipients.

"Send them for me, alright?" Harry smiled, as all the owls, including Hedwig, flew off.

Surprisingly, a beautiful Northern saw-whet owl showed up at his window, carrying a package. When Harry opened it, he found a bracelet with a skull motif on it with what looked like mini daggers on some of the links of the chain.

From the magic power emitting from it, Harry knew it was an ÄRM, similar to his Aeros Staff he made in Salem's Weaponry Class. From the looks of it, it was a very powerful one.

A picture accompanied it, and when he picked it up, a hologram of an attractive girl with long jet-black hair covering her left eye, which was amethyst just like his mother's, appeared. In fact, Harry thought she looked like a younger version of his mother with the exception of her facial shape, which took after Nevryn.

"Greetings, little brother." The hologram girl said with a knowing smirk. "My name is Shizuku, and I am your older sister. Call me Shizu if you like, we're siblings after all. You might have a lot of questions for me, why I didn't ever come to visit our mum or why a present now."

'She's right. I have a lot of questions for her.' Harry thought angrily.

"Don't worry, you'll have those answered when we meet." The hologram said. "After all, I can't spoil it for you now, can I?"

'What the?' Harry was incredulous. Who did she think she was?

"I still can't see why mother sent you to that backwards school. They are all sheep who would eat up whatever was on the news, even if they were lies and their minds are foolishly fickle. You have two ways, Harry. Take advantage of it, or annihilate those entitled bastards, who would expect their saviour Harry Potter to save them even if they do turn against him." Shizu said ominously.

'She knows!' Harry thought.

"Well, no matter. You're technically not him anymore, since biologically speaking, you are not Lily and James Potter's son anymore. All I can say is, you need to enjoy your school year…while you still can, that is."

Harry found himself liking his older sister less and less with her message. In the distance, he heard a yelp, indicating his mother just found out that the animal 'plushies' that she received were all very much alive.

"The real challenge was never in the wizarding world, Harry." Shizu claimed in the message. "You'll find out why soon enough, when we meet." With that, the hologram vanished back into the picture.

Harry looked at the picture warily, and pocketed the bracelet. What was she even trying to say to him? He snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang, and went down to get it when his mother called him to get the door from the kitchen.

When he opened the door, he smiled and greeted Phillip, who came with his family, sans one. "She's here, isn't she?" Phillip groaned.

Harry nodded, and pointed to Lily, who was consuming all the chocolates. Phillip took one at Lily and said, "How were the chocolates?" in a sarcastic voice.

"Great!" Lily replied, running over to kiss her husband and hug her fellow wives, Sara and Shion. Harry shook his head. Although having more than one wife is unconventional in PAL standards, in Genesis it was perfectly ok due to their then-dwindling population. Harry didn't really have an opinion on this, as love is love but thought having more than one lover would have been troublesome.

He nodded to their children. One was girl a year older than him, who was the conventional beauty queen, with long slightly wavy platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and high cheekbones. She was wearing a pink jacket with a heart insignia on the left breast over a pink and white sailor uniform. The jacket had purple bows on the shoulders, and wore white thigh-highs with pink stripes along with pink shoes.

Another was a boy with brown hair with the fringe combed down and slender grey eyes. Unlike his father or his twin sisters whose eyes looked more silver, his was a dark grey. He was wearing a navy-blue shirt with a black jacket with matching pants and black boots.

Last time he saw them, the girl had told him she had gotten into Specialized Institute of the Arts, where they develop talents of exceptional students from elementary to high school, just like her elder half-brother, who was the Ultimate Animator. According to Phillip, she was scouted to be the Li'l Ultimate Model, having already appeared in the cover of several children magazines.

"Harry! Great to see you again! Thanks for the set of Disco Lipsticks you've sent me. I love it." The girl gave him a tight hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, and I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me, Alessandria." Harry replied, kissing her on the hand, as he was taught to greet all ladies of high nobility.

While it was true Ales was not really of the same social status as someone like the Royal Family in Genesis, she was still the daughter of two regional Elites who were held in high regard and one of her stepmothers Sara was the owner of a luxurious fashion brand.

"I thought I told you to call me Ales." Alessandria frowned. "Come on, tell him that I mean no harm, Caesar."

"Sure you don't." Caesar replied from his place at the couch. "Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Caesar. May I offer you two a cup of Royal Milk Tea?" Harry asked, conjuring up a country rose ceramic tea set, complete with a plate of frosted cookies and a pot of royal milk tea.

"Thanks, Harry. Although, I thought you mentioned in your letters food can't be conjured." Caesar was amused, taking a cookie from the plate.

"I said food can't be conjured with the magic they teach in my school." Harry clarified. "I didn't say our magic couldn't."

"How do you conjure food out of thin air?" Ales tilted her head.

"Well, as long as you know the atoms making up the food, all you need to do is transfigure the atoms of air and change it into the nature of those atoms of food." Harry explained. "They teach this theory in Salem, but since it is complicated magic, they don't teach it until you get to Celestia Academy. Frankly speaking, I wish I went there." He had seen the campus of that school, and let's just say Hogwarts was a hovel compared to it.

"Then why didn't you?" Caesar raised his eyebrow.

"Something about my name being put for Hogwarts." Harry grumbled, sipping his tea. "I don't like the way some teachers teach, like Professor Binns in History of Magic. He just drones on and on and no one can really pay attention except for this girl called Hermione."

"If it gets too dangerous, you should withdraw, Harry." Ales stated. "The way you talk about this old headmaster, he's willing to put you in danger just to test you, and I don't like the sound of that."

"He has a lot of unhealthy interest in me as Harry Potter." Harry admitted, dipping his cookie in his tea. "It doesn't help I'm famous for something my biological mother did. It wasn't exactly me that vanquished this bad and powerful wizard Voldemort."

"Voldemort, flight of death. How pretentious." Caesar rolled his eyes. "Is that even his real name?"

"Definitely not." Harry replied. "Who names their kid Voldemort? It's probably a name he picked himself, fancying himself to be immortal or something. The only thing he is? He's immoral, that's what."

"You said it, Harry." A voice said. Harry gasped at the familiar voice and turned to see an elegant woman with long caramel coloured hair that was up to slightly below her shoulders and pink-coloured eyes. She was currently wearing a plain golden cocktail dress reaching slightly below her knees and matching ballerina flats.

Harry would know this person anywhere, having taken the same classes with her back at Salem.

"Eliana Sterling. Nice to see you again." Harry nodded, kissing her on the hand. "How have you been?"

"I've passed the final exam and graduated." Eliana shrugged. "I'm going to enrol to Celestia Academy after that and while waiting for the results I'll take a part-time job at Chic Boutique."

"In time, perhaps." Harry gestured for her to sit down and have some tea.

"Why the part-time job?" Ales asked, knowing Eliana was already rich enough, with her being the daughter of the owner of Rêver Wedding, who specializes in organizing various types of weddings for their clients and provided all sorts of arrangements.

"I find that it's good to experience how people work for their wages. Not everyone can have everything handed to them." Eliana nodded.

"You said it." A bespectacled boy with short, dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a tall figure sat down next to Eliana. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a dark red crossover tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes with a slight heel.

"When did you get here, Atticus?" Harry nearly spilled his tea.

"You must have been engrossed in your talk if you didn't even hear us when your father let us in." Atticus raised his eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Was the school your parents sent you for doofi?" Another boy with flippy shag copper hair and brown mischievous eyes snickered. Unlike most others who were dressed in somewhat fashionable clothing, he was dressed in a dark orange hoodie with ripped jeans and brown sneakers. He placed his feet on the table after pushing aside the tray and teleported a cookie to his mouth.

With his dressing and fairly uncouth manners, no one was able to tell of his actual status as the son of a well-known plastic surgeon. Even Harry was surprised when he found out who his parents were.

'Too bad he wasn't the son of a fashion designer.' Everyone had thought.

"Come on, Atticus, Venturo, lay off him." A girl with rose-gold Marcia Brady-like hair, amber eyes and wearing a white sailor-like shirt with a blue ribbon and a very short white miniskirt with a light blue line said gently. To complete her outfit, she wore a white hat with a pink ribbon that Harry had recognized from the cover of _Impressionable Teen, _a fashion magazine from Genesis.

"That's a nice hat, Krysanthe." Ales nodded.

"Thank you, Ales." Krysanthe replied. "Although I was pretty bummed that this hat cost the equivalent of twenty-five hours' work as a barista in Coffee Cave."

"That's why our parents are telling us money doesn't come from trees. It's from pure, hard work that got them to where they were today." Caesar pointed out.

"Ven, please get your feet off. Don't they ever teach you not to do that in charm school?" Atticus was disgusted.

"I'm good for it." Venturo replied, leaving Harry to shake his head as he always said this. "Besides, all they teach you is how to seem better. Doesn't make you any better. Like who needs to know how to serve tea? It's either that take it or don't. Like the proper way of saying 'May I offer you a cup of Darjeeling tea?' is going to help me."

Harry cannot help but laugh at Venturo's statement. While he may not follow the traditional social rules, he at least knew to be true to himself rather than be someone he doesn't know just because society dictates it.

"Where did all the chocolates go?" Another girl pouted, turning one of the chocolate jars upside down, only to find it empty. She was a girl with long, dark blue hair, which she held in place with sapphire diamond clips with matching eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue shimmering dress that had a black belt around the middle along with white thigh-highs and black pumps.

"Lily ate them all, Mazarine." Harry rolled his eyes. "She just came over, swooped down and consumed all our chocolates."

"Well, your dad did say that nothing stops him and his group from getting their favourite food when they sense it." Krysanthe replied, smiling.

"Including going to places which is supposedly impossible." Eliana giggled.

"Oh yeah I remember the time your mother tried going back in time and another dimension to make some chocolate products, and Miss Sara piloted a plane to get Miss Lily there! Wasn't that right, Harry?" A boy snickered. He had dark teal coloured hair with bangs combed to the side and covering his left eye, leaving his right eye exposed, which was turquoise in colour. He was wearing a white shirt that had a bow on the collar with a golden vest along with a lighter gold jacket and dark brown pants.

"Please don't remind me, Damon." Harry muttered. He noted Damon was the only one who had relations to his world, being related to the Rosier family through his grandmother.

His grandmother made the brave decision to defy her sister, Vinda Rosier rather than support Gellert Grindelwald as ordered to and somehow sought refuge here and started a family here. Unlike most pure-blood families, Damon only believed that skill should do the talking and not the family legacy.

"It's truly remarkable how Miss Lily can eat all those chocolates without getting fat." Atticus muttered, earning him a hit to the head when Lily threw an apple to him, and she jeered at his comment, and everyone laughed at Atticus' expense.

A girl remained quiet throughout the whole chat. She was a pale-skinned girl with long black hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black Gothic Lolita dress with frills at the cuffs, hem and even at the edges of the chest area where it was white with a black ribbon at the corner. She was wearing a pair of headphones that had black ribbons on the side.

"What are you thinking about, Laqueta?" Mazarine turned to the gothic girl.

Laqueta remined silent, looking to a distance somewhere. Harry walked over to her and leaned in close to her, and realized she was blasting music in the headphones.

"Do that and you'd go deaf." Harry remarked, yanking the headphones off her, getting her attention.

"Mm-hm." Laqueta made a noise of acknowledgement.

"What kind of song was she listening to?" Ales asked eagerly, listening to the music playing in the headphones.

"Gee, you're really morbid. Who likes these types of songs?" Venturo asked, realizing all the songs compiled were all creepy songs about death, enough to fuel anyone's nightmares.

"Me." Laqueta shrugged.

"Well, she is a fan of the band Twisted Rósir. Their music is great, I've went to one of their concerts." A boy with slightly layered, chin-length, dark brown hair and hazel eyes tilted his head. He was wearing a blue plaid suit, a black vest, a grey and white pinstripe shirt, and a charcoal grey tie with white speckle pattern.

Everyone looked at the boy and the boy said, "What? I listen to music while learning to make pastries."

"Didn't expect you to be that type, Shirin." Damon nodded.

"By the way, has anyone seen Frecla?" Atticus asked, sighing. "Your mother mentioned she invited her."

"She what?" Harry was incredulous. "Why would she do that?"

"Because you miss her, Harry." Eliana teased.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Oh you know, since you did go to the last Sweetheart Dance with her on Valentine's Day in Salem." Krysanthe pointed out.

"All of us literally had to defend you from all the jealous guys." Venturo grinned. "If you ask me, that was more fun than the dance."

"It's only one dance and we went as classmates." Harry said firmly, taking a sip of his tea. "And yes, I'm surprised she was invited because I wasn't exactly close to her. It's hard being close friends with the most popular girl in school, since she had such a busy social calendar."

"Aww, I'm hurt you don't see me as a friend, Harry. What did I ever do to you?" A melodious voice sounded behind him, which made Harry swallow in shock and choke.

Harry turned to see a beautiful French-Japanese girl with light chocolate brown hair and upturned brown eyes. Her facial features and her clothing made her look older than she really was for she was wearing a long-sleeved cream silk chiffon blouse with a black bow tied at the collar, along with a black skirt that reached her knees. She also wore nude coloured stockings and black velvet low-heeled pumps. This made her look like a mature office lady rather than a schoolgirl.

"Frecla, you came!" Ales was excited.

"Of course I did. Sorry I'm late." Frecla replied. "I had to do something before coming here."

"What was it?" Damon asked.

"I was distributing Christmas presents to all the orphanages around the regions." Frecla answered. "Apparently this year we had a lot of presents brought in, so we needed all the manpower. The children loved the presents, especially the jumpers and boxes of homemade fudge in some of the packages."

Harry inwardly groaned. He just knew who was responsible for all those presents, having seen her cart away all the remaining unopened presents to who-knows-where.

"Besides, I won't miss this party for the world." Frecla continued, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Especially with the most popular boy in school." She winked at Harry.

"Stop it, Frecla. I wasn't the most popular boy in school." Harry rolled his eyes, slapping Frecla's hand away from his shoulder.

"The number of gifts you get from students all over the school especially on Valentine's Day says otherwise." Caesar chimed.

"Oh, what do you know, Caesar." Harry snapped playfully.

"I do know my stepmother ended up coming home with a mountain of chocolates, and she said it's all from you." Caesar pointed out, and everyone laughed except for Harry.

"Can't refute that." Shirin snickered. "You're no slouch when it comes to gift-giving even on Valentine's, Harry."

"I learnt it from my mum. She's usually over the top with her gift-giving." Harry muttered.

"It's not a bad thing. Any girl would be lucky to date you." Krysanthe remarked. "So? Any girls in Hogwarts catch your fancy?"

"I'm only eleven." Harry deadpanned. "It's too early to think of those things."

"Yeah, but all of us are mature in our own ways. Maybe except for him." Atticus replied, looking at Venturo, who stuck out his tongue at him. The two started to bicker, saving Harry from the subject of his non-existent love life.

Not of course, that it actually bothers him. After all, he would rather not have a girlfriend than one who was using him only for money or the fact that his mother was a princess or for any reason, really, except that she liked him for him, and nothing else. Since everyone knew he was the son of the Zhao family, it would be hard to tell which girls liked him for him and who liked him for his heritage.

"It's lonely being on top." Laqueta offered quietly, snapping Harry back to reality. "But Harry, you had fabulous friends even before we were told of your heritage."

"Thanks, Laqueta." Harry smiled.

"Ok, break it up!" Frecla stepped between the two boys and shoved them apart. "We're here to have fun at Christmas, not squabble like three-year-olds." She used her aura to calm the both of them down.

"As expected of big sister!" Ales admired.

"So, what shall we do?" Eliana clapped her hands together. "Since we still have time to kill before the Christmas dinner."

"How about a murder mystery game?" Atticus suggested. "I prepared the electronic scripts too."

"Can hardly say no to that." Krysanthe grinned. "Let's do it."

"My mother keeps some extra clothes as well. We could use that to get into character." Harry suggested.

"Sounds swell, Harry." Frecla smiled.

After Atticus sent the scripts of their roles to their phones, Harry went to lead everyone to the area where he knew Pakura kept some of the old clothes for sentimental reasons. Also, it was to get away from the incoming owls that he sensed approaching their home.

As he walked, he wondered how Hogwarts was doing, as he was almost sure some of the presents the owls sent to them were supposed to go to Hogwarts, especially for the students that had stayed in school.

* * *

Meanwhile, during breakfast an owl came swooping down on the twins, dropping the package on their laps. It was a surprise as no other owls came into Hogwarts this Christmas day. The Weasley twins were allowed to untie the package from its leg and started whispering the moment they saw what was inside. This caused most of the staff members to fear what they have received.

The youngest Weasley brother looked over at what they have received, envy on his face due to the fact that he had not received any Christmas presents and saw the title of the book. "'500 Creative Pranks to Drive your Victims Crazy.' Who would even send you that?'"

The staff looked in horror, as the twins quickly ran from the hall before they could even think of taking it from them.

It was a good thing they did too, for at that moment, an old owl dropped a red envelope on Percy Weasley's lap. Percy Weasley opened the envelope, for he knew something worse would happen had he ignored the Howler. The open envelope started shouting their names.

"PERCY IGANTIUS, FRED, GEORGE AND RONALD WEASLEY!" The envelope became a mouth. "NO LETTER FROM ANY OF YOU AS TO HOW YOU'RE DOING IN SCHOOL! NO THANK YOU NOTE FOR MY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS TO YOU! DO YOUR DAD AND I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I'VE SPENT WEEKS PREPARING THOSE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FOR YOU, AND I DON'T EVEN GET A WORD OF APPRECIATION? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL FOUR OF YOU! SINCE YOU APPARENTLY DON'T LIKE THE PRESENTS I SENT, YOU FOUR CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING PRESENTS IN THE NEAR FUTURE!" With that, the envelope blew a raspberry, and shredded itself to pieces.

Percy looked puzzled. The problem was, he would have acknowledged his mother's lecture had it not been one important thing: None of them received any presents in the first place.

Ron Weasley was not having a happy Christmas. True, there was the wonderful feast at Hogwarts. However, he had not received any presents from his mother and the only thing he received was a temporary hearing loss from that Howler his mum sent him.

That wasn't the only problem though.

He supposed to have Harry Potter as his best friend, Harry Potter was supposed to be in Gryffindor with him and his family were supposed to get the Potter fortune when Ginny came along and seduce Harry to her charms, like she was taught to. Instead Harry Potter was perceived to be dead, the allowance got cut off, and his family was in debt for paying interest back to the money they were said to have stolen.

But if he was dead, why must they pay it back? It's not as if Potter would use them anymore. Ron Weasley grumbled inwardly as he was also unpopular in his house. Sure, he hangs out with his dormmates sometimes, but only people like Harry Potter would be good enough to hang out with him.

And then there were his grades, which was at bare minimum level for passing.

With no one willing to help him, Dumbledore tried to arrange a peer tutor for him, and chose the Ravenclaw boy Harrison Zhao. That was a good thing, for Ron thought he could ask Harrison Zhao to do his homework for him, being a perfectionist who doesn't tolerate any mistakes in works.

But apparently, Harrison had turned down tutoring him as he wasn't even in the castle anymore and Ron was surprised he'd turn down the opportunity to tutor the would-be best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron blamed Harrison for his poor grades for his refusal to tutor him. He'd have to convince Harrison to tutor him during his free time in public, so it'd be harder to say no. After all, the boy wouldn't want to humiliate him, would he?

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was having a headache. Just before Christmas, he had lost his wand and had to get a new one at Ollivander's, which did not put out as much power as the previous wand he had. Also, he had lost Fawkes.

How did he even lose his wand? The last thing he remembered was walking down a corridor looking for a bathroom before his memory became blank and woke up in St. Mungo's. He needed that wand to assert his authority and now he had lost his most powerful weapon. Not to mention the Phoenix was definitely ignoring his calls. Did Fawkes leave because of his lack of power due to not owning that wand anymore?

Dumbledore inwardly groaned as he remembered the goblins emptying out his vault to pay for the money he had stolen from Harry Potter including interest, resulting in having some of the trinkets in his office being gone as well, along with the palatial mansion which was mortgaged, including everything inside the property. The Goblins did not even allow him to take anything out of that former manor!

When asked why would they do that when Harry Potter was dead, the Goblins firmly told him that even when dead, the respects must be paid. He was then kicked out of the Gringotts Bank, banned from ever entering until he can cough up the money to pay the amount of debt his assets didn't cover.

It was a shame, as Dumbledore had hoped that money would find his organization and provide financial stability for the Weasleys for the rest of their lives. The Weasleys are barely scraping by due to many items being taken from their home, and it did not cover enough of the amount they had stolen from Harry Potter's vault to buy those things. Arthur had to work overtime just to afford the things the Weasley girl would need next year.

While there was usually a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes, those were only applicable to those from orphanages, but McGonagall had refused to lend some to the Weasleys, stating if they stole from Harry Potter to buy frivolous items, surely they could steal from someone else to buy their own things. She was backed up by at least two other Heads of Houses, which meant Dumbledore could not do anything even if Snape showed his support, but Snape did not say anything.

As if those problems weren't enough, students were complaining to him about the lack of presents or letters received from their parents and parents were complaining that their children back in Hogwarts didn't send anything either. It was difficult to communicate with each other on that aspect as the letters sent to explain the situation would go somewhere else anyway.

Apparently, when Dumbledore talked to some of his old friends, it was a world-wide wizarding problem, with owls not sending their packages or letters to the correct destination for some reason.

Wizards have tried to track all the owls as to where they went, but somehow lost signal after a certain distance. The few packages and letters that made it to their original recipients bore bad news, Howlers or their usual subscriptions, such as the _Daily Prophet._ Trying Legilimency on the owls as to where it went did not work either, for it came out a black memory like someone taught them Occlumency.

Another problem was, letter writing was the main form of communication in the wizarding world, with Floo Network calls being accessible to those with fireplaces and was not advised to be used by students as one could easily make a mistake when using the Floo Network. The only way to communicate between both parties in this case would have been in person, but there was a reason why the children stayed at Hogwarts after all, instead of going home.

It was almost as if someone was controlling their mail from all over wizarding world. But who could have done it?

'Why is everything going wrong?' Dumbledore thought, frustrated. He needed to get things in order, and quickly, before he's ousted from his position as Headmaster too. Maybe they should hire what Muggles called a mailman to handle the mail.

* * *

Harry coughed, and got into character for the murder mystery game as he was dressed in a Sherlock Holmes cosplay costume, complete with the hat and even the pipe. Something told him chaos was happening in Hogwarts and it had something to do with the multiple owls he sensed approaching their home.

Atticus jostled past him, dressed in a trim black tuxedo and carrying an ornate silver tea kettle.

"Pardon me! I daren't be late for the wedding reception!" Atticus said.

"Wedding reception?" Harry asked.

Atticus bowed and offered him a letter. "Your invitation, sir, to the wedding of Laqueta and Venturo!"

"Say what now?" Harry was puzzled.

"Come along, Harry! It'll all make sense when we get there!" Atticus promised, ushering him to the feast room where they usually celebrate Thanksgiving, where a fireplace, a long table with autumn coloured tablecloth and chairs, an autumn feast table, an autumn themed pond with a deer, turkey and racoon lounging upon the pond. It was also wallpapered with autumn trees and forest floor and a forest scene for a more natural looking yet high-class room. The wall also featured an autumn retreat painting and a chicken coop with what Pakura thought was chick plushies, until she realized they were live chicks.

The room also had extra temporary décor Harry conjured to create a festive reception area, such as an orange coloured piano, floating lanterns and fake turkey. As requested by Atticus, he wanted to film the experience for his father to review, considering his dad was a producer/director for hit plays and movies hence Harry had also conjured up cameras for Caesar and Ales, who volunteered to be the cameramen. Everyone was milling about, dressed in elaborate period costumes.

Laqueta tapped her glass with a spoon to get the attention of the well-heeled crowd, wearing a black Victorian gown with ribbons on the collar and hem of the dress. There were three layers of frills on the cuffs of the sleeves.

"When Venturo Syntyche asked for my hand in marriage, I almost swooned!" Laqueta kept her character well, and stumbled mid-speech.

"T-tomorrow, Venturo and I will be married, and I...I am so— Hakkkk!" Laqueta pitched forward, wracked by a fit of coughing. She slammed onto the floor and stopped moving.

Frecla ran over, dressed like some British Constable. She knelt by Laqueta.

"Oh no! Laqueta is dead!" Frecla declared. A surprised murmur rippled through the crowd.

"Lady Laqueta Gregoriana is slain! And on the eve of her wedding night!" Frecla declared, lifting up Laqueta's glass so that everyone could see the large green stain on the lip.

"The cause of death is poison. Harry, let's solve the case together. Let's interview guests at the wedding reception. Then after the interviews are done, we'll deduce who poisoned Laqueta."

"Won't Atticus know? Considering he assigned the scripts to us." Harry pointed out.

"Oh please, I just got it on the spot. I'm in the dark, just like everyone else." Atticus muttered.

"Fellow detective, let's investigate!" Frecla said to Harry. Harry gazed around the room at the wedding guests. Most were crying, but one seemed oddly blank, almost sleepy.

Mazarine yawned, as Harry and Frecla walked over to where she was sitting on a couch next to Shirin was. She smiled up at them bleakly.

"Hello, I'm Mazarine Gregoriana. Laqueta is my sister...or she was. Yawn!"

"You'll have to excuse my patient. She's kinda super-medicated right now." Shirin nodded.

"...Your patient?" Frecla was surprised.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Shirin Knipshildt. Mazarine suffers from migraines, which I treat with herbal tonics. They're made with oils from the finest exotic snakes. Anyway...my awesome treatment is effective at managing Mazarine's pain, but it also makes her extremely sleepy." Shirin explained.

Mazarine yawned.

"Ahem... you all can ask her questions about the unfortunate events, but please try to be brief. Doctor's orders." Shirin said.

"Now that your sister had passed, are you next in line to inherit the family fortune?" Harry asked.

"I hadn't thought about it, but yes...I guess so." Mazarine nodded.

"That could be the motive. Mazarine, where were you before the wedding reception?" Harry asked.

"Mazarine was in her bedroom. Resting." Shirin answered.

"Did I ask you?" Harry snapped.

"No, you didn't. But as her doctor—"

Mazarine leant over and squeezed his hand tenderly. "It's okay. Shirin is just being overprotective. He'd do absolutely anything for me. I was in my bedroom. Shirin was with me, watching over me... He's my handsome doctor man... yawn..." Mazarine closed her eyes and snored softly.

"Doctor Shirin, please continue." Frecla ordered.

"As you can see, my very sleepy patient is in no condition to poison anyone. But if you need a suspect, I suggest you go to the stables to speak with the farmhand, Damon. I've heard rumours that he and Laqueta had...a history together!"

On the far side of the feast room, Harry and Frecla found Damon baling hay beside the stable like structure in the room. When he saw them approaching, he scoffed. "What do you guys want? Can't a farmhand bale some hay in peace?"

"We want to talk about Laqueta. Did you know she was poisoned?" Frecla asked.

"I heard the news, but I wasn't allowed inside. I'm the hired help, not a wedding guest." Damon scoffed.

"We've heard rumors about you and Laqueta. That you guys had some kind of history together."

"Some kind of history?" Damon was incredulous, stabbing his pitchfork into a hay bale, leaving it to stand straight. "Is that what they said? It wasn't history. It was true love!"

He slumped down against the hay bale, forlorn. "I never should've let Laqueta marry that dumb jerk, Venturo Syntyche. Laqueta was supposed to be with me..."

"With you? But you're a farmhand!" Harry protested.

"Laqueta didn't see the dirt or the grime or the ripping six-pack abs you get by baling hay all day long." Damon winked.

"...six-pack abs, you say?" Frecla sounded unimpressed.

"Laqueta was the only one who saw the real me..." Damon lamented, pulling a stack of letters out from under a hay bale and handed them over.

"These are love letters between you and Laqueta! But this is...?" Harry started.

"Improper? Forbidden? Against the rules of so-called polite society? Rules were made to be broken, Detective." Damon smirked.

"Damon, if you didn't poison Laqueta Gregoriana, who did?" Harry asked.

"If you ask me, it's that jealous fiancé of hers, Venturo Syntyche! He hates that Laqueta loved me more than him..." Damon grumbled.

"So he knew about you two?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"More like he caught us making out in the stables. Then he broke my best riding crop in half like a twig!" Damon spat.

Frecla nodded sagely. "Sounds like we all need to have a word with Mr. Venturo Syntyche!"

In the far corner on a couch, Venturo was consulting a pocket watch. Right beside him, conjured by Harry, was a painted portrait of himself with a suit, a monocle and the same pocket watch.

"There he is! Look at Venturo counting down the seconds until he gets away with murder!" Damon hissed.

"We're onto your chicanery, Venturo! You knew all about Laqueta and Damon!" Frecla stormed over to him, followed by Harry.

"You got mad about their relationship...and then you poisoned her." Harry added.

"...Me? A killer?" Venturo snapped his pocket watch shut. "Hmph! Don't be ridiculous! It's true that I was furious when I learned of my fiancée's dalliance with the hired help...But she agreed to break things off with Damon before our marriage."

"Hmm, so Laqueta promised to stop seeing Damon before the wedding...and you were okay with that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was okay with Laqueta after that." Venturo sighed. 'This stupid bow really itches.' he added as a thought, but kept in character. "The truth is I, Venturo Syntyche, never loved Laqueta. Our marriage was a business deal. My family name paired with her family's money. But appearances must be maintained, so we both decided to stop seeing other people..."

"You both agreed? So you were seeing someone else too, weren't you?" Harry asked.

Just then, Krysanthe pranced over and draped her arms around Venturo. "Squee! Is it my turn to be interviewed?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Before Harry could say anything, she said, "My name is Krysanthe Amisha! And I'm going to be a famous actress on the London stage!"

"Krysanthe, where were you before the reception, when someone put poison in Laqueta's cup?"

"I was practicing my lines for a London theater production that starts next month! Venturo said he'd finance it once he married Laqueta." Krysanthe giggled.

"Yeah, about that..." Venturo said sheepishly.

"Oh no! Now that Laqueta is dead, does that mean no play?" Krysanthe pouted.

"Krysanthe, can anybody verify your alibi?" Frecla asked.

"Venturo can. He helped me with all the lines where I needed to kiss somebody." Krysanthe answered.

"How very convenient." Frecla said sarcastically.

"Guess so!" Venturo missed the sarcasm.

Looking around the room, Harry realized they almost made a complete loop.

"There's just one person left to interview...the Butler!" Frecla declared.

"Chip chip cheerio!" Atticus chirped, though his eyes said he was anything but amused. Harry and Frecla took a seat while Atticus served tea and cookies.

"I have served the Syntyche family for years...and watched in silence while the once-respectable Syntyche family name became embroiled in scandal." Atticus remarked.

"I can hear you!" Venturo shouted.

"Where were you before the wedding reception, Atticus?" Harry asked.

"Setting out the glasses." Atticus replied.

"Including the glass that Laqueta drank from? The one with poison in it? Aha! The butler did it!" Frecla snapped her fingers, and pointed at Atticus. "I've always wanted to say that! I did it! I solved the mystery! Atticus poisoned Laqueta to stop all the Syntyche family scandals!

"...but isn't murder a scandal too?" Harry's eye twitched.

"That...is a very good point, Harry. Sorry." Frecla mumbled.

Atticus coughed and bowed politely. "Ahem, if I may be so bold, I should also add that my family hates the Gregoriana family...they made their millions by stealing our land! To feed his children, my grandpa was forced into the noble profession of butlery."

"Okay, so that's a bombshell...could the butler have done it?" Harry was thoughtful.

Frecla stepped out to address the whole room. "Now that the interviews are over, it's time to answer the big question of the evening! Who poisoned Lady Laqueta on the eve of her wedding? Detective Harry, the floor is yours. Remember, Lady Laqueta could've been poisoned by anyone! Perhaps it was the over-medicated sister who stands to inherit a fortune?"

"Yawn…" Mazarine mumbled.

"Or was it the lovestruck stablehand?" Frecla added.

"Maybe I did it. Maybe not. I'll never tell." Damon folded his arms.

"What about her jilted fiancé?" Frecla wondered.

"Jilted? That better be a synonym for being all buff-like." Venturo grinned, causing Harry to facepalm.

"Or what about her fiancé's mistress, the thespian?" Frecla said mysteriously.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I don't want to be guilty, but I hate getting chosen last!" Krysanthe squealed.

"Or perhaps...the Butler really did do it!" Frecla smirked.

"Are we really going to indulge that cliché?" Atticus rolled his eyes. The group began to murmur, with everyone whispering accusations at everyone else, until at last Harry managed to find out the answer based on what they have said.

"I know who did it." Harry declared. The crowd watched Harry in silence, not taking so much as a breath. "The person who poisoned Lady Laqueta is Shirin!"

Shirin took a step back and laughed, unease in his tone. "Me? Ha...why would I do it?"

"Simple. Venturo and Krysanthe can vouch for each other... Damon didn't have the right motive...and Mazarine was with you, sleeping, which means you can vouch for her. But no one can vouch for you." Harry pointed to him.

Atticus added, "And Mazarine did say he'd 'do anything for her'..." and gasped.

"Not to mention their skeezy-close relationship. I think Mazarine and the Doctor are more than companions..." Venturo blinked.

"...Shirin, is this true?" Mazarine turned to her doctor.

"With Laqueta out of the way, you would've inherited a fortune! I could've finally afforded to go to an actual med school!" Shirin gritted his teeth.

"What?!" Mazarine was shocked, as Shirin turned and started to run.

"Shirin's getting away! Somebody stop him!" Frecla screamed.

Shirin bolted for the door of the feat room. Before he can escape, Eliana tackled him to the ground.

"Ahh!" Shirin screamed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Eliana smirked, holding up Shirin's script that said, "You are the murderer" at the top.

"Guess you got me!" Shirin laughed. With the murder solved, everyone gathered around the fire of the feast room to talk about the game.

"That was really good acting, Laqueta." Venturo said. "Why aren't you in theater?"

"Don't like it. Also, that role suits me. Didn't even have to speak." Laqueta shrugged.

"I almost thought you'd really been poisoned!" Krysanthe complimented. "Although the roles Atticus gave us weren't exactly our forte."

"Do something new for a change, guys." Atticus rolled his eyes. "What fun is it if we stick to the same boring old stuff?"

"I'm just glad that Harry caught the murderer." Eliana smiled.

"That was brilliant detective work, Harry." Frecla gave him a thumbs-up.

"It was kind of a team effort." Harry said modestly.

"Sorry for fake-poisoning you, Laqueta." Shirin laughed, while Laqueta waved it off.

"Did you guys get it all on tape?" Atticus asked the Robinson siblings.

"Every second." Caesar smiled. "That was definitely something worthy of production. We'll send over the copies once we are done editing the footage."

"We should do this again sometime." Harry laughed, and everyone else agreed.

"Could this day get any better?" Mazarine wondered.

"Dinner!" Pakura's voice rang out, and everyone looked at each other.

"We should get changed before my mum wonder if it's Halloween." Harry suggested. They nodded and went to different rooms to change, before rushing out to the main dining hall.

* * *

As usual, the spread of food was amazing. There were dozens of fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of roast ham, pot pies with differing flavour, such as beef, duck, meat loaf and mac and cheese. Boats of sushi of differing types also await consumption, along with large bowls of Garlic Butter Shrimp Scampi and beef briskets. There was even trays of Breakfast Cornbread Casserole with Ham and Kale. There were also piles of "fruits" that she had plucked from her trees- which were tiny birthday cakes, chocolate Easter eggs, strawberry shortcakes and golden apples.

For dessert, it was two-layer platter plates worth of cannoli in differing flavours with a large white five-layered red velvet cake with a green apple drizzle on top. Decorated on top was a snowman, with powdered sugar that resembled snow. The words, "Merry Christmas" could be seen written at the bottom layer in light blue.

Every few feet, Harry saw small red boxes, medium sized blue boxes and large sized golden boxes with a question mark printed on them. He knew those were mystery boxes from Mysteria City. There was a red and yellow checkered box that also had a question mark printed on it, which was something called the "Win or Lose" box.

In addition, there were stacks of what Nevryn said was wizard crackers from his world but they have mixed their own world's Christmas crackers in it as well. Harry could roughly tell which was from his world and which was from his current home simply by the wrapping.

"Want to try and pull one?" Venturo asked, and Harry agreed. The wizarding crackers didn't just bang like those that they have, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live white mice. The latter ran over to Pakura, and Pakura blinked at the white mice and started to feed them.

Venturo was fascinated by the rear admiral's hat.

"Weird!" he said, "It'll match a military cosplay uniform."

"You can keep it," Harry replied, shaking his head at how pleased Venturo was.

Krysanthe had swapped her expensive hat for the chic beret that she had found in one of the blue mystery box, and Frecla was chuckling merrily at having found a Cinderella Homemade Headband in one of the regional Christmas crackers.

Atticus frowned at the top hat he received with the wizarding crackers and tried it on, but it was too big for his head. Harry was reminded of the Sorting Hat back in Hogwarts, except this was much neater and definitely cleaner.

"What are these? Marbles?" Shirin held up what looked like marbles with liquid in them.

"Gobstones." Damon answered. "It's a game in the wizarding world, where you start the game with fifteen small, round Gobstones and the winner must capture all of his opponent's stones. Every time a point is conceded, the winning stone squirts a foul-smelling liquid into the loser's face."

"How did you know that, Damon?" Caesar asked.

"I read about it somewhere." Damon said vaguely.

"Eh, I've seen better presents in our own Christmas crackers and the mystery boxes." Shirin said dismissively.

"Really?" Damon said, only to be refuted when Ales said, "Oh wow! A pink laptop!"

"I suppose you could keep that and play with your enemies." Harry rolled his eyes.

At the end of the table, a muscular man who made even Jude look like a dwarf and had dirty blonde hair and tawny eyes was getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, and started singing Christmas carols.

While he normally sings alright but not outstanding, as he was drunk, his tune was sliding all over the place, missing a few words, and replacing them with other words.

'Uncle Randolph…' Harry thought, groaning, as everyone laughed but covered their ears at his singing. Phillip offered anyone who would pay him a hundred Pokédollars a pair of selective noise-cancelling wireless earphones that he had recent success in creating which all of them accepted. Considering how expensive his inventions usually were, Harry noted that was a generous price.

Although it was true Harry could have silenced him, he suspected even a drunk idiot Randolph might figure something is up if his voice isn't coming out of his mouth. Last thing he needed was Randolph panicking, as it never ended well.

"It was worth it." Mazarine remarked, now unable to hear Randolph's singing but could hear everything else.

The dinner table is abuzz as everyone all talked over each other indistinctly, laughing and talking during this merry Christmas dinner. All the adults were laughing at Randolph, who had opened a Win or Lose Box, only to be splattered with an actual cream pie.

"There was a troll? An actual troll in your school?" Eliana was amused.

"Believe me, the troll stank. Literally." Harry replied, as the others chuckled.

"Hey, but you still defeated it! Wish I could've seen you seen take that giant troll head on!" Venturo replied.

"Any of us could have done it, actually." Harry muttered. "It's just that those wizards depend on a wand to do their magic and saying spells out loud."

"Uh, what?" Atticus was looking uneasy. "But the point of a duel is to make sure your opponent doesn't know what you're trying to do."

"And there were no phones. People communicate through letters." Harry was telling them.

"I know owls usually don't fly very fast. What if there's a bad weather or something happens to the owls? How would you know then?" Shirin was asking Harry.

"You don't. But so far, they were lucky. I want to see how long their luck would last." Harry rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, I have a secret diary for communication and a mirror, which I received for my birthday."

"Oh darn it. We wished we were there for it, but we had school." Krysanthe was bummed out.

"No duh. Not all of us are skilled enough to pass that Giant Armor exam." Damon muttered.

"Don't worry Harry, we all did in the end." Frecla smiled reassuringly. "We all passed during the time frame you were in school. At different times, of course."

"That's good to hear." Harry smiled. "Have all of you decided what to do? Go on a journey? Seek higher education? Take courses?"

"Eh, I'm studying Criminal Justice. Taking internship with a law firm." Atticus said. "I've always been fascinated with the law firm, and I hope to work for Legends & Co. Office one day."

"Oooh, sounds swell. How did your father take it that you aren't going to follow in his footsteps?" Ales asked.

"He's fine with it. After all, I'll be the one to overlook contracts for him and seal business deals when I get there." Atticus answered.

As dinner continued, Venturo told another story about how he accidentally made a businessman lose all his money during the casino that his family had provided during a charity ball.

"You did not!" Harry laughed.

"I did." Venturo smirked. "It's my mum's fault she made me take over the casino table in the middle of the party."

"Was he angry?" Atticus asked.

"Definitely. But hey, my fortune means other's misfortune." Venturo folded his arms.

"No way, I don't believe your luck would last." Harry smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Venturo smirked.

"Venturo, please, now's not the time..." Mazarine protested.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's something simple. Here." Harry handed three Win or Lose Boxes to Venturo, as his mother walked past them. "Open these."

Venturo looked at Harry warily, but opened all three simultaneously. Only to be splattered with three cream pies.

"Where's your luck now?" Atticus snarked.

"How did this happen? Did you rig it?" Venturo looked accusingly at Harry, as he reached for paper napkins.

"I don't have to." Harry grinned. The thing was, Harry was wondering whether his friend's so-called luck would measure up to his mother's Special Ability, which was to cause bad luck to happen to anyone except herself and it was rather constantly active and uncontrollable, with random spikes leading to incidents. Now, he got his answer, which was no.

"I'd like to see you do better." Venturo snapped at Laqueta, who was snickering quietly.

"Ok…" Laqueta went to get three boxes as well, only to receive a Heart-shaped Gothic Handbag, a pink and black striped shopping bag that had Pink and Black Striped Shoes, Pink and Black Striped Purse and Pink and Black Striped Stockings, and a Black Tuxedo Dress.

"What?" Venturo's expression was a comedic mask of outrage.

"Nice! Suits your style." Krysanthe gave her a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I call lucky." Caesar looked up from his casserole. "Now I want to try my luck too."

"Don't waste those boxes, kids!" Nevryn called out. "Fell free to open them all up!"

There was scuffle as the kids began jostling for the boxes they wanted, and opened them eagerly.

By the time Harry was done opening the mystery boxes, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the boxes and crackers, including a pair of Galaxy Red Stardust Space Print Leather Boots, a pair of Cyber Punk Headphones, Classic Red JukeBox, a Japanese Prince doll, and many other things.

Harry gave away some of his things to his peers that wanted them or in the case of the Orange Juice Machine and the Modern Luxury Celebration Table, he gave them to his mother.

Throughout the event, Jude was taking pictures with his digital camera of everyone just chatting and laughing, not even thinking about things that bothered them in their daily lives, such as Ilia's nasty divorce with her royal guard husband. They were just relaxing and enjoying Pakura's cooking and the items found in the crackers or boxes. Or in the case of Win or Lose Boxes, being splattered by cream pie.

After dinner, while the adults were washing up since no food was leftover, the kids felt too full and sleepy to do much before they had to go home, except sit and watch Phillip chase Randolph all over the house because he had eaten his portion of the casserole. This was actually quite the feat, considering how full both probably were and how big Pakura's house really was.

"You greedy bastard!" Phillip screamed.

"For food!" Randolph declared.

"Man, I'm feeling too tired." Mazarine yawned, smiling sleepily at the two running all over the mansion.

"Why don't we stay over?" Damon suggested. "Harry's house has a lot of rooms and they probably have the clothing anyway."

"What? But won't your parents be worried?" Harry was incredulous.

"Eh, they won't be too worried. After all, we know how to defend ourselves." Venturo grinned. Besides, he knew everyone always had such a good time when they spent the night at Harry's. Everyone murmured in agreement.

While it was true Harry had stuff they didn't have, his house was rather bizarre even by magical standards, as their rooms always had a specific theme each, such as luxury cruise, where the room was literally the replica of a cruise ship deck with the pool and tanning beds and umbrellas and they only had a couple of channels due to not watching television very much and did not believe in reality television shows.

What everyone else could agree was, even if all Harry did with them was hang out in the kitchen eating leftover homemade food in the fridge, they had such a great time. Perhaps it was because of how well the house was kept, despite its interior size, or when Pakura knew they are staying over, she'd pick up or cook their favourite dishes.

In fact, the friends knew that in their large fridge that could pass as a room, they'd never find any mouldy old containers because Pakura would throw out things that was one day past its expiration date and usually stocked up on groceries. Even while his mother is known to be a princess, she only talked about normal stuff, like what a great deal she got on a cashmere sweater at the mall.

"I'll call them and ask permission." Anna volunteered, and went to the phone, dialling and speaking to each of their parents. A few minutes later, she returned to them, saying all their parents agreed.

"Yippee!" All the kids except Harry cheered.

"What should we do now?" Eliana asked.

"We could make a vat of popcorn and play some video games." Frecla grinned.

"Harry, where's the popcorn machine?" Atticus asked.

"Carnival Room. Let me show you." Harry gestured to them, and they left towards the corridor.

"Does it mean you guys are staying over too?" Pakura wasn't happy, looking at the Genesis people.

"Come on, Paku. We practically live together, considering how many times we visit." Ilia fluttered her eyelashes at her.

"That's because you mooch off my cooking. Whenever I cook something, you all seem to know and just invite yourself over." Pakura deadpanned at her stepsister.

"You know you love us." Sara latched onto her right arm, looking at her innocently, with Lily doing the same to her left arm.

While Pakura was groaning, Harry and his friends were already going towards the game room, which looked more like an arcade room, except with a bed. He and his friends not only made vats of popcorn smothered with butter, but also came out of the carnival room with Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, Pink Cotton Candy, Strawberry and Blueberry Slushies and Jumbo Corn Dog from the Carnival Candy Stall in the room.

Harry actually had to pull them away from the Carnival Toy Stall, which sold plush toys (allegedly, since whenever an animal plush was involved, it turned out to be a living animal for some reason), Carnival Balloon Stall which sold animal shaped balloons, and the Carnival Bumper Car section to remind them that they did not have much time before bed.

"Are you sure you're full from dinner?" Harry looked at the assortment of snacks.

"Don't worry. This is for itchy mouths like ours." Venturo grinned.

They sat on the bed as Laqueta decided to set up the PS4 and play a horror game called Until Dawn, and everyone agreed they should at least one chapter each. Laqueta decided to play the prologue to let them know what's going on.

"Should we set a goal?" Mazarine asked, after the prologue was played

"I don't like most of the characters, because they played a cruel prank." Atticus sneered.

"But Chris, Josh and Sam weren't involved." Caesar was thoughtful.

"Ok then our goal is to keep these three alive. Ready?" Damon asked.

Everyone nodded, and Shirin started the first chapter.

* * *

During the course of the game, everyone had agreed that Beth was the prettiest character, Josh being the most interesting, and Mike being the most action savvy and heroic. However, they were not going to let him live, partly due to his involvement in the prank last year.

However, while Jessica was the Ms. Fanservice, being the former Homecoming Queen and all, she was still a stuck-up beauty queen in his opinion.

It was pretty ironic when he was thinking this, his mother came in offering chips and soda, which they all eagerly accepted, since they always loved her snacks, her food having been established as one of the best in the entire world.

Harry was just enjoying dipping chips in mint ice cream as he watched Emily being asked to leave the safe house when she was bitten by something called the Wendigo, and Mike suddenly taking a gun and pointing it at her, and Harry gleefully watched the cutscene that unfolded.

"Whoa!" Sam was saying.

"...Okay..." Emily looked hurt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mike... calm down!" Sam was panicking.

"You're going to shoot me? Mike... me?" Emily was incredulous.

"This is the safe room, Em!" Mike declared.

"Please!" Emily begged.

"It's not safe as long as you're in it...Not for us!" Mike said firmly.

"No... Don-Don't do this!" Emily pleaded.

"I'm really sorry..." Mike said.

A QTE came up, and Harry just pressed the button, shooting her through the left eye.

"That felt good." Harry nodded in approval, gripping the controller and relishing the remaining characters' shock at Mike shooting Emily.

"That was beyond cruel. I like it." Laqueta grinned.

"She deserved it anyway. I'd rather she died through the grinder." Atticus was nonchalant.

"True, but how many times can you choose to directly kill someone?" Damon pointed out, watching all the game characters express their shock in Mike shooting Emily. "He did say he wanted the honor of doing it himself."

Harry shrugged as he made Ashley confess that their bites weren't infectious. Not that it mattered to him, because they already planned who would survive until dawn, and Emily isn't one of them. He'd kill her again if he had the chance.

What he liked about the game is if you made the wrong choice, you have to suffer the consequences, as there was no way to undo it unless you replay the entire game again. It's like incorporating a real-life lesson as how your decisions could lead to either good or bad results and also tested your knowledge of what the game told you so far.

"Can't wait to see how he'll react when he realizes she died for nothing." Harry remarked.

"That is if they even told him." Ales replied, taking her turn when Chapter 9 started. Later, when Ashley opened a trapdoor, and there was nothing, and just when they least expected it, a Wendigo jumped out, screaming, making most of them jump. Disturbingly, Atticus, Laqueta, Caesar and Ales were watching in fascination as they ate their snacks.

Harry supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, considering Caesar and Ales were children of Phillip Robinson, who practically makes and plays survival horror games and nothing could ever faze him anymore. Laqueta had the dark and gothic theme about her, so Harry supposed horror should not be a stranger to her, but Atticus? This literally made Harry think about his perception of Atticus as a strictly serious, reserved and well-mannered heir.

"That guy Josh seems mental though. Sick in the head." Krysanthe remarked.

"That's because he was probably off his meds." Damon said thoughtfully. "He needed those medication and probably relapsed after he stopped taking it."

"His perspectives have been twisted. Remember what happened to his sisters and what mental monsters he had to fight." Atticus pointed out.

"Can someone be that deranged enough to not know what he did was wrong?" Frecla wondered.

"I hate how we can't save him." Laqueta muttered, watching the ending as Josh became a Wendigo.

Meanwhile, Harry's thoughts went to his mother. He then remembered his father had told him that his mother, besides being bored with everything, also used to have episodes involving the death of her fiancé and only friend before she even met his father. She never took medicine mainly because drugs don't affect her in any way, shape or form thanks to her supernatural healing factor via her Aura.

According to his father, it was only thanks to Alexis' power called the Bloodfire Baptism that could cure her and even then, it wasn't easy to get her to socialize with others in a friendly way without faking it.

Harry had asked his mother if she had felt that what she was doing was wrong at that time, but Pakura had told him that all she felt was anger, the need for revenge. She also admitted that in the process, she gained a certain power that made her abilities and physical stats stronger, but also ate away and distorted her memories, slowly starting to be unable to feel positive things like love or happiness.

"Sometimes, when things go bleak, you just try your best not to give in to it." His mother had told him. "After all, it takes much longer for you to put yourself back together than fall apart. You might not even know when you've actually lost your mind."

'I wonder how they got together. They didn't seem to tell me the whole story with a lot of details.' Harry thought.

It was sort of ironic as just when he was thinking this, his mother came to the room and told them shut down the game and clean up the room, as it was almost one in the morning. Considering how long the video game actually lasted, Harry supposed he should have expected this.

After everyone cleaned up the room and shut down the game, Pakura took them to the themed rooms she knew they would like, that had their own themed bed, private bathroom and even closets that were designed to fit any taste. The adults also helped them move their respective things they acquired during dinner to their rooms with them and even packed it in shopping bags.

As Harry wrote his diary for Christmas, he smiled at the memories he made with his Salem friends, realizing how much he missed them. Perhaps he should get his mother to replicate the communication diary or the mirror for him to talk to them. He'll speak to her in the morning.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into dreamland.

* * *

The first thing Harry did when he finished freshening up was to check on his mother. She must be up by now, plucking strange fruits or vegetables from their front and back garden, or perhaps collecting eggs from chickens or milking the cows or goats or was feeding the animals/magical creatures that had followed her home.

Sure enough, he found his mother in the other mansion where she housed all the animals and magical creatures with a whole cart of food that he assumed were for the animals next to her. As expected, the mansion had already been furnished to suit each animal's natural habitats. He saw her feeding what looked like a floating black cloak. Then Harry realized just what it was.

"A LETHIFOLD? MOTHER, ARE YOU MAD?" Harry shouted, startling both his mother and the Lethifold.

"Harry, must you shout this early in the morning?" Pakura frowned, as the Lethifold looked shy. "Besides, it's tame."

"Tame? They literally suffocate their prey and then digest it. Their prey is human!" Harry was incredulous. How did she even tame something like that?

"You'll never eat my son, right?" Pakura raised her brow at the Lethifold, who shook its hooded head nervously.

"See, Harry? You have nothing to worry about." Pakura nodded. "I don't see any problem with it, since I let it wander at night and nothing happened to us so far."

'So that explains the disappearances of some people who was said to have hit on my mother in the news.' Harry thought dryly. 'The Lethifold must have eaten them. Geez, my mum sure can tame any creature.'

"You might as well own a Dementor too. That way, one would suck the soul, and one would eat up the body." Harry said sarcastically.

"That's a good idea." Pakura nodded. She knew he was being sarcastic but that was a good idea. After all, this means both would have meals.

Harry groaned. Whatever was dangerous to others is probably a toy for her.

"What did you need me for, Harry?" Pakura asked, getting straight to the point. "Surely this isn't a courtesy call."

"Yeah, about that. Is it possible to give communication diaries and mirrors to my Salem friends? I want to keep in contact with them, and I haven't figured out how to make a phone work in Hogwarts."

"Sure, why not?" Pakura shrugged. "I'll do it after I finish feeding the animals and making breakfast and give it to them before they leave."

"Thanks, mum." Harry smiled. However, what Pakura said next made him nervous.

"Now, take care of this Lethifold for me, make sure it's eating well. I'm going to feed the other animals." With that, she wheeled her cart out of the room, leaving Harry alone with the Lethifold.

The Lethifold raised the edges of its cloak and petted Harry on the head, and nuzzled the hood against his cheek. Harry looked at it uneasily, and it offered to let him wear it, to let him know it meant no harm.

"How did she even tame a Dark creature like you?" Harry wondered. Impossible to train or domesticate, his foot. He's speaking to a Lethifold and it was being friendly.

The Lethifold shrugged, and draped itself on Harry's shoulders, making it look as if Harry was wearing it.

"You know your kind don't make good pets, right?" Harry said dryly.

The Lethifold replied by tilting its hooded head.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked.

The Lethifold shook his head.

"Fine, I'll just call you Methuselah. Merlin knows how many more of your kind would turn up here." Harry sighed.

The Lethifold seemed to light up in joy, and hugged Harry.

"First there was the Wampus Cat, then the Lethifold. What's next, a Nundu?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

The hooded head of Methuselah nodded.

"Wait, what?" Harry was saying. "You're saying she has a Nundu too?"

Methuselah nodded.

"Oh for the love of…" Harry wondered just how many XXXXX creatures had followed her home somehow and became her pets. "Come on, just eat what my mother fed you."

Methuselah nodded, and started to devour the food left for it by Pakura.

"See, you didn't die." Pakura returned with an empty cart just as Methuselah finished its meal.

"Yes, Methuselah was nice." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

Methuselah raised the edge of its cloak, like it was giving the peace sign.

"Oh, you named it? That's so sweet of you, Harry." Pakura smiled. "Well Harry, let's go back. I'm going to make breakfast."

Methuselah waved to both as they left, and flapped its cloak as if it was promising them that no one could intrude on this property, not on its watch.

When they walked back to their house, Nevryn was sitting at the table reading _The PAL Times. _There was yet another person missing, which Harry assumed was from the Lethifold. According to the news, that man was a journalist from another region and had been trying to chat Pakura up for months now and was caught rifling through her underwear drawer in her personal dressing room at one of PAL's Contest Halls.

"Dad, why does mum's charm affect every living creature or things with AI so much?" Harry asked. "I don't think she was using it on purpose." Because if she did, she would have done selective attraction, where her charm only works on certain animals. However, even programmed games or things which were charmed had a penchant towards her, as evidenced by the Golden Snitch and the Bludger.

"Very observant, Harry. It was all because of a wish." Nevryn smiled.

"A wish?" Harry was puzzled.

"During one of her worst years of her life, she saved a Pokémon, who granted her three wishes." Nevryn explained.

"Three wishes? Like a genie?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yes. One of the wishes was to be loved by everyone, not in the way fans love celebs but the love as in how some people would do anything for others. You know in reality how isolated she was, considering you don't see her Battle Leaders much." Nevryn continued.

Harry kept quiet. It was true, he saw all of Genesis' Gym Leaders often when growing up, but only saw the PAL Battle Leaders once or twice a year. He assumed it was because they were busy, but now he thought of it, Pakura seldom invited them to any celebrations.

"The Pokémon was a bit of a troll, however, and granted it in such a way she was loved not just by all living creatures but by AI as well and in the wizarding world's case, charmed items." Nevryn snickered. "That's why they all like to follow her home."

"Why can't she undo it?" Harry asked.

"Except that was her third wish. That Pokémon refused to undo that wish, claiming wishes couldn't be undone. I'm sure all it wanted was to let her see that she was being loved." Nevryn answered. "Besides, those creatures usually keep her happy."

Harry nodded, and said jokingly. "At this rate, she could take over the wizarding world."

"Careful what you say, Harry." Nevryn gave a light smile. "If Lexi hears this, she might make us immortal just to make her dream of world domination come true!"

Harry disguised his laugh in a cough. It was true Aunt Lexi had some sort of complex when it came to control, and if anyone would have similar goals to Voldemort in terms of ruling the Wizarding World, it would be her.

However, Harry suspected that Aunt Lexi would be less tyrannical and would be more successful should she try to pursue that goal since she had the other Genesis people, who had each other's backs.

"Although you told me a lot of things growing up, it always seemed like you didn't tell me everything, dad." Harry frowned.

"If you want to know, all you have to do is ask." Nevryn shrugged. "We aren't that rude to read your mind to know what questions you want to ask, especially since you're our child."

Harry nodded. After all, so far, his parents always told him all he needed to know so far without elaborating much, enough to satisfy his curiosity. However, as he became aware of more things, more and more questions were in his head. Like his so-called adopted sister. For some reason, he found the smirk she held at the hologram infuriating. Just what was her motive to send him a message that planted his head with more questions.

Before he could ask about his adopted sister, however, his friends started emerging from the rooms all dressed and freshened up, and bade him and his dad good morning.

"Had a good sleep?" Harry asked them, and they nodded.

"The beds were comfy!" Krysanthe was squealing.

"Yeah, I love your mum's cooking…" Eliana was saying dreamily. "Her food was the best."

"Speaking of food, where is breakfast? I'm hungry." Venturo was asking.

"You're still hungry after all the Christmas dinner and the snacks?" Atticus was incredulous.

Frecla shook her head. "Must be nice, right, Harry?" she said with a wink at him. "To be able to eat like a horse and never gain an ounce."

Harry made a non-committal noise, just as his mother came out, levitating platters of food containing eggs, ham, piles of hash browns and pancakes. There was also a layer plate tray of "fresh fruit" straight from her trees, which was really apple pie, strawberry shortcake, and pink frosted cupcakes. There were also jugs of orange juice, pots of coffee and hot chocolate.

To make the display more impressive, she was also levitating plates, cups and utensils enough for all of them.

Harry noted when she came in, some dishes were actually floating behind her and she didn't even need the use of her hands. Without a single gesture, she set the plates, cups, utensils and even the dishes on the table in an instant accurately to the point she didn't even make a mistake of setting the wrong utensils to a single seat.

"Eat as much as you want. Make sure there aren't any leftovers." Pakura told them. Just as she said so, the adults also rushed into the chairs, ready for food. She then went out, stating she was going to get the mail (translation: she was going to the owl room in the Creature Manor to collect and sort out the mail and packages from the owls, who were sure to send everyone's presents and letters to her as usual).

'Should've known they'd stay for breakfast.' Harry thought, knowing how his father and his side of the 'family' were obsessed with food to the point he saw them everyday since they always came over to their house for mealtimes when they somehow found out Pakura was cooking. Harry never found out how they actually know that food was being made and show up at the 'perfect time', which was when the food was being served.

Harry shook his head as Lily hogged all the chocolate-related breakfast food, as usual, with the exception of feeding some to her husband, much to most of the table's chagrin.

Apparently, if what his father said was true, any of Genesis could have done as much, if not more damage, in their pursuit of food, especially Randolph. Speaking of Randolph…Harry wondered why no one screamed at him yet.

"RANDOLPH!" This time, it was Anna. From the looks of it, Randolph somehow tripped on his chair leg, and the jug of orange juice he was holding flew and landed on Anna. That was something, considering both of them were on opposite sides of the table and how long the table was.

'I spoke too soon.' Harry thought, watching Anna kick Randolph down and stomp on the place where it hurts, causing him to cry out in pain. Anna wasted no time, and grabbed her chair and hit Randolph on the head with it as hard as she could. Despite Randolph going down to the ground, the newly appointed Supreme Mugwump continued to hit the idiotic military commander over and over on the head, while Randolph begged her to stop.

"Please, Anna...Stop...No more..." Randolph whimpered while Anna's furious onslaught continued with the German woman screaming and cursing throughout the whole thing. Meanwhile, everyone was laughing themselves silly at the breakfast entertainment.

Harry was too used to these to even bother to help. After all, he knew Randolph can't be killed due to his invulnerability anyway. The most he'll get would be a headache and he had Aura to protect him from the impact of the blows.

"Don't worry, Uncle Randolph. My mum would be angrier if she finds out you wasted orange juice." Harry can't help but comment. After all, one thing she hated was people wasting food.

"Who wasted orange juice?" Pakura's voice rang out.

"Randolph!" Everyone pointed to Randolph.

'Opps.' Harry thought.

The temperature seemed to drop as Pakura said, "Randolph…how dare you waste food!" Randolph, despite his pain, quickly got up and ran, followed quickly by Pakura. As she ran past Harry, she screeched to a stop and said, "Oh yeah, here, letter for you." She threw an envelope to his hands, before resuming her chase.

_Dear Harrison Zhao,_

_You may not know me, but my name is Lucius Malfoy, head of the noble house of Malfoy and Draco's father. Draco had talked about you in his letters to me and during the holidays, had asked if he could invite you to our home for a formal event. He had said that the two of you have a cordial relationship. _

_Hence, I decided to herby formally extend an invitation to our New Year Eve's Ball at Malfoy Manor on December 31__st__ at 6pm. Your parents are welcome to come if they wish to and you're allowed to bring one guest if you want. _

_Send us an answer back as soon as possible. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

'I'm surprised he even invited me.' Harry scratched his head. Since when was he friendly with Draco? He shrugged. This could wait, he thought, as he continued to shovel eggs into his mouth.

After breakfast, it was finally time to say goodbye to his Salem friends. Harry gave each of them the communication diary, mirror and a note with the Hogwarts address in case they wanted to write letters.

He hugged or fist-bumped each of them to say goodbye and promised to contact them before they went into the limo Pakura arranged to get them home. When it was done, Harry brought the letter from Mr. Malfoy to his parents.

"Hmm…they are aristocrats, so to speak." Pakura said thoughtfully. "It's likely it's a formal ball, where all the high-class people gather together to talk about business or whatever."

"I'm not into that sort of thing." Harry frowned. "But apparently I'm invited as he thinks I'm his friend."

"Are you?" Nevryn asked.

"Well, I suppose he's ok company when he isn't antagonizing anyone." Harry answered.

"Maybe we'd do to see the cultural differences between ours and theirs." Nevryn suggested. "What better way than to find out through practical experience? Besides, they said you could bring one guest with you. You could bring one of your Salem friends."

Harry nodded. The question was, who should he ask?

**BP: I know this was a bad chapter, this Christmas chapter seemed to be too long because of how much Harry celebrates as opposed to canon, but hear me out. ****I'm still mourning my late aunt, having just went to her memorial. It was heartbreaking, especially when it was the only time the whole family was together, because my dad doesn't like his sisters. **

**First off, the reason why I started with an entry was because I wanted to establish Harry's writing skills and I was inspired by stories that have diary entries that told the story. ****Just to let you know, those characters featured here were all Harry's friends from Salem, and Harry probably knew them since he was little. All of them were actually socialites in their own ways, being heirs to rich companies or being the kid to a prominent figure. The murder mystery game scene was taken from the High School Story game quest, Murder Mystery. **

**As heirs, they were probably more mature than their age, having been raised to be business savvy, hence Pakura let them play mature games like Until Dawn, figuring they could handle the blood and gore. However, it could be also Pakura was also a world-class assassin, and probably wasn't the best mother in that aspect. **

**I figured since there was no Dudley to keep people away from making friends and having someone like Pakura as a mother, it was more than likely Harry would have many friends rather than be a loner. Of course, while Harry knows a lot more than his peers, he still has a lot to learn, especially when he realized his parents hadn't told him everything they knew. **

**Pakura being Pakura (If you've read about her in other works) she likely told him the surface things without delving into details. Hence, some things she tells could have been misinterpreted because she didn't elaborate on what she knew. What makes her different from Dumbledore is, if Harry had actually asked for the details, she would willingly tell him. Harry would definitely need to write down a list of what he wanted to ask her if this was the case. **

**As for his sister, she won't be appearing in person until much later, like the antagonists I planned. I would explain when the time comes as to why she decided to leave her parents for a long time, once she comes back home. The antagonists that I planned would also come out later. **

**Would Dumbledore be able to recover and make plans again? Who knows. Pakura's charm is extremely powerful, even if she didn't know it herself, since even if she did tell the owls to bring whatever mail they receive to their original owners, the owls wouldn't listen because they love her and want her to have the best. The only things they don't bring her are Howlers or envelopes with curses in them. That was why the Howler for the Weasleys made it to them and not her. **

**So if you have any ideas who he should ask to go with him to the New Year Eve's Ball, drop a review to suggest who. Or if you think he shouldn't go, drop a review as well. **

**As for pairings, continue to suggest and if you have any ideas of who Harry should be friends with or with which years he should take his subjects with, drop a review too. Also, if you happen to want a list of Harry's Salem friends, PM me and I would get back to you. **

**Do favourite, follow and review! **


	5. Back to School

**BP: Alright, before I start, let me explain a few things. First of all, the 3DS is deliberate. It's 1991, so naturally there is no Pokémon game nor a 3DS. **

**It's just that some of the Genesis members likes to abuse their powers, one which includes time travelling to the future or the past. So it wouldn't be difficult for them to just swipe one and bring it back to 1991. It's not OOC of them, since they aren't my characters, they belong to N. Aepic Fael, and he told me they will do that.**

**Secondly, Pakura never told the owls to give whatever mail to her. The owls did it themselves, and because they scratch out the address and owner's name recipient on the letters or packages, even Pakura didn't know who it belonged to, so she might just donate it to charity or to the orphanages. However, in the future, I might plan a way for her to solve the mail problem so people would still get the mail, but not before it's being checked by Pakura. **

After breakfast, Harry had brought his new 3DS over to Phillip to check, and asked if there was a way to make things simpler so that he didn't have to manually carve every Rune and waste time.

"So, have you tried creating a spell?" Phillip asked. "You can actually try to create a spell to replicate those Runes."

Harry sighed and said, "I…haven't really worked on it." He kind of forgot he was asking the one person who creates anything and everything in his spare time from work, including creating spells for others to experiment on.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're raised by Nevryn and Pakura, and they have the ability to develop their own aura abilities. It's similar to creating a spell, using your imagination of what it could be and testing the limits of it." Phillip replied. "But if you only focus on one aspect of a spell, if you fail to test the limits what possibilities a spell can do, then you'll never truly grow as a magic user. Now you have read those books on spells, am I right? What do they have in common?"

"Well…they are…all written in other languages?" Harry hesitated.

"Very good." Phillip nodded. "You see, Harry, each spell of the words in your world usually has a meaning behind it, usually in Latin, Spanish, Portuguese. Let me give you an example. The Memory Charm, Oblivate, could be derived from the Latin oblivisci, meaning "to forget", or the English word oblivion, defined as 'the fact or condition of forgetting or having forgotten.' Hence, if you want to make a spell to recreate those Runes, you'll have to put meaningful words, right intention in mind and wand movements in order to be able to create the spell. However, some experimentation would be needed, such as the amount of magical power required to do so."

Harry nodded, taking Phillip's advice into account. "Is it difficult to create a spell?" Harry asked.

"In that Hogwarts world, it is considered highly complex and even dangerous and experimentation of it may backfire or kill you. Over here, it isn't very difficult because we have safety measures in terms of spell creation and we simply use pure concentration and intention to create a certain effect for our magic." Phillip explained. "No incantation is needed in general, but for those with less experience in using magic, it's best to say the incantations set."

"I see." Harry nodded, wondering if he could invent a spell.

"Another way to invent spells would be to make a variation of an existing spell, it'll give you more than one way to cast similar effects of a spell." Phillip told him. "Ok then, ready your wand. Close your eyes and imagine the effect you want the spell to have."

Harry closed his eyes, and imagined the three layers of runes that he would like to replicate to other devices, holding his homemade wand up. He concentrated so much that he almost missed Phillip saying, "Ok, now you have imagined it, remember your language lessons. What words would you use to mean Carve Runes or Rune Carving?"

Harry thought for a moment. There were many forms of words he could put together for Rune Carving or Carve Runes. However, most spells were in Latin, so…

"Alright, I've thought of three ways I could say the spell." Harry informed Phillip.

"I'll take your word for it. Now the third, is the wand movement." Phillip told him.

"But I've been casting spells just by pointing." Harry was puzzled.

"A wand movement is what would distribute the power of the spell in different areas in order to get the effect. That is probably why the wizards in your world make use of wand movements as opposed to just pointing and saying the spell. That is why more complex spells here usually used wand movements." Phillip replied.

"I think in this case, the wand movements may vary depending on the runes I'm carving." Harry said thoughtfully. "After all, the spell incantations I've thought of mainly means Inscribing of Runes. You still need to think of the Runes you want to carve for it to be effective."

"You'll be right, Harry." Phillip nodded. "This spell should ideally leave an imprint of the Runes you want when used correctly. Finally, the amount of power required for the spell should also be accounted for."

Harry nodded. He remembered all the disastrous attempts while measuring the amount of power in each Rune. His respect for Phillip increased, as he knew Phillip had been in this gig for far longer than he had.

Meanwhile, Phillip said, "Of course, since you designed a Rune that actually converted magic to electricity, chances are a spell for that would have to be put in place. You should know how to do so, based on my instruction for the spell to carve Runes."

"How would I know if the spell worked?" Harry asked.

"Well, it is difficult to use, but not impossible. Usually, we ask your mother to confirm, because your mother "read" the conscious thoughts of any person she is in physical contact with and can extract memories by asking specific questions. Her ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it, including the effects of magical items or any curses that is available. If what she got from the object is not equal to the one you envisioned, you're doing it wrong." Phillip explained.

"But I can master that technique, right?" Harry asked.

"You should know by now that the ability to use aura, psychic or magical powers may be hereditary, but not the specific techniques itself. You'll still have to train to develop it using your imagination and then work your way up from there." Phillip reminded him.

"You're right." Harry nodded. "Unlike most others, I have more options open to me. It's a waste not to use it."

"Well then, Harry, show me how far you can progress." Phillip decided to stay and watch.

Three hours later, another explosion occurred for the thirtieth time, and Harry shielded himself. Looking at the wreckage, he compared the impact from the last attempt, and concluded he should put in less power. While Phillip repaired the damages, Harry simply picked up his handmade wand once again to aim his wand and cast the incantation again, with Phillip behind him, appraising the effort.

"Now think of the effect you want to achieve. The one effect you want, and concentrate and limit the power of the spell. Think of them, and watch as your magic manifests and tune to your thoughts."

Harry was doing his best to concentrate on the given effect and aim the spell, but when he shot it, yet another explosion occurred.

"Not again…" Harry sighed.

Phillip whacked him on his head. "Stop doubting yourself. You succeeded in carving those Runes, I don't see how you can't successfully create a spell!"

Harry turned to face him. "I don't know why I keep failing."

"You didn't. It's just that you found a way that won't work." Phillip replied. "Sometimes, though, the reason your spell doesn't work is because the incantation is wrong." To prove his point, he picked up the destroyed battery of the flip phone and showed him the fact that the runes were carved deep into the battery, too deep in fact that it made a hole in the shape of the Runes through the device. "Which word did you use?"

"I used Sculpo, a Latin variation of carve." Harry explained.

"Why not try a lighter version of it, like an imprint?" Phillip suggested.

"Imprimir Infrenaverunt." Harry aimed his wand and made the respective wand movement.

Nothing happened.

"Imprimiro Infrenaverunt." Harry tried again.

Nothing happened.

"Imprimirdia Infrenaverunt." Harry tried a third time.

This time, a set of Runes automatically carved themselves into the battery, glowing gold before being set permanently into the battery.

"Brilliant!" Phillip clapped his hands. "Imprimirdia Infrenaverunt! The Rune Carving Spell. Great work, Harry. You'll definitely make history if this spell was known to your world."

"I can't believe it! My very first spell!" Harry cheered.

"I'm sure you would invent lots more spells in time to come." Phillip grinned. "True, you could already carve Runes, but it's a first to translate it to an incantation."

"I'm sure I will. But first, I'll have to make sure that whatever ideas I have doesn't exist in my biological parents' world." Harry grinned.

"Let's just get some lunch. I am sure you're hungry after expanding your magical power to create those spells." Phillip suggested.

Lunch came in courses. A thick carrot soup where pasta is dunked into, vegetarian pot pie, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Harry was about to sit down and eat, only to his chagrin, Genesis people had shown up at the dining table.

"What is the point of having your own house when you all come over to eat every single time?" Harry facepalmed.

"But we like your mother's food." Lexi had stripped the bushes of the raspberries in the garden, Randolph had grabbed burgers and fries from the fast food machine and Lily was foraging the trees for chocolate Easter eggs before joining them.

"And you know you love us, Harry." Sara hugged him.

"Whatever…" Harry was irritated, as when Genesis showed up, they would practically hog all the food, meaning his mother would have to cook more just for his family to have enough. He had given up trying to find out how they knew that their meals were ready, as all the possible methods were debunked with evidence or two, and just chalked it up to what he called, "Genesis Logic", where as mentioned, you never get between Genesis and their favourite food.

In fact, Harry knew Genesis had been asking Pakura if they could stay at her house for years, but Pakura had always said no. She said that they would give her migraines if they stayed here. He privately agreed.

After all, this was the house her late fiancé had built and he was the one who installed all the bizarre facilities for each themed room and even decorated the garden, meaning she would not allow anyone to spoil anything from her house and kept everything very clean.

While he loved all the Genesis members, though not as much as he loved his parents, he felt that things would majorly suck if someone like Randolph lived at her house and chances were that things would get broken at her house.

At this point, Harry resigned himself to quickly grabbing any food in sight before someone from Genesis takes it, but more often than not, his mother would secretly slip extra portions of food on his plate when he wasn't looking.

In the end, Harry mused to himself, he can't really stay mad at Genesis. After all, they were fun company and often doted on him like he was their son. Nevryn had once explained to him that before they got their big break from his mother, Genesis was a very poor region, and life was extremely uncomfortable for them all as they could not afford proper food, and only lived on bitter vegetables or cabbage and potatoes, if they could acquire some.

In fact, if they had crops, tourists from other regions would steal them, and the regional governments said that they would sue Genesis if they laid one finger on their tourists. Until Pakura came along to provid everything to help Genesis to stand on their feet and even open up businesses, build decent homes for them and even let the orphan children live in various mansions that she owned all over the world. She even forced all of the other regions to withdraw their lawsuits and allowed Genesis to fight back with the promise to defend them if they were sued.

Harry thought that was probably why Genesis loved his mother so much they were willing to put their lives on the line for her. She was the reason most of the Genesis people, including Nevryn's family, were able to start their careers and got to where they were today.

Harry thought that someday, he wanted to be as great a ruler as his mother was. The person who never judged others by their background, going above and beyond to help people around him, no matter how difficult, and putting his life on the line to protect the people.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly realized his slice of chocolate cake was snatched and consumed by Lily.

"Lily, stop snatching from poor Harry." Pakura scolded her. "Harry has got to have more food. He's a growing boy! Come on, Harry." She tipped some chocolate pudding onto his plate. "Eat quickly before she gets to it."

She glared at Lily, who had her eyes on the pudding, and Harry hastily scooped up his pudding into his mouth. Pakura walked away to refill some of the platters with extra food, which was quickly consumed by one of the Genesis members.

Now that the meal was over, Harry sat back contentedly with a full stomach. He rolled his eyes as Genesis left after the meal, since he knew as usual, they'd be back for dinner. Over the years, the only time they never come over was during his parents' anniversary, and that's it. While he long ago resigned himself to this fact, it didn't make it any less irritating.

After lunch, Harry went to study up on Care of Magical Creatures. He had pretty much learnt that his mother was useless when it came to teaching about the theory magical creatures.

"_Now Harry, see here." Pakura said, having a group of hedgehogs gathered in a crowd. "Among these Hedgehogs, I have a few Knarls among them." _

"_Uh-huh." Harry nodded, looking at the creatures at Pakura's feet. _

"_I'm going to teach you how to tell a Knarl between a hedgehog." She said, conjuring multiple bowls of what looked like milk. "Now this isn't really milk. I simply charmed the water to look and smell like milk. Now, Knarls will assume that the offered milk is an attempt to lure it into a trap and will go berserk." _

"_Right…" Harry had a bad feeling about this, as Pakura placed the bowl of 'milk' in front of each creature. _

"_Now watch." Pakura said, pointing to the creatures…who all drank the 'milk' happily._

_One minute, two minutes, three minutes passed…and all the creatures were still drinking the 'milk'._

_Harry wasn't sure what he was waiting for, and said, "I don't know about you mum, but none of them are going berserk." _

"_That's weird." Pakura frowned. "Maybe they knew it was water."_

"_Ok, maybe I'll try real milk." Pakura vanished the milk, and conjured a batch of actual milk. "Let's try again."_

_Pakura placed the bowls of milk in front of each of them, but much to her confusion, they kept drinking despite the fact that it could poison them. She vanished the bowls, and healed the creatures, making them vomit out the milk. _

"_Hmm…didn't work either." Pakura titled her head in confusion. _

"_Was that supposed to make a difference?" Harry gave his mother a side-glance. _

"_But the first time was fake milk. Second was real milk. Shouldn't it make a difference since hedgehogs are lactose intolerant and milk is thus poisonous to them. The Knarl being more intelligent, may actually be aware of this fact." Pakura explained. _

"_Doubt it." Harry muttered. 'My mum knows all these facts, but yet when put to the test, she might as well throw what she learnt from the textbook out the window.' _

"_Alright, let's try this: We'll leave the food out to them and then see their reaction from afar." With that, she threw smoke bombs and during that period, she left food behind and hid herself and Harry by turning invisible. _

_The creatures looked around for Pakura and Harry, and spotted the food left behind. They happily ran over to one bowl and started devouring the food. No one seemed to have the indication of going berserk or looking to destroy the backyard they were at. _

"_Well…this can't be right." Pakura scratched her head, as both approached the crowd of creatures again. "I could've sworn they said when food is left out for a hedgehog it will appreciate and enjoy the gift; a Knarl on the other hand will see it as an attempt to lure it into a trap and hence savage the garden of whoever left the food for them." _

"_They just love you, mom." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Any more bright ideas?"_

"_Well, if worse comes to worst…just tell the Knarls to step out?" Pakura said, slightly embarrassed. _

"_Really…" Harry was sceptical. Would the creatures even understand what humans said?_

"_Ok, Knarl, step out of the crowd." Pakura told the creatures. Sure enough, one of them stepped out and did a little jig. _

"_At least it worked." Pakura said sheepishly, trying to maintain her regal calm, and Harry facepalmed. _

While Harry knew it was actually no fault of her own, Harry thought it'd be better if he studied the theory himself. If he used what his mother did to tell the Knarl apart in the theory exam in the future, they probably would not give him any marks for going out of the book, despite the fact that it was actually true.

Whatever happened to being open-minded to other methods that would work? Harry hated how structured the curriculum was, and the lack of freedoms to explore more options.

He nodded in acknowledgement when Nevryn sat next to him. "Hey, dad."

"What are you doing?" Nevryn grinned.

"Notes for Care of Magical Creatures and how to handle them. I'm making notes on the differences between how people handle them and how my mum handles them." Harry replied, writing on a notebook.

"So hardworking as usual, Harry. But what do you get out of doing this?"

"So that I can prove there is more than one way of handling a creature." Harry replied. "Chances are, if I get someone from Salem Academy to handle it, they would find another way too. To me, though, this is just a side project."

"Careful, Harry, you shouldn't take on so many side projects. Lest you lose your focus on the main one." Nevryn grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. I only do this when I'm bored at home." Harry replied, closing the notebook.

"This is your way of having fun? You're just like your mum, she was a workaholic when I first met her." Nevryn smiled.

"Don't you worry dad, I'm going to have fun at the upcoming two parties I was invited to. Besides, once I get back to school, I'll get back to converting magic to electricity for other devices." Harry grinned. "What about you, dad? How have you been?"

"You mean besides my sister abusing her powers to steal all those technology for the future? Yeah, I'm great." Nevryn laughed.

"Why does Aunt Lexi keep stealing them anyway?" Harry asked. Not that he was complaining for he had a new iPhone 8 complete with a games and music thanks to his aunt's habit of stealing things from the future to spoil the family, including the kids.

"She said 1991 is boring." Nevryn shrugged. "As long as it doesn't harm anyone, I don't see any reason to stop her."

"Of course not." Harry rolled his eyes. He had a theory that Aunt Lexi was trying for world domination like Voldemort due to the complicated way her powers work, and her actions are probably proving him right.

* * *

On December 30th, Harry dressed in a modified black dress robes that actually resembled more of a Muggle suit, except for a long formal jacket instead of it reading down to the waist. While he knew it was a costume party, technically he's dressed as a Prince from medieval times anyway and although he may be a kid, he was still a proper prince.

As he dressed, he inwardly mused that the wizarding clothing was serious out of fashion, like it was frozen in time from the seventeenth century, as he saw pictures of them in a textbook about the History of Egypt or something.

'Aunt Lily and aunt Sara would have no problems revolutionizing fashion in the wizarding world.' Harry thought, just as his mother came in to check on him.

"Dressed as a Prince, eh, Harry?" Pakura smiled. She herself was wearing a gold silk cocktail dress, with her hair curled and had a gold rose pinned to her hair. "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, as he took her hand as she grabbed his hand, and teleported to outside of Athena's home. Harry noted that Athena lived in a lovely split-level home and thought she and Barnaby were probably doing well financially as along with a perfectly respectable Mercedes minivan, there was also a black Bugatti Chiron and a dark blue Ferrari parked in the driveway.

"Healers must earn a lot of money." Harry commented. However, he inwardly noted that that was actually nothing compare to any of the assets the PAL/Genesis owned and that he hadn't seen all of what his parents owned.

"They earn enough, I suppose." Pakura shrugged, as they went up to the door and rang the bell.

After a moment or two, a pretty woman with black hair and matching eyes in a Japanese-style school uniform opened the door and said, "Yes?" expectantly. It only took a second for her eyes to open very wide as she recognized Pakura and saw Harry next to her.

"Oh my! I didn't realize you're Harrison's mother." The pretty woman gasped. It was evident she read magazines from other countries, featuring his mother on the cover before.

"Hi." Harry nodded. "Are you Athena Wright?"

"Yes, I didn't expect you to have the Princess Pakura Ameyuri as your mother. Oh no, how rude was I in the letter!" Athena was rambling now. "Won't you please come in, your Highness? I'll prepare some refreshments. What would you like?" Athena babbled, ushering them in.

Harry looked around, and saw the house was somewhat fancy, with, Victorian-looking furniture, the walls being made out of Venetian plaster and the floor being made out of marble, covered with a Persian rug. Everything was also kept clean, and from the noises in the kitchen, it was clear someone was preparing food, from the smell of it.

Athena went to the kitchen and came out with glasses of iced tea for the two. "It's nice to see you could make it, Harrison." Athena smiled. "Your mother must have raised you well if you could beat my husband in a duel."

"She did." Harry agreed, and Pakura smiled. "Sometimes I say my parents spoil me too much. I really do thank you for your invitation, Miss Wright."

"Oh please, call me Athena." Athena smiled. "Harrison, I've been meaning to ask, how are the Weasley twins?"

Harry thought back and said, "Fine enough, as far as I can tell. Although, I don't like the younger brother, Ronald Weasley. He's a rude, arrogant, greedy, egoistical brat."

"Really?" Athena was surprised. "But Bill and Charlie were very nice. You can see for yourself later when they come."

"I told Harrison not to trust the Weasleys. Dumbledore had stolen money from this orphan Harry Potter and was going to spoil their youngest kids rotten with them. The mother was going to use it to live the high life, and then that youngest boy was going to befriend him for the money and the youngest girl to seduce him to marry him so they can have access to the Potter fortune." Pakura interrupted.

Athena dropped her ice tea at that, spilling it on the carpet. Pakura calmly waved her hand, and not only did the glass repair itself, the liquid also flowed back from the carpet to the glass. "Mrs. Weasley? But she was so nice to us, including inviting Merula to spend Christmas with a Burrow when she had no family. They weren't about the giving, and was more about spending time with family."

"Maybe once upon a time, they were, but unfortunately it's all true. I've investigated it myself, and found evidence of it. You should suspect by now, considering the latest news article on Harry Potter." Pakura rolled her eyes.

"I suppose." Athena wondered how Pakura pulled that magic off. "But it's still hard to believe, as Professor Dumbledore was helpful towards me in my Hogwarts years. I couldn't believe he would do it."

"It's called manipulation. Help the person as long as it benefits yourself in the long run." Pakura replied, sipping her iced tea. "Maybe the Weasleys were roped into it by Dumbledore, with promises of getting them out of poverty, that sort of thing."

"Not to mention, the fact that he placed Harry Potter among abusive relatives was a red flag. Why didn't they put him to an orphanage?" Harry questioned Athena. "Perhaps they kept him around because they want the money? Perhaps they were using the money to spoil their son utterly rotten while leaving Harry Potter in the cold while convincing him that he deserved it? Either way, you can't say that my mother's theories aren't right, considering the article."

"You're right…" Athena agreed. "But don't we need to hear what Bill and Charlie has to say?"

"Fine, I will hear them out, but only once." Harry agreed. Just as he said this, Barnaby came out to set the table, dressed in what looked like a Jason Voorhees costume, and his mask was on his head. As soon as he saw Harry, he gave a smile and a wave.

"Harrison! Great seeing you again!" Barnaby cried out.

"You too, Barnaby." Harry nodded.

"Barnaby, you never told me who his mother was!" Athena teased. "I made a fool out of myself in front of a princess!"

"Wait, so Harrison Zhao is related to Pakura Ameyuri? But they don't have the same surnames, so..." Barnaby trailed off.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Barnaby, I love you, but sometimes you can be such a twit." Athena facepalmed, and gave them the look that said, 'Yes, my husband is this dumb.'

"I feel your pain." Harry said, thinking of Randolph.

"At least he's alright in the kitchen." Pakura remarked, as if she was reading his mind. Harry knew what she meant. Randolph couldn't even cook a single thing if he tried, and he wondered how many times the others had to quarantine the kitchen because he somehow caused cancerous radiation to emit from the kitchen, or somehow created an undead army.

Athena started talking about her Quidditch days when Harry mentioned he was the current Beater, as Pakura went to help Barnaby out in the kitchen.

Just as she was about to talk about meeting Skye Parkin, the doorbell rang again and Athena got up to answer the doorbell. A woman who had short brown hair dyed blue at the tips and wearing a blood-red costume with what looked like a meat cleaver emblazoned on the chest, though Harry suspected it was more a cosplay costume rather than actual Quidditch robes.

"Skye! Good for you to come!" Athena hugged the girl. "Skye, I would like you to meet someone."

"Harrison Zhao." Harry bowed formally.

Skye raised her hand in greeting. "Hi! I'm Skye Parkin."

"Skye Parkin. Former Chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Not the best in grades, and related to the founders of Wigtown Wanderers, the inventor of the Parkin's Pincer." Harry ticked off.

"Wow…how did you know all that?" Skye asked, amazed.

"I've looked at the Quidditch records when I was bored." Harry said.

"My son is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Pakura remarked, as she came out serving the dishes on the party table.

"Wait, you're on the team and you're a first year?" Barnaby exclaimed, turning to Harry.

"That's right. My son's quite the prodigy." Pakura squeezed his shoulder proudly. "He's definitely the strongest Beater Ravenclaw ever had."

Skye was blinking at Pakura like she'd only just gotten a good look at her, and gasped at recognizing her. "Merlin! You're…" Skye swooned at seeing her, as Pakura was drop dead gorgeous.

As more people came in costumes, they all had one thing in common: swooning over the fact that the Pakura Zhao was at the party. Harry thought

At the same time, Harry got introduced to some of the other previous Quidditch members, like Andre Egwu, who loved his fashion sense and idolized fashion icons like his aunt Sara, his aunt Lily, and Pakura.

Murphy McNully was a former Quidditch commentator who was plain eccentric, putting percentages in everything ("I predicted a 98.78% chance that I would meet the Pakura Zhao") and Orion Amari, their former captain and who had spent his entire life as a homeless orphan. Harry thought he looked like someone from the old news with his scruffy appearance, but did not know who.

All of them were interested at the fact that he was in the Quidditch team as a first year, and wondered to know the story behind it, as they started taking food and sitting around to talk.

When Harry told them, all of them laughed.

"I predicted that there is an 87.94% chance that there is some grand story behind it." McNully commented.

"I'd pay to see the look on Professor Flitwick's face when that happened." Skye was amused. "What was his face like?"

"Shocked. Terrified." Harry felt the edges of his mouth tilt slightly up. "He was still stunned when he came down to get me."

Andre guffawed and they all started laughing, including a redhead girl with brown eyes who said mischievously, "Oh, I like this kid. I see a rulebreaker in training."

"Tulip!" Athena chided. "You shouldn't influence kids to cause chaos in Hogwarts!"

"No, it's perfectly alright." Harry said, eating a roast beef he dunked in mash potatoes. "I've been taught that if you have to do what's right, screw the rules."

"I'm liking you even more, Harrison Zhao." Tulip smirked.

"I grow up around people who likes to use their powers for their own amusement, and my parents don't just enforce the law, they make the law." Harry snickered.

"We'd make a great team, you, Tonks and I." Tulip laughed, putting an arm around Harry. Harry had met Tonks earlier, and while he admitted her ability as a Metamorphmagus was amazing, he inwardly thought it was kind of unfair that they are born, not made and how other wizards in this world required Polyjuice Potion or a spell. It's like someone who can just ace their tests without studying and disregard the feelings of their peers who could put in all the effort and still score lower.

Not that it mattered to him, as he can probably achieve the same effects with the help of psychic illusions or Aura, having seen his mother, Jude and Lily achieve the same thing with their differing abilities.

He also met someone named Jae Kim, who was someone who smuggle banned items to Hogwarts and selling his illegal wares, and did not care at all what his customers do with them. Harry nodded, inwardly thinking Jae had the mindset that the customers are the client, and he's a provider. He offered Harry Screaming Yo-yos, Probity Probe, Revealer, and Fanged Frisbees and offered for Harry to pick one.

"Jae!" A dark-skinned girl with glasses and dark brown hair tied to the back exclaimed.

"I know you-" Harry pulled Jae down and whispered in his ear.

"How did you know that?" Jae exclaimed.

"Now if you don't want it to end up in the papers, give me all of them." Harry smirked.

"Oooh, we got a troublemaker in training." Tulip gushed, as Jae handed the items over to Harry.

"Being raised by people like my mum, I think I'm an expert in collecting information." Harry shrugged. "I can probably learn anything if I really wanted to."

"Have you ever tried providing services like performing several tasks or contraband items or schemes for a price? With you being this intelligent and resourceful, you could definitely benefit from it." Jae suggested.

"Jae! You're corrupting the boy!" A blonde-haired girl was incredulous.

"It's quite alright, Miss Haywood." Pakura waved it off. "He has worse role models."

They were interrupted when Tonks somehow tripped over air, and faceplanted on the pudding on the table.

"Not again, Tonks! We wanted to eat those!" A girl with silver hair and blue eyes groaned mockingly, but Tonks licked around her face and said, "But Chiara, I can tell you the pudding was yummy?"

"I wonder how she'll pass the Stealth and Tracking part of an Auror exam." A dark-skinned boy with slicked back bronze hair commented, facepalming.

"She'll do fine, Talbott…I think?" Athena was unsure. "Although that clumsiness did end my first date with Barnaby early."

"How?" Harry was puzzled.

"Oh, it definitely started with a note in Potions class." A woman with short and messy dark brown hair with part of the front an orange colour and violet eyes said, before Athena could stop her. "Professor Snape thought she was cheating with notes when we were making Doxycide Potion, and he read the note out loud."

"And what did the note say?" Harry was curious.

"Merula…" Athena gave a warning, but she did not listen.

"Do you like me? Yes or no. Circle your answer." Merula snickered. "And then gossip spread and everyone was dying to know who her crush was. Then again, it should have been obvious, considering who she went to the Celestial Ball with." She gave a meaningful look to Barnaby.

"Then we went to this place in Madam Puffitoot's for our date, but then it ended early." Barnaby was bummed out.

"Sorry, that's my fault." Tonks laughed sheepishly. "I literally knocked over all the teacups and Madam Puddifoot had to clean her shop for days."

"What's that place?" Harry enquired.

"It's in Hogsmeade. You can't go there until third year." Talbott replied. "It's popular among…couples in particular."

'Probably decorated in a pink and frilly way.' Harry thought, looking at the distaste in some of the friends' faces.

"Ah, young love." Skye sipped her punch casually. "I'd do anything to have that kind of love." Harry knew what she meant. Being part of the famed Parkin family meant people ask her out due to her status, not because they liked her for who she was.

His mother had once told him it sucked to be famous at times because it was difficult to tell whether they wanted you for you or only saw the perks that came with it, and she had to resort to mind reading in order to avoid the suitors that wanted her for her tiara.

"But a lot of boys ask you out." Barnaby was puzzled, and everyone facepalmed at his stupidity.

Harry shook his head, and decided to explore the house to leave Athena to clarify to Barnaby as to what Skye meant, and entered a bedroom that he knew was Athena's. On a corkboard full of pictures of her and her friends, Harry saw a picture of a sunrise.

"It's a picture taken by Prongs, your biological dad for his friend named Lupin." Pakura said from behind him, as she took the photo, presumably to see its memories. "Lupin then gave it to Chiara to remind her that no matter how difficult the night of the full moon is…the morning will always come. Then she gave it to Athena, as part of their new friendship."

"Full moon? What is she, a werewolf?" Harry was puzzled, as Pakura put it back.

"Maybe she was. I mean, this is a magical world, so chances are, werewolves exist." Pakura said. "But to think we'd find something of your dad's here…"

Harry thought of the silver-haired girl he met earlier, who seemed unsure of being in a social party like this. "Nah, I'm not going to take it if that's what you mean, mum. This is clearly important to Athena and it'll be suspicious if I took something that is unrelated to me. Do you think werewolves are born or made?"

"If the European folklore is anything to go by, it's more like a human suffering from lycanthropy, like a disease spreading. It has to spread somehow." Pakura answered.

"If it is a disease, it can be cured, right?" Harry asked.

"In our world, yes. During the reign of the second princess, she actually made a concept of the cure. I perfected it before I met your father." Pakura nodded. "Someone got me a human turned werewolf as a guinea pig for testing and it worked. The ingredients to make the cure were rather difficult to procure though and probably doesn't exist in the wizarding world you 'belong' to."

'Hmm…If I can see the recipe and find out wizarding counterparts for the ingredients used, I can basically invent a Werewolf Cure accessible to this world. It'd be something interesting to work on.' Harry thought, as he replicated the picture and tucked it into his pocket. 'I wonder if I could invent a spell to force someone out of werewolf state temporarily or at least disable their advantages over humans in a fight.'

Pakura, as if reading his mind, said, "I am sure you can work on it once we get back or something. Don't you think you're taking on too much work?"

"I know how to prioritize, mum." Harry replied.

"I'm just making sure you don't stress yourself out too much. You're still a kid." Pakura said.

"But I'm also not an ordinary kid." Harry reminded her.

"You still deserve some fun time and again." Pakura remarked, looking at a pair of glasses with a crack on the left lenses that was on the shelf, as if it was a treasured possession.

"But no one wears glasses…" Harry remarked.

"Maybe it was a tragic keepsake." Pakura replied, looking away. "I kept my fiancé's glasses too after he died, it belonged to him after all. Athena could have thought the same…" Harry looked and noticed a framed picture of a dark-skinned girl with the same glasses behind the pair of glasses. She was smiling and waving at the camera.

If he wasn't wrong, that was Athena's very first friend, Rowan Khanna from the first book he heard about Athena. If her broken glasses was here…Harry realized with horror that Rowan must have died. Whether from illness or from being killed, Harry didn't know, but suspected the books about Athena would tell him.

Harry wondered if Rowan had died from sacrificing himself to protect Athena like Shiki did Pakura all those years ago. Sacrificing their lives so their loved ones could live.

"Yeah, you're right…" Harry's tone turned sombre. As both stood in silence, they heard the doorbell ringing and Athena's voice greeting the guests. "And it looks like the Weasleys are here."

Sure enough, Athena came up the stairs, looking somewhat nervous. "Hey Harrison…um…the Weasleys are here."

"Alright, let's settle this here and now." Harry nodded, trying to compose himself. "You don't mind if we use the study room, do you?"

"No, feel free. Tell them to come to the study room." Athena nodded, and left downstairs, presumably to get the Weasley brothers. Harrison opened the door to the study and his mother followed.

When they were in the study room, Pakura cast a complex technique that would make it impossible for the people inside to lie. It would also make sure the occupants in the room can never speak of what happened in the study room, or the topic of conversation conversed. However, she made sure to set it in such a way that both of them still can outright lie if questions were directed to them.

For good measure, she also used a spell that would disable any spying devices, just in case. While she was sure Athena wasn't the type to bug her own study room, it doesn't hurt to add precautions.

Just as she finished casting the last spell, the door opened and two redheaded men walked in.

One was tall, thin, and wore his hair a ponytail, and he had an earring with a fang dangling from it. His clothes looked similar to the style Aunt Lexi might wear. The other was short and stocky, with muscular arms and had freckles all over his face, probably from working outdoors, if his work with dragons was any indication.

"You wanted to see us?" The tall one that Harry knew was Bill spoke.

Harry looked them up and down, sizing them up. "Looks to me that they are the types that will put family over morals first."

"What do you mean?" Charlie was puzzled.

"I'll get straight to the point. The reason I thought we ought to have a little chat is because of this." Harry conjured up a piece of paper detailing the withdrawals of his trust fund and how Dumbledore distributed the money, and slapped it down in front of the two Weasley brothers. Not that they would know it's his,

"Now tell me, what do you know about the money?" Harry asked coldly.

Both brothers shuddered at his icy tone, and Bill admitted, "Well…my mum did say something about an allowance around a decade ago, but never really used it on us. She used it to care for our little sister, Ginny."

"To an extent, Ron too." Charlie added. "We figured it was our dad's salary increased or something. We just assumed she wanted the best life for our two youngest kids after not being able to afford a lot for the older ones. By then, we have started our jobs, so we didn't really look into it to find out where exactly they got the money from."

"And you didn't know, despite working for the Gringotts Bank?" Harry folded his arms.

"No…I'm a Curse-Breaker, I mainly retrieve artifacts from ancient Egyptian tombs and pyramids, not manage accounts. The Goblins never let humans manage any of the bank accounts, in case of fraud." Bill answered.

"I'm really sorry, we weren't aware this was going on." Charlie pleaded. "Please don't prosecute my family."

"Alright, I won't…for now." Harry said, "But be warned, if your family steps out of line again..." He let the threat be unspoken.

"Fair enough. I'll try to make sure they are being kept in line." Bill nodded.

"Don't try." Harry said, eyes narrowing. "Do."

Later that night, as Pakura tucked Harry into bed, she asked, "Are you sure the Weasleys won't cross the line again?" As she asked this, she gave him a plate of frosted cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. After the talk with Bill and Charlie, Harry decided to be on his way home to think about this matter.

While revenge by proxy always hurts the most, he wondered if it was worth it, having it be equivalent to losing someone you love. He thought how devastated Athena must have been for losing Rowan, and he suspected that Rowan wasn't the only death in Hogwarts. Just how dangerous is Hogwarts? Why did Dumbledore insist it's safe?

"No." Harry replied, sipping the hot chocolate. "The older ones, except Percy and the twins seem to have more sense than the others. It would he unfair for me to punish the whole family from a few black sheep."

"Do what you want, Harry. I'll support you in your decision." Pakura answered, patting his hand.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Pakura looked very slightly surprised.

"What was it like when you lost Shiki?" All he knew was that she was devastated, and he never really had a chance to ask how she felt, only standing silently beside her when she privately mourned his death every year on the same day.

Pakura's surprise dropped, and said, "When Shiki died, I felt…lost. It's like you're in a dark tunnel and you see the light, only the light is gone and you're trapped in darkness. I feel like I was barely living, each day on autopilot, waiting for the day he would just magically come back like nothing happened. Waiting for my happily ever after like they do in fairy tales."

"How do you cope with it?" Harry enquired.

"I don't. I keep dragging myself out of nightmares, only to be devastated when I realize he's still not there. Sometimes, I have to tell myself not to give in. It's ten times harder to put yourself back together than to fall apart." Pakura answered. "Harry, as a mother, I hope you would never have to feel this loss. It sucks, specially there are things that would remind you of your loss."

As if on cue, a Thestral walked in and nuzzled her and licked her cheek. Harry knew what she meant. Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death after all, specifically those who have seen people die before them and accept the reality of it.

* * *

The next day, Harry was looking again at the invitation to a banquet hall at the Malfoy Manor received from Lucius Malfoy next to him, while he decanted the separated ingredients of the sample of Werewolf cure from the region to study the ingredients used and their properties into fifteen different crystal phials.

He was trying to find out which ingredient from the Wizarding World would have similar properties to those ingredients to start the first step of making the cure for "his" world.

"It still seems like a fluffy PR move if you ask me." Harry told his parents, who was watching him work. "Like those parties that improves your public image with the fellow socialites."

"You don't trust Malfoy?" Nevryn blinked.

"Well, I am not exactly close with his son." Harry answered, looking at the book of herbs for the ingredients used in the PAL Region and scribbling notes. "Seems weird he would invite us."

"Maybe it won't be so bad, we do want to establish more connections. You never know when they can be useful." Nevryn said thoughtfully.

"You mean marrying me wasn't enough of an influence? I knew you only married me for the money and title." Pakura nudged him with her elbow, and Nevryn laughed.

"Excuse me, give me more credit." Nevryn huffed.

"Mum, dad!" Harry said, exasperated as he looked up temporarily. "I still can't decide who to bring with me as a guest, although I have it narrowed down to Atticus, Damon and Shirin."

"Why are they all boys?" Nevryn asked curiously.

"I'm going to show that all I am interested in are friends, and not girlfriends. I'm only eleven." Harry answered, double-checking his notes to make sure he did not mix up anything. "Knowing pure-blood culture, they have this habit of arranging betrothals they think would benefit the family in terms of monetary assets or political power, especially with the Ancient and Most Noble Houses members, or whatever term they dub the pure-blood families."

"You definitely did your homework on their culture, Harry." Nevryn nodded approvingly.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure I don't accidentally get myself bound to their laws." Harry replied. "I have read old newspaper clippings and saw how many people got tricked because the pure-bloods took advantage of the old laws."

"And Damon would love that too." Pakura said thoughtfully.

"Meaning...?" Harry asked, pausing in his studies.

"Well, no one knows old pureblood laws better than Damon does with who his grandmother was, and out of everyone going tonight, I'd say he's the only one who could blend in among those pureblood people. If someone deserves to know dirt on those people, Damon would be able to find it out."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then gained a somewhat determined look.

Later, when they teleported to the outside of Malfoy Manor dressed in what could pass for pureblood nobility, Harry asked, "Are you going to smile during the social interactions?"

"You'd have to pay me for that." Damon muttered.

Harry looked amused as everyone headed to the front door of the manor. Everyone gathered at the door, and Pakura rang the bell. The double doors opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Good evening, everyone. So glad you could come." He smiled at Harry. "Who's this?"

"This is Damon R-"

"Rosario. I happened to be visiting my friend to see how he was doing and he decided to bring me here with him." Damon cut him off, giving a sarcastic smile.

"Interesting. So what blood are you?" Draco asked.

Damon crossed his arms his arms and gave Draco a frown. "I can safely say my blood is as pure as yours."

Draco gave an indulgent smile, and said, "Fair enough." With that, he turned to lead them into the foyer, where small groups of formally dressed wizards and witches could be seen scattered around, talking to each other. House-elves dressed in towels or pillowcases roamed around the room with trays of wine glasses and hors d'oeuvres.

"Looks scripted to me." Damon whispered to Harry, as Draco led them to where Lucius Malfoy was chatting with a man in glasses and a gray-haired woman in an emerald green dress.

"That's precisely my point, Bernard. I think the bigger issue here is our society as a whole." Lucius said, and he turned to Draco. "Ah, Draco."

"Hello, father." Draco said. "Please, meet Harrison Zhao and his friend Damon Rosario, and his parents."

"What an honour it is to meet you. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Lucius said, shaking everyone's hands. "I have heard lots of things and thank you humbly for accepting my invitation." His eyes landed on Damon. "And you are?"

Damon's eyes turned cold, and said, "Does who I am really matter if you have the wealth and political power?"

Lucius nodded approvingly. "Definitely the true pureblood attitude."

Harry and Damon exchanged a look.

"Quincy! Get our guest a drink." Lucius ordered.

"Yes, master!" A house-elf squeaked, quickly rushing over with glasses and a bottle.

Nevryn waved for them to go on, and Damon dragged Harry away. However, both stopped upon seeing Draco approaching them.

"Harrison, I got to thank you for coming. I was hoping you would come meet my housemates."

"Only if Damon can come." Harry replied.

"Of course!" Draco smiled, leading them to a circle of the peers Harry had seen in school, but never spoken to before. There was a group of four boys and four girls chatting away. As Harry neared the group, he donned a somewhat shy smile, concealing his true feelings.

One of them noticed them approaching, a pretty looking blonde girl. "Hello there. You're Harrison Zhao, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I didn't know anyone here except Damon here, and I was hoping I could make some new friends. I hope I'm not bugging you right now." Every word is chosen carefully, as Draco scoffed.

"Of course you're not!" Draco said. "They were hoping to meet you when I told them about you."

"What he said. It's always nice to meet someone new." The blonde-haired girl said cheerfully, as they made room to include him and Damon in the circle. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. This is Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis. I am sure you met Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Harry said carefully.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Tracey asked, looking at Damon.

"I was visiting from America." Damon answered. "Harrison decided to bring me along to let me meet the people he had met in his life as a wizard here."

Everyone stared at Damon, who stared them back with confidence.

"Ooh! You must go to another wizard school!" Millicent concluded.

"That's right." Damon nodded, and the others bought it.

"Harrison, since you're so ahead in your schoolwork, have you decided to join a club to pass time?" Pansy asked.

"Not really." Harry admitted honestly. "I got tons of extra concepts I have thought of that I'd like to bring to life." Besides there hadn't been any clubs that sparked his interest, unlike in the previous school.

Pansy and Tracey both perked up, as the others saw their reaction and laughed.

"Tell us more." Theodore said, interested in what ideas he had.

"Well, I haven't successfully finished one yet, but I definitely would like to make it so that electronic devices can work in Hogwarts."

"Isn't that Muggle?" Blaise wrinkled his nose, as the others frown.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Damon warned. "I mean, look at this textbook." He carried a book titled, _How to Tame Tigers_

"Now see this Muggle device called a tablet. It has the electronic version of the book inside. Compare the weight." He gave it to Pansy, whose left hand almost stumbled at the weight of the book.

"…He's not wrong." Draco conceded, as everyone else agreed it'll be more convenient if it was in a tablet that Damon had let them hold.

"With the owl post problem, I say I need to step up my project, so I can call my parents anytime I want with this." Harry showed a cell phone, making sure it was the cell phone of that time and not one of those Aunt Lexi had stolen. He also did not mention that he knew why the owl post had some problems.

"You're right." Millicent agreed. "It's been hard writing to my parents and Christmas presents went missing."

"Who could have even caused that?" Vincent wondered.

Harry inwardly sweatdropped, knowing just who was behind this. However, he had been assured that even if they do find out who was behind it, they wouldn't believe it because the idea of all the owls deciding to give all the letters and packages to Pakura because they love her was so outrageous it's unbelievable.

"Who knows?" Damon shrugged, deciding to change the subject and help Harry feel more comfortable talking. "So, Harrison, remember we used to play soccer together to bond with our classmates?"

Harry nodded and turned to Damon, "Yeah, but no one really plays soccer in Hogwarts. I miss it."

"Soccer?" The Slytherins looked at them.

"It's a sport game we used to play when we were younger. It makes for good exercise too. 11 players can play on each team, with one acting as goalkeeper and we just try to kick the ball to the opposing team's goal." Harry explained. "We used to charm the ball to prevent cheating."

"If that can happen in muggle soccer that'll be great. Then players couldn't cheat by using their hands." Damon said to Harry, and Harry agreed.

"You play the entire game with just your feet?" Now Slytherin was all curious, even Draco.

"Yes, and the goalkeeper role is similar to the Keeper role in Quidditch, so it's actually a good way to train your keeping skills, if you ask me." Harry shrugged. "Just replace Chaser role with the usage of legs instead of hands."

"We should definitely try it." Pansy was intrigued.

"Why don't we do it now?" Draco suggested. "We have a large backyard. Just get one of the Chaser balls to act as a soccer ball for now."

"We'll still need a referee." Harry called out, as they went to look for Draco's Chaser ball.

"Did you use your Persuasion power on them or something?" Damon whispered. "They seem a bit too agreeable for pure-blood supremacists."

"No, but the fact that they thirst for knowledge so that people won't perceive them as ignorant helps a lot." Harry answered. "Besides, they already respect me for my skills."

"Are you joining them?" Damon asked.

"Of course. I want them to learn the hard way that soccer isn't easy. You're going to help me." Harry said, dragging Damon with him.

The soccer game was shaping up to be great fun with all of Slytherin trying to break Harry's defences as goalkeeper and trying to play keepaway with their feet to prevent the ball from being taken by Damon as beforehand, Damon and Harry decided they'd play against all the purebloods for a better chance to win the game.

However, despite the huge advantage in numbers among the purebloods, Damon proved to be more than a match for them.

Even Draco was enjoying the physical game, learning to hone his reflexes and laughing and cursing Damon as he tried to trip Damon, only for Damon to sidestep him and him falling to the ground.

"I got it! I got it!" Gregory shouted, only for the ball to trip him and he fell on his front.

"Sure, you got it alright." Pansy said sarcastically, chasing after Damon, as Theodore laughed at Gregory.

"He shoots, he scores!" Damon kicked towards Vincent, who was the goalkeeper, and Vincent tried to catch it, only for him to be sent flying when the ball hit him on his stomach.

"You alright?" Daphne shouted.

"Fine. Wow, that was a strong kick!" Vincent said to Damon.

"Have been practicing my skills." Damon shrugged. "Anything to overcome my opponent in a duel after all."

"Won't a wand be enough?" Tracey asked.

"I don't believe in putting restrictions on duelling. When you're in a duel, anything you can use on the table to overcome your opponent, you better use it." Damon replied. "Seems to me you're still a novice at being a true Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" Blaise frowned.

"You're in Slytherin, are you not?" Damon answered, unimpressed. "Isn't your house supposed to be resourceful? Would you really limit yourself to a mere wand when it comes to duelling?"

"What Damon means is, belonging to a house that values resourcefulness, you have to have a variety of ways to hold your own even if you're disarmed. Do whatever it takes to hinder, damage your opponent as you try to retrieve your wand." Harry told them.

"Or did the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong House?" Damon asked.

"Of course not!" Draco declared.

"Then show us. Show us you're able to think out of the box, without cheating." Harry said, as he took his position at the goal post, and Damon gave them a "come on!" gesture.

They played until they were called back to the manor for dinner, where the parents almost threw a fit at the mud at the kids' clothes, only for Pakura to say, "Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the prim and proper heirs of a noble house!" Daphne's mother protested.

"I'm sure they will be, but right now they're still children." Nevryn added in. "Why not let them play the part? After all, they won't have this role forever."

"Is that how you raised Harrison, Princess Pakura?" Lucius asked. "He seems like a natural at being a prince."

"I raised him so he knows the importance of work, but also the importance of having fun with his peers." Pakura answered. "After all, there are health effects if all you do is work that you do not like but have to. Try making your lessons fun once in a while, Lucius. Make a game out of it. Offer rewards. You would be surprised to see how far it'll go."

With that, she walked away towards her son, leaving the other adults to ponder on her words.

"Is politics and business transactions all your dad talks about?" Harry asked Draco, as both of them accepted a glass of punch from the house-elf.

"Well, and my studies." Draco admitted. "Most pureblood families are like that. We've been taught the wizarding world's society for as long as we remember, and sure we have the occasional fun like Quidditch, Gobstones or Exploding Snaps, but other than that it was just getting to know what to expect when you get the school. In fact, my dad wanted to send me to Durmstrang due their prejudiced attitude towards Mu-"

At Harry's warning look, he swapped the word at the last second, "-ggle-borns, but my mother did not like the idea of me going to a school so far away."

"Sounds like a rough childhood." Harry said dryly. Meanwhile, he saw Damon chatting with the other purebloods, but judging at how they were laughing, it was implied they are enjoying themselves.

"How do you handle it?" Draco asked, wondering how Harry could be at ease when it was clear he had studied harder than any of them, considering his current skills.

"Draco, let me tell you something. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Harry questioned.

"Why, to be the head of the Malfoy family, of course, to continue the family line and bring honour to the family name." Draco answered.

"And that's where the problem is. Is that all you want?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco blinked.

"You're raised to depend on your family name by the answer you gave me. There is no telling what would happen to the family name in the future, and my parents know this, so I have been raised to be aware that the family name would not always give me protection. Hence, I work harder to acquire my skills so in the case my family falls apart, my skills would help me secure my future." Harry explained.

"But…" Draco stopped, when he realized Harry has a point.

Leaving Draco to his thoughts, he walked towards a house-elf to get a drink from a tray.

Later, when it was time to leave, Nevryn said, "Thanks for having us." to Lucius.

"No, thank you for coming." Lucius said smoothly.

"I personally think you should come over again sometime. Our kids get along quite well." Narcissa added, smiling down at Harry.

Pakura turned to Damon and Harry, the latter who said, "We get along well enough, sure."

"Maybe if we put our minds to it, we can get Draco over to our house too." Nevryn joked.

"Oh, we'd probably have to make schedule arrangements." Narcissa giggled.

"If that's what it takes," Lucius said with good humour.

"Thanks for the invite. You certainly gave us a new perspective." Damon said. However, what he did not say was whether it was a good one or not.

"Glad I could help." Draco answered, smiling wryly.

"So, what do you think?" Pakura asked, when all of them left the Malfoy Manor.

"Honestly? They are really backwards. I am glad my grandmother left this world." Damon shuddered.

"The pureblood society has lots more to work on." Harry replied. "But I am sure by giving them something to think about, I can work towards a change. After all, the people in the wizarding world is like sheep. Just a little push, and it'll create a domino effect."

Truth be told, he was a bit underwhelmed by what the Malfoy Manor had to offer, and found that his home not only had much better stuff, but all the adults in his home talk about normal stuff, like a new game that they were planning or a good deal they got at a clothing store.

Not that he thought the purebloods were bad parents, but they really should act more like people and less like politicians or businesspeople, grooming their heirs to be their copies or something. Hopefully Draco would give a thought to what he said.

* * *

All too soon the Christmas holidays were over and it was time for Harry to head back to school. He knew once they got back to school, they would have Quidditch matches and even exams coming, and Harry had a fleeting feeling there would be arrangements regarding Harry's level of study.

Harry was hoping that everyone would still be reeling over the end of Christmas holidays so that he could enjoy saying goodbye to his parents and his friend Damon, who decided to tag along to say goodbye before he boarded the train in peace, but he wasn't counting on it.

As it was, they'd barely arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters before Hermione was rushing over to them, her parents trailing behind her.

"Harrison, how was your Christmas holiday?" Hermione questioned.

"It was fun," Harry replied shortly. "What about yours?"

"Same here," Hermione said with a smile.

"I should be going, Hermione," Emma Granger said, turning to her daughter. "Make sure you write, and good luck on your exams."

"You need luck?" Harry looked at Hermione incredulously.

Dan chuckled in agreement, before he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, before leaving with Emma.

"So, who's this?" Hermione said to Damon.

"This is one of my good friends, Damon." Harry introduced. "He was visiting from America and decided to come say goodbye to me. Damon, meet my classmate, Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you." Damon said, nodding.

"Well then, Harrison, I'm going to miss you!" Pakura squeezed Harry's cheeks affectionately, kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Mum!" Harry tried to extract himself, but she held on tight.

"Goodbye, sport!" Nevryn ruffled his hair. "Remember to write to us, or contact us."

Damon and Harry clasped hands with each other, as Damon said, "Show them what you've got."

"Definitely." Harry grinned. By the time they had finished saying their goodbyes, it was time for the train to be leaving and Harry darted onto the train and towards an empty compartment that Harry had spotted. Hedwig hooted sadly, looking longingly at Pakura.

"Oh, come on! Not my owl too!" Harry huffed.

'Sorry, but I love her very much.' Hedwig said in his head.

"You and all the other owls." Harry rolled his eyes, putting his shrunken trunk at the top and enlarging it.

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked, coming into the compartment.

"Not at all." Harry replied, taking out a Gameboy to play _Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. _He had deliberately chosen a device that was already out at the time, as otherwise he would have been questioned by the ever-curious Hermione who always needed to know everything.

While he did not have any grudge against Hermione in general, it's just that her inquisitive nature made him wonder why can't she ever mind her own business. Her

The compartment door opened, and the Slytherins came in. "Hey, Harrison." Draco greeted. He frowned at Hermione, but said nothing. "Can we sit?"

"Feel free." Harry replied offhandedly, much to her chagrin. However, she stayed quiet as it was clear it they are Harry's group of…friends?

"What's that game?" Draco sat next to Harry, and leaned over to see the screen.

"Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge." Harry replied. "It's played on Gameboy which comes from the Muggle world."

"No way!" Theodore sat on his other side, leaning to see Harry play. "This looks really fun."

"Can we try after you're done?" Blaise asked.

"If you want. But when we reach Hogwarts, it won't work since it's an electronic device." Harry replied, giving Blaise the device to play.

"Let me see!" Vincent squeezed next to Blaise.

"What kind of games do you play?" Tracey asked.

"I prefer trivia games." Harry shrugged. "They depend on your knowledge so I learn some facts from there, and I haven't seen any game like that in the wizarding world. Wait, this just gives me another idea." With that, he took out a notebook and started writing it down.

"What idea?" Pansy asked.

"During the holidays, Phillip and I were programming a trivia game, and I was thinking of creating questions based on the wizarding world for students like us to play. This game would test your general knowledge on various categories like wizarding school subjects, the wizarding society, the history…" Harry trailed off.

"Sounds fascinating." Draco nodded in approval.

"You're quite ambitious for a Ravenclaw." Daphne remarked.

"But Muggle devices won't work in Hogwarts, right?" Hermione interrupted. "How would you get around that?"

Harry gave a secretive smile. Unknown to them, he had already developed the spell to do so. Of course, why would an inventor reveal his secrets? Instead, he said, "I think we'll work on this project over the summer holidays." After all, he still had devices to charm and a Werewolf cure to work on.

* * *

Harry always thought he was lucky. He didn't try to remember what his life was like before his parents died, but felt that stories like his were a dime a dozen back when he was young: orphans, taken in by others and letting them be vulnerable to their parenting.

Not all are fortunately to be taken in by lovely parents, some may take them in for the money, some take them in for bad intentions. But not only did Harry have wonderful parents, he had

He thought himself as lucky that no one really questioned him so far of what he does outside of classes. After all, they are already struggling in their studies and as Ravenclaws, it simply won't sit well if they don't get good grades. As for Slytherins, they are expected to do well so as to not bring shame to their family names.

But now, Harry was nearing his limit. Ronald Weasley has got to be the most entitled person he had ever had the displeasure to meet. To be even in the same school as him was the sole unlucky streak so far, Harry had thought. Where had he gotten the idea that helping him study over the holidays was an honour?

"_You're certainly looking happy after the holidays." Weasley had stated when he cornered him after class. He was with Finnegan and Thomas. _

"_I don't have time for your immature games, Weasley." Harry rolled his eyes. _

"_You think you're so special, don't you?" Weasley sneered. "Just because you're the son to a Princess and a high-ranking regional official." _

"_No," Harry replied calmly. "I don't think I'm special. I know I am."_

"_And you deny the rest of us the ability to soar because you are selfish enough to hoard it for yourself?" Weasley accused. _

"_If it's about the refusing to tutor you, I got four reasons not to do it. First of all, I am not getting paid for this gig. Secondly, your definition of study is to copy other people's homework. Thirdly, I want to enjoy my Christmas break with family, not be stuck in school babysitting a spoilt brat like you. Finally, I don't like you. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to waste my time arguing with someone who's thicker than a troll." _

_He then turned his back on Weasley, about to walk away, but Weasley said, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Zhao!" _

"_Don't walk away from me, Zhao!" Weasley whipped out his wand. "Fli-"_

_Harry turned back, about to retaliate, but saw something and grinned. _

"_Mr. Weasley! What do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape walked over, with Draco smirking at Weasley. Seeing the scene of Weasley pointing his wand at Harry, he said, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and three weeks' worth of detention!"_

"_Malfoy. I knew you'd tell on me, slimy Slytherin." Weasley sneered, but put his wand away._

"_I may be slimy, but at least I have my friend's back." Draco replied, looking at Harry. _

Speaking of bad luck, Travers was working the team harder than ever. His reasoning was because if they won their next match, against Gryffindor, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship, and Harry kind of wanted to get back the Quidditch Cup from Slytherin for Ravenclaw, after hearing how they were flattened by Slytherin last year.

But really, practicing while the rain just made Harry shower more often, which wasted his time and causing him to have less time working on his projects.

After a particularly wet and muddy practice session, Travers had given the team a surprising news. "Alright, team, I have just received knowledge that Snape's refereeing this match."

"He is?" Grant Page was surprised. "Have you seen him referee a Quidditch match before, Captain?"

"No." Travers shook his head. "Maybe it was because of the last match, considering what happened. After that broom of yours went haywire."

"Since when is Snape concerned for other people besides his Slytherins?" Cho Chang frowned.

"He may be mean towards everyone except Slytherins, but you cannot deny his competence." Travers replied. "There is something about his body language that said he's hiding something."

"I see." Diego Reginald nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"Just do your best, alright?" Travers answered. The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, intending to write a letter to Athena Wright regarding Snape's decision to referee. He knew it would somehow end up with his mother, but he can trust her not to open it while sending the letter to Athena.

He then made a mirror call to his mother, and she answered immediately. "Finally, Harrison. I was waiting for you to call." She commented. "Now just let me call Nevryn."

When Nevryn appeared, he caught sight of Harry's face when he was writing the letter to Athena. "What's the matter with you? You look like you're thinking too hard."

"It's Professor Snape. He is going to referee the next Quidditch match." Harry replied. "I don't know what to make of it. Our captain Travers thinks that it's because of the last Quidditch match."

"I see, you mean where your broom is…jinxed?"

"Yes," Harry answered at once.

"You said you suspect Professor Quirrell, right?" Nevryn questioned. Harry nodded.

"He's trying to bust Quirrell," Pakura suggested. "I think Snape knows something about Quirrell."

"You mean suspecting him like I did?" Harry questioned.

"It's a possibility. Remember the-" At that, Harry heard footsteps and Harry said, "I have to go." and the door opened, with Anthony's head poking in.

"Erm, Harrison? We kind of need your help." Anthony said. Harry sighed, but followed him down, where he saw Terry Boot with his legs stuck together with what they recognized as the Leg-Locker Curse.

Harry rolled his eyes but took out the replacement wand he made and performed the countercurse.

"Alright, what happened?" Harry asked him, making him sit down and poured a cup of tea for him.

"Weasley," Terry replied. "I saw him from outside the library, talking about Nicholas Flamel or whatever to Thomas and Finnegan. He saw me, and used it on me for eavesdropping, but I managed to escape."

"The Alchemist? Why would he be interested in something like that?" Oliver frowned.

"Because he was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry answered. "It's a stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying by extending your life through the life elixir it can produce."

"You mean he wants it for himself?" Michael gasped. "The Weasleys are poor after all."

"Don't be stupid. He must have thought someone is after it, and is going to try to make a plan to stop it. He's in Gryffindor House, remember?" Harry shot him a look.

"But why would he be doing that? The Stone's not even in the school." Terry frowned. "Unless…"

"Why do you think the third-floor corridor is forbidden?" Harry said, smirking. "They are guarding something." He should know. He was the one who managed to pass all the puzzles and got the Stone.

* * *

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while the classmates are copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry was, fittingly, writing down the ingredient list of the Werewolf Cure in accordance to the ingredients he deduced he needed.

The hard part was creating the steps for the recipe, as even if he found the ingredient counterpart, there are different ways of bringing out the properties of the ingredients to their best effects.

However, he was thinking of the letter Athena had sent to him this morning during breakfast, which was short but pleasant.

_That's surprising news to me too, Harrison. Snape has never asked to referee for a match before, and I say he must be worried after the last match, considering what happened to you. I hope you are alright, since it was you that the broom went rouge on. Just be careful of Hogwarts, it may be perceived as safe but dangerous things keep happening for some weird reason. _

_Good luck for your match. Make sure to flatten Gryffindor (not literally of course!). Give Fred and George my regards, although I hope Ravenclaw would win. I may be biased of course, since it's my old House. _

'Well, I better make this match quick.' Harry thought, noting that the rest of the team wasn't too calm as the match drew nearer. While it was true the idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship sounded wonderful, they still had doubt due to Snape being known to be biased.

Although Harry wondered why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field.

"Any idea why he looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Harry asked Travers.

"Ok, new plan. Chang, quickly get the snitch as soon as possible." Travers whispered.

"Mount your brooms!" Snape barked. "Three…two…one!" He blew the whistle, and everyone kicked off.

Right off the bat, George had batted a Bludger at Antione Conroy. Harry rushed to intercept the Bludger, aiming it at Alicia Spinnet, forcing her to dodge by spinning her broom. That made her drop the Quaffle, and Travers caught it with a smirk.

Harry flew to protect Travers, knowing Fred would aim the next Bludger at him.

Sure enough, a Bludger came flying in from the right, aimed straight at Travers. Harry flew to stop the Bludger, aiming it at Oliver Wood, who had to duck out of the way, allowing Travers to score.

"And Ravenclaw scores." Lee Jordan groaned, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Quaffle is now in possession of Angelina Johnson, who is very beau-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted, as Harry flew and saw Reginald intercepting the Quaffle just when the said Chaser was about to pass to Katie Bell, effectively gaining the Quaffle. However, the two female Chasers weren't about to give up, and went in to close in on Reginald.

Harry saw what they were about to do and saw the twins about to strike an incoming Bludger at the same time towards Cho Chang.

'What do I do?' Harry thought, but Antione Conroy said, "I got this!" With that, he flew to protect Reginald, which meant the Body Blow tactic did not work, but it knocked Antione off the broom. Reginald continued on to try and score, but was intercepted by Wood, who threw it back to Spinnet.

Travers flew towards Reginald to save him, just as Duncan Inglebee beat back a Bludger towards Spinnet, who dodged the Bludger.

"And Ravenclaw Keeper Page kicks the Quaffle, sending it back to Travers. And they are now attempting the Thrimblerig Shuffle."

Harry did not bother watching it. He went to intercept the Bludger the twins beat, making everyone gasp. He raised his bat with one hand to hit the Bludger, noting the powerful strike. No wonder the twins were considered human Bludgers themselves.

"And Zhao met the Weasley twins' Bludgers head-on! Would he be able to counter it?" The Bludger spun incessantly against the bat, but Harry swung it back towards the twins, who was forced to fly apart as Harry redirected their force back to them.

"And Zhao succeeds!" Jordan gasped. Harry saw the Snitch glittering just above him, and gestured to Cho Chang, who immediately flew after it. However, the Gryffindor Seeker also saw it, and both of them chased after it.

Harry ducked to avoid an incoming Bludger, and actually grabbed the Bludger, flying up to meet the Seekers. He narrowed his eyes as George was chasing after him, but Duncan intercepted him, enough for Harry to aim the Bludger he was holding at the opposing Seeker with precision without hitting Chang herself.

Cho had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, as the Bludger was about to hit the area behind her where the opposing Seeker was, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. The next second, Cho Chang had pulled out of the dive, her arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in her hand.

Harry smiled in relief as everyone, especially the Ravenclaws cheer at their victory, especially since the match ended in record time.

"Good game, Harrison." The twins said, shaking his hand. "You're a talented Beater."

"Thanks, Fred, George." Harry nodded.

Later, Harry sighed as he reached the shed, about to put away his broom. He wondered why Snape looked so angry after the match, and saw a hooded figure come down the front steps of the castle towards where he knew it was the Forbidden Forest.

'What the?' Harry thought, putting away his broom, and taking flight to follow Snape into the forest, using his Aura to sense Snape and landed on a branch, making sure to choose a tree that would give him cover. He opened his ears as he could not see Snape. Luckily with years of musical training, he would be able to hear everything.

He could also tell that Snape wasn't alone, and sensed Quirrell with him.

"I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape replied icily. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

"I k-know, but what does t-t-that got to do w-with-"

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Snape interrupted.

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape snapped, and Harry heard him takw a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Most teachers may not be aware, but you can't fool me. I know the broom Zhao was riding from the previous match was your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Harry heard Snape leave, and thought, 'He knows! He's keeping an eye on Quirrell this whole time!' With that, he silently flew off out of the forest into the open castle grounds, intent on just going back to his dorm to have a rest.

* * *

Harry almost laughed at his peers when the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione, who thought ten weeks isn't far away from the exams, and they piled so much homework on them.

Scratch that, he would have laughed if it wasn't for McGonagall telling him she had already made arrangements with the Education Department to test him to see about his next year's class placements. Dumbledore wanted to wait until the first-year exam came, but McGonagall had argued the case that he's already beyond first year material.

So, Harry found himself deciding to go to the common room after collecting the necessary materials for his study sessions, only to regret his decision as be found himself after being annoyed by his Housemates.

While his peers knew Harry took his studies seriously, to see him carrying a big stack of books that could make anyone fall over is still something else. They had expected him to borrow only two books at best for each day, instead of the ten books, five on each hand. To make things even more ridiculous, they weren't small ones either, but the very large ones that someone would probably weaponize.

"What is that, Harrison?" Terry Boot almost yelled when they saw him dump the books on the table.

"It's most of the material that I wanted. I've chosen these books based on my recent performance in school, to improve myself in the subjects I'm having difficulty with. Now I'll appreciate it if you keep quiet while I study."

While the peers were still in shock at the studying Harry was doing, Harry had simply opened up the first of the books and had begun studying.

"Harrison, you can't be serious!" Oliver was incredulous. "You are going to go through all of these today?"

"Hopefully, I can, but I won't count on it." Harry said, a little irritation seeping into his tone at the interruption. "I expect I could only go through a third of each at best."

"Don't you think that you're going a bit too far?" Anthony asked. "You can't seriously expect to go through that much studying in one go."

"Why not?" the Crown Prince asked with a raised eyebrow. "I used to go through similar amounts of studying back home on a daily basis. How is this any different?"

"By choice?" Michael asked.

At this point, Harry decided to pack up and go somewhere else to study, getting tired of all the questions directed to him and went to the Room of Requirement. He made sure to devote every single second to study, and only ever left the room for meals.

Even during mealtimes, his peers could see him studying while eating, and they swore he was walking, talking and breathing school now. He also fell asleep reciting facts such as the exact wand movements for various spells.

One Saturday after breakfast, McGonagall called him to her office, and indicated a desk and chair set off to the side.

"The Ministry sent those up for you to use. I will remain here with you to ensure that there is no cheating. Once you've finished the written part of the exam, you'll have lunch then we'll test you on your practical. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes and thank you." Harry said appreciatively.

"No, this is what you deserve. Now get to work." McGonagall ordered.

"Yes Professor," he smirked before sitting down and opening his first exam packet.

Seven hours and seven exams later, Harry had finally finished the written part. A Hogwarts house-elf brought lunch for both of them. Harry ate with gusto and after lunch, he was then tested in the practical area, with examiners coming in through Floo to test him.

He really had to kick whoever made this arrangement, because who in the right mind would have the faculties to take seven exams in one day?

He was going to be so exhausted by the time the exams end.

Another eight hours later Harry practically collapsed out of exhaustion. The examiners were hard on him, giving him the hardest tasks to do, likely because they have heard of his exceptional skills. Luckily, his hours of study had paid off.

"Finished?"

Harry looked up from the floor to see McGonagall looking amused.

"I never want to do that again!" Harry groaned seeing it was near midnight.

"With any luck you won't have to. Now why don't you go back to your dorm and rest? Your results won't be ready until the end of the year. Don't worry about being out after curfew."

Harry nodded, and made his way back, but stopped when he heard voices. He heard Hagrid say to someone, "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey, an' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises and Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw Hagrid with a crate. With him was Finnegan and Thomas.

Harry raised his wand, and struck before anyone could react. As Hagrid collapsed from the sedative meant for bigger animals like elephants Harry had stuck in his arm, he caught the crate despite his tired state.

A sudden movement made Harry conceal his presence and hide in the shadows. He frowned as he recognized Draco. What is Draco doing out?'

"Detention!" McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you–"

"You don't understand, Professor. Finnegan and Thomas are coming – they've got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

'Dragon?' Harry looked down at the crate. He sighed, and made a mirror call to his mother, who was in a pink silk nightgown with her hair in a slight mess. Right when he hung up Pakura appeared through her portal.

"You called about a dragon?" Pakura yawned sleepily. Right when she appeared, the thrashing in the crate stilled.

"Here, might have been a baby." Harry replied, handing the crate to her. "But I don't think Hagrid would have come here without having arranged someone to take it."

"Don't worry, I'll leave a note for those people to see." Pakura suggested, and stopped. "Why do you look so exhausted?"

"Guess." Harry said shortly.

"Sorry, might have been me who suggested it. Get it over and done, you know." Pakura shrugged.

"I could have collapsed during the exam from being mentally drained." Harry remarked.

"But you didn't." Pakura grinned. "Want me to take you back to your dorm?"

Harry nodded, and Pakura teleported him to his dorm, and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate, kissing him on the forehead.

Before she went back home, she left a message at the top of the tower and woke the giant and the two students up.

The next day, when Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he passed by the giant hourglasses and wondered what happened as Gryffindor had a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? Harry just knew who to go for answers.

"Ok, what happened?" Harry asked, sitting at the Slytherin table in front of Draco.

"You were too busy with your studies to notice, but I'll tell you. The other day, Weasley had an injury on his hand, and I recognized it as a dragon bite." Draco answered. "Anyway, when he was at the Hospital Wing, I borrowed one of his books and he agreed because I threatened to tell him what actually bit him. Anyway, that book had the letter his brother wrote to him, so I knew when and where he was going to get rid of that dragon. So, I lied in wait trying to catch them, only I got caught by Professor McGonagall."

"You could have just presented Professor McGonagall with the letter as proof, you know." Harry replied waspishly, pouring himself a cup of coffee while waiting for the owl post. "Or tip off Filch like Weasley did instead of just lying in wait and getting yourself caught."

"…Oops." Draco realized Harry was right. "Wait, how did you know I got caught?"

Instead of telling the truth, Harry said, "Slytherin's points also went down, so I assumed. Anyway, that still doesn't answer my question as to how Gryffindor lost so many points."

"Well, I heard Finnegan, Thomas and Longbottom were caught as well, and Professor McGonagall took fifty points from them each." Draco smirked.

"Longbottom?" Harry did see Finnegan and Thomas, but Longbottom?

"I'm not sure why, but it's a good thing." Draco waved, as the other Slytherins sniggered.

"It's not funny." Harry said coldly, as everyone shut up at his icy tone. "Draco, you're supposed to be a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor."

"How am I a Gryffindor?" Draco shot him an accusatory look.

"How about the fact that you put yourself at risk for getting caught for trying to catch the others in the act? You did not even think of the consequences of your actions." Harry said sarcastically. "Secondly, if you are as cunning as your House is supposed to be, you should have found a way to work around it, not outright break rules like Gryffindors tend to do. Thirdly, Slytherins don't get caught, but you did."

"Why aren't you a Slytherin?" Theodore demanded.

"With your heritage and your personality, you'd do great with us." Draco agreed.

"I wouldn't deny it, but the Hat did say I'd fit in all of the Houses." Harry replied, just as the owl post came in, with his usual care package, no doubt from his mother again.

* * *

The next day, while Harry was reading the article at the front page on _The Daily Prophet _at the Ravenclaw table, which said, _PILFERING OWLS STRIKE AGAIN!, _he watched as Draco, Neville, Thomas and Finnegan receive a note. Draco read the note, and saw Harry watching him, before gesturing him for a private word.

Harry sighed, but obliged and both of them went to the Entrance Hall to talk, with Harry making sure no one was nearby to their conversation.

"So, what did you call me for? Make it short." Harry folded his arms.

"Harrison…" Draco sighed. "I received a note regarding my detention."

Harry read the note, which said,

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor McGonagall _

"That late?" Harry was surprised.

"What could we possibly do that is that late?" Draco wondered, hoping Harry had an answer.

"Maybe it's something to do with the Forbidden Forest." Harry shrugged, and saw the fear in Draco's eyes. "I don't see why you're telling me this, since it has nothing to do with me."

"I'm…afraid." Draco confessed. "Afraid of what is inside the Forbidden Forest, if what you predicted is true."

"What do you want me to do? Follow you from a distance to protect you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"That would be nice." Draco mumbled.

"I'm risking myself being caught out of the common rooms, because I don't have an excuse." Harry reminded him.

"But you have the ability, right?" Draco asked nervously.

"I won't outright agree to come with you, because you got yourself in this mess in the first place, but I can tell you I will think about it." Harry replied with finality, turning around and walking back to the Great Hall. He approached the Gryffindor table, where Neville still had tear tracks on his face like he'd been crying.

"Neville, a word?" Harry asked. Neville jumped, as though he was surprised someone would speak to him.

Neville nodded, and followed, cowering under all the stares as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"W-What is it, Harrison?" Neville stammered. "Don't you hate me along with your House?" It was apparent that the story had spread on just who had lost them all those points. While it would be satisfying to see someone like Weasley falter under all the hateful glares and insults his way, Harry felt that Neville didn't deserve it.

"I just want to know what happened before I pass any judgement." Harry replied.

"But you already know!" Neville protested. "You heard it from the others at school."

"I want to hear it from your mouth, Neville." Harry said harshly. "So spill."

Neville whimpered, but poured out what happened to Harry. How he heard Draco going to catch his dormmates, saying something about a dragon, so he tried to find them to warn them.

"But there wasn't a dragon, was there? I mean I never actually saw the dragon." Neville said helplessly, looking down at his shoes.

"You weren't wrong about the dragon." Harry said simply.

"I wasn't?" Neville was surprised.

Harry nodded. "Of course. Draco found out because he found a letter from Weasley's brother. One of them, Charlie takes care of dragons. You were noble in your intentions, but that got you caught."

As Neville nodded, Harry said, "Anyway, your Housemates don't deserve your kindness. Just let them get caught next time. You don't want to be put in the same brush as them." With that, he pulled out a small package of homemade chocolates he received on Valentine's Day from Mazarine (much to the boys' jealousy), and gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"Don't let others belittle your worth, Neville." Harry said. "No one can tell you what you are except yourself."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he accepted the small bag of chocolates. "Thanks, Harrison."

"You're welcome." Harry nodded. "By the way, Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time they sneak out, just let them." Harry said. "Let someone else handle them."

During the course of the day, Harry inwardly sighed as he watched Neville and Draco get more and more nervous at the thought of detention, to the point he heard Neville almost caused another Potions accident and Draco even accidentally used the Levitating Charm on Vincent.

'Alright, fine, I'll go keep those two out of danger.' Harry thought. 'Draco better be grateful for this.'

At eleven o'clock that night, Harry snuck down to the entrance hall, where he saw Neville, Finnegan and Thomas walking towards the said venue, where Filch and Draco awaited. Once everyone had gathered, Filch said, "Follow me," and led them outside with a lamp.

As they walked, Harry heard Filch rant about the old punishments and how it's a pity that it was never used. They stopped at the hut Harry recognized as Hagrid's.

'Uh-oh.' Harry thought, knowing whatever Hagrid has planned would never end well. Sure enough, Filch had said they were going- into the Forbidden Forest, as Harry had predicted accurately.

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he could hear the fear in Draco's tone. "We can't go in there at night! There's all sorts of things in there…like werewolves!"

Filch dismissed it, saying he shouldn't have done wrong in the first place and said that he'll be back at dawn. It almost reminded Harry of that game he played on Christmas where they had to survive until dawn. He was glad he came along, knowing how dangerous the Forbidden Forest was- perhaps someone even died there.

Draco, to his credit, kept his mouth shut, apparently taking Harry's advice to heart as Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest and pointed to a narrow, winding earth track that vanished into the thick trees.

Harry could see a silvery substance if he looked carefully, just as Hagrid said, "That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there, bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," answered Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

Draco decided to take Fang, and Hagrid said Finnegan and Thomas would go with him, and Neville and Draco with Fang. When they entered, Finnegan, Thomas and Hagrid took the left path while Draco, Neville, and Fang took the right. Harry decided to follow Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco jumped a little, but otherwise showed no reaction.

"If you do anything to Neville, I will leave you here." Harry whispered warningly. "And don't tell anyone I was here."

Draco smiled in relief. Harry did come after all. Now he was much more assured.

Harry picked up the blood with his finger, and memorized the aura of the unicorn. He then sensed where the unicorn was and found the direction. He tapped Draco and tugged his hand to the said direction.

"This way." Draco said to Neville, as both of them walked towards the direction Harry was leading. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker as they walked on, increasing his speed as he felt the urgency.

Sure enough, they saw a clearing ahead and stopped Draco as he found something white shining on the ground, but he himself went on and found a severely injured unicorn, barely alive. He took out his mirror to call his mother for help, before a slithering sound made him turn around.

'Quirrell.' Harry thought, readying his wand, as a hooded figure come crawling across the ground. Draco opened his mouth to scream but Harry quickly was on him, covering his mouth.

"Go! Run!" Harry hissed, and Draco did not need telling twice. He ran, along with Neville and Fang, and Harry shot a spell at the hooded figure, whom he knew was Quirrell, but missed in the heat of the moment.

A portal came and Pakura stepped out. Immediately seeing the woman, the hooded figure ran away and Pakura crouched down to the unicorn who mustered up the strength to lift itself up and lick her. Pakura set to heal the unicorn, and Harry watched as the wounds immediately healed under her hands, making it good as new within seconds. The unicorn batted her hand, hoping for a pet.

Pakura sensed something, and narrowed her eyes, putting herself in front of him, just as someone came into the clearing, that looked half-man, half-horse. He had white-blond hair and a palomino body, with blue eyes that glittered like sapphires in the moonlight.

"Centaur Firenze." Pakura said, wariness creeping in her tone.

"Good evening to you too, Princess Pakura." Firenze said smoothly, looking appreciatively at Pakura. "What brings you to our humble home?"

"You're not the only creatures wandering in the forest, Firenze. I come to save my son from the hooded figure." Pakura answered. "We don't have to fight, if you'll just let me bring my son out safely."

Firenze looked skyward. "You know, you could just accept our offer."

"Your offer is nothing but distasteful." Pakura replied.

"We know, we just hoped. Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"Whatever, tell your fellow centaurs that they can forget about that offer. You don't hurt children after all." Pakura shook her head, before taking Harry away. The unicorn trotted after them happily.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, not understanding a word.

"The centaurs are…attracted to me. Not in a good way." Pakura grimaced.

"You mean in a sexual way?" Harry was disgusted. Was that the side effect of her charm?

"Luckily, they don't have any leverage to get me to agree to whatever offer that they have." Pakura sighed, not denying Harry's questioning statement. "I hope we don't run into them again. Anyway, Mars is bright tonight, huh?"

"What does it even mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but centaurs are said to be gifted in the art of Divination. I'll check with Akeno later." Pakura answered. "But do you know what unicorn blood is for?"

"Oh no…" Harry realized, as he knew. "But who would be that desperate do drink unicorn blood? I mean dying is better than being cursed forever."

"That is true, unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else that would endure you would never die." Pakura shrugged, petting the whining unicorn. "Think of someone who is waiting many years to return to power, clinging to life to wait for an opportunity."

"Quirrell. He has something evil in his head…don't tell me he has Voldemort in his head or something! That would explain how I felt something evil."

"He isn't dead, Harry. That much we know." Pakura reminded him, as they reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, and Pakura opened the portal for him to go through. "Go back to your dorm now. You had a long night."

Harry nodded, and walked through that door, pondering on what Pakura just said. One thing was for sure though. Quirrell would be going after the Stone soon. It was likely Voldemort had possessed him or something.

He would have to set a trap to alert him if anyone, including Quirrell, gets to the third-floor corridor, make sure no one was foolish enough to go after him. He was assured that Quirrell would die anyway once he reached the Potions Chamber since he already laid that poison.

* * *

Harry didn't really care of the upcoming exams, considering he was exempted. As a result, he found himself with quite a bit of free time while the others went through their exams and he spent his free time in the Room of Requirement, concocting the Werewolf Cure.

He had spent his time studying the blood adoption potion that he drank that changed his DNA as well, figuring the bite changes your DNA to a certain extent that you're no longer considered human. If that was true, he theorized that the blood adoption potion could be used as an aspect of the cure long as the DNA from the two parties came from humans.

As he thought up of the concept of the Werewolf Cure, he was thoughtful, as he examined the ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion, the closest to what the Wizarding World had for lycanthropy, which relives the symptoms, and not outright cure it.

What was it about the Full Moon that triggers the werewolf part of the DNA? Was it something about the moonlight? But it was impossible given the fact that the moon gets its light from the sun itself. If it was the light, they would have transformed in the sunlight.

Perhaps what the Wolfsbane Potion did was supress the effects of the full moon it has on a werewolf's psychology, hence the ability to keep them sane during the transformation. This made him have a theory that if he mixed the aspects of the blood adoption potion and find out the correct ingredient counterpart in the wizarding world in relation to those used in his home's Werewolf Cure, he could create the wizarding world's Werewolf Cure.

It'll take a few weeks though, since he still needed people to experiment on. He was sure his parents would happily provide the humans turned werewolves to test them on and could heal whatever damage he did for his next attempt. If so, he could perfect this over the summer holidays. He had a lazy smirk at that thought, as he wrote out his concepts and theories for the Werewolf Cure.

As he did so, he opened the letters that his mother had sent, and widened his eyes. Dumbledore had been sent away to London to the Ministry of Magic. As much as Harry wanted to celebrate this, Dumbledore was probably the one who enlisted the help of teachers to set up protections the Stone.

Voldemort feared him, probably enough to not go after the Stone while he was still there. Now Dumbledore is not here, he'll be bold enough to do it.

The teachers likely would think the Stone is safe, since they set it up. However, the protection was sub-par at best, if you ask him, since he himself can beat the obstacle course. Maybe someone even figured it out themselves and tried to tell their Head of House about it, only for the Professor to claim it was safe.

Harry sighed, knowing exactly who would be stupid enough to do so. Looks like he was going to have to stop a few foolish Gryffindors.

It'll be a bonus if he could prevent them from winning the House Cup.

**BP: ****I have not much to say, other than do check out my (technically first) crossover, the Chosen One and the Rose and Akademi's Princess.**

**Due to Harry's upbringing, he is very ambitious and full of ideas in his head, and just wants to try out the idea. But he knows enough to tackle it one step at a time, though he can't help but want to write it down first. I am still not sure what subjects he would take with which year, so if you have any suggestions, leave it in the reviews. **

**For pairings, I have narrowed it down to pair him with Luna, Hermione or Daphne for girls or one of the girls he had met as kids. For guys, I am not sure, maybe Tom Riddle, since I am a sucker for some hero/villain pairings or total opposites type of thing. But I am not sure how to portray him in the next story, so I am open to suggestions. Do tell me what eventual pairing you want. **

**Of course, being who he is, I would likely have people crushing on Harry as the series progresses, but he would not reciprocate. **

**Anyway, suggestions are welcome! Do review, favourite and follow!**


	6. Before Summer Starts

**BP: It's sad to see that the coronavirus is spreading and all and it is not getting better. No offense to the government in general, but who says not to wear mask if you're well when sick people here refuse to wear mask and would just spread to everyone anyway? **

**We literally have a couple lie that they did not visit Wuhan, and a person supposed to be in quarantine just walking around the streets like he was supposed to be there. They were all from China. It's bad enough they can't keep it in their own country, but deliberately just spread it to others. **

**Not that I am condemning all China people, but it's these bad eggs that make everyone discriminate the Chinese now. It has affected some of my daily life as well, such as the cancellation of my medical appointment and my graduation ceremony. **

**To clarify, I got an internship, but due to this coronavirus thing, it has been put on hold indefinitely. **

**Because every entertainment establishment is closed and we didn't want to risk getting the COVID-19 virus from going to a buffet to celebrate, I am just home writing away, even on my birthday today. Sad, isn't it?**

**The audition was based on the Frog Choir Side Quest plotline. **

Sure enough, the night after the last exam for his peers, Harry had an alert that someone breached the third-floor corridor doorway, alerting Harry that a person, or rather, a group of people were going to stop Quirrell from getting the Stone. He then silenced himself, removed his scent and teleported to the place. True to his predictions, it was Weasley and his dorm mates, with the exception of Neville.

He spotted saw something unusual. A closer look revealed that it was a harp was lying at the creature's feet, and Harry saw Weasley take out a flute to play. Harry aimed a spell at the flute, essentially breaking it in half.

Weasley gasped, as all three Gryffindors looked up and saw Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barked and growled, thrashing. It broke the harp in the process and dived at the three. All three boys screamed, as Harry locked the door to prevent them from running. He then secretly amplified the screams to alert any teacher patrolling the corridors nearby.

Perhaps he shouldn't have put them in this perilous situation, but he had faith that the teachers would reach them in time, and secondly, if they are going to go against the rules and go stop a full-grown wizard for the Stone, then they probably deserved whatever was coming. Harry chuckled, and teleported to the Potions Chamber to confront Quirrell.

He waited until Quirrell solved the riddle and drank the potion before saying, "Hello, Quirrell." In a cool voice.

Quirrell turned around, and said with a smile, "Mr. Zhao." His face wasn't twitching at all. "So, you actually did figure me out."

"I knew you were the one who tried to kill me by jinxing my broom." Harry replied. "Of course, you'd have gotten me if Professor Snape wasn't muttering the countercurse."

"Of course you knew," said Quirrell coolly. "I'm sure you knew he was trying to make sure I didn't do it again when he chose to be a referee. Not that I could do anything with Dumbledore watching. You're too much of an obstacle, Mr. Zhao. Having the ability to outright kill trolls, I knew you would get in my way."

'Do all villains have a gloating speech or something?' Harry wondered, cutting the ropes Quirrell conjured at him.

"I sensed something evil at your turban, Quirrell. That was why I knew you were behind everything as opposed to Snape." Harry blasted Quirrell back, causing him to stumble. "Now why don't you remove your turban to show what you're hiding?"

"Certainly." Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away, and he turned his back towards him.

Harry looked on, bored. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, alright. It was pale white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, similar to what a snake might have.

"Harrison Zhao…" It whispered.

Harry blinked, before laughing away. Despite recognizing the voice as his late biological parents' killer, he can't help but laugh at the situation. After all, just who ends up having to depend on some pathetic man's body to live on?

"What are you laughing at, boy?" The face snarled.

"Wow, talk about a literal two-faced villain." Harry chuckled. "If I were you, I wouldn't go through that fire, lest it burns your face."

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "I am the one who solved the riddle, I am the greatest wizard alive! Now step aside, or you'll meet the same end as many others."

"I pretty much doubt it." Harry looked at his watch, counting down to the poison working. "You can try, but you won't make it...Voldemort." He said the name in a mocking tone, sending a hoard of offensive spells at Voldemort, who was forced on the defense.

Harry backed towards the flame door during the duel, but Voldemort screamed "KILL HIM!"

Harry titled his head to dodge the green spell shot at him. Harry taunted Quirrell by crooking a finger, and Quirrell rushed down towards him, but halfway he fell to the ground in a horrible dance. Harry watched indifferently as he watched Quirrell twitch to death on the ground.

"What's going on?" Voldemort screamed. "What magic is this?"

"Just simple poison. I swapped the bottles earlier, knowing someone would come down to try and get the Stone." Harry gave a smirk, teleporting back to his dorm just as a dust cloud with Voldemort's face floated away from the body.

When he went back to the dorm, he realized that Voldemort didn't even recognize him as the baby whom he tried to kill, which made him grin as he opened to finish the first book of the Athena Wright series, and fell asleep with the book on top of him.

The next day, Harry blinked at the amount of points Gryffindor lost, as there are no red rubies in their hourglass anymore. Gryffindor is definitely not going to win the House Cup anytime soon.

As he sat down for breakfast, Dumbledore had announced that Quirrell had been found dead at the Potions Chamber. Quite a few of the Hogwarts population mourned his death, as Dumbledore went on telling everyone Quirrell had died trying to protect the Stone from Voldemort.

Harry was puzzled, until he concluded that Dumbledore outwardly would rather Quirrell deserved to be remembered for his service to the school, rather than the mistakes he had made regarding Voldemort.

In other words, Dumbledore did not want to admit that the school's safety was heavily compromised, considering Harry thought that the obstacles in question could be cleared by three first-years if they tried.

As Dumbledore rambled on about how Defense Against the Dark Arts class would be cancelled until next year, Harry thought that Voldemort was still out there somewhere, probably looking for another body to share or something. Something told him Voldemort wasn't truly alive for one, but yet he seemed unkillable. Whatever it was, his return to power was delayed for now.

'But how was he able to have evil presences on different places? First, my head, then Professor Quirrell…' Harry thought.

He would have to send the Stone back to Nicolas Flamel after school term ends. He also knew that Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, and he wasn't truly gone. He is probably still out there somewhere, likely looking for another body to share. He can't be killed as he wasn't truly alive, just a mere spirit. But how can spirits belonging to the same person exist in more than one place at a time?

Whatever he was, Harry admitted he was cruel. He most likely left Quirrell to die. What does this show? Harry knew. It meant he showed just as little mercy to his allies as his enemies. In other words, he only saw his followers as pawns to use, using them until they are of no use anymore. Then he disposes of them.

After the speech, though, Flitwick has a surprising announcement in a happier tone.

"Settle down, students, I have some news to share that might cheer you up." Professor Flitwick said. "The Frog Choir, Hogwarts esteemed singing ensemble, is in need of an additional member. We will be holding auditions shortly. I encourage anyone who's interested to come prepared to sing. Fluency in Latin is not required, but it's a bonus." He shot Harry a meaningful look, and Harry knew that he wanted Harry to audition, with that promise of telling him more about Athena Wright.

"Makes sense, since Athena Wright left the school already." Cho Chang said thoughtfully. "The spot must have been to replace her."

"I've always admired the Frog Choir. Their performances are always my favourite part of the Welcoming Feast." Robert Hillard commented. "I definitely know who should join." He gave Harry a look similar to Professor Flitwick's.

"Are you going to try out?" Harry asked dryly, pretending not to get the signal.

"No…I have stage fright." Robert Hillard replied. "But you would be great! We hard you sing that school song, you should audition!"

"I would have to try out anyway." Harry said thoughtfully. "Professor Flitwick would expect it." Unknown to him, Neville had overheard them and looked thoughtful.

* * *

"What is it, Neville?" Harry grumbled, as he met Neville during lunch in the Charms classroom. "You told me it was urgent."

"I'm happy you came, Harrison. It's about Trevor, my toad." Neville said, indicating his toad that was sitting on the table.

"Your…toad." Harry was ticked off at having his time wasted. "What about the toad?"

"The reason I had you come was because Trevor was depressed." Neville admitted, as Harry watched it croak a few times. It did not seem to differ from any other croaks he heard Trevor make.

"Really? How can you tell?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well, I had Trevor for a while, and although he seems mild, I can tell how he's feeling." Neville replied.

Harry inwardly thought that while he understood some students would prefer toads as opposed to cats or owls, but if he owned a toad like Trevor who keeps escaping, he wouldn't mind if Trevor just jumped into the Black Lake, never to be seen again.

"Ok, so you know he has something on his mind. What do you want me to do, audition with him for the Frog Choir?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"That'll be nice." Neville grinned.

"What?" Harry was incredulous. "I don't even know your toad."

"I know, but it has always been a dream of Trevor's to shine, and the Frog Choir is a good opportunity." Neville admitted. "And I am a wretched singer, and you had no toad, so…"

'I think my mum has loads of toads by now…' Harry thought, but at the mention of the Frog Choir, Trevor croaked excitedly. "Neville, you can't be that bad at singing."

"Well, the Gryffindor boys started a petition for banning me from singing in the showers…" Neville scratched the back of his head. "Even the Fat Lady and Peeves covers their ears at my singing."

"Yeesh." Harry said in sympathy. He never thought he'd match Randolph in terms of bad singing, if what he said was true. "Alright, fine, I'll help you."

"Really? You'd do that for me? Why?" Neville was eager.

"I like you better than some people. If making Trevor's dream is important, then I'll do my best." Harry merely replied. 'Besides, he'll owe me a favour for this one.'

"Thanks! I never had anyone this nice to me." Neville smiled.

"But before I can audition with your toad, I'll likely have to have some sort of bond with it." Harry was thoughtful.

Harry said to Neville, "While we are…acquaintances, I still do not know about your toad. My mum once taught me a bond is important tin terms of showing off your abilities with a partner, and Trevor is going to be my partner, so…"

"He only saw you once when you gave him back to me." Neville agreed quietly.

"So, how do I make a partnership with Trevor?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'd do it like eating or playing together." Neville answered. "I mean, you have lots of friends, so this should be easy, right?"

'Are you kidding me?' Harry inwardly thought. "Yes, but they are humans, not toads."

"Eh-heh…" Neville chuckled, embarrassed. "Why don't you try and spend some time with Trevor?"

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hand him over."

Neville handed Trevor to Harry, and Harry said, "You don't mind if you're without your toad for a while, right?"

"Yes, as long as I know he's with you." Neville replied.

Harry walked away, knowing as it was a weekend, and he knew who to consult when it comes to frogs, and made his way to the Room of Requirement to meet her.

Pakura came through the portal to meet him and said, "You said it was a toad emergency?" Upon seeing her, Trevor jumped happily into her hands, nuzzling her.

"Thanks for coming, mum." Harry replied. "I have to get this toad, Trevor to like me if I want to audition for the Frog Choir. I was hoping you'd give me advice on how to win him over. After all, you're amazing at creatures and if I can get Trevor to like me half as much as all creatures do you, I'll do great at the audition."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do for you." His mother smiled, supporting Trevor with her left hand. "When it comes to the creatures, while my charm helps a lot, I am sure what all creatures need, including the toad, would want some love."

"But how do I show the love?" Harry was puzzled. "I mean spending time, sure, but it isn't enough."

"Have you tried doing something that Trevor likes with him?" Pakura asked.

"Something that he really enjoys, huh?" Harry tapped his cheek thoughtfully.

"That always gets creatures' trust. Alongside treats, of course." Pakura nodded. "Combining with my natural charm, I can get even animals to turn against humans with the deepest bond with their animals."

"So this would get Trevor to associate that activity with me." Harry figured out. "That makes a lot of sense. But what does Trevor really love doing?"

"I am sure all creatures love the novelty. I mean, Trevor always tries to escape mainly because of the thrill. Also, his owner is quite boring." Pakura grinned.

"Are you telling me to plot some mischief?" Harry was startled. "To trick someone?"

"That would be something new." Pakura replied. "If he sees you cause chaos, maybe his opinion of you may go up."

"But we have enough problems already, with the troll, the dragon…you think that's exciting enough." Harry frowned.

"True, but all of them are life-threatening. Not amusing at all." Pakura said. "From a normal viewpoint anyway. I find it highly entertaining."

Trevor croaked at that.

"See? Trevor agrees." Pakura pointed.

"Well, I could use a little fun to this dangerous year." Harry agreed. "But I'll need to pick a target."

"Weasley?" Pakura suggested.

"No, that's too obvious." Harry shook his head. "Should I trick someone that I never met, so suspicion would be thrown off me?"

"Nah, I say we trick Dumbledore. Not a lot of people can trick him." Pakura said. "Sneak into the kitchen and put a potion into his dinner. After all, all meals are made in the kitchen in the dungeons."

"Won't he suspect me?" Harry wondered.

"Not if you have an alibi." Pakura said, turning into a perfect copy of Harry. "I'll help secure it." The last statement was said in Harry's voice.

"Nice." Harry grinned. "I'll brew a potion now."

"Make sure to brew this one."

Harry looked at the parchment on where the potion was scribbled down, and then up at his copy who had a mischievous smirk.

"This will be pure pleasure to make," he said. "Let me start with it right now!"

"I'll go secure your alibi." Pakura put down the toad, and walked out of the Room of Requirement. Harry laughed silently as he went to the cauldron station and began. He was sure with the help of time dilation; he can finish this potion before dinner.

"Don't worry, Trevor. Dinner would definitely be a show." Harry snickered, as he started to add the ingredients as instructed from his potions-kit. "Wait, did my mum mention how long it would take for the potion to wear off?"

Trevor croaked in reply, almost as if it was shrugging.

After corking the potion, Harry went down the stairs with the made potion in hand, going down a flight of stone steps, finding himself in themselves in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food. Harry tickled the pair on a painting of a bowl of fruit, and it giggled, turning into a large green door handle.

This was the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens, and Harry knew he had to slip in the potion in Dumbledore's goblet. If what Pakura said about the kitchen was true, that meant he had pinpoint Dumbledore's goblet via the seating of the tables, which was a replica of what was in the Great Hall.

The elves were busy setting up food, and Harry who was invisible, secretly poured it in the goblet he knew Dumbledore would drink, and snuck out again before any elves could notice his footsteps or something. By the time he came back up to the Entrance Hall, dinner had already commenced.

He sent a signal to his mother. Harry secretly shared a hi-five with his mother as they swapped places for dinner, and walked over to sit at his House table with his dorm mates like Pakura has said she chose to sit for dinner.

Harry started on the dinner his mother put on the plate but haven't touched, and nodded to Neville to tell him that Trevor is still with him, which was the excuse Pakura used when she 'realized' Trevor was not with him. Harry used a Summoning Charm to get a buzzing beetle nearby, and fed it to Trevor. Trevor's tongue caught the fly, as it swallowed and had a smile. He also secretly fed it Pumpkin juice.

Harry watched the Head Table, where Dumbledore had returned, and had a goblet in his hand, knowing when he drank whatever was inside that goblet, the potion would take effect. It was lucky he managed to sneak it right before dinner was to be sent up by the elves.

Sure enough, Dumbledore took a gulp from the. Whatever the recipe was for that kind of potion, the effect was immediate.

Everyone's attention was brought from their dinners to the head table when Dumbledore vanished behind a large puff of dark green smoke. Harry widened his eyes, and wondered what the potion was about to do, as all he knew was the potion was inspired by the Polyjuice Potion.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a stunned silence. Then the Great Hall exploded in laughter.

There sat Dumbledore, looking every inch like a giant Goblin, just with a white beard, long white hair and twinkling blue eyes, and Goblins are not exactly nice-looking living beings.

With his robes being colourful enough, he looked horrible in them right now and when he tried to speak, the words came out in Gobbledegook, the goblin language. Because of this, no one could understand his garbled speech, making him even more frustrated.

Even the Professors had a hard time controlling their laughter, and McGonagall was supressing a chuckle. Flitwick, the half-goblin, was also having a laugh at his expense. The Professors' laughter meant that the students only laughed harder. Trevor croaked in delight, as Dumbledore made his way to the Hospital Wing, in hopes Madam Pomfrey could fix it.

The Weasley twins fell off the bench gasping for air as they laughed. Even Harry was laughing until his stomach hurt.

"Oh, Merlin! This is just too good!" Terry howled.

"Who has the courage to prank Professor Dumbledore?" Oliver had to hold on to Anthony to keep his balance to prevent falling over like the twins.

"Not the twins that's for sure." Anthony replied, himself holding on to the table. "That was great!"

Harry was grinning like a fool.

After dinner, Harry went over to the Room of Requirement again, wondering if his trick impressed Trevor. Trevor croaked in affirmative.

Harry smiled, and went to do the mirror call with his parents. When Nevryn answered, Harry said, "Dad, have you ever heard of a potion that not only turned you into a Goblin, but makes you speak Goblin's language?"

The man's eyes widened quite a bit, then he scratched his head before saying, "Yeah, those were just one of Shiki's old potions-stuff. Did your mother go through them again?"

"Which means he did invent it!" Harry concluded.

"Yes, he did." Nevryn replied. "I think he made is because he was bored and wanted to see what he could do."

"How old was he when he made that?" Harry asked.

"If I am not wrong, and Paku wasn't exaggerating, I say he was around your age."

"What?" Harry was shocked. So Shiki was even more of a child prodigy than he was. "He was a genius at potions?"

"Not just potions, he usually excels or at least succeeds in whatever he tries his hand on." Nevryn answered.

"In other words, he's perfect." Harry frowned. Just how far did Shiki's abilities extend to? "How did the potion come about?"

"I am not sure of the origins behind that potion, but from what Paku said, Shiki thought Goblins look ridiculous. No offense to Goblins of course, while he respected them, their appearance is just laughable. So, he decided to research on potions that could turn one wizard into someone else. Then he perfected it with not just the appearance, but the traits of a language potion to get the victim to speak Gobbledegook, which sounded like an alien language or gibberish. Or that was what she said anyway. Why?"

"Is there a counter-potion?" Harry asked.

"What counter-potion?" Nevryn said. "Shiki never did one, and I don't know how Randolph turned back to normal when Paku brewed it once, but since I never see him for some time, I am guessing he had to wait it out."

Trevor, upon hearing it, croaked happily.

"Why? Who did you use it on?"

"Er…Dumbledore?" Harry replied sheepishly.

Nevryn thought for a while, then shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Meh, I think you'll barely notice the difference."

Later, Harry went back to the Room of Requirement to report to his mother for his success. "Thanks for helping me prepare for the Frog Choir auditions, mum."

"Well, it's been a while since I last sang for a performance, but I'll try my best." Pakura replied.

"I would trust no one other than you to help me practice." Harry smiled. "If anyone can help me get comfortable performing, it's you."

"I have done research on the wizarding songs. I'll play the instrumental part, and you can sing the song." Pakura threw him the lyric sheets for the songs. "It'll give you a feel for performing."

Harry nodded, having Trevor on a cushion.

Pakura started playing the keyboard while Harry started singing _I'll Stand By You _at Pakura's cue.

"A story of heroes that fight on at any cost of a kingdom of love to be won or lost

We'll fight here together 'til victory is won, come take my hand 'til the morning comes

Just close your eyes.

I'll stand by you always, always, always." Harry sang with Trevor, as Pakura played, her eyes on the keyboard.

"Pour your heart in this, Harry."

"Now I know it can feel like you're slipping away, at night you'll get lost in that deep dark place.

We'll let the night come and do what it may, together we'll find the courage, we'll find faith

Until you awake." Harry continued the song, as Trevor croaked along. "I'll stand by you always, always, always"

He continued the last line, until he heard the fading piano sound.

"That was amazing, Harry." Pakura said, "Now the most important thing is to have fun when you perform. If only there is a way to test your nerve…I know! I'll have you sing in front of Lexi."

"Aunt Lexi? Not her!" Harry exclaimed. "She likes staring at the performer intensely."

"Exactly. Furthermore, she is a big fan of the Royal Defense, so she would be more critical of other singers. So, what would you sing in front of her?" Pakura asked.

"I'll sing one of the Frog Choir classics, In Noctem. She definitely fits the gloom." Harry said.

"She isn't always gloomy. But she's depraved." Pakura shrugged.

"Who is depraved?" Lexi appeared from behind her, folding her arms. She must have been stalking them, Harry figured.

Of course she would be. Being overprotective of her little brother who was Pakura's husband, she'll ensure her brother's happiness by watching over his wife.

"Go ahead, sing!" Pakura nudged Harry.

"Here goes nothing…" Harry said, walking up to Alexis and opening his mouth to sing, along with Trevor.

"Great…a wailing toad…" Lexi said dryly, giving him the intense stare. "Harry, I love you, but why are you doing this?"

Harry ignored her and started singing In Noctem.

"Are you done?" Lexi asked when Harry finished singing the last lines.

"Yes…so, thoughts?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"You have nothing on Shiki." Lexi replied.

"You don't like it?" Harry faltered.

"I didn't say that." Lexi answered.

"You liked it?" Harry perked up.

"You have good taste in music, I'll give you that." Lexi admitted. "The song was entertaining."

"So, can I interest you in an encore?" Harry joked.

"Very funny, Harry." Lexi rolled her eyes, before leaving the Room of Requirement.

"I think with that, you're ready to audition for the Frog Choir." Pakura commented.

* * *

"It's almost time to audition, Harrison. Are you ready?" Draco asked, as he and the Slytherins walked to the Great Hall to audition, where quite a few students hung around to watch. Neville was at the Gryffindor table, as were the Weasley twins. His fellow Ravenclaw dorm mates and female housemates are also there.

"As ready as I would ever be, I suppose." Harry replied, watching a Hufflepuff audition.

Neville ran up to him as soon as he saw him, disregarding the Slytherins frowning at him. "Harrison! I should be thanking you. Because of you, Trevor's dream of being on the Frog Choir would come true!"

"Hold on right there, Neville. I haven't auditioned yet. Professor Flitwick may not even pick me." Harry warned, just as his name was called.

"Good luck, Harrison!" Neville called out, as did Draco and his Slytherins. At the Ravenclaw table, his housemates were cheering for him too.

"Ah, Mr. Zhao. I expected to see you here today, since my offer to you was irresistible. So, what would you and your toad be singing for us today?" Professor Flitwick grinned slyly.

"We're going to sing Monochrome Answer." Harry replied, it being one of Royal Defense's songs.

"Ah, one of the all-time favourites in the wizarding world." Professor Flitwick grinned. "You and your toad may start singing any time."

Harry nodded, wondering if he could sing without the background music, and imagined it in his head, before he opened his mouth to sing, along with Trevor.

"Our love is monochromatic

Embracing the two of us,

Even the temperature difference feels magical." Harry sang.

As he sang, many others started to gather in the Great Hall, mesmerized by the performance.

"This monochrome love is worth fighting for,

When I see you, my heart will soar,

I like the uncertain parts too."

Trevor croaked along happily.

When Harry finished singing, he received thunderous applause and Flitwick said, "Excellent, Mr. Zhao!" Flitwick grinned. "I must admit, I love seeing students appreciate legends such as the Royal Defense. In fact, all of you are talented and put on impressive performances. I shall carefully consider everyone's performances and make the announcement after lunch in the Charms classroom."

With that, he turned around and left.

Everyone gathered around Harry, as Draco said, "I think you're a shoo-in for the spot. Can't imagine why the others bothered."

"Draco, it doesn't matter. All it matters is they tried their best." Harry nodded. "If they get the spot, they deserve it."

"You and Trevor were amazing!" Neville gushed. "If you made it to the Frog Choir, even better!"

"Still hanging around with those people, Neville?" came a sneer, Harry didn't even need to turn to know it was Ron Weasley.

"And the average IQ levels plummet." Harry remarked dryly causing his large group to chuckle.

"Lay off Neville, Weasley." Padma said.

"Um, was I talking to you, Patil?" Weasley glared at Padma. His two dormmates, Finnegan and Thomas, were surprisingly quiet. Harry wondered where their fifth dormmate, Stephen Cornfoot is.

"You know what, Weasley?" Neville said, taking a step towards Weasley, fists clenched. "You don't have any rights to decide who I can or cannot talk to. My friends are my business, and you have no right to open your mouth to criticize others, considering you and the others lost points, effectively putting us out of the running for the House Cup."

"Not until you accept the fact you are with Gryffindor. Gryffindors stick with each other!" Weasley snarled.

"Hogwarts don't just have Gryffindor, Weasel." Draco sneered. "Hogwarts is about unity between the four Houses."

"Or is you brain so small you can't see none of us here besides Longbottom belong in Gryffindor?" Theodore Nott hissed.

"I don't have to hear it from slimy Slytherins like you!" Weasley retorted hotly.

"Oh gee, how original." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, break it up." Harry stopped them, tried of the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud. "He is not worth it. Let's just leave."

Weasley made to take out his wand, but Harry said, "Unless you want the whole school to know about the time you told your entire family you'll marry your sister when you grow up, I would put that away."

"I was five!" he argued, as everyone else laughed, while his fellow Gryffindors looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'm going to find a nice place to read." Harry shrugged, before leaving the Great Hall before anyone could follow him. Before he could make his way to the seventh floor, however, the twins came around a corner and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Harrison!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasley twins." Harry remarked. "What do you need from me?"

"We were just..."

"Looking for you!"

"Is that so?" Harry said. "What do you guys need?"

One of the twins replied, "We were..."

"Just wondering..."

"How…"

"You managed to..."

"Prank the Headmaster?" They said in unison.

Harry said, "Wait, what makes you think it was me?"

"Oh please," Fred grinned. "Harrison, we may be pranksters over students, but we could tell a fellow prankster from the looks of it. Only you are capable enough to pull it off."

"And you secured an alibi, which was why no one suspected you." George nodded. "But all pranksters do find ways and means to secure it."

Harry smirked. "Well, if I had done something like that, and I'm not saying that I actually did, I would say I know people who invent tricks like this. I myself like to experiment. For instance, due to the owls' mail being compromised, I used these." He took out a mirror.

"Oooh, what's that?" the twins asked.

"Two-way mirror. It's a pair of mirrors that are magically connected. It would allow people to communicate with each other whilst in different locations." Harry explained.

"That would be useful." Fred agreed.

"Can we have one?" George asked.

"I'll try to get you one over the summer." Harry replied. "Try not to let the others know about it."

"Got it!" The twins grinned at Harry but inwardly thought with Harry being so resourceful, it was best not to prank him unless they want him to get back at them with a much better prank.

"So, is there a reason why you auditioned for the Frog Choir?" George asked him.

"It's a favour." Harry replied. "Professor Flitwick promised me he'd tell me more about Athena Wright. A personal account would do well for me."

"Oh, Athena! Boy, do we miss her." Fred said. "When we were your age, she was in her fifth year. Most popular kid in school, until the new kid Cedric Diggory came along."

"What, you mean the Hufflepuff Seeker?" Harry was puzzled.

The twins nodded in unison. "Bet you didn't know just how popular he was." Fred said.

"But I reckon you'll blow him out of the water!" George added.

"I don't care." Harry snarked. "He's not a Beater, so I don't exactly have a connection with him, so as to speak. Now, you two on the other hand…"

"Aww, must you remind us on our horrible loss?" Fred pouted.

"We know, we're weak." George gave a sad puppy-eyed look.

"Oh no, you did great. I've technically did harder training than just two Bludgers." Harry replied.

"Really? Are you going to show us some plays, Harrison?" The twins leaned close to him.

Harry grinned, and stood there just chatting with the twins. He really couldn't see how people like the twins were related to someone like Ronald Weasley. The topic then steered to their exams somehow.

"So, we heard you took an exam for your placement." George mentioned. "Careful, you might end up in the same class as our older brother Percy."

"Percy?" Harry didn't know much about him, other than the fact that he was their older brother and a Prefect.

"Oh yes, Perfect Percy. He talked about his Prefect badge all summer when he got it. Very serious in his studies, kind of like you." Fred grinned. "Our mother got him a new owl for being a Prefect, you know, and Ronniekins ended up with Percy's old rat, Scabbers."

"I see…" Harry thought. 'Didn't my mum say that rats only live for up to 2 years at best? Shouldn't it have died while in Percy's possession?"

He did not notice the twins were still talking until Fred said, "He's aiming for all Os for his OWLs"

"But unlike him, you know how to have fun. He's a strict stickler for rules." George admitted. "I say he is jealous of you."

"I don't even know him." Harry deadpanned.

"True, but everyone knows your talents." Fred grinned. "Don't worry. One of these days, we'll turn his badge to say Pinhead."

"Nah, I'd turn his badge to say Prick." Harry replied.

The twins laughed.

"You know Forge, I do believe we have set a bad example for Harrison here." George said.

"Bad? I thought it was good." Fred grinned.

"Perhaps you're right, uglier brother." George jibed.

"Aw, Gred, you're just jealous of my good looks." Fred waved him off.

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply, but Hermione came running to him and said, "Harrison! Professor Flitwick is ready to announce the results! He told me to come and get you."

"As much as I like to stay here and chat, I got things to do. Later." Harry waved the twins goodbye, before heading to the Charms classroom.

When he entered, Harry saw a large group of students there, even those who did not audition, standing around and talking.

Neville was eager to meet him. "Harrison! I couldn't sleep at all knowing that the auditions were drawing near." Neville told him.

"You're not the one who auditioned." Harry was puzzled.

"Do you know how stressful it was when you're this invested?" Neville asked.

"Well, he'll to make the announcement soon, so you don't have to wait for much longer." Harry nodded to Professor Flitwick, who stood atop a stack of books to get everyone's attention.

"Before I make the announcement, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to audition." Flitwick said. "It's never easy to make these decisions, but it has been particularly difficult to find someone with the potential to match the previous member's calibre, Athena Wright." Everyone was listening with bated breath to see who would get the spot.

"With that said, I hope you'll give a big congratulations to Mr. Zhao, our newest Frog Choir member!"

"Me?" Harry was surprised, as everyone cheered. Though some looked upset, they were happy that the spot was given to someone like Harry.

"Congrats, Harrison! You deserve it after all the hard work you put in." Neville grinned.

"You've literally became the first first-year to be part of the Frog Choir." Draco clapped his back.

"Misters Malfoy and Longbottom are right, Mr. Zhao. You put up an enthralling performance and should be proud." Flitwick smiled.

"I'll be honoured to join the Frog Choir, Professor Flitwick." Harry said formally. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"There is no need to thank me, it was your talent and effort that earned you this spot. I look forward to seeing you in practice for our End of Year performance." Flitwick replied. Something told Harry Flitwick was glad to have made the offer of information as well.

When everyone cleared out and Harry was alone with Professor Flitwick, Flitwick said, "I will allow one question today. Mr. Zhao, what do you want to know?"

Harry thought for a moment and asked, "What do you know about Dumbledore's treatment towards Athena?"

* * *

With the Frog Choir auditions out of the way, Harry had to focus on another matter: the final match for the Inter-house Quidditch Cup, which would be Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin.

Travers had increased the number of Quidditch practices not because he hadn't had any faith in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but he knew Slytherin was known to play dirty, having no qualms with cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct. Hence, he decided the practice is to anticipate what kind of dirty cheating Slytherin would do.

"Slytherin is also known for their brute strength, rather than skill, Harrison." Travers had told him. "I am especially wary of Marcus Flint, their captain. Who knows what kind of Quidditch Fouls he'll commit this time, with seven hundred of them in the list. Although some of them are quite impossible to commit, I'll admit."

"Isn't Slytherin supposed to be cunning?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, but they are also ambitious. Do whatever it takes to win." Travers replied. "You're our star player, Harrison. It is likely you would get targeted as they would see you as a threat after beating the Weasley twins at their own game last match."

"But if they are going to target one player only, they'll leave the others open…" Harry trailed off. "You want me to take advantage of this, don't you?"

While it was true distracting most of the members would allow the team such as their own Chasers to score, having to face potentially the opposing team's Chasers as well as the Beaters wasn't exactly the safest plan, as if what Travers said about Flint was true, Flint wouldn't go down that easily.

"Yes, with you having the best broom, and the best skills, it is likely they'll try to overwhelm you with numbers. I'm not sure if they'll take you or Chang out first, but I am not taking any chances." Travers said darkly. "I don't like this plan any more than you do, but if they do come at you, I give you permission to take them out. Madam Hooch wouldn't be able to refute that you used too much force, if you're clearly outnumbered."

"Didn't know you had that side to you, Travers." Harry was a little unnerved.

"Having to face the Slytherin team for years, I know what they are willing to do. The key is not to stoop to their level, but strategize and find a way around it as a Ravenclaw." Travers said grimly.

While some members complained that Travers is being a fanatic when he worked the team harder than ever, Harry knew that Travers only wanted to ensure that the Ravenclaw team could protect themselves against Slytherin and did not want to see any of them hurt during the match. While it was true that Travers wanted his team to win, more importantly, he wanted to make sure everyone emerged from the match unscathed.

Harry also learnt that Travers kept up with the others' results, tutoring them at their studies as bad grades would also usually result in not being able to play at the Quidditch matches. Not, of course, that Ravenclaws usually have bad grades, but sometimes a student would see themselves fall behind in their studies due to their devotion to Quidditch.

'He really cares about his team in a personal way.' Harry thought, as he sat down for breakfast after morning practice at the Ravenclaw table.

"Travers working you to the bone again?" Terry asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded as he loaded eggs, sausages, toast with garlic butter, black pudding, bacon, and breakfast potatoes onto his plate and started eating. "He's very wary about the Slytherin team."

He nodded towards the Slytherin table, where Draco and his mates were chatting.

"Oh yeah, we heard rumours about the Slytherin team." Oliver nodded. "There was one fierce Beater in their team named Erika Rath in that team. I heard she was willing to go as far as to hit a Bludger towards the audience."

"That's insane! The audience isn't even part of the match." Anthony was shocked.

"Yes, and because the other three teams usually play fairly, they'll try to defend the audience, which would cost them some points in the match." Michael added.

Harry wasn't really listening at this point. He was looking out for the owl post for the letter he sent Athena regarding what she knew about the Slytherin team the last time she played Quidditch. He knew from seeing the trophy case that she was the jack-of-all-trades in Quidditch- being able to play all the positions, instead of being stuck to one.

'It'll be very funny to see my mum play Seeker.' Harry mused to himself, amusing himself with the image of the Snitch just going into her hand because of her charm, probably ending the game faster than Roderick Plumpton would ever have when he caught the Snitch after three and a half seconds during the match against the Caerphilly Catapults in 1921.

Apparently, the thought made him chuckle, for Terry said, "What are you laughing about?"

Harry blinked, and said, "Nothing." Luckily, he was saved by the mail arriving. His mother must have been done sorting out the mail that kept flooding her house. He found Athena's letter among the others, and opened the letter to read it.

Sure enough, Athena had confirmed Harry's and Trevor's suspicions about the Slytherin team, and mentioned that she had played Erika Rath before and she had a reputation for eliminating her competition. However, Athena also admitted that Erika Rath wouldn't go as far as to crippling the competition before the match, and warned Harry that there were incidents involving that so that they couldn't play for the match.

Harry frowned when Athena had also written about someone named Brennan Doyle attacking her friend Andre Egwu with the Conjunctivitis Curse during Quidditch training as he wanted to play on the team, being only a substitute Keeper. He wondered if he was related to Brendan Doyle, the person who literally talked about sexually harassing his mother.

While Harry was reading the letter, Travers walked into the Great Hall, looking grim. He saw Harry and walked over to him, and whispered, "Get to the Hospital Wing right away, Harrison." Harry nodded, and as he left, he saw Travers discreetly give the other team members the same message.

"What happened?" Harry asked, when they all gathered in the Hospital Wing. As Duncan was missing, dread filled his heart.

"Lucian Bole used a Tripping Hex while he was on top of the stairs. Not sure of the aftermath. All I know is that Duncan has been injured." Travers said grimly.

"Will he be okay? How bad is it?" Antione Conroy asked.

Just as he said this, Madam Pomfrey, the matron appeared. "He's ready for visitors now."

"How's he?" Grant Page narrowed his eyes.

"A broken ankle. Some back injuries have been detected as well." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"I'd tell the Professors what happened, but it's word for word and the other Slytherin team members would cover and claim an alibi. Snape would definitely not let any of his Slytherins get into trouble." Travers whispered gravely.

"He can't play in the final match, can he?" Grant asked with dread.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"How are you feeling, Duncan?" Travers asked.

"Like crap." Duncan Inglebee replied. "Looks like they got me…I'm sorry, captain."

"This was what I was afraid of." Travers looked down. "I don't have any substitutes, we'll have to play with six players."

Harry's eyes darkened at the implications of the Slytherin team, clutching to the letter Athena had given him. He placed a hand on Traver's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Travers. We'll win the final match. I will make sure of it, and avenge Duncan Inglebee."

"Thanks, Harrison." Travers gave a wry smile. "From now on, everyone should be accompanied everywhere they go. Make sure you're with one of your friends or House mates at all times."

"Win for me, alright, Harrison?" Duncan grinned. "If anyone can compensate for an absent teammate, it's you."

"Of course. Excuse me, while I send a message." With that, he hurried to the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, where Draco and the other Slytherins were chatting over their meal. He saw Harry approach and looked up.

"Hey, Harrison. What can I do for you?" Draco greeted.

Harry nodded curtly in response to the others greeting him. "Draco, you know who the Slytherin team members are, right?"

"Yes, why? Do you need the edge?" Draco joked, but faltered when he saw Harry's icy gaze.

"No, I want you to give them a message. Tell them on the day of the match, I will personally deal with them." Harry warned. "And not even Professor Snape can save their asses."

Draco nodded, fear clearly in his eyes as the others looked awed at his confidence when he delivered the threat. "Sure…may I know what brought this on?"

"Let's just say we got news one of your own took out one of our own out before the match." Harry answered.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized.

"No, I am sorry that I will have to take them out during the match." Harry replied.

"Good luck with that." Blaise nodded.

"Luck? We know he can do it!"

Harry nodded his farewell, and walked away.

He knew what he must do. If Slytherins want to do whatever it takes to win, then he'll give no mercy, not just to Lucian Bole, but to the entire Slytherin team.

The Slytherin team better watch their backs.

* * *

"For Duncan, we shall prevail."

That was all Travers said on the day of the Quidditch Cup final, and everyone, including Harry cheered.

Travers nodded to him, to wish him good luck especially as he now had to protect everyone from the Bludgers. Madam Hooch came in to tell them to get ready their brooms to fly out, before walking out.

"Witches and Wizards! Students and Professors! It's time for the final match, the match that would decide which House would win the Quidditch Cup…Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced.

Everyone was cheering as the player zoomed out one by one, where Lee Jordan said, "And Ravenclaw is missing one player. Can they overcome this disadvantage to win the Quidditch Cup?"

The players took their positions in the air in a circle, with Harry narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin team.

"The players from both sides take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the final match." Lee Jordan commented.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Harry noted that Madam Hooch was looking at Slytherin as she said this.

'This will be a clean sweep, alright.' Harry thought.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle, throwing the Quaffle in the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Cody Travers of Ravenclaw." Harry tuned out the commentary, and true to Traver's word, two Chasers were already closing in on him. One Chaser went close to him and he saw him lift his elbow up, presumably to nudge his side, and Harry blocked it…with his bat.

The Chaser winced as his elbow impacted the metal bat, and Harry flew from the open side away from the other Chaser, smirking.

"And Beater Zhao blocks a Cobbing foul with his bat! Talk about fast reflexes." Lee Jordan said, as Harry went to intercept a Bludger to send to Adrian Pucey, who ducked and missed his throw, getting his shot blocked by Grant Page. Marcus Flint sneered at Grant Page, who simply shrugged.

"Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there." Harry saw a Bludger coming, and flew towards Marcus Flint while luring the Bludger to intercept him.

"You try any dirty plays, I will break your legs." Harrison hissed.

Marcus Flint sneered, thinking Harrison wasn't serious, as Diego Reginald managed to score another 10 points. Harry looked at their scoreboards. Ravenclaw was in the lead, with 100 points to 40.

Harry saw Lucian Bole about to hit a Bludger towards Cho Chang, so Harry went to protect her, only to see Marcus Flint blocking Cho on purpose, and Cho's broom spun off course.

"Foul!" screamed the audience. Madam Hooch then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Ravenclaw.

'Here's where it gets messy.' Harry thought.

"Give me that!" Flint snarled, grabbing a Beater's bat from the other Beater and whacked a Bludger right at Grant Page. Harry zoomed in front of Grant Page just in time, and aimed for one of Flint's legs, using more force than usual. The Bludger hit his mark, causing Flint to hiss in pain. But Harry knew better. He heard a faint crunching noise. The leg was broken.

"Nice save." Grant Page grinned.

'I did warn him.' Harry inwardly shrugged. He saw the other two Slytherin Chasers going to box Travers in, and hit a Bludger at them, forcing them to scatter. He then flew towards Lucian Bole, where the second Bludger was and intercepted it, hitting the Quaffle out of Marcus Flint's hands, allowing Antione to take possession of the Quaffle.

"Conroy made a nice dive around Flint, off up the field and a Bludger is coming straight for him." Lee Jordan commented.

Harry rushed to save Conroy from the Bludger, whacking it towards Flint and aimed at his other leg, as he was about to kick at Travers. The Bludger hit its mark, causing Flint to grit his teeth.

"And a foul prevented by Beater Zhao, which serves him right." Lee Jordan commented.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor." Lee Jordan grinned.

'Now how do I break Bole?' Harry thought, using Broom Drifting to avoid being boxed in. he saw another Bludger and whacked it at Bole's stomach, hitting him and making him topple, before flying towards another Bludger aimed for Reginald, past Bole.

As he did so, however, he felt something, or rather, someone pulling at the cape of his Quidditch uniform. It was Bole, gritting his teeth but eyes are malicious. It was clear he wanted to drag Harry down with him, effectively taking away Ravenclaw's only protection from the Bludgers. His bat had been thrown aside for him to use both hands to grip onto his cape.

"And Bole takes advantage of the cape to try and save himself, endangering another player!" Lee Jordan gasped.

Travers tried to help him, but was kicked aside by Marcus Flint, allowing Ravenclaw another penalty, and Antione Conroy scored.

Harry was practically smouldering now. He looked at the height they were from the ground. Knowing Bole could probably survive it, he simply gave a cold smile, and removed the cape, letting Bole fall. Whatever injuries that came from that fall, he deserved it.

Everyone gasped as Bole fell, and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Unfortunately, the Ravenclaws are not stupid, as proven by Beater Zhao just removing his cape." Lee Jordan nodded.

For the first time, there was a hint of fear in Marcus Flint's eyes when Harry turned his cold eyes towards him and whacked a Bludger towards him. Marcus flew away, which was expected, as it hit the person behind him- the other Slytherin Beater.

The force was enough to knock the Beater into the capes covering one of the towers. He fell down in, and was out of the match. Harry had effectively taken the two Beaters from the opposing team out.

That was when Harry saw it. The Golden Snitch. Signalling to Cho, Cho dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck, they hurtled toward the Snitch.

However, Harry saw the Chasers about to intercept Cho, and intercepted them with a well-aimed Bludger. They were forced to avoid it, knowing the Beaters were out for the count and how hard Harry can hit one.

"And Beater Zhao protected Seeker Chang from their shot at victory!" Lee Jordan commented, as Cho caught the Snitch. "And the Ravenclaw Seeker has caught the Snitch! The final score is 360 to 80…Ravenclaw! The Ravenclaw Team are our new Quidditch Cup Champion!" Lee Jordan was happy, as although it wasn't Gryffindor that won, at least it wasn't Slytherin.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and said, "Ravenclaw win!"

Everyone shouted cheers and praises towards the Ravenclaw team, who did a lap of victory.

"And Ravenclaw has proved victorious despite their disadvantage in players." Lee Jordan cheered. "Let's give it up for Ravenclaw!"

Harry found himself being lifted up by the Ravenclaw team, as Travers zoomed toward him, "You are our star! You've really carried the team even when you're at the disadvantage."

"I don't think Slytherin's pride would repair any time soon." Reginald grinned, seeing Marcus Flint crumple from his broken legs and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing as the other Ravenclaws gathered around them to cheer. "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!"

"You really showed them, Harrison!" Terry smiled, as the Snitch Cho caught flew around them in celebration, before burrowing its way into Harry's pants pocket.

"You're a hero! A real Quidditch hero!" Michael grinned from beneath him.

Professor Flitwick was also cheering, jumping up and down. Everyone beamed as Harry was carried towards the stands, where Madam Hooch was waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

"I want to congratulate you all for a match well-played." Madam Hooch said. "Particularly you, Harrison. You held your own even at a disadvantage, and proved yourself a prodigy."

"Thank you, Madam Hooch." Harry replied.

As Travers passed Harry the Cup, he lifted it in the air. Among the crowd, Harry saw that Draco was smiling a little, and Neville was cheering loudly for him.

When the Ravenclaw Quidditch team got to the common room, it already had a table with snacks and Butterbeer and pumpkin juice, decorated with blue and bronze/silver streamers along with confetti raining down on the floor. There were even party blowers blowing by themselves, making noise for every time it happened.

Everyone was gathered, chatting away merrily, likely in celebration for their victory against Slytherin, and subsequently gaining the Quidditch Cup.

"Whoa, what's all these?" Harry was surprised.

"You've got to have a party after winning the Quidditch Cup." Duncan said, walking towards them.

"Good to see you recovered, Duncan." Diego Reginald nodded.

"True, but I still have to rest the healed ankle." Duncan replied, taking a seat. "Thanks for avenging me out there, Harrison."

"Least I could do." Harry shrugged.

"Better get used to this sort of thing, Harrison. It's part of being a Quidditch champion." Antione Conroy said.

"I would like to propose a toast for this occasion." Travers said, holding up a glass of pumpkin juice. "To every player on the Ravenclaw team."

"To winning the Quidditch Cup!" Cho Chang added, holding up the glass of pumpkin juice Oliver poured for her.

"To beating Slytherin!" Grant Page declared, holding up his glass as well.

"What would you toast about, Harrison?" Travers turned to Harry.

"Me? Why would I need to join in the toast? You guys were doing well." Harry blinked, as everyone turned to him, and Anthony shoved one glass in his hand.

"Oh, don't be modest! You're our star! We can't have a toast without the star!" Terry put an arm around his shoulders.

"Then I guess, to Ravenclaw, and everyone in it." Harry shrugged. Everyone whistled and clapped at his answer, as they drank to each toast.

"And finally, to victory!" Travers shouted, as Professor Flitwick came in, in a happy mood thanks to the Quidditch Cup victory, beaming at Harry likely because of his contribution to the victory and his willingness to join the Frog Choir, even if it was for a favour. "I think Professor Flitwick wants a word in too."

Everyone turned to their Head of House, who said, "I would like to congratulate our Quidditch team on that astounding victory, and on overcoming as fierce an opponent as Slytherin!"

"We couldn't have done it without a fierce Beater." Cho Chang replied, giving Harry a meaningful look, as everyone whooped in joy and excitement.

"Thanks…" Harry wondered how many times he had to hear that. He then remembered that he had something he needed to do, when he remembered Slytherin. He gulped down his drink and said, "I am going to head up to the Hospital Wing for a while."

"You need us to come with you?" Hermione was concerned.

"No, it's fine." Harry brushed the others off. "I'll be right back."

On the way to the Hospital Wing, Harry made a mirror call to his mother to borrow Methuselah for a moment. Sure enough, a portal opened, and Methuselah came out, hugging Harry when it saw him. Harry wore it like a cloak, and headed to the Hospital Wing.

As expected, the whole Quidditch team was there, Madam Pomfrey presumably in her office to get more medical supplies. Most of them were grouching from the injuries that got from Harry. Dumbledore was sleeping in his own bed, blissfully unaware of the commotion. Harry made sure it stayed that way, and was pleased to see Madam Pomfrey hadn't figured out a potion that would reverse the effects.

Harry locked the door to her office from outside in case she was coming out soon, and said, "I did warn you, that I will deal with you personally. I also said if you play dirty, I will break both your legs, Flint."

Everyone gasped, and turned, only for Harry to take their wands using telekinesis.

"Wandless magic?" Adrian Pucey widened his eyes. Harry didn't bother correcting him.

The others visiting tried to run, only for Harry to throw his cloak aside. Their hearts almost stopped when they realized it wasn't a cloak…it was a Lethifold! How he managed to tame it was beyond them.

Harry walked over to Flint, and grabbed at his hair, holding a dagger to his neck.

"Shhhh..." Harry said. "Be quiet, or I will silence you…forever." He then slammed his head against the pillow, causing Marcus Flint to yelp.

"How dare you call yourself a Quidditch player." Harry said coldly. "How dare you and your teammates injure my teammate and let us at a disadvantage. How dare you all play dirty."

"What are you doing? Didn't you take revenge already?" Bole was at the next bed, with a neck brace, and a broken arm, along with a broken leg.

"Of course. But I have to make sure you don't do it again, at least not to us. I don't care what you do to the members of the other Houses, but if you try anything to one of us again…" Harry trailed off, lowering the dagger down to between his legs. "I'll make sure the next lesson would be more permanent. Do you understand me?" Harry gave a look that gave Flint the impression that he was a Demon from Hell.

"Yes…" Flint whimpered as a dark stain appeared on his pants. Harry smirked at how Flint wet himself.

"Now, as for you, Bole." Harry turned to the Beater. "Yes, don't think I forgot about you." He approached the Beater. "After all, you're the one who took Duncan out of the match in the first place, giving us the disadvantage and pulling at my cape during the match."

"What are you gonna do?" Bole exclaimed already in pain from his fall from earlier.

Harry smirked, "I already left my markings on you, but I have a friend of mine who hates people who does that. I do know she would like a word with you." On cue, a portal opened, and a Chimaera walked out casually.

She turned and glared down at the boy, and walked around Harry, giving an angry rumble. Harry smirked at this. Bole looked frightened beyond this point seeing that Harry looked even scarier with a Chimaera, a known XXXXX breed, curled at his feet.

"Stay away!" Bole screamed, but Harry had made sure Madam Pomfrey can't hear.

Harry shook his head, and turned to the Chimaera. "Why don't you show him how you feel."

The Chimaera roared in approval and bit at Bole's stomach, making his stomach bleed.

"Well? Do you all promise not to play dirty against us again?" Harry said, as the creature chomped down harder. "I don't think your friend would last any longer."

"Ok, ok!" The others nodded. "Please just let go of Lucian."

"Wise decision." Harry grinned, as the Chimaera rumbled in content of teaching a lesson to a loser like that. He then approached each of them to modify their memories to make it look like they were out of beds and got bitten by Fluffy or something to explain the wound on Bole's stomach, and even did it in such a way they believed they simply ran into him on the third-floor corridor, before calling Methuselah back to him. He gave them all a cold look before tossing their wands at them, and left.

Harry wasn't worried about being caught for four reasons. First of all, even if they did somehow manage to squeal about him, who is going to believe a mere eleven-year-old, however prodigious he is, is capable of controlling a Lethifold and a Chimaera, two of the XXXXX breeds simultaneously? He knew everyone would think of it is crazy and unbelievable.

Secondly, there was also portraits that can testify as to whether they saw him walk to the third-floor corridor, and would dismiss it as a lie. Thirdly, they are Slytherins, and Professors would assume they were simply pushing blame to someone else, as per the rule Slytherins never get caught.

While the third point was unfortunate and Harry had planned to find a way to change it someday, in this case it would be at his advantage. The fourth point was his age. They are just going to assume they were bullying a first-year, especially a first-year that beat them and chalk it up to jealousy.

'Hmm, my lessons in psychology paid off.' Harry thought, as he sent Methuselah and the Chimaera back to his mother.

"Feeling alright, Harrison?" Hermione asked, when Harry returned to the common room, where the party is still on-going, but a bit more subdued due to his absence.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled.

"Oh, Harrison, we thought something bad happened to you — Travers was so worried —" Terry started.

"I mean, you said something about the Hospital Wing," said Padma. "So naturally, we assumed you had an injury from the match!"

"Harrison!" Travers ran over, checking him with his eyes. "Are you alright? No injuries?"

"I'm fine, Travers." Harry said. "I simply wanted to visit the injured Slytherin players."

"Oh, you mean to see how they are doing?" Travers was surprised.

"Something like that." Harry replied.

"I don't know why you even bother." said Grant Page finally. "I mean, they literally took Duncan out before the match, and tried to take some of us out too."

"You're right, normally I wouldn't, but I was the cause of their injuries. The most I could do is to see how they are doing and all. After all, no one else would visit them aside from each other."

"Wow, you seem to be the nicest guy we've ever had the pleasure to meet," said Duncan, looking quite impressed at how kind Harry seemed to be. If only he knew.

"Well, did I miss anything?" said Harry, accepting the Butterbeer Robert Hillard gave him.

"Actually, the Weasley twins dropped by," Hermione replied, surprising Harry. "They came with more snacks from who-knows-where and gifts for you from those of other Houses, said at least it wasn't Slytherin that won." She pointed to the table piled high with what seemed to be half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Travers, beaming. "The twins tried to send you a toilet seat. But our Prefect Robert thought it wasn't very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"Excuse me." Robert huffed. "Do you know how much urine there is at a toilet seat? Who knows how much germs there are!"

"Right…" Harry said, before saying, "Wait. Admirers?"

"Oh yes." Anthony grinned. "At this age, you seem to have gained quite a lot of attention. Academic, athletic, aesthetic...you do have people drooling over you."

"I'm only eleven." Harry deadpanned.

"Don't worry, they would only admire you from afar from now, but once you turn sixteen…" Travers shrugged.

"Don't need to hear that." Harry said, before wondering why all the Chocolate Frogs seemed to be eaten.

"No one really knows." Diego Reginald said. "But the moment we turned our backs on it, they were all eaten. No one had chocolate on their lips or on their breaths to give themselves away."

'Aunt Lily!' Harry thought, disbelief written on his face. Although he had no proof, he was almost sure it was Lily who snuck into Hogwarts just to get her hands on the chocolate, staying hidden somehow in the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for the right time to get her hands on them.

"They said it was one of the best Quidditch matches they had the pleasure of watching." Antione Conroy grinned.

"Probably because they like seeing Slytherin suffer." Lisa Turpin replied. "It was pretty satisfying."

"I agree." Duncan Inglebee said.

"Well, the missing Chocolate Frogs aside, I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Like the Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, for instance." Robert Hillard suggested. "I was unfortunate enough to come across a vomit-flavored one in my third year."

"Maybe this is toffee." Travers suggested, giving him a golden-brown bean.

"Thanks, Travers." Robert replied, popping the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "What the hell, Cody? This is ear wax!"

Everyone laughed, as Harry decided to share the gifts he received with everyone else, just so he doesn't have to bring them home.

"Oh, by the way, Harrison, did you see our Headmaster in the Hospital Wing?" Travers asked, eating a chocolate-flavoured bean. "The whole school's talking about the prank as well. The twins reckoned it was the best prank ever."

Harry told them what he saw, and the Ravenclaws laughed.

"I'm not saying it's good in any way, but I have to admit it's a clever piece of potion." Hermione frowned. "I never seen any potion like that before."

"Neither have I." A seventh-year admitted. "Not even Snape knew about it."

"You know what would be even better?" Travers said, looking up. "If we win the House Cup."

"I think we have a good chance, with Harrison here." Terry grinned. "And Gryffindor is already out of the running."

Harry smiled wryly, as the celebrations went on all night.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone the next night. He had been held up from Atticus' mirror call, insisting he get the whole story on what happened between Christmas and now, with trying to find Neville so he could get Trevor to sing for the Frog Choir. By the time he made to his place to the front row of the Frog Choir, the Great Hall was already full.

It was decked out in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze to celebrate Ravenclaw's winning the House Cup. A huge banner showing the Ravenclaw eagle covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He stood at the place Flitwick assigned him which was at the front row, and ignored the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

Fortunately, McGonagall arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone." McGonagall said seriously. "And I would like your full attention as the Frog Choir starts their performance."

"Attention at the front, students!" Professor Flitwick said. "It's my honor to introduce the newest member of the Frog Choir, Mr. Zhao!" He turned to smile at Harry, who nodded curtly. "And without further ado, I present to you our latest song!"

Flitwick counted down, and the Frog Choir opened their mouths to start singing. Harry noted that Neville looked like some proud dad as he watched Trevor sing.

After they finished, everyone clapped and cheered, especially for Harry, who was the Quidditch star. The Frog Choir bowed, and scattered to their respective House tables. Harry slid into the empty seat between Travers and Hermione.

"You were amazing, Harrison!" Padma grinned.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with zero." Gryffindor winced at that, with some glaring at Weasley and his dormmates. "In third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and sixty-seven; Slytherin has four hundred and sixty and Ravenclaw, five hundred and eighty-four."

"A storm of cheering broke out from the Ravenclaw table, although Harry only clapped subtly. Harry could see Slytherin clapping for Ravenclaw as well.

"Well done, Ravenclaw," said McGonagall, as Travers and Hillard celebrated that they won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup.

"We could never do this without you!" Both of them shook Harry, as the food appeared. Harry frowned as they served the exact same menu from the Welcoming Feast.

Harry listened rather than talked as he thought of what Professor Flitwick told him of what he knew about the relationship between Dumbledore and Athena.

It seemed that Dumbledore took interest in exceptional students with (in)famous backgrounds like Athena and himself, but why? Was Aunt Ari right in saying that perhaps Dumbledore wanted to recruit them to his army to combat Voldemort, who was believed to be vanquished by him, but not quite dead?

Was that why he was interested in Harry Potter, because he was the key to destroying Voldemort from some prophecy perhaps? Who made the prophecy? What had he planned for him originally? Was putting him with the Dursleys a part of a plan to keep him respectful and submissive towards authoritative figures like him?

Harry clutched to his spoon tightly. Perhaps that was his plan all along, with Weasley stationed as his best friend and that Ginevra girl as his future wife so no one would go near him due to Weasley's jealousy issues. From this, perhaps Ginevra was groomed to be some clingy, jealous girl who'll do whatever it takes to keep her man, even at the age of ten.

'You want to play games with me? Fine, I'll play with you.' Harry thought, as the Ravenclaws were now wondering about their exam results. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, after everything that happened.

In particular, Hermione was anxious for her results, but was assured by the girls that she would do fine as she had studied harder than anyone else during the exam period, which she doubted, casting a glance at Harry.

"Careful now, Hermione, lest you end up like Percy Weasley." Harry warned.

"Percy Weasley? Who?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Oh! You know Percy Weasley?" Robert Hillard exclaimed.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Only heard of him from the twins. Why?"

"He's extremely ambitious and dedicated to his goals. If you ask me, he would rather follow the rules rather than bend it, even if it's for a good cause." Robert replied, contempt in his tone. "When he attained the Prefect badge, he expected respect in return, although if you ask me, respect is earned. But the Professors like him because he gets high grades."

"So, he's going to be Head Boy?" Harry asked.

"Probably because he's a Gryffindor, and Dumbledore is one, and McGonagall is one." Robert Hillard shrugged.

"You want to end up like that, Hermione?" Harry turned to her.

"Oh, heck no." Hermione looked disgusted. "I'm not that stiff!"

"Wonder why Penelope Clearwater, our female Prefect even bothers about him." Robert Hillard looked disgusted. "They are dating, if you don't get the drift. I caught them kissing in the Charms classroom once."

"You have pictures?" Travers looked eager.

"I'm going to use them as blackmail, if he talks about any of his boring subjects one more time." Robert nodded.

"Actually Robert, I suggest you threaten to send them to the twins." Harry interrupted. "That would get him to clam up faster than you can say 'prefect'."

"Harrison!" Hermione was scandalized.

"What? I'm just trying to save them from Percy Weasley." Harry shrugged, as Robert had a wicked grin on his face.

When the results came, to no one's surprise, everyone in Ravenclaw passed with good marks, with Hermione having the best grades of the first years. He was glad to see Neville scraped through, with his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one.

Neville told him in confidence that they had hoped that Weasley, who was almost as stupid as he was judgemental, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Harry told Neville, not everything always goes your way.

Harry, however, was different. He was going to see which year he would be taking each subject with. He opened the result slip and took a look.

_Next year's placings: _

_Third Year: Herbology (self-study) _

_Fourth year: Ancient Runes (self-study), Potions_

_Fifth year: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination (self-study), Charms_

_Sixth Year: Transfiguration (OWL: O), Care of Magical Creatures (OWL: O), Advanced Arithmancy (OWL: O). _

_Tested out (beyond Hogwarts): History of Magic (NEWT: O), Astronomy (NEWT: O), Muggle Studies (NEWT: O)_

He looked down at the table stating what OWL and NEWT stood for, and the grades letter representation. He smiled wryly as he got the highest grades. His parents would be so proud of him.

'At least I don't have to sit in History of Magic anymore.' Harry shuddered at how boring Professor Binns was. He had put particular effort in History of Magic, Astronomy and Muggle Studies, to get them out of the way so he got credit for them without having to sit through them again, and wanting to take all the Hogwarts subjects without time clashes.

He saw Hermione next to him trying to take a look at his result slip, and folded it and placed it in his pocket. It was none of her business.

Hermione pouted. "Why won't you let me know your results?"

"Because not everything's a competition, Hermione." Harry answered calmly. "Secondly, what I got for my exams is not your concern."

On the bright side, he doesn't have to take any classes with Weasley, in the case that Ravenclaw was put with Gryffindor for classes. He can't wait to see the looks on the upperclassmen's faces when he was sitting among them in class next year, as he packed his trunk with his dormmates, while his dormmates chatted away.

Finally, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Hedwig was safely in her cage, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays. Harry snickered over that one. They would never find out he used magic.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake to the Hogwarts Express, which they boarded. Harry shared a large compartment with his dormmates along with the Ravenclaw girls, and were soon joined by the Slytherin gang, talking and laughing together. Unlike Gryffindor, Ravenclaw did not really have a problem with the Slytherins.

Hermione was not reading for once, playing Exploding Snap with Padma, Daphne and Pansy. Harry was showing Draco and the others how he managed to make the gaming device work, to their awe.

"Does it mean you don't have to take Ancient Runes?" Michael joked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it means I get to self-study at my own pace."

"Your result slip was different from ours, wasn't it?" Anthony frowned, eating a Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, coughing when it turned out to be pepper.

Harry nodded. "I did take a different set of exams, if that's what you mean."

"What do they test?" Sue Li asked quietly.

Harry said, "You'll have to find out next year."

As he said this, he saw Weasley about to open the compartment door, but realized Harry was with a large group of people, and wisely decided not to confront him. Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand, raising his eyebrow meaningfully, and Weasley stomped on past the compartment.

"Looks like Weasel's got a brain in there." Draco smirked.

Harry nodded absent-mindedly, just as the twins opened the compartment.

"Hello, Harrison." Fred nodded. "We just saw our moron brother walk past, and wondered if he said anything to you."

"Don't worry, he didn't. Saw too many of us here." Harry replied, boredom in his tone.

"We'd love to congratulate you on your Quidditch victory. I heard Bole has been screaming about a Chimaera at the third-floor corridor. With any luck, he might not play next year."

Instead of standing up to Bole, Draco said, "Eh, how did he even mix up a three-headed dog with a Chimaera is beyond me." While he knew Professor Snape suspected Harry had something to do with it, he couldn't prove it.

Lisa Turpin piped up, "Serves him right for going to that corridor!"

"And the Slytherin team for playing dirty!" Terry exclaimed, as the Slytherins shrugged.

"So, a little bird told us, your exams were different from the rest of them." George said slyly. "Care to share?"

"I'd say you have to wait until next year to find out what classes I take." Harry replied. "Ask me no questions…"

"And you'll tell us no lies!" Fred and George gasped. "How did you know?"

Harry just smiled.

As the journey went on, Neville dropped by as well.

"Neville. Didn't expect to see you." Harry greeted.

"I wanted to compliment you on your performance, Harrison!" Neville said nervously, looking at the rest of the group who turned to stare at him. "Er…well, having Trevor sing with you was the right decision!"

"No problem." Harry replied.

"I-I wanted to thank you for everything you did for Trevor and me." Neville rambled. "I wouldn't have been able to help Trevor realize his dream without you."

Trevor croaked in agreement.

"I'm glad I could help…" Harry said.

"Well, I was wondering if it isn't much trouble, you could take care of Trevor." Neville asked, holding the toad out to Harry.

"Neville, it's a toad that is probably a gift to you from a relative. I can't possibly take it." Harry looked at the toad, who was reaching out to Harry.

Neville gave a strange smile. "Don't worry, they'll understand when I told them I lost it. After all, Trevor always runs off, and I'm the clumsy boy who needs help getting it back. It's just a miracle it hadn't happened yet."

"You're not wrong." Daphne raised a brow.

"I don't really fancy looking for my toad all the time." Neville admitted. "Besides, he seems to like you much better than he likes me now."

Trevor croaked, and jumped onto his hands. It didn't seem to have any indication of running away.

"Thanks, I guess…" Harry said, but inwardly thought what would he do with a toad?

"A toad…really?" Theodore Nott commented, once Neville left happily after Harry promised to take good care of him.

"It's the thought that counts, I guess." Harry replied, shooting him a look that said not to say anything more. Trevor the toad seemed content to be with Harry, sitting on his lap and just looking around.

Near the end of the journey, Harry asked Draco if he was going to be trying out for Quidditch next year, with Draco replying he did not know if he would try out for Chaser or Seeker, as the boys pulled off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats, with the girls going to the bathroom to do so.

Just as the girls returned, the train pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform, as a wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes. This is so that they wouldn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alert the Muggles.

As they waited their turn, the group asked Harry if he was planning on inviting them over for the summer, and also invited him to come over for the summer if he wanted.

"I'll think about it." Harry replied to their invites. "Why don't we owl each other and see what we can do?"

"With the owl post being compromised?" Millicent was puzzled.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way." Harry waved it off.

"Thanks, Harrison." said Michael in relief, "I keep wondering who's the one that compromised the owl post, but even Dumbledore can't find out."

"Obviously he can't if he is still a goblin." Harry pointed out. "Hopefully he'll turn back into a human so he can sort this out."

"Oh right." Terry laughed, as people jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harrison!"

"See you, Zhao!"

"You've gotten popular," commented Draco, grinning at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry muttered under his breath. "I'm considered average where I live, I'll let you know." He, Draco and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

"Wow, he's handsome!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Weasley.

She was pointing at him. "Is he Harry Potter? Is he?" she squealed, turning to her mother.

It was obvious they didn't tell Ginny about his 'death'. Ginny obviously had the fantasy that Harry was the most handsome boy in the first year, and obviously latched onto the idea that he was Harry Potter because he was seemingly the most good-looking boy of the year she had seen so far.

Draco looked disgusted, as do Harry.

"Seems like you'll have to deal with a fangirl next year." Vincent remarked. "I heard she's starting next year after all."

"I'll make sure the twins know to keep her in line, or else." Harry muttered back. It seemed like his earlier prediction had came true.

"Excuse me, it's rude to point." A cold voice said. Harry turned and saw his mother glaring down at the little girl, who shrunk in fear. Another look quelled the mother, who opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother!" Harry ran over to her, disregarding his cart, and threw himself at her. Pakura looked down at him and smiled, dropping her glare. The Snitch Cho caught for the match against Slytherin flew out of his pocket, and snuggled onto her head. Trevor the toad also hopped excitedly into her arms.

"Wait, isn't this the same toad we practised with?" Pakura was surprised.

"The owner seemed to think he'll be happier with us." Harry answered. "And I can see he wasn't wrong." Trevor was now on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"By the way, thanks for everything you did, mother." Harry said.

"Oh, it was nothing, sweetheart." His mother cooed, as everyone clamoured around them trying to get an autograph, but was blocked by a barrier. "Are you ready?"

"Wow, Harry, your mother is really pretty!" said Terry.

"Hush, you." Harry muttered.

"Thank you for the compliment," said Pakura smoothly, petting Trevor the toad on the head. "Come on, Harry, we've got lots to catch up on." She took his cart and walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with his mates as a courtesy. "See you over the summer, I guess?"

"Have a good holiday." His housemates and the Slytherin gang said.

"You too, guys." Harry replied a grin spreading over his face, as he waved to his classmates, before joining his mother.

As he caught up with his mother, Pakura said, "So that's Ginevra Molly Weasley…the girl Dumbledore tried to betroth you to. Doesn't seem any different from the fangirls that swoon over boy bands. Are you sure she's ten?"

"Going to be eleven soon, probably, but yes." Harry nodded.

"Good thing you still have that Paladin necklace. But this summer, we are going to train up your resistance to love potions and poisons, or other potions with negative effects on the drinker." Pakura declared, and Harry nodded.

"By the way, mum…my Chocolate Frogs were all eaten. Did you happen to know anything about it?"

Pakura groaned. "So that's why Lily rushed out the house, saying something about sensing a large number of chocolates near your location."

'I knew it.' Harry thought, a wry smile on his lips as Pakura talked about how they could squeeze some time in to spend summer together as a family, which Harry definitely looked forward to. After all, there were a lot of things he had planned to do over the summer, and he knew he was going to have a lot of fun trying out new things.

**BP: Finally, done with the birthday chapter I decided to write for myself. This chapter is a little bit shorter as it's considered an epilogue of sorts for the first book.**

**This is the end of Book 1. Sequel would be coming out, with more whacky antics, stupid DADA Professors, and Harry coping with his new curriculum. **

**The scene where Neville gave Harry Trevor is based on Tulip giving the player a toad if they don't have one in the side quest. Also, when Trevor escaped out into the Black Lake, apparently both the toad and owner felt a sense of relief. So, I figured Neville is better off without worrying where it went when it constantly runs away. **

**Anyway, do let me know if you want me to keep the length of the chapters like this, or would you guys like me to cut it in half in the reviews for the sequel. **

**Pairings are still undecided, and let me know how I should portray Diary Tom Riddle for the next book (for those who have read the Chamber of Secrets) in the reviews or through PM (if you want your answer to be private). **


End file.
